Cuál es la mágia más grande?
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Ahora héroe, antes traidor... La vida sigue siendo igual... quizás no. Para empezar de nuevo se tienen que dejar cosas atrás pero ¿Y si no quieres dejarlas?
1. Dos años después

**Desclamimer:** Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos no tendría que estar haciendo esta historia encerrada en mi casa, en un pequeño espacio casi sin oxígeno –y yo claustrofóbica, imagínense- lo estaría haciendo desde una playa del pacífico o del Caribe.

**Advertencia:** Contendrá spoilers del 7° Libro, así que ya saben a lo que se arriesgan.

**Y otra cosa: **No hago esto con fines de ganar dinero, lo hago por que no me gusto mucho el final del libro –cada quien sus gustos- y por que mi historia esta desarrollada en mayor parte en el hermoso país que es México –soy mexicana- las oraciones que encuentren con _este tipo de letra_ son pensamientos o notas mentales.

**La última y nos vamos: **La historia contiene algunos matices slash. Así que si el género no les agrada, pues no continúen.** ATENCIÓN: **LA HISTORIA **NO** ES SLASH, pero si contiene un poco de este género.

Ahora si, comenzamos.

**Nota:**

Hoy, 6 de Enero de 2010 comienzo con la edición de este fic. No se preocupen que no voy a cambiar nada sólo reajustare los capis porque FF se trago algunas palabras y ayer que lo estaba revisando me tope con esto. Así que simplemente escribire de nuevo las palabras que se trago la pagina, creo que fue hasta el capitulo 5, para que todo quede muy bien y puedan leer la historia como yo la escribi.

Muchas gracias por leer!!

**

* * *

******

Capítulo 1

**Dos años después…**

Dos años han pasado ya desde que la guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado termino, dos años en los que la sociedad mágica apenas ha podido reconstruir sus vidas después de los atroces hechos que ocasiono la guerra, muchas personas ven esto como una oportunidad para mejorar sus vidas, otras la ven como una enseñanza de cómo no se debe dejar que las filosofías te corrompan, y algunas, muy pocas personas ven esto, como un castigo, hay una persona que ve su sobreviviencia a la guerra como un infierno, y se pregunta: "Por que yo no pude morir?"

-Ya es suficiente, Severus sabes que no me gusta que pienses de ese modo, mira, puedes verlo como una nueva oportunidad para ti.

Sin embargo, el otro hombre no responde, su mirada esta perdida en el cielo gris que se ve desde su ventana, clava sus ojos negros en las oscuras nubes, como si el mismo cielo reflejara sus sentimientos. El anciano que acaba de hablar, clava sus inquietos ojos azules en la figura oscura de su amigo, siempre de negro y ahora, más que antes, sin esperazas, deseos o anhelos para seguir viviendo.

-Vamos Severus, anímate un poco, ahora Harry te aprecia mucho, y la Orden entera te agradece tu colaboración. Por favor Severus, no hagas nada drástico, ni si quiera pienses en hacerlo.

El anciano se va con la promesa de que el otro hombre no intentara hacer nada para terminar con su existencia, sin embargo, él sabe que, sin ilusiones, la vida no tiene sentido.

Después con su charla con Severus Snape, el anciano director, regresa a Hogwarts, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, las clases no han podido continuar debido a la burocracia que tienen en el Ministerio de Mágia. Por esa razón algunos de los héroes del mundo mágico, no han podido terminar sus estudios, por esa razón, Albus Dumbledor no puede encontrar una manera de distraer a su amigo.

Mientras que Severus Snape, recorre su casa, intentando alejar sus oscuros pensamientos, sin lograrlo, por lo que se decide a ahorrarse tiempo y preparar una poción para acelerar su muerte. No la tomara inmediatamente, debido a la promesa que le hizo a su único amigo, pero la tendrá lista para cualquier momento.

Al día siguiente, el anciano director de Hogwarts regresa, con su habitual alegría renovada, con un plan para ayudar a despejar la mente de Severus Snape. Aunque para el hombre, eso significa tener que soportar alguna muy loca idea, de un muy loco anciano.

-Vamos Severus, ya se que es lo que te hará sentir mejor.

-_No me digas._- Y que es lo que según tu, me hará sentir mejor.

-Unas vacaciones.- dijo el anciano con voz triunfante.

-Unas vacaciones ¿Y eso que tiene de original? Hace años me hiciste tomar unas.

-Y te ayudaron a despejar tu mente, ahora pienso hacer lo mismo, pero no serán unas vacaciones comunes.

-¿Y que es lo que tendrán de diferentes?

-Pues que irás conmigo.

-Tu de verdad quieres que me suicide ¿verdad?

-No, Severus, verás, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas, y a quien tu quieres conocer, recordaras que después de mi aparición en tu juicio, donde te acusaban de asesinarme, tu mismo te sorprendiste por verme vivo. Recordaras también que después de que saliste libre me preguntaste como fue que sobreviví a la maldición asesina después de que nuestro plan fue que yo moriría, como es lógico, y yo solo te dije: "Conozco a alguien que es muy hábil e ingenioso"

-¿Me llevaras a conocer a quien te preparo la poción para que sobrevivieras?

-Así es. Pero como es de otro país, tomaremos nuestra visita como unas vacaciones y las pasaremos por completo allá.

-¿Y puedo saber donde vive tu amigo?

-En México. Su nombre es Caleb Varela y era muy parecido a ti cuando lo conocí. Te aseguro que te ayudara mucho conocerlo.

El anciano se retiro después de esta charla y deja a Snape con muchos pensamientos en su mente, aún quiere terminar con su sufrimiento, pero la verdad es que la idea de conocer a ese hombre es muy emocionante. Finalmente podrá aprender algo nuevo de alguien.

Y Albus Dumbledor se siente feliz de haber pagado el costo de su poción milagrosa: Llevarle a su amigo Caleb a alguien digno de aprender todo lo que el investigo, alguien que pueda apreciar sus conocimientos y que no temiera de la practica de la magia oscura.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí acaba el primer capitulo, asi que espero que les agrade y que me dejen reviews, por fa.**

**Besos **

**Lupita. Snape**


	2. No al conocimiento

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Que alegría volver!!**

**Muy bien, aquí yo de nuevo tratando de mantener a mi vocecita mental Michel contento y sacando ideas que me impiden pensar en la escuela.**

**NOTA: Muy bien, esta vez no solo será Michel el que participe, no se si lo recuerdan de mi otro fic, por eso cuando necesitemos usar una nota de autor estarán diferenciadas.**

**Cuando sea una nota mía estará escrita así: NdL y cuando sea de Michel será así NdM.**

**Oh! Y me olvidaba Michel me pidió disipar dudas, el es hombre –al menos yo escucho su voz de hombre- por que ya me lo confundieron y ahora esta medio traumado. –El que es mi conciencia traumado y yo bien loca, a ver si recuerdo donde vivo-**

**Ah! Y otra cosa que se me estaba olvidando, cuando vean una frase escrita en negritas significa que se esta hablando español, ya que HP & Cía. Hablan Inglés, ya lo verán.**

**Agregado:**

Hoy, 7 de Enero de 2010 continuo con la edición de este fic.

Muchas gracias por leer!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**No al conocimiento**

-¿Ya estas listo?

-Si

-Muy bien.-Exclama Albus Dumbledor al momento en el que saca un dije parecido a un giratiempo de debajo de sus ropas muggles, muy llamativas por cierto, shorts bermudas y camisa muy a la hawaiana (NdM¿Qué no iban a México? NdL: Pues si. NdM: Bueno, se la paso, al menos no intento vestirse de charro)

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto es un invento algo antiguo en México que no será dado a conocer al mundo, no pronto al menos, es como un traslador, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarlo fuertemente con tu mano y decir con voz fuerte el lugar al que quieres ir. Ahora sujétate de mí, nos están esperando.

Así lo hizo y de pronto sintió esa ya conocida sensación de cuando te apareces en algún lugar, se te revuelve el estomago y sientes como todo te da vueltas. Después de un par de segundos todo termino, tan de repente como comenzó. Giró la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a 4 hombres parados frente a ellos. Uno de ellos era bastante mayor, aunque no lo aparentaba tanto como Albus, debía ser unos pocos centímetros más alto que Severus, el cabello grisáceo y sus ojos tenían un verde profundo. Otro de los hombres que estaban ahí tenía un gran parecido con el anciano por lo que supuso que debía ser su hijo, aunque no parecía tan mayor, tenía el cabello negro con las canas esparcidas por toda su cabellera, la piel morena y ojos azules, a Severus le pareció curioso que una persona como el, con la piel color canela tuviera ojos de color, eso le daba un aspecto muy especial.

Los otros 2 eran más jóvenes, debían ser los nietos del "amigo" de Albus, el mayor parecía tener cerca de 25 años y era muy parecido al que supuso era su padre, cabello negro, casi las mismas facciones y el mismo color de ojos. El otro debía tener unos 20 años, el cabello de color castaño oscuro y había heredado el color de ojos del anciano.

- **¡Caleb! Amigo mío ¿Cómo has estado?**- Gritó Albus emocionado mientras se alejaba de Severus y corría con los brazos abiertos a encontrar al otro anciano. A pesar de que Severus no había tenido que cambiar de continente antes, en una de las misiones de espionaje a las que lo solía enviar el Señor Tenebroso, viajó a España y tuvo que aprender algunas palabras en Español, aunque no manejaba el idioma de forma fluida, medio entendió lo que decían, sin embargo prefirió no decir que el podía entenderlos, después de todo podría serle útil que hablaran con confianza delante de él.

-**Muy bien, gracias ¿Este es el muchacho del que me hablaste?**

**-Si, así es-. **Albus se dirigió hacia Severus junto con su amigo que le echaba miradas de inspeccionamiento.

-Severus, quiero presentarte a Caleb. Caleb, el es Severus Snape de quien ya te había hablado.

-Mucho dijo Caleb sin mostrar expresión alguna y tendiendo su mano a Severus, quien la estrechó más por obligación que por gusto.

respondio con voz muy baja, de pronto vio los ojos verdes de el anciano clavados en los suyos y sintió una punzada en el corazón, era como si hubiera leído sus sentimientos pero no usando la Legerimancia, era una sensación diferente.

Después de eso, Caleb le lanzó una mirada fría al más puro estilo Snape a Albus que se quedo viendolo sorprendido.

-Mira Severus... dijo Caleb-El es mi hijo Carlos (Charles en Inglés, que así es como lo llamarán) Y estos son mis nietos, Fernando, el mayor, e Israel.

Carlos se acercó y le tendió la mano, sus hijos hicieron lo mismo y después tomaron las maletas de ambos hombres y se dirigieron a una enorme construcción que parecía muy antigua.

-Es una dijo las personas más adineradas del país poseían grandes terrenos como estos y tenían a muchas personas trabajando para ellos.

Al entrar por las enormes puertas de madera que separaban el camino empedrado de lo que era la casa, pudieron ver en el enorme patio a muchos hombres montados a caballo y un poco más alejado, un campo.

-Aquí entrenamos caballos de carrera, de raza pura, los mejores del estado y uno de los mejores del paí dijo Caleb sin voltearlo a én tenemos sembradíos de maíz y de café.

Al llegar a lo que parecía que era la casa, una mujer estaba parada en la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ella es la esposa de Carlos, Rosa (Rose en inglés).

-Mucho dijo sin perder la sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a sus hijos con las maletas.

Antes de entrar a la casa había un par de escalones y un espacio algo ancho para salir a observar los terrenos o a los caballos, Caleb los invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas.

Severus estaba comenzando a aumentar su enojo contra Albus, era cierto que él había aceptado ir a conocer al amigo del viejo, pero parecía que ya lo había tenido planeado todo, algo muy común en él, se sintió utilizado y en esos momentos le pareció más que inútil su estancia en esta vida.

-Bueno, bienvenidos. Espero que podamos mejorar tu visión del mundo Severus.

¡Caleb estaba leyendo sus pensamientos! Inmediatamente Severus intento cerrar su mente o en último caso sacar su varita para lanzarle una maldición por atreverse a penetrar su mente, pero el otro anciano lo interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera lo dijo tranquilamente-. En estos momentos tu mente esta tan alterada que prácticamente tus pensamientos saltan a mi cabeza, así que yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Severus por favor, dijo Albus son una voz casi suplicante.

-Me faltó alguien... Caleb con aire nieta...

En esos momentos la enorme puerta de madera se abrió y una chica entro caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio a los tres hombres sentados y la mirada reprobatoria de Caleb, entonces corrió hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban.

-Ella es mi nieta, Cristina, la llamamos Cris. Cris el es Albus Dumbledor a quien ya conoces, de vista al menos, y el es Severus Caleb sin levantarse de su asiento después de haber fulminado con la mirada a su nieta, que trataba de recuperar el aliento por lo que había corrido.

-Mucho la chica dandole la mano primero a da gusto verlo de nuevo-. Y después a Severus.

La nieta de Caleb era una chica de unos 17 años, piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo que más llamaban la atención, eran de color miel, claros y tenía las facciones del rostro muy finas, y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Snape.

-Cris, por favor llamalo solo Severus.

dijo con una sonrisa a Albus y guiñándole un ojo a un placer.

-Mejor ve a avisar que ya llegaste y regresa inmediatamente después.

-Si la chica, abrió la puerta metió la cabeza y gritó-. **¡¡Ya regrese!!**-. con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Severus, se que viniste por que querías conocerme y la verdad yo también quería conocerte. Necesito a alguien que pueda aprender todo lo que yo he investigado y que siga con mis experimentos junto con mi nieta. Albus me dijo que eras bueno en pociones, yo escuché que eras el genio en pociones vivo, más importante actualmente lo cual es muy bueno ya que gran parte de mis investigaciones se centran en pociones. También tengo entendido que eres muy bueno manejando las Artes Oscuras cosa que me alegra ya que también he hecho investigaciones muy especiales en ese tema. Sin embargo, no voy a confiarte ninguno de mis conocimientos.

-¡¿Qué?! Albus inmediatamente-. ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Por que no esta listo, esta muy mal emocionalmente y no puedo enseñarle a un perfecto prospecto de suicida y/o asesino psicópata ninguno de mis conocimientos.

-¡Caleb! No digas eso, Severus es perfecto para lo que tu necesitas.

-No me escuchaste...¿verdad? Bien, te lo diré más lento para que lo entiendas: NO-ESTA-LISTO. dijo casi deletreándoselo a Albus en la hay que ser muy intuitivo para notarlo, ahora si quieren quedarse todas las vacaciones pueden hacerlo, son más que bienvenidos, pero no esperes que le enseñe nada.

-Entiendo que digas que no me encuentro bien, pero...¿que quieres decir con que no estoy listo? Puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa que me pongan Severus con un tono molesto.

-Abuelo... ¿por que no lo dejas intentarlo?

-Por que no y ya.

Severus ya iba a levantarse para comenzar a protestar, pero Cris que estaba detrás de él, lo sujeto del hombro y no dejo que se levantara, Severus miró a la chica y esta le volvio a guiñar un ojo.

-Abuelo, quizás esta sea la última oportunidad que tengas de encontrar a alguien asi de capacitado, al menos deja que lo intente.

Caleb miro a su nieta y le soltó un gruñido.

-Muy bien, pero cuando muera por el esfuerzo, espero que eso pese sobre sus conciencias, por que no lo hará sobre la mía.

-Estará bien.

-Cris, tráenos unas bebidas por favor.

La chica entró a la casa y Severus se cruzó de brazos. Estaba haciendo mucho calor, pero el no se había quitado la túnica desde que llegó.

Cris salió con una jarra de agua con hielos y su hermano Fernando salió delante de ella con algunos vasos, en eso Cris casi se tropiesa por mirar a Severus y le arrojo un chorro de agua a su hermano en la espalda, provocando las risas de Caleb y Albus.

-Severus ¿Por que no te quitas la túnica?

-No Albus, tengo frío... mucho frío.

**-¿Crees que este pescando un resfriado?-.**Le dijo Albus por lo bajo a Caleb.

-**No, es peor, mucho peor...odia estar aquí. Un lugar que odias solo te provoca frío, y las risas se convierten en ráfagas heladas que te calan por dentro-.**Le dijo Caleb después de ver como sus nietos y Albus estaban riendo por el accidente de Cris.

**-Ya veremos que potencial tiene.**

* * *

**Segundo Capi ¡¡Eh!!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ese Caleb, me gusto como le habló a Albus, de seguro Domby no esta acostumbrado a que le hablen así. Jeje. A ver si así aprende a no querer manipular la vida de Sevy.**

**Dejen Review, por fa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Besos**


	3. Cosas de niños, quizás no

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yo aki, ustedes allá y este cap un poco pequeño pero bueno, al menos estoy actualizando más seguido.**

**Sigue la indicación del capi anterior, las oraciones en negritas son para cuando hablan en español.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Cosas de niños… quizás no.**

Apenas habiéndose instalado en la Hacienda y medio acostumbrado al cambio de horario, que era de nada más y nada menos que 7 horas, Severus comenzó su entrenamiento con Caleb y con Cris, ah! Y claro, con Dumbledor como mirón.

-Muy bien Severus, lo primero que hagamos será acostumbrarte al ambiente que se tiene en este país. Como ya lo habrás notado en el aire se siente una carga de magia más pesada que la que se tiene en tu país, es por eso que comenzaremos con lo básico.

-Tendrás que concentrar tu energía mental en un punto fijo y hacer cualquier cosa con tu varita.

-¿Qué?.¡Me están pidiendo que haga cosas que hacen los niños cuando apenas están aprendiendo a practicar la magia!

-Perfecto entonces…-le dijo Caleb con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro-. Entonces inténtalo si te es tan fácil.

Severus se enojo con ese comentario y se concentro en demostrarle que se equivocaba con respecto a él. Sujeto su varita y antes de poder comenzar a concentrarse Cris lo interrumpió.

-Disculpa Severus pero, debes quitarte los zapatos, y los calcetines y sentarte en el suelo.

Severus la miró sorprendido y alzando una ceja cuestionándole si era necesario todo eso.

-Necesitas conectarte más con la Madre Naturaleza, en este país en indispensable que lo hagas, a menos claro, que tu poder sea divino-.le dijo Caleb con esa sonrisa de burla que Severus estaba comenzando a detestar tanto.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Dumbledor y lo miro con cara de cansancio, sin embargo Albus tenía un semblante serio y a pesar de que lo miró a los ojos, no pudo ver nada, ni apoyo ni nada. Al contrario, Albus hizo lo que Cris le había pedido a Severus que hiciera y comenzó a hacer algo muy parecido a meditar.

Después de que Severus se quedará solo frente a un anciano sarcástico y a una chica un tanto… linda, no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que le pedían. Se quito los zapatos y calcetines, se sentó en el suelo y sujeto con fuerza su varita, comenzó a concentrar muy poco en realidad, era cierto que en el aire se respiraba la magia, y que por esa razón el ambiente fuera un poco pesado, pero según él, no era para tanto.

Miró una flor que estaba frente a el y la arrancó, lo que hizo que a Caleb casi se le salieran los ojos y Cris lo miró muy seria, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero no hizo caso y sujetándola con la mano trato de hacerla levitar, sin embargo nada paso. Volvió a concentrarse, esta vez de verdad y lo más que pudo y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarla un par de centímetros de su mano.

Esa pequeña levitación lo había cansado y Severus estaba preocupado, quizá, quizá ya no podía hacer magia, o tal vez era por lo que había dicho Caleb. Alzó la cabeza y con una mirada interrogo a Caleb quien lo fulmino con la mirada, Severus se sintió mal, ahora sabía lo que sentían sus alumnos cuando los trataba igual que Caleb cuando se equivocaban. Miro a Cris quien antes de acercarse a él lanzo un suspiro como diciendo "Tendré mucho trabajo con él".

Cris se acerco a él y se agacho de cunclillas, tomo la flor de la mano de Severus y se paro justo frente a él, en posición de superioridad.

-"¿Por qué no pude hacerlo?" Es lo que vas a preguntar, lo sé y te lo explicaré, de nuevo. En este país, y en algunos otros de Latinoamérica, el nivel de magia es un tanto avanzado, hay muchos magos, brujas y hechiceros, quizá en un promedio más que el que existe en Europa, es por eso que el ambiente se llena de magia. Todos dejamos salir energía y es esa la que llena el ambiente.

-Los muggles no se equivocan al decir que México es mágico-.Le dice Albus mientras se acerca a él y Cris le sonríe amablemente.

-Es difícil controlar la magia propia, por eso, imagínate lo que es tener que controlarla en un lugar donde estas como sardina enlatada por el cúmulo de magia. Además…-le dijo seriamente.-Utilizaste una flor para practicar, mataste a un ser vivo para intentar hacerlo levitar y eso no se hace, y lo peor de todo es que no le pediste permiso a la tierra para hacerlo.

¿Pedirle permiso a la tierra para arrancar una flor? De todas las cosas extrañas que le estaba diciendo esa las ganaba todas. ¿Cómo podías pedir permiso para hacer algo tan simple como arrancar una flor?

-No te interesa ¿no es cierto?, pues te diré que esa fue la razón por la cuál no pudiste hacer nada, aquí lo que controla todo son los elementos: Aire, Agua, Tierra y Fuego. Si no estás en contacto con ellos no podrás hacer nada aquí.

-Te lo pregunto de nuevo Severus ¿De verdad quieres aprender?

-¡Si! Quiero aprender-.le dice Severus decidido.

-¡Entonces por que no lo demuestras! Pon atención a lo que te digo y haz lo que digo que hagas, aquí nadie va a defenderte y no pienses que puedes ocultarte tras Albus por que me importa poco lo que diga, TU eres mi alumno y DEBES OBEDECER todo lo que yo te diga, hazlo CIEGAMENTE y SIN RAZONAR por que yo se lo que hago…¿Entiendes?

De acuerdo, a Severus Snape muy pocas cosas le asustan pero eso hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo, tenía a Caleb frente a el con una mirada más malefica que las que solía tener el Señor Tenebroso, incluso podía haber más maldad en esos ojos verdes que en los del Lord.

Obedecer, obedecer ciegamente y sin razonar… eso era un tanto espeluznante y Severus comenzó a preguntarse si Cris debía hacer lo mismo, aunque si estaba ahí con su abuelo en lugar de con sus amigos, debían estar bajo las mismas reglas.

-¡Te pregunte si entendiste!-.Le gritó Caleb con una voz que nunca creyó que pudiera tener un anciano de su edad.

-S-si…-.alcanzó a decir.

-Bien, entonces ahora comencemos a entrenarte desde el principio.-le dijo tranquilamente como si no hubieran tenido la maléfica conversación. Lo que hizo que Snape tragara saliva, debía estar frente a un demente escapado de un hospital psiquiátrico, eso explicaría como fue que se conocieron Albus y él, debieron estar internados en el mismo hospital y escaparon juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de haber pasado casi todo el día afuera, teniendo que exprimir toda la energía que le quedaba finalmente Caleb le dijo que podía descansar. Se puso los zapatos, se levanto del suelo y junto con Cris regreso a la casa.

-¡Estoy sorprendida! De verdad eres un hombre muy fuerte, otro en tu lugar se habría desmayado por el agotamiento en las primeras 2 horas, pero tu lo soportaste todo.

-¿Desmayado?-.le preguntó Severus tratando de saber si había escuchado bien.

-Si, desmayado. Mi abuelo ha probado a muchas personas y la gran mayoría terminaban desmayándose o sufriendo ataques o les daba una insolación o… a propósito ¿no tienes calor?-.le pregunto Cris al ver que Severus no se había quitado la túnica a pesar de que estaba haciendo un calor terrible.

-No, en realidad, tengo un poco de frío.

-No quieres estar aquí, es lo que pasa. Escuche que mi abuelo le dijo a Albus que cuando a alguien no le gusta un ambiente, el lugar le provoca frío.

-Quizá sea eso…-.le dijo pensativo Severus.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a contactarte más con tu elemento?

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Hay muy pocas cosas que no puedo hacer, no por nada soy la nieta de Caleb, aunque ya soy grande sólo por haber nacido. Dime ¿Cuándo naciste? Con año y todo.

-El 9 de Enero de 1960.

-9, enero, 60. Bien tu signo es Capricornio, y estas regido por el elemento de la Tierra.

-¿Tierra?

-Lo sé, es extraño, deberías ser más sensible a la naturaleza.

-Pues no soy tan insensible, pero ¿Para eso necesitabas mi fecha de nacimiento?

-Bueno, en realidad, solo el día el mes, pero quería saber tu edad-.le dice un poco avergonzada.

-Mi elemento es la tierra…-.se dice a si mismo Severus con aire ausente-. ¿Y eso que significa que podré controlar la tierra o algo así?

-Nooo, significa que tu energía esta más ligada a la naturaleza. **Aunque existe alguien que puede controlar los 4 elementos.**

-¿Quién los puede controlar?

Cris voltea a verlo con cara de susto, la cara se le puso pálida y los ojos casi se le salen.

**-¿Entiendes lo que digo?**

-Sólo un poco, pero no le digas a nadie por favor, ahora… ¿vas a contestarme?

-¿Eh?-.pregunta Cris que apenas está saliendo de su sorpresa-. ¡Ah! Claro-.le dice al llegar a la casa y lo invita a sentarse en una de las sillas que están en el descanso.-Pues, existe un mago que debe controlar los elementos, se le conoce como "El guardián" debe ser un mago o bruja con mucha habilidad por que su deber es controlarlos y protegerlos de energías negativas.

-¿Y tu sabes quién es el dichoso guardián?

-Pues…-.le dice Cris como si tratará de ocultar algo, al tiempo que se pone un poco nerviosa.

-Si no me lo dices, pensaré que tu eres el gran guardián de los elementos.

-¿Yo?, je, no, que cosas dices, debe estarte afectando el cambio de horario, creo que será mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-No estoy cansado.

-¿Eh?, emmh… creo que mi mamá me llama **¡Ya voy mamá!**

**-¡¿Qué?! Yo no te llame.**

-**Claro que te voy a ayudar, ma**. Disculpa Severus-.le dice y sale disparada hacia adentro de la casa dejando a Severus intrigado por descubrir si ella sabe algo sobre el dichoso "Guardián de los Elementos".

* * *

**Muy bien, fin del capi, se aceptan reviews -en realidad, necesito reviews para que me suban la moral-**


	4. Conociendo el pasado

**Muy bien, eh aqui otro capi.**

**Mi cerebrito anda fallando ultimamente y (Michel: y cuando esta "normal" ?) No te metas, bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi y espero que ustedes me dejen un nuevo review.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**Conociendo el pasado**

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Cris el día anterior, Severus comenzó a sentirse intrigado por el dichoso guardián y pensó que si ella se había puesto nerviosa lo más probable es que ella fuera la custodia. Sin embargo debía hacer algo para averiguarlo, la pregunta era ¿Qué podía hacer? Había varias opciones,

1.-obligarla a confesar, aunque para eso necesitaría atosigarla todo el tiempo y eso no se vería bien, después de todo su familia lo estaba recibiendo en su casa. Y la otra opción, podría obligarla a usar sus poderes frente a el. 

La segunda opción era la mejor, según él –era la menos agresiva-. Pero para eso necesitaba hablar con ella.

Cosa que no fue difícil, al parecer Cris deseaba que Severus supiera algo, por que no le decía que no cuando el quería hablar con ella.

-¿Que quieres saber?

-Pues, algo sobre el guardián...

-No se puede.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no y ya.

-Entonces dime por que me dijiste que ya eras grande solo por el hecho de existir.

-Pues...¿quieres oír la biografía que pienso escribir?

-Seguro.

-Bien, sientete afortunado, serás el primero en escucharla gratis por que pienso comercializarla-. la respuesta de Cris logró hacer que Severus mostrará una leve sonrisa.

-Ok, nací en la cuidad de Guadalajara, en el estado de Jalisco en México, soy la hija más pequeña de la familia Varela, y nací un día bastante normal –dirían algunos- el 31 de Octubre, Día de Brujas. Para mi familia fue un regalo extra que naciera este día, bueno, noche ya que nací justamente a las 12:00 de la noche, con mi nacimiento se terminaba finalmente una antigua profecía en mi familia: "Durante 15 generaciones ninguna mujer nacerá en esta familia y todos los magos de la familia perderán el poder que nos distinguía de los demás, hasta que ella llegue."

-¿Tu familia tenía una maldición?

-No era una maldición, era una profesía.

-¿Y que clase de poder era el que tenían y que los diferenciaba de los demás magos?

Cris no le respondió, le dirigió una gran y hermosa sonrisa y después le preguntó si quería conocer uno de los lugares más llamativos del lugar donde vivía, cosa a la que Severus aceptó inmediatamente.

Ya era tarde, el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Cris y Severus estaban frente a la entrada de una cueva.

-Bonito lugar-.le dijo Severus al ver como Cris lo inspeccionaba tratando de saber si el hombre quería entrar o no.

La chica escuchó lo que Severus le dijo y después le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Severus sintiera mariposas en el estómago y se sintiera extraño... y extrañamente también a él le gustaba esa sensación.

Con Cris delante de el, Severus entró en la cueva y la luz poca luz poco a poco se fue atenuando hasta que se quedarón completamente a oscuras.

-¿Severus?

-¿Si?

-Mejor tómame de la mano, aquí es peligroso si no sabes donde pisar-.le dijo la chica y después una luz iluminó la cueva. Cris había hecho un lumus con su varita y le tendio la mano a Severus y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Severus estiró su mano y cuando tocó la de ella, las mariposas y esa sensación que tanto le gustaba regreso a él. Apenas y había tocado su mano cuando dio un paso y... entonces sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se aflojaba y se iba a abajo juntó con él. Como no había sujetado bien la mano de Cris, se soltó fácilmente y se fue abajo.

Severus pudo ver la oscuridad en donde iba a caer y alcanzó a escuchar a Cris decir algo, sin embargo no le puso atención, estaba bastante ocupado tratando de pensar en algo que evitará que se rompiera la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡AIRE!

Escuchó Severus y de pronto sintió como unas manos lo sujetaban de los brazos y lo mantenian flotando, después comenzó a subir hasta el lugar del que había caído. Alzó la cabeza y pudo ver el rostro de Cris.

Finalmente en el suelo, Cris dejó que Severus se sentara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo... gracias.-.le dijo sinceramente Severus. Cris le sonrió y le dijo que era mejor que salieran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya sentados en la seguridad de la Hacienda Severus y Cris estaban sentados y hablando -increíblemente- acerca del pasado de Severus, más concretamente sobre como había conocido a Albus y de como había logrado el anciano que Snape aún no lo asesinará.

-Antes de me salvaras escuche que dijiste algo...

-Si, así es.

-¿Podría saber que hiciste?

-Invoqué el poder del Aire, eso es todo.

-Entonces yo tenía razón, tu eres la custodia de los elementos.

-Guardiana, no custodia.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho desde un principio?

-Por que no esta permitido que lo digamos, si quieres saberlo, tienes que descubrirlo.

Severus le sonrió levemente y a Cris no le paso desapercibida.

-Tienes una muy linda sonrisa.

-Gracias-.le dijo volteando su cara hacia un lado al darse cuanta de que estaba comenzando a ruborizarse.

En ese momento Rose, la madre de Cris salió de la casa y vio a Severus sonriendo y ella tampoco perdió la oportunidad de poner rojo a su invitado.

-Severus, que linda sonrisa tienes-. le dijo como si se lo estuviera diciendo a uno de sus hijos, lo que provoco que Severus siguiera riendo, pero esta vez de la pena.

-Fue lo mismo que yo le dije...

-No entiendo por que no sonrie seguido.

-A de ser como ese dicho "De lo bueno, poco"

-Si... espero que vuelvas a alegrarnos un poco la casa con tu sonrisa-. le dijo la madre de Cris antes de retirarse dejando a Severus más rojo que el hijo de un tomate y un semaforo en rojo.


	5. Nace una ilusión

**Hola!**

**Aki yo con un nuevo fic gracias a que Pri me recordo que tenía este fic también en existencia, bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews ah! y Pri, si Aunna lee esto dile que Michel se animo mucho con el review y que esta dispuesto a dejar de ser un egocentrista por su amada Aunna (Michel: Yo no soy egocentrista!!!!!!) ¬¬, no? (Claro que no, no es mi culpa que los demás sean inferiores a mí) uff... y dices que no te pareces a Severus, (No me paresco a él!!!! 50 puntos menos griffindor!!... : S) je:-P**

**Bueno disfrutenlo!!!!**

**Besos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**Nace una ilusión**

-¿Qué te parece la Hacienda Severus?

-Es bastante grande.

-Si, lo es, pero aún no has visto lo mejor.

- _No estés tan seguro._-pensó Severus recordando que el día en que casi cae el vacío. Ya habían pasado 2 días de eso y ahora se estaba decidiendo a preguntarle a Cris lo que no había hecho el mismo día, una pregunta que era vital para el… "¿Por qué confío en mí?"

-Severus dime… ¿ya has visto la escuela en la que estudia Cris?

-¿Eh?-. Responde saliendo de sus pensamientos.- No

-Es una lastima, por que es un lugar muy bello, es enorme y esta un tanto cerca de aquí. Un enorme edificio de varias alas, de color blanco con muchas canchas, de todos los deportes incluso los muggles, también el que sabes jugar, el que se invento en Inglaterra…¿Cómo se llama?

-Fútbol soccer.

-Si, ese. Creo que deberías verlo, su escuela es magnifica.

-¿Aún más que la tuya?-.pregunta alzando la ceja, cualquiera que conozca a Albus Dumbledor sabe que el aprecia demasiado a su escuela.

-No, no tanto para mi gusto, pero es reconocida entre las 10 mejores del continente ¿no quieres conocerla?

-Eso creo-.responde tratando de ocultar su interés, la verdad ya le estaba empezando a picar el gusanito y tenía interés en conocer la dichosa escuela.

En esos momentos Cris llegó a su casa y después de saludarlos subió a su habitación, lo que Severus aprovecho para ir tras ella y finalmente preguntarle lo que quería saber.

Entro a su habitación y noto que no había nadie, entonces la llamó y Cris le dijo que se estaba arreglando en el baño, y que la esperara ahí si quería. Severus acepto y se dedico a observar la habitación de la chica.

Frente a la puerta, estaba una cama con una pequeña mesa al lado y un tocador lleno de botellas y botellitas. En la pared que le quedaba enfrente y en la que quedaba detrás de la cama había algunas imágenes muy grandes, muchas fotografías sin movimiento y varios dibujos. Frente a la cama, había un pequeño librero llenó de libros y con algunos aparatos muggles: una televisión y el otro que Severus recordó haber visto antes, era un aparato de sonido.

Tenía también una pequeña mesa con algunos libros, una silla y un aparato que jamás había visto, era como una televisión pero también tenía una especie de teclado y otro aparato al lado. También había algunos papeles colgados en la pared, parecían diplomas pero desafortunadamente estaban escritos en español, así que no los pudo entender.

Sobre la cama había muchos muñecos y al lado de esta estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Era una habitación muy grande y parecía un bonito lugar, excepto por que por todo el suelo había una capa de ropa tirada y también sobre la mesa y el pequeño sofá que había al lado de la cama.

Severus se acercó al escritorio que tenía y había varios libros y cuadernos con un escudo que parecia de una escuela, y las siglas: I.C.E.M.H.

-Ya, aquí estoy. Emmhh… je, disculpa el desorden-.le dice arrojando la ropa que había en el suelo con el pie, después quito la que había en el pequeño sofá y le indico que se sentara, y ella se sentó sobre la cama. -¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Si, pero…-. Le dijo señalando los cuadernos que había estado revisando.

-Son mis libros de la escuela: medicina, pociones avanzadas, pociones medicinales, herbólogia, plantas medicinales... estoy estudiando para ser algo a sí como una medimaga, solo que me especializo en el área de cura de las Artes Oscuras. Es una de las carreras más pesadas que hay. Con lo que estoy estudiando, se supone que puedo hace crecer pequeñas partes del cuerpo que hayan sido cortadas.

-Pensé que eso no se podía hacer.

-Quizá en tu país no, pero en el mío hay muy pocas cosas que no se puedan hacer.-le dijo Cris y después le dio un par de libros para que los revisara.

-¿Qué significa?-. le pregunto Severus señalando las iniciales que había bajo el escudo.

-Es el escudo de la escuela, Instituto de Ciencias para el Estudio de la Magia y la Hechicería. Es una escuela completa y hasta hace algunas décadas era una institución católica-cristiana, por eso la cruz.

El escudo de la escuela tenía casi la misma delineación que el de la casa de Slytherin, dentro tenía una cruz negra y el fondo era blanco, alrededor de la cruz había algunas palabras, una en cada espacio que dejaba la cruz.

-¿Qué dice?-. Le preguntó señalando las palabras.

-Prudencia, Fortaleza, Justicia y Templanza, son las virtudes que se supone enseña la escuela.

Después abrió la primera página de un libro y vio el nombre de la chica.

-Cristina ¿Jazehel?

-Se pronuncia Yazel, pero se escribe así. Y ese es mi nombre completo. Cristina Jazehel Varela Levrack.

-Interesante.

-¿Ibas a preguntarme algo no es cierto?

-Emhh… si pero…

.¿Pero…?

-Ya no lo recuerdo.

-Entonces si fue interesante.

-Albus dijo que tenía que conocer el Instituto.

-Yo también lo creo ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿Puedes?

-Amigo mío, hay muy pocas cosas que no puedo hacer, generalmente siempre me salgo con la mía.

-De acuerdo entonces.

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-¿Sabes montar?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿No pudiste haberme pedido algo menos peligroso, como comer escorpiones vivos o algo así?-.decía Severus mientras se agarraba con uñas y dientes a la silla del caballo donde estaba montado.

-Kodá no es peligroso, es un buen caballo y no te va a hacer daño.

-¿Que tan segura estas de eso?

-Los animales pueden sentir tus emociones, así que no le tengas miedo por que lo vas a asustar a el también. Tienes que confiar en el.

-Y si te digo que la mayoría de los animales me odian.

-Entonces confía en mí. No te hará daño, créeme, sólo confía.

Severus suspiro, intentando depositar su confianza en el animal en el que ahora estaba montado, intento tranquilizarse y se relajo lo más posible, después noto como el caballo se relajaba también.

-Habla con él.

-¿Con el caballo?

-Tienes el don de la Tierra ¿no es cierto? Tu don se relaciona con la naturaleza, y eso implica también a los animales.

-Mmm...-.miró al caballo en el que estaba, caballo negro con las patas blancas, muy bello y fuerte, parecía que por su gusto hubiera salido al galope sin embargo obedecía al más mínimo tirón de cuerda que Severus le daba.

-Muy bien...-comenzó a susurrar Severus.-Tienes que ayudarme Kodá, yo no se muy bien montar, pero tu si lo sabes por que tienes un buen jinete, por que Cris es buen jinete ¿verdad?, no me vallas a tirar ¿de acuerdo? Estoy confiando en tí.

El caballo resopló como respuesta y al movimiento de Severus comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Bien hecho ¿que le dijiste?

-Nada en especial.

Después de eso comenzarón a recorrer el camino hasta llegar al instituto. Era una enorme puerta que al acercarse Cris y pasar su credencial de la escuela se abrió. En verdad era un enorme lugar, estaba lleno de edificios enormes y con caminos hacia varios edificios enormes que contenían unos pequeños.

Cris comenzó a explicarle la ubicación mientras se bajaban de los caballos.

-El que esta a la izquierda es el de los niños de 3 a 6 años, es como el Kinder, el que le sigue sería como una primaria, de los 6 a los 11 años y el que sigue es como Hogwarts de 11 a 17 años. Y este...-.dijo señalando un edificio aún más grande que se encontraba más alejado de los demás.-Es donde yo estudio, aquí te enseñan la carrera que escogiste, de los 17 a los 19 o 20, dependiendo de lo que dure tu carrera.

Recorrieron el lugar donde estudiaba Cris y eso les tomó casi toda la tarde, cuando salieron estaba comenzando a oscureser y Cris le dijo que tenía que apresurarse por que a su madre no le gustaba que llegara tarde a casa.

-Me hubiera gustado estudiar ahí.

-Es un lindo lugar.

-¡Ya lo recordé!-.dijo casi gritando Severus cuando llegarón a la Hacienda y Cris metía a los caballos al establo.

-¿Ahora recuerdas que me ibas a preguntar?

-Si.

-Bien ¿te parece si nos sentamos? -.le dijo señalando las sillas de la entrada, pero Albus y Caleb estaban ahí y se sentaron en los escalones. En susurros Severus finalmente se armó de valor y pudo hacerle su pregunta.

-¿Por que confíaste en mí?

-¿Cuándo te conte lo de los elementos?. ¿Por que te parece tan extraño?

-Generalmente las personas que me conocen el tiempo que tu no lo hacen, incluso muchos de mis compañeros de trabajo en el colegio no confían.

-La primera vez que te vi, no me parecio que fueras confiable, pero mi intuición me dijo que si, mi intuición siempre tiene razón y decidí hacerle caso a ella más que a mi cerebro.

-Eso es dificíl... Entre la razón y el corazón ¿quien decide?

-Yo me hice esa pregunta hace mucho, cuando decidía si iba a aceptar el cargo o no, creo que entendí que no era una elección entre el deber y el deseo, es más bien como un equilibrio.

-Un equilibrio...-dice Severus meditando sus palabras.

-Creo que entendí que el deber esta en mi corazón.

-El deber esta en mi corazón-.repite después de Cris, mientras su rostro se ilumina.-Si, creo que lo entiendo.

-Me alegra ¿sabes? Cúando llegaste aquí tenias una mirada muy triste, ahora casi no se nota.

-Quisiera cambiar, así podría darle a Albus algo para agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.

-Si no lo haces por tí, entonces no te dará el resultado que quieres. Pero si lo decides hacerlo por tí, yo te ayudare.

Severus miró el suelo pensativo para después observar a Cris, su cabello brillaba con la luz de la lámpara, sus facciones se delineaban con la luz y sus ojos brillaban, era... era tan...hermosa... quizá era hora de que Severus intentará cambiar de vida, de ilusión, un nuevo amor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiado tiempo observandola, simplemente asintió con la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Cris sujetó su brazo y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Mañana temprano ¿esta bien?-.le pregunto y Severus volvió a asentir, incapaz de articular palabra, de nuevo esa sensación como de mariposas en el estómago, como si estuviera sobre una nube, esa sensación se parecía a la que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Lily... no, no era así, era diferente o solo lo imaginaba ¿era diferente?

Severus se metió a la casa y subio casi corriendo por las escaleras que se encontraban frente a la puerta de la entrada. Se tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar, estaba confundido, que era lo que sentía y sobre todo ¿por que no era lo mismo que alguna vez sintió por Lily? lo que sentía cuando Cris estaba cerca era aún más fuerte y sin embargo sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Después de casi un mes sin haber derramado una lágrima, ahora ellas habían regresado a él, y no sabía por que. Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta pero no se levantó, pensó que sería Albus y no quería ver a nadie. La puerta se abrió un poco y reconoció la figura de Cris.

-Mamá dijo que te trajera algo de cenar ¿estás bien?

Pero Severus no se movió, Cris se acercó y dejo la comida en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

De nuevo se quedó sin contestación, Cris se arriesgo, estiró su mano y recogío un poco de cabello que había en su rostro y sintió las humedas lágrimas en él. En la oscuridad, no se podía ver mucho, solo sombras y bultos, Severus se incorporó un poco y Cris se decidió a irse, si el no le había pedido que se quedara ahí no tenía por que hacerlo, quizá algún día confiaría en ella y le diría si fue por algo que ella hizo, pero era obvio que en ese momento, el no confiaba en ella.

Cuando se comenzó a alejar, Severus la sostuvo de la mano y Cris se sentó en la cama, al lado de el. Pudo sentir su respiración agitada aún, intentaba hablar pero no podía.

-Si no quieres decirmelo, no lo hagas, pero te recomiendo que te desahogues, verás que te sentirás mejor después de que lo hagas.

Severus no pudo más, en esos momentos realmente se encontraba muy lastimado y necesitaba un poco de consuelo, Albus no estab cerca y no podía llorar en su regazo como lo había hecho algunas veces después de la muerte de Lily. No se resistió y se abrazó a la chica, se esperaba alguna reacción, o que Cris lo rechazara, pero al contrario, ella lo recibió, lo abrazó y se paso todo el rato consolandolo, sin saber muy bien que decir ya que no sabía que era lo que le pasaba. De vez en cuando pasaba su mano por su cabello y por su espalda, hasta que Severus se tranquilizó y comenzó a sentirse como un estúpido por haberse desmoronado frente a ella.

Cris recogío el cabello que le caía en la cara a Severus, que seguía con la cabeza en su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos y los de ella estaban rojos, al parecer también le había afectado.

-Estarás bien... ¿te sientes mejor no es cierto?

-Eso creo.- alcanzó a decir.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de su boca.

-No, gracias a tí por hacerlo, por lo de ahora, yo no... no quería que tu...

-Esta bien, me alegra haberte podido ayudar.

-¿Crees que puedan hace algo por mí?

-Eres muy apuesto ¿lo sabes? Deberías traer a todas las chicas de cabeza.

-¿Ya nos vamos a llevar así?.-le pregunta mientras Cris abre la puerta.

-Es la verdad, al menos conmigo funciona, así que espera a ver como quedarás mañana.

-_Conmigo funciona... conmigo funciona._- no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza las palabras de Cris ¿ella le estaba diciendo que le parecía atractivo? Eso parecía, pero eso de desmoronarte emocionalmente era muy agotador y ya estaba cansado, tendría que pensarlo después. Solo esperaba haber hecho una buena elección, un cambio de _look_ era algo serio, realmente no quería haberse equivocado.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto, no les gusto... dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Decisiones

**Hola ¿como les fue de navidad?**

**Espero que bien, no como a mí... buaaa, ne me trajeron a Sev envuelto y con un moño como yo quería, buaaa T.T**

**Bueno, un nuevo capitulo y para los que leen mi otro fic: no desespereis, ya continuareis el siguiente capituleis (NDM: ya parale de hablar como en el medievo, no estamos en Europa ni es el siglo V.) De acuerdo ya le dejo. Bien disfruten este capi y dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Mi autoestima lo agradecerá.**

**Oh! y si notarón que algunas frases ya las han oido, es por que me las piratie o robe o como lo digan de peliculas y revistas, notarán como muchos elementos de distintas historias se mezclan aquí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Decisiones**

Ese día se despertó tarde, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido y la luz del sol se metía por las cortinas. Recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, una parte de el quería quedarse acostado, sin embargo, Cris lo estaría esperando.

Se levantó y se dio un baño, se vistió y bajo. Cuando llegó a la cocina consulto el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta, ya pasaba de las 10, aún así, Rose le había preparado el desayuno.

-Saldrás con Cristy hoy ¿verdad?

-Si, eso creo.

Estaba por terminar cuando Cris entró a la cocina buscándolo, pero ahora Severus no podía verla a la cara, estaba muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Ese día irían al pueblo para ver si a Severus no se le había ido el valor aún y decidía cambiar un poco su apariencia, por que según Cris esa apariencia de "Vampiro exportado de Transilvania" no le caía nada bien. Salieron de la casa y la chica a duras penas lo convenció de subirse a la camioneta, Severus no era precisamente amante de las cosas muggles, no, para eso estaba Arthur Weasley, y menos se subía si era una chiquilla quien conducía, además esa cosa era extraña ¡El volante estaba en lado contrario a como eran los autos en Inglaterra! Aunque Cris lo quiso convencer.

-Es que… verás, de este lado del charco hay diferencias en la fabricación de coches.

-Por charco te refieres al océano ¿verdad?

-Si… ¡¿y por que dices que soy una chiquilla?! Tengo 19 años.

-¿En serio?

-En serio

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Claro que estoy segura! Dime como no voy a saber cuantos años tengo.

-Te ves más joven.

-¿En serio?. ¿De que edad?

-Mmm… como de 17.

Y así logro convencerlo de subirse, el pueblo estaba como a 10 minutos en auto y para sacarle conversación y no aburrirse Cris comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que deberías comprarte ropa, la verdad es que aquí hace mucho calor y no creo que sea bueno que uses ropa de manga larga, te vas a asfixiar.

-Por eso quieres que te acompañe, y debo imaginarme que fue Albus quien te lo sugirió.

-Pues sí, es muy simpático y se preocupa mucho por ti, cuando lo conocí siempre decía: "Si Severus estuviera aquí le encantarían tus experimentos" "A Severus le gustaría ver esto" "A Severus le gustaría estar aquí" "A Severus le gustaría hacer esto o aquello" Creo que le hiciste falta es su viaje anterior.

-Aún así, no me agrada que se entrometa donde no lo llaman.

-En eso se parece a mi abuelo, cada vez que le toca hacer algo que no le gusta, se limpia en mí y yo tengo que hacerlo.

-A mi me pasa igual. Al menos Caleb es tu abuelo y no es tan malo tratándose de la familia.

-En realidad es peor, como soy de la familia ni siquiera me dan un "gracias Cris". La verdad… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

-Si, claro, sólo espero que no sea como el que sé ahora sobre ti.

-No, no lo es, la verdad mi abuelo es un aprovechado, siempre se aprovecha de mi nobleza.

-¿Eres noble?

-Mmm… cambiemos de tema antes de que tenga que golpearte. Al menos Albus es de fiar.

-¿De fiar?. ¿Tú confiarías en él?

-Por ese tono debo pensar que no es así.

-Te lo explicare ¿es de fiar alguien que come dulces de limón todo el día?

-Pues...

-¿Es de fiar alguien que prefiere los calcetines a los libros?

-A algunas personas no les gusta...

-Y dime ¡¿Es de fiar alguien que escribe en tu contrato con letras pequeñas: "Deberás obedecer todas las ordenes de Albus Percival Wulfric -pequeña pausa para tomar aire- Brian Dumbledor sin quejarte ni protestar"?!-.dijo exasperado, lo que hizo que Cris lo mirara primero con unos ojos de extrañamiento para después comenzar a reír.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Bueno, así aprenderás a revisar mejor los contratos.-Severus comenzó a sonreír y apenas pudo contener la risa.

-Si, creo que la próxima los revisare con una lupa.

-Buena idea. Bien ya llegamos.

Estaban en el centro del pequeño pueblo, frente a la que debía ser la plaza, un lugar muy amplio, con jardineras llenas de pasto, árboles y flores. Alrededor de la plaza había muchas tiendas y establecimientos. Cris dejo la camioneta frente a la plaza. Entraron a una estética donde había algunas personas que miraron raro a Severus.

-**¡Hola Tommy!**

**-¡Hola querida!**.-le grito el dueño del lugar, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.-**¿Que necesitas?**

**-Que hagas tu magia, un corte y mucha ayuda**.-dijo señalando a Severus que miraba desconfiado al dueño, y no era para menos, un hombre alto y de muy buen cuerpo con unos modos muy afeminados para hablar y caminar.

El hombre, bueno no hombre, bueno si, ...no mejor, Tommy le señaló una silla y Severus se sentó en ella, le puso una especie de capa y comenzó a revisarle la cabeza.

-¿Cris?

-¿Si?

-Te juro que si me lo dejan corto, lo mato y no vuelvo a hablarte.

-De acuerdo. **Oye Tommy, mi amigo lo quiere igual de largo.**

-**Largo, largo ¿por que últimamente es moda traerlo largo?**

**-¿Es moda?**

**-En Europa, siempre parece que estamos en dos mundos distintos.**

**-Nos separa el océano.**

**-Si, el mar, no una galaxia.**

**-Déjaselo largo.**

**-Lo haré, se verá mejor que como lo trae ahora, pero lo dejare largo. Oye, y no tendrá novia o novio.**

**-No lo sé, déjame ver.** Severus Tommy quiere saber si tienes esposa o novia.

-No

-¿Algún novio entonces?

-No y por el momento no me interesa tener a nadie.

**-El señor "cabello largo o te mato" dice que no tiene a nadie y que no le interesa tenerlo.**

**-Que pena.**

Tommy estuvo charlando con Cris mientras lavaba el cabello de Severus, después lo seco un poco y comenzó a cortar. Snape veía como mechones y mechones de su querido cabello caían frente a sus ojos, a su parecer era demasiado y cuando iba a comenzar a protestar su estilista dejo las tijeras a un lado y le quitó la capa y limpio el cabello que había en el suelo, mientras seguía hablando con Cris. Al ver que ninguno le hacía caso, se acercó al espejo y se revisó minuciosamente, no tenía esa apariencia grasosa y estaba largo, excepto el que caía en su cara, que estaba un poco más abajo de sus ojos.

-Tommy pregunta si te gusto.

-Si, realmente me agrada.¿Como se dice en español?

**-Me gusto**

**-Me gusto, gracias.**

-Tienes acento inglés.

-¿Será por que soy inglés?

-Será, pero no hablas tan mal.

-Hablaré mejor cuando me enseñes.

-Claro, pero soy muy exigente.

-Bien, por que quiero hablar español perfectamente.

Salieron de la estética y entraron a una tienda de ropa que quedaba como a 5 tiendas de distancia, Severus tuvo que comprar todo lo que Cris quiso que comprara, era imposible decirle que no a esa chica tan linda.

Cuando regresaron a la Hacienda Albus no estaba y ya era hora de comer, así que se sentaron a comer y después de eso, Caleb los arrastró prácticamente hasta afuera para que siguiera practicando el uso de su magia en el ambiente. Severus había mejorado mucho, y muy rápidamente según Cris, ahora tenía que aprender un estilo de pelea muggle, Karate o algo así, Caleb se esforzaba en decirle que tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas y lo obligaba mucho a que sus golpes fueran más con las piernas que con los puños.

Era obvio que tuviera más fuerza en las piernas, tantos años de espía, y el haber huido tantos años de los merodeadores en el colegio le habían dejado algo bueno, además de que después de la "muerte" de Dumbledor no podía usar un transporte mágico, la caminata y las carreras se volvieron un ejercicio normal en su vida y en la de su ahijado Draco. Hasta que se arreglaron las cosas y se supo la verdad.

Caleb como persona era agradable hasta cierto punto, pero como maestro era como él, demasiado estricto y exigía perfección a la primera, además parecía no sentir el pasar del tiempo por que sus entrenamientos tardaban horas y horas, incluso ese sábado.

-¿Que te pasa? No me digas que ya te cansaste.-le pregunta Caleb después de que intentará darle una patada a Cris y cayera al suelo .

-¿Cuando...cuando vamos a... terminar...?-.dice tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿De entrenarte? Oh muy pronto, terminaremos cuando puedas contestarme correctamente esta pregunta ¿listo?. ¿Cual es la magia más grande y poderosa de todas las existentes?

- ... (cri-cri) (NdL: sonido de grillos de fondo, ya hasta efectos de sonido, como he mejorado)

-Como lo pensé.

-¿Y... tengo que.. contestar hoy?

-No, no entiendes, no me refiero al entrenamiento de hoy, quiero decir todo el entrenamiento, no terminara has que respondas, aunque tengas que regresar a trabajar a Hogwarts, seguirás entrenándote.

- ... (cri-cri) (NdM¿más grillos? NdL: es que ya anocheció :p)

-¿Entonces terminamos por hoy?

-No, aún no.

-Pero ya anocheció y yo tengo que…

-¡He dicho que no! Terminaremos cuando lugres darle un buen golpe a Cris, o al menos lo intentes de modo decente.

No le quedó de otra, el era su maestro y aunque Cris era una chica y el no hubiera querido golpearla en otra situación, era su compañera en el entrenamiento, además detenía cada golpe suyo con mucha facilidad.

-(suspiro)… Jazahel, no terminen hasta que logre lanzar un buen golpe. Yo iré adentro a descansar.- dijo Caleb y entro tranquilamente a la casa.

-Vamos Sev, sigue intentando.

-Yo… yo ya no… puedo… ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Sev ¿Por qué, te molesta?

-Es sólo, no solo es que había alguien, hace mucho tiempo, a quien yo quería mucho que, me llamaba así.

-Si te molesta puedo…

-No, no, esta bien.

-De acuerdo, inténtalo otra vez, te ayudaré.

Severus suspiró cansado y se paro con una de las posturas que le habían enseñado, pies separados equilibrando el peso. Se lanzo al frente cuando un rayo de luz paso frente a él, haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

De pronto una figura extraña apareció a lo lejos, instintivamente buscó su varita y apuntó al ser pero Cris se puso frente a él, interponiéndose entre él y el ser. Un nuevo rayo se dirigía a ellos, pero esta vez cocho con una especia de barrera energética.

-Sev, entra y busca a mi padre.-dijo Cris con una voz muy seria.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!.- En lo que volteo a darle la orden a Severus el ser se acercó con una gran velocidad a ellos y tomo a Cris del cuello, con la luz de la luna, finalmente Severus pudo verlo. Debía medir 2 metros, con el cabello negro y largo hasta los muslos, con la piel roja y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo con figuras extrañas, solo tenía un taparrabo y en su cara se veía una enorme maldad, muy parecido a como debían ser los demonios.

_**-Hola de nuevo chiquilla.- **_Habló el ser con una voz tan tenebrosa que hizo que se olvidara de todas las cosas terribles que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Podía sentir toda la energía de aquel ser y un escalofrío de miedro recorrió todo su cuerpo, el poder que sentía era impresionante. Con la sensación que tenía no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, pensó en Albus que apenas había regresado, podía ver como Cris intentaba quitar de su cuello las manos, más bien, garras y una desesperación de impotencia lo llenó, si lo atacaba no iba a poder hacerle mucho daño y pensó en todos los que estaban dentro de la casa, intentó gritar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba congelado al sentir la energía que salía de ese ser. En su mente explotó una petición de ayuda y recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, hizo a un lado sus sensaciones y decidió hacer algo, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

En la Hacienda todos estaban sentados en la sala charlando cuando de pronto, en sus cabezas escucharon un grito mental, una voz que pedía ayuda y era la voz de Severus.

-¡_Desmaius!_ .-disparó y a pesar de que el rayo le dio de llenó, ni siquiera lo movió, el ser le dio un golpe que lo lanzo a varios metros.

_**-Ahora, entrégame tus poderes**_.

Cris seguía luchando pero ya se le estaba terminando el aire y no podía enfrentar a su enemigo. Vio como su familia salía de la casa y vio también a Severus tratando de levantarse.

..::Un pensamiento::..

_-Severus _

_-Cris _

..::Dos miradas se cruzan y con ellas comunican sensaciones y sentimientos::..

_-Ayúdame _

_-Debo ayudarte _

_-Confió en ti. _

_-Crees en mí, no te vayas tú también. _

De pronto, un rayo de luz salió del cuerpo de la chica, un rayo que se convirtió en 4 de colores distintos: verde, azul, rojo y gris.

**_-¡SI!._**- grito el ser, pero las luces no se dirigían a él, en realidad tomaron otra dirección, directo al cuerpo de Severus que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero sintió como toda la energía entraba a su cuerpo, y comenzó a emanar luces de colores hasta que finalmente entraron completamente en él.

El ser soltó a Cris y se dirigió a tomar a Severus que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cuando el ser extraño se le lanzo encima, Severus alzo una mano y volteo la cabeza, unos momentos después se dio cuenta de que aún no lo había tocado y levanto la vista, ahora el ser estaba atrapado a un metro del suelo por ramas y raíces. De pronto uno de los hermanos de Cris, Israel, atravesó el cuerpo del ser con una espada corta, con piedras incrustadas en el mango. El ser se desvaneció en un horrible gritó, convirtiéndose en humo rojo, que empezó a ser absorbido por un hueco en el mango de la espada y se convirtió en una joya de color rojo.

Cris se acercó frotando su cuello. Todos tenían una mirada dura y Severus era el único que parecía estar confundido y perdido, ahora no podían negarle una explicación.

Ya dentro de la casa y sentado en el sofá, escucho atentamente toda la historia contada por el padre de Cris.

-Todo comenzó cuando Cris era pequeña, no debía tener más de 7 o 8 años, nosotros sabíamos que era especial y lo confirmamos cuando un ser apareció frente a nosotros, era un ser mágico que nuestros antepasados veían como a un dios, su nombre es **_Quetzalcoatl,_** _quetzal _es el nombre de un ave de hermosos plumajes y _coatl_ era como le llamaban a las serpientes en la lengua_ náhuatl_. Así pues su nombre significa **_Serpiente emplumada o de plumaje hermoso. _**La pequeña corrió a saludarlo y el la abrazó y frente a todos nosotros le dijo que era la hora de la confrontación, podía aceptar o rechazar su deber de proteger a la naturaleza. Le dijo también los riesgos que correría en caso de aceptarlo, por ejemplo el demonio que acabamos de eliminar, también le hizo ver los riesgos que correría la civilización si no lo aceptaba. Finalemente Cris cedió y aceptó ser la guardiana. Desde entonces protege a los elementos de los demonios, a quienes tiene que capturar, cada uno representa una debilidad o un defecto. Sin embargo, antes de irse **_Quetzalcoatl _**le dijo que una orden de seres mágicos creada desde su reinado le ayudaría, y así ha sido hasta ahora.

-Hoy, los elementos sintieron el mal cerca y buscaron el modo de protegerse y a Cris al salir de su cuerpo y entrar en el tuyo.

-¿Pero, por que en mí?

-Para cambiar de cuerpo los elementos deben sentir que es seguro su próximo anfitrión, además de que el antiguo guardián deber tener confianza en el que será su apoyo en la lucha.

_-De verdad confía en m.- _Pero no puedo quedármelos ¿verdad?

-No lo creo, deberás regresárselos.

-De acuerdo pero… ¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes, ellos lo harán todo.

Cris se levantó y Severus también, quedaron frente a frente y él comenzó a sentir como esa energía lo recorría de nuevo, concentrándose en sus extremidades, Cris extendió las manos y Severus las tomo, cerro los ojos dejando que toda la energía lo recorriera de nuevo y después comenzó a emanar luz, que Cris absorbió.

Cuando todo el poder paso de él a la chica, se sintió muy cansado y no podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas, iba a caer cuando Charles lo sostuvo y lo sentó de nuevo en el sofá. A pesar del cansancio, aún tenía esa sensación que había experimentado al absorber los elementos, una calma al estar sobre el pasto, sobre la tierra, y eso se le reflejaba en el rostro, en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

-Bien vayamos a dormir, mañana es domingo y hay que ir a misa.- Fernando iba a abrir la boca para decir lago, pero su madre no lo dejo hablar.- Incluso los que se dicen ateos.

-Supongo que no vas a la Iglesia.-dijo Cris cuando subían las escaleras.

-Supones bien, pero… si tú vas crees que… ¿podría acompañarte?

-Me encantaría

Después de eso, Severus entro a su habitación y se metió a la tina, de nuevo esa sensación de calma, pero ahora al tocar el agua, se sentía realmente cansado y se acostó inmediatamente después.

-Felicidades Albus, tienes ahí un diamante en bruto.

-¿Encontraste algo más interesante en Severus?

-¿Interesante? Cualquier otro ser hubiera estallado al recibir esa cantidad de poder. El no sólo lo recibió sin que le molestará, si no que logro usarlos.

-¿Entonces seguirás trabajando con él?

-Te lo aseguró amigo mío, trabajare con el hasta que convierta esa piedra en una gran joya.

* * *

**Que les parecio??**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


	7. Creencias

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Apenas subiendo capis a este fic, uff... como no tengo compu en casa tengo que ir a un ciber a escribir y me tardó un poco en subir, sorry, pero aqui esta este nuevo cap, disfrutenlo y dejen review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Creencias**

Despertó temprano, ya no tenía esa sensación de cansancio del día anterior, y aunque el no fuera creyente, su recién adquirida necesidad de estar cerca de Cris lo estaba obligando a ir a la Iglesia.

Iba a comenzar a vestirse cuando recordó lo que había comprado el día anterior y comenzó a debatir entre usar lo que el tenía y le gustaba o lo que Cris escogió para él y que también le gustaba, pero solo le gustaba por que Cris se lo había escogido. Decidió usar su ropa nueva, muggle obviamente, negra, obviamente también, pero con esa ropa, de vestir, se veía realmente bien y junto con el nuevo corte y su cabello largo se veía elegante y… atractivo.

Bajo a la sala y se dio cuenta de que ya se habían ido todos, excepto por Albus y Caleb por que los escuchaba hablar en la cocina, estaba parado en el último escalón de las escaleras cuando Cris bajo también.

-¡Wow!

-¿Qué te parece?.-le pregunta abriendo su saco. Cris le sonrió y luego se puso dos dedos en la boca y le silbó un sonido de piropo.

-Espera, algo te falta…-le dijo y subió las escaleras, cuando bajó le dio unos lentes oscuros.-Ahora parecerás estrella de cine, o turista lo que prefieras.

-Creo que prefiero lo de "estrella de cine" _–aunque no se muy bien que es eso-_, nunca me gustaron los turistas.-dijo Severus y Cris comenzó a reír un poco.

Llegaron al Templo que era algo bonito, la arquitectura barroca por lo tanto, muchos adornos. Cuando llegaron ya estaba lleno y tuvieron que quedarse parados en la puerta junto con otras personas que, o llegaron tarde también, o les gustaba estar parados. Severus estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara raro, pero ahora se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo, todas las mujeres que lo veían le sonreían y lo miraban muy intensamente, incluso cuando el sacerdote hablaba y hablaba, además, esas mujeres, la mayoría tenía los ojos grandes o se los habían operado para tenerlos de ese modo, así que eso aumentaba la intensidad y las sugerencias que le hacían con la mirada.

Ya después de un rato sin entender nada de lo que el de enfrente decía y de lo que la gente contestaba comenzó a aburrirse.

-¿Cris?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo va a terminar de hablar?

-En unos...-pensaba mientras consultaba su reloj.-En unos 56 minutos más, dura una hora.

-Mmm...

-Te quieres ir... te quieres ir...-.decía con un tonito como de canción. Y como todos saben que Severus es orgulloso y en especial hace lo contrario de lo que le dicen, a pesar de estarse aburriendo más que cuando ves moverse al lodo, decidió quedarse.

-No, tradúceme lo que dice.

Terminándose la celebración todos salieron de la Iglesia y apenas pudieron sobrevivir con todo el mar de gente que salió corriendo como si estuviera el demonio dentro -cosa poco probable- o como si tuvieran todos diarrea -cosa más probable-.

Todos salieron regañados, incluso cuando no era dirigido a el, no explícitamente, Severus sintió que también lo incluían, ahora sabía a que le llamaban "pedradas", los regañaron por que unos se dormían, otros por quedarse afuera _-pedrada-_, otros por estar parados _-pedrada, 0 y van 2-_ otros por llegar tarde _-pedrada de nuevo, 0 y van 3_- por no contestar lo que pregunto el sacerdote _-otra pedrada 0 y van 4-_ aunque esa no la sintió tanto por que el ni sabía de lo que hablaban, el estaba como los niños del limbo, sin pena ni gloria, todos por no saber cantar en latín _-pedrada 0 y van 5-_ además si el Latín fuera lengua obligatoria no la llamarían "lengua muerta" y la enseñarían en las escuelas, otros por no comulgar _-pedrada de nuevo, 0 y van 6-_ aunque tampoco le afecto mucho por que si siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba muy ocupado mirando las curvas de Cris y por que el no era creyente y por que de no haber sido por la chica ni por equivocación pone un pie dentro, y finalmente todos por que unos estudiados no supieron contestar. Como si el tuviera la culpa, además, tampoco se lo tomo muy a pecho, no entendía de lo que hablaban, solo oía: bla, bla.

Eso había sido aterrador, nunca pensó que pudiera escuchar tanta descarga de ira en un lugar sagrado.

-¿No tienen otro sacerdote, uno más amable?

-El no es así, la mayor parte del tiempo es amable, quizá le paso algo...(NdL: no es por hacer sentir mal, soy católica y escribo esto por que me pareció gracioso, por que yo lo viví, ahora siento pánico cuando voy a la Iglesia y escucho que él la va a dar, si este padre existe en mi pueblo, no tiene piedad cuando esta de malas, aunque casi siempre nosotros nos la buscamos tengo que reconocerlo, como cuando me regaño por estar jugando con el celular adentro de la iglesia... de acuerdo me lo merecía..)

Cuando regresaron a la Hacienda todos ya estaban ahí, y como el y Cris salieron al final nadie lo había visto con su ropa nueva. Entraron a la sala y Albus y Caleb estaban ahí, Albus estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no lo vio entrar.

-Mira mira mira, parece que ya esta bien repuesto.-le dijo Caleb a Albus al verlos en la puerta, el director volteo y parpadeo varias veces para verificar si era verdad lo que veía, se tallo los ojos y se pellizco para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Severus?...¿A que se debe este... cambio?

-Sólo tenía ganas de cambiar.-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya que es un cambio.- escuchó tras él, la madre de Cris lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ya déjenlo en paz, lo van a avergonzar.-le dijo a todos Charles.- Severus dime ¿te gusta el futbol?

Pasó el resto del día junto con Fer, Israel, Charles y Cris viendo partidos de futbol en la televisión y también fueron a ver uno de los equipos que había en el pueblo, donde jugaba Fernando. Después de eso salió con Albus y Caleb afuera de la casa a sentarse a escucharlos, nunca había tenido tiempo de andar de ocioso y la verdad, comenzaba a gustarle el tener tiempo para hacer lo que quería.

Albus le hablaba al otro anciano sobre la primera guerra contra Voldemort, de la profecía que ligaba a Harry con el Señor Tenebroso y sobre la muerte de los Potter y la caída del innombrable (NdL: que bueno que tiene tantos sobrenombres, así no repito ninguno.) Los Potter, Lily, de nuevo su nombre, de nuevo su recuerdo, otra vez la culpa por haber dejado de pensarla, se alejó de la casa casi corriendo dejando a los ancianos sorprendidos, al igual que a Cris que apenas salía.

Empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo para que no pareciera que estaba huyendo y cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos se sentó sobre una roca. Ahora ya no sabía lo que sentía, ordenando sus ideas se dio cuenta de que Cris comenzaba a gustarle, pero aún sentía algo por Lily, pero aunque pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos, no podía hacer lo mismo con el remolino de sentimientos que estaban en lucha en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es por la que tanto sufres?.- escuchó de pronto, Cris lo había seguido y se acercaba lentamente. La miró a los ojos, estaba preocupada por él, entonces pensó en contarle su historia, después de todo ella confió en él desde que llegó a su hogar, a diferencia de todos sus compañeros en la Orden del Fénix a quienes conocía desde mucho tiempo, sin contar con que los Mortífagos tampoco confiaban en él, aunque no podía culparlos todos eran criminales y es muy difícil llegar a confiar en ellos, la mayoría eran habitantes de Cabeza de Puerco y eso decía todo de ellos.

-No es así exactamente…¿Quieres oír mi triste historia?.-la chica le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Piensas comercializarla como yo?

-No, no lo creo, si lo hiciera entonces el titulo sería "Lo fracasada que es mi vida"

-Yo no creo que sea así.

-Lo verás. No tuve una infancia agradable, mis padres solían pelear mucho ya que mi padre era un ebrio. Mi madre se llamaba Eileen Prince y era una gran bruja, excelente en pociones y mi padre era Tobías Snape, él no era un mago y mi madre nunca le dijo que ella era una bruja y cuando mi padre se entero se enfureció con nosotros por ser …-se detuvo, no quería recordar los insultos de su padre por ser mago.

-Especiales.

-Si… a pocas casas vivía una niña pelirroja que era bruja pero sus padres no, se llamaba Lily Evans, nos hicimos buenos amigos, yo sentía que ella era la única persona que me quería después de mi madre y… me enamore de ella, éramos unos niños pequeños y fuimos "novios" un tiempo. Cuando mis padres peleaban yo salía de casa y ella estaba ahí para consolarme, creo que esa fue la mejor época de mi vida. Después a cada uno nos llegó una carta que decía que seríamos admitidos en Hogwarts, ella ingresó en Griffindor y yo en Slytherin, las casas rivales pero a pesar de eso seguimos siendo buenos amigos. En Griffindor había un pequeño grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar "Los Merodeadores" y solían molestarme mucho, de no ser por Lucius Malfloy probablemente me habrían matado, 1 contra 4 no es muy justo, desde entonces Lucius se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y protector. Me empezaron a atraer las Artes Oscuras y a James Potter el líder de los Merodeadores le comenzó a atraer Lily. Ella me pidió que dejara las Artes Oscuras pero yo era muy bueno es ellas y Lucius me apoyaba, pensé en dejarlas por lo que sentía por ella pero después de que la viera con Potter, decidí alejarme de ella.

-Tú la amabas y ella se fue con alguien más, entiendo, pero en este punto de la historia creo que tú fuiste el culpable al no decirle lo que sentías.

-Después de que salimos de Hogwarts no volví a verla y desde antes ya estábamos distanciados, ella se casó con Potter y yo me uní al Señor Tenebroso. Después me entere de una profecía y de que el Señor Tenebroso iba a asesinar a Lily, a su esposo y a su hijo, Harry.

-Harry Potter.

-Así eso, fui con Dumbledor, pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde, el único sobreviviente fue el niño, es idéntico a su padre, pero sus ojos, son los de Lily.

-Y ese parecido lastima. Hasta ahora tú la sigues amando.

-Ahora ya no lo sé.

-Si que será triste tu libro.

-Si lo escribo probablemente lo compren solo para burlarse de mí.- Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, cada uno meditaba la historia.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-No, quiero esta solo unos momentos.

-De acuerdo.-la chica se alejó dejándolo con sus pensamientos de culpa, que provocaban unos cuantos suspiros.

-¿Problemas de faldas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Problemas de mujeres?.- le pregunto un anciano que cargaba con un bastón muy parecido al de Lucius, con una serpiente grabada.

-Yo… quizá…-le respondió pensando en Cris y Lily.

-Debo suponer que tanto suspiro es debido a una confusión generada por cierta nieta mía bastante entrometida…-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo… no es eso…lo que ocurre es…-no podía responderle, le sorprendió que Caleb estuviera enterado de todo y de que eso no lo molestara.

-No te preocupes, ella es muy bonita y la mayor parte del tiempo es amable, si tuviera tu edad y ningún parentesco con ella, también estaría pensando en algo más que amistad.

-Pero yo no se que es lo que siento.

-Lo sé, el chismoso de Albus me lo contó, te daré un consejo: no importa lo que ocurrió en el pasado, este es el presente y no puedes seguir culpándote por las cosas que dejaste de hacer, debes culparte por las cosas que no haces ahora. Toma tu decisión, ella ya no esta pero tú sigues aquí y tienes el derecho de querer y de que te quieran.

-Lo sé pero, la verdad no se como empezar.

-¿Cuál es la fórmula mágica para amar y ser amado?

-No creo que exista una.

-Es cierto, no existe, sólo ama y deja que te amen. Y como dijo una sabía mujer poeta mexicana en uno de sus sonetos: "…pero yo por mejor partido escojo, de quien no quiero, ser violento empleo, que de quien no me quiere, vil despojo" Ella habla de que esta enamorada de alguien que no la quiere y de que hay otro hombre que la idolatra y creo que a ti te queda a la perfección.- Severus escucho atentamente lo que dijo Caleb y después de meditarlo un poco, sus ideas se reorganizaron en su cabeza.

-Gracias.-le dijo y salió corriendo con dirección a la casa.

-Bien mi trabajo como Cupido termino… menos mal, odio las cursilerías…

-Muchas gracias Caleb.- le dijo Albus que apareció de la nada cuando el otro anciano lo tocó con su bastón.

Severus entró a la casa tratando de aspirar todo el aire que podía y en cuanto pudo hablar le pregunto a Rose donde estaba Cris, la señora le respondió que estaba en su habitación y Severus subió corriendo las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiro, trato de tranquilizarse y tomando todo el valor que tenía y apagando su cerebro y sus culpas toco la puerta, escucho cuando Cris pregunto quien era y dijo su nombre, entonces la vio con pijama, unos pants a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes, con el cabello recogido completamente en una cola de caballo, ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, siéntate.

-¿En…?

-¿En la cama le parece correcto?.-dijo Cris con sarcasmo, parecía molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunto sorprendido, no la había visto actuar de ese modo desde que la conoció.

-Yo… pensé en lo que me dijiste sobre ti y…Lily y… yo, y yo… se que tu aún la amas y…-decía mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo.

-Yo quiero decirte algo sobre eso.

-No espera, lo sé, tu me gustas… de verdad y se que tu no puedes sentir por mi lo que yo por ti pero… pero tu no podrás evitar que yo siga queriéndote y…

-¡Por favor escúchame!.- le grito tomándola por los hombros.-Tu me gustas también.- le dijo gritando, lo que fue un poco más aterrador que agradable. -La razón por la que te conté de mi fue por que quería ser sincero contigo, para así… quizá podríamos…-la chica no lo dejo terminar, puso dos dedos en sus labios impidiendo que continuara hablando, estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos y acercó su rostro al suyo, Severus aprovechó esa oportunidad e hizo lo mismo, ambos cerraron los ojos y casi tocaron sus labios…

-Mmm, no.-dice la chica y se separa de él.

-¿No?

-No… novio…-le dice Cris tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Si… ¡No!...

-No entiendo.

-Lo sé tampoco yo… pero no puedo…-le dice mientras quita las manos de su rostro.- Nosotros…-le dice apuntándolo a él y a ella misma.

-Entiendo…

-No no entiendes…-la chica comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, nerviosa.-Bien, primero, estoy feliz de saber que no me odias y eufórica por que te gusto. De acuerdo, debo terminar con mi novio… no puedo…

-¿Entonces yo no…?

-No, no es eso, esta de viaje y no merece que lo corte por teléfono y…-dice mientras deja un objeto parecido a un teléfono pero más pequeño sobre el escritorio.

-Hasta entonces…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo hasta que pueda terminar con él?.- le dijo la chica mirándolo seria.

-¿Qué?

-Si, así si lo nuestro no funciona bien pues no habría problema con mi novio y si las cosas resultan bien pues… termino con él como se lo merece.- Severus la miraba alzando la ceja, el ¿plato de segunda mesa?... eso era más de lo que había tenido en una relación.-Lo sé, tu no te mereces eso tampoco.- Ahora parecía que la chica estaba a punto de llanto.

-A mi me parece bien.- le respondió sorprendiendo a la chica y a él mismo.-_Muy bien Severus ahora solo repite esto en voz alta: Cris.-_Cris…-_Muy bien, ahora… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-_Quieres… tu… tu y yo…-_Maldición, tan bien que había comenzado._

-¿Quieres que salgamos?.-le pregunto casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Si eso era… te parece bien… mañana o cuando prefieras…

-¿El miércoles?

-Si, de acuerdo… Buenas noches.- le dijo y Cris le dio un beso en la mejilla. No se entero de cómo, ni siquiera sintió cuando comenzó a caminar pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en su habitación, recargado sobre la puerta, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, había conseguido una cita y sin saber lo que hacía, sin duda esa estancia "forzada" lo estaba cambiando.

* * *

**Que les parecio? les gusto, no les gusto, se aceptan reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Nuevos poderes

**Hola!!!**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews. ****Me hace mucha ilusión que me dejen review así que les voy a pedir que no sean malos y me dejen un review, no les cuesta nada y ya están aquí.**

**Una indicación: Sigue las mismas de los demás capitulos, lo escirto con negritas en en Español, y lo escrito con **_cursiva_** son pensamientos.**

**Bueno, a lo que voy, un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Nuevos poderes**

Estaba por atardecer en México, dos personas venían a caballo a toda velocidad sobre el camino empedrado que llegaba a la ex hacienda, ahora que Severus había aprendido a montar prácticamente se había adueñado del caballo de su novia, y a la chica no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Te gané de nuevo

-No es justo, tienes mi caballo.

-¿Y?

-"¿Y?" Pues que mi caballo esta acostumbrado a mis carreras y este no…

-Excusas…

-No son excusas, es la verdad soy mejor jinete que tú…

-Y como tu me enseñaste puedo ganarte, el alumno supero al maestro, lo tuyo son sólo excusas ¿Verdad Kodá?.-le dice al caballo tratando de evadir una mirada de odio que le lanzaba la chica al mirar muy interesado al caballo.

-En realidad no, ella tiene razón.- escucho de pronto.

-¡Ahhhh!.- grito como si hubiera visto a Voldemort levantarse de sus cenizas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Habló… me habló.-le dice apuntando al caballo y con la otra mano en el corazón.

-Pensé que solo podías hablar conmigo.-le dijo al caballo.

-Así es, no se por que escucho…

-¿Tu… también lo escuchas verdad?

-Si, puedo escucharlo y entenderlo, igual que a los demás animales, lo que no entiendo es por que tu puedes, por que si te asustaste… significa que antes no lo hacías.

-¿Te asuste?

-¡¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?! Casi haces que me de un paro…-le dice furioso.- Espera… enloquecí, estoy loco ¡Estoy hablando con un caballo!

-Tranquilo, respira, no estás loco… no me esta gustando esto, creo que será mejor hablarlo con mi abuelo.- Salieron del establo y la chica trataba de convencerlo de que no estaba demente y que ella también podía escucharlo, a lo que él le respondió que quizá ella también estaba demente y por eso se llevaban bien, Cris le lanzó una mirada furiosa que tenía poco que envidiarle a las que tenía Severus.

-Me gusta cuando me odias.

-Y a mí me encanta odiarte.-le dijo sarcásticamente. Entraron a la casa y Caleb y Albus estaba ahí, vestidos con ropa como para ir de excursión y les dijeron que tenía que ir a la montaña más cercana a la Hacienda.

-Eh…de acuerdo.-le dijo la chica a su abuelo no muy contenta por su manía de decidir por ella y creer que le encantaba hacer lo que él le decía.- Pero antes Severus…

-¡Antes nada! Tenemos que ir ahora, solo en luna llena aparece el lago en la montaña y necesito reunirme con alguien ahí, así que apresúrense.

Y para desgracia de Severus y Cris, ellos eran sólo aprendices y tenía que obedecer a los ancianos, en especial al anciano del amenazador bastón. Para llegar a la montaña en el menor tiempo posible tuvieron que entrar a una cueva que se parecía a la que había visto con Cris antes, era un túnel, un atajo. El túnel era bastante alto, una persona a caballo podía pasar bien por ahí, la desventaja es que era muy oscura y a menos que fueras un animal nocturno no se podía ver nada después de un par de metros, Cris lo tomo por el brazo y después de decir "Fuego" una llama apareció en su mano y le dio luz al lugar. Albus le preguntó por que era que tenían túneles subterráneos, Caleb les contó que se hicieron cuando se desató una guerra llamada "de los cristeros" y más o menos el gobierno mandó exterminar sacerdotes y esos túneles fueron hechos por magos y gente normal –que así es como llaman a los muggles- para evitar que los mataran y sacaban también a las mujeres jóvenes para que en la toma del pueblo no resultaran dañadas o fueran violadas. Había varios túneles por debajo del pueblo y todos llegaban al mismo lugar, la montaña a la que se dirigían. Caleb les dijo que antes ahí había un grupo de personas esperando ver salir a alguien para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Cuando finalmente salieron el cielo ya estaba cambiando a color naranja y les faltaba un poco más para llegar a la cima de la montaña, que era ahí donde aparecía el dichoso lago por el que los hacían sufrir. A Severus no le agrado que tuvieran que seguir caminando, ya no quería dar otro paso, pero tuvo que hacerlo por que Caleb lo amenazó con su bastón y él ya tenía experiencia con los bastonazos del anciano que parecía tener más fuerza que él, recordó a Longbottom, el peor alumno que había tenido nunca y que si regresaba a Hogwarts de profesor tenía que darle clases para que terminara el colegio, pensó: "Si Longbottom se queja de mí debería tener a este viejo de maestro, eso le enseñaría que no soy tan desagradable… creo que voy a tratarlo mejor, ahora se lo que se siente que tu maestro de odie tanto y sin motivos…"

-¿Ya llegamos?.-le pregunta realmente cansado.

-Falta un poco más, no seas niña.

-¡Oye!.-le dice Cris indignada.- ¿Ya llegamos?

-Si vuelvo a escuchar esa pregunta los arrojaré por un barranco.- después de la amenaza se separaron un poco de los ancianos, era mejor mantener distancia por si las moscas.

-Ya no quiero, necesito… aire.

-Vamos Sev, sólo un poco.

-No ya no… ¿Por qué me castigarán así?.- pregunta mirando a los ancianos con una de sus mejores miradas de furia.

-No lo sé, pero debiste hacer algo realmente malo en una vida pasada.

-¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo para recibir este castigo?.- pregunto Severus pensando que quizás alguien allá en lo alto se había decidido hacerle la vida imposible, con la ayuda y confabulación de Potter y Black.

-Mmm… quizá fuiste tu el que provoco que la peste negra arrasara con la población de media Europa.

-Debió ser eso, pero ¿Aún me castigas por eso?. ¿Acaso no sabes perdonar? Estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo hice a propósito….-dijo mirando el cielo.

-Es el karma, me pregunto que habré hecho yo para merecerlo.- le dice apuntando a su abuelo.- ¿Qué cosa horrible y macabra hice en mi vida anterior?

-¿Qué esperan?.- les grita Caleb y se detienen a esperarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la cima no se veía ninguna laguna, ni siquiera un charquito, pero al aparecer la luna en el cielo, poco a poco un lago comenzó a tomar forma cerca de donde estaban, y junto con el lago algunas personas de piel blanca y cabello largo y del mismo color, parecían ser elfos, pero no de los desagradables elfos domésticos, si no de la clase superior, los que parecían seres humanos. Caleb les dijo que los siguieran para presentarlos.

-¿Son elfos?.-le pregunta en murmullos a la chica.

-Pues no se, pero si no son se parecen mucho.-le contesta murmurando también.

-No me dan mucha confianza, estamos en un lugar descubierto ¿Y si nos quieren hacer algo malo?

-En ese caso corremos lo más que podamos, corriendo montaña abajo llegaremos más rápido y para asegurarnos dejamos que atrapen a Albus y a mi abuelo, que se desquiten con los viejitos abusadores...

-Si... deberíamos lanzarles un hechizo aturdidor a los elfos y dejar inconscientes a los ancianos.

-¿Y si aumentamos su furia y nos siguen?

-Buen punto... Cambiando de tema ahora que lo pienso, no me has besado desde que somos novios.

-No lo he hecho por que me tienen vigilada, si Albus y tú no hubieran hablado con mis papás y mi abuelo no tuvieras este problema, además sólo tenemos 2 días de novios.

-Aún así...-Dejaron de hablar cuando quedaron frente a los seres blancos, Caleb los presento con quien debía ser el jefe por que estaba custodiado por otros dos. Su nombre era Charmot. El elfo se acerco a ellos y les sonrió amablemente, como si ya los conociera, los miraba con una mirada cálida y esperanzada como si esperara que le preguntaran algo.

-¿Nos conocemos?.-le pregunto Severus al ver en sus ojos esa petición, el otro le sonrió felizmente, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenías un aspecto distinto, al igual que tú.-le dice desviando su mirada de Severus hacia Cris, el elfo se despidió inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, la pareja lo miraba extrañado, a los 2 les había parecido extrañamente familiar pero no podían recordarlo bien.

-Que tipo tan raro.-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reír, últimamente parecía que pensaban al unísolo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Tenemos que esperarlos.

En esos momentos la luna se veía enorme en el cielo e iluminaba todo muy bien, parecía estar muy cerca de donde se encontraban y que podían tocarla si alzaban la mano.

-Es muy hermosa, aún más que la que veía antes.

-Estoy casi segura de que es la misma luna que se ve desde Hogwarts y cualquier parte del mundo.

-Yo no lo creo, esta es distinta, tiene algo especial...

-¿Especial en que sentido?. ¿Se ve distinta?

-Quizá sea sólo por que tu estas aquí...-le dijo mirando fijamente la luna, tenía mucho tiempo sin poder reunir el valor suficiente para hablar de sus sentimientos pero ahora, se sentía más seguro, como si al fin hubiera encontrado un lugar al cual llamar "Hogar" era como si, después de mucho tiempo, hubiera regresado a casa, una sensación extraña.

Estaban lado a lado, Cris lo miraba con una sonrisa y después volteo a ver al astro que se había adueñado del cielo nocturno, Severus acerco su mano y con el dorso rozo la mano de la chica, quería simplemente tomar su mano pero su natural timidez no se lo permitía, entonces ella lo sorprendió al tomarlo a él de la mano y entrecruzar sus dedos, se miraron con una sonrisa, entonces acercaron sus rostros y tocaron sus labios, Cris los abrió un poco tímidamente y dejo que fuera él quien tomara el mando de la situación. Severus al sentir como Cris lo dejaba actuar a voluntad metió su lengua en la boca de la chica, estaba húmedo y una sensación suave y cálida recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Con la mano que tenía libre la acercó a él sin soltar su mano. Se separaron lentamente con la luna en el fondo, mirándose sonriendo.

-Ya tienes tu beso.

-¡Vaya! Hasta les quedo el fondo con la luna, a que ni planeado les salía tan cursi...-Caleb y Albus pasaron a su lado de largo, Dumbledor miro a Severus y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que los siguieran, empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano cuando Severus sintió como alguien más lo observaba, se dio la vuelta y el elfo que los había recibido los miraba con una sonrisa, parecía feliz, con una felicidad que te llena cuando encuentras a viejos y queridos amigos a quienes encuentras después de mucho tiempo y a quienes te da gusto volver a ver.

-Ya vámonos.-les grito Caleb consiguiendo su atención.

Regresaron a la casa por el mismo túnel, Caleb les iba explicado que los elfos guardaban algo que él necesitaba y que había ido a recogerlo, sin embargo no respondió cuando le preguntaron por que el elfo les dijo que ya los conocía, incluso Dumbledor se quedó intrigado al escuchar la conversación que habían tenido con Charmot y miraba a Caleb interesado pero el otro anciano no le prestó atención y simplemente lo ignoró. Estaban por salir de la cueva cuando Severus escucho un ruido extraño, al parecer nadie más se dio cuenta Albus iba muy interesado lanzándole miradas de "Me debes una explicación" a Caleb, el otro anciano se esforzaba en ignorar a su molesto amigo y Cris estaba muy divertida con la escena que veía, no es común ver a dos seres arrugados pelear como chiquillos.

-¡Albus!.-El aludido voltea al escuchar su nombre y ve a Severus, pálido y con una mano en el aire como si sostuviera algo y Cris miraba con interés algo sobre su cabeza, Dumbledor voltea hacia arriba y ve una gran roca justo sobre él a escasos centímetros de su cráneo. Comienza a caminar hacia atrás y sale junto con Caleb que le pregunta si se encuentra bien.

-Cris dime por favor que eres tu la que sostiene todo esto.

-Lo siento pero no soy yo, no pierdas la concentración o nos va a aplastar.

-Vamos sólo es una roca.-les dice Caleb desde la entrada.

-Lamento contradecirte abuelo pero la cueva esta por colapsar totalmente, así que mejor aléjense un poco.-les dice la chica mientras deja una llama de fuego flotando y alza las manos junto con Severus.

-Sev... ¿Sev?.- le habla la chica, pero Severus parecía estar en shock, no reaccionaba.- ¡Severus!

-¿Eh?.-alcanzó a decir después de despertar de su letargo y sacudir su cabeza.

-Escucha, haz lo que yo te diga y cuando lo diga.

-De acuerdo.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando salieron, Severus seguía pálido y ahora le templaban las manos y las piernas, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien?

-No ¿Que paso?

-No lo sé... Nada.-les dijo Caleb.- Mañana lo descubriremos, por ahora trata de descansar y tranquilízate, sea lo que sea que te ocurra, estoy seguro de que no es algo por lo cual preocuparse.

-"¿No es algo por lo cual preocuparse?" Acabo de sostener el peso de una cueva completa sin saberlo y ¿no debo preocuparme?

-No no debes, trata de dormir, yo averiguare lo que ocurre.

-Vamos Severus necesitas descansar.-le dice Albus poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No, no quiero, yo...

-Vamos amor, por favor...-Severus cambio su expresión inmediatamente y se fue junto con la chica hasta llegar a su habitación.- Ya verás que mi abuelo lo resolverá, en todo caso ganaste un nuevo poder ¿No te parece bien?

-¿Me llamaste "Amor"?.- le pregunta extrañado, no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía, su mente seguía atorada en esa palabra.

-Si, así es, si te molesta...

-¡No!.-le grita.-Quiero decir, no, es que... nadie me había llamado así... nunca.-Cris le sonrió tiernamente, a veces Severus podía ser desesperante al no captar las indirectas por lo que a la chica no le había quedado de otra más que decirle en la cara "Me gustas". Sin embargo en otras ocasiones, parecía tan frágil emocionalmente hablando, era obvio que su vida no había sido fácil.

-Necesitas un abrazo.-le dice abriendo los brazos y sonriendo felizmente.

-No... no lo creo.-le dice mientras trata de levantarse de la cama y alejarse lo más rápido posible, su orgullo de Slytherin finalmente había regresado.

-Claro que sí.

-No, en serio.- Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pude levantarse ni zafarse del abrazo, lo necesitaba pero no le gustaba reconocerlo. Ahora que su orgullo había visto la luz, le hizo recordar lo que había ocurrido para que su Slytherin lo juzgará, y a su orgullo no le gusto nada la idea de ser el "otro", lo que hizo que Severus se sintiera un estúpido.

-Intenta dormir.

-No creo poder hacerlo, pasaron muchas cosas extrañas...

-Inténtalo y te daré uno de mis besos especiales.

-¿Por que especiales?

-Pues... según las experiencias de mis ex-novios, los dejaba sin habla.

-¿Sin habla por excelentes o por que...?.-Unos labios sobre los suyos y una lengua extranjera en su boca no lo dejaron terminar, puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, parecía que quería fundirla con él. Mientras su lengua recibía un suave masaje y le dejaba un sabor a menta. Cuando se separaron la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada de auto-suficiencia.

-¿Y bien?.-le pregunto, Severus tomo una bocanada de aire, no esperaba el beso y no pudo tomar oxígeno durante el masaje. Contestaría su pregunta si su mente no estuviera en blanco y si se pusiera de acuerdo con su boca para articular una palabra, además del hecho de que una parte de su cuerpo esta comenzando a cobrar vida propia.- Lo sabía, nunca falla.

-Ah...emh...

-Escucha, hagamos un trato... Intenta dormir tooda la noche.-le dice y le da otro beso, atrapando en su boca el labio inferior del hombre.- Y tendrás uno de esos mañana, temprano.- Y sin esperar respuesta salió dejando a Severus un poco más lucido. Eso era uno de los mejores besos que jamás había recibido, si no es que el mejor. Se levanto de la cama y se dio una ducha de agua fría, eso aplacaría un poco a esa parte de su cuerpo que había cobrado vida, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, seguía pensando en que no podría dormir, así que comenzó a aspirar el aroma floral que Cris había dejado en su habitación, creyendo que estaría así toda la noche se acomodo mejor en su cama y después de unos minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente se levanto cerca de las 9 am y bajo a desayunar, busco a Caleb pero su suegro le dijo que el y Dumbledor se habían encerrado desde temprano para investigar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, entonces busco a Cris que estaba en su habitación. Subió a verla y la encontró trabajando con su computadora.

-¿Que es eso?.-le pregunta al ver como centra toda su atención en ese aparato.

-Una computadora ¿En que siglo vives?

-No hay ni lámparas en Hogwarts.-le dijo Severus alzando una ceja.

-Oh... cierto, te explicare.- Y así la chica se dedico a explicarle a Severus todas las cosas que podía hacer con una computadora y acceso a internet, Snape estaba muy intrigado y tomo una silla y se sentó con el respaldo de la silla frente a si. Estuvo recorriendo algunas paginas y vio que su escuela tenía una página en la red, vigilada para que ningún muggle pudiera entrar accidentalmente, entonces pudo ver que en su colegio existían cursos para profesores para actualizarse en sus materias, cosa que le intereso mucho, si entraba a tomar un curso ahí podría aprender aún más cosas. Cuando le pregunto a Cris si había profesores tomando esos cursos se sorprendió al escuchar que su hermano Fernando era profesor en su escuela, profesor de deportes y condicionamiento físico y que era necesario que todos los profesores tomaran ese curso cada dos años para mantenerse actualizados y no atrasar la educación de sus alumnos. Severus estaba muy interesado escuchando hasta que desvió su mirada hacia su chica y de pronto su orgullo le recordó que no solo era suya, tenía que compartirla y eso no le gusto.

-Quiero que termines con él.-le dijo mientras jugaba un lápiz entre sus dedos y lo miraba como si fuera lo único que existiera.

-¿Con quien?

-Con él, prefiero quedarme solo a ser "otro".-le dijo esforzándose en seguir mirando solo al lápiz.

-¿Quieres que termine con mi novio?.-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si no terminas con él, entonces termina conmigo.-le dijo dejando finalmente al pobre lápiz en paz.

-Mmm, veamos, terminar con mi novio Jareth que me adora como la luz de su vida y seguir contigo sin tener la seguridad de que lo nuestro funcionara...es una difícil decisión...

-Entendí el sarcasmo, me voy.-le dijo levantándose.

-Severus espera, toma.-le dijo la chica deteniéndolo de un brazo y le entregó un teléfono pequeño.

-¿Que es esto?

-Un teléfono celular ¿Sabes para que se usa un teléfono?

-Claro que lo se ¡No soy tan ignorante!

-De acuerdo, mira.-le dijo y comenzó a apretar un botón hasta que apareció en la pantalla un nombre.-aprieta esto hasta que llegues al nombre de Jareth.

-¿Para que quieres que lo haga?

-Tú sólo hazlo, ya lo verás después, mientras yo apagó la computadora.-Severus comenzó a apretar el botoncito hasta que apareció el dichoso nombre. Se lo dio a la chica y ella llamo al número que apareció.

-**Hola Jareth... si a mi también... no... espera escucha... si tengo algo que decirte, ejem, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue muy lindo y divertido, pero se que eres humano y también se que estas con alguien allá... ¡No! no intentes explicar nada, yo encontré a alguien también y a diferencia de ti yo quiero comenzar una relación correctamente...**

-_Que mentirosa_

-**No, no lo intentes no funcionara así que mejor nos separamos, adiós**.-le dijo y apagó el teléfono.

-¿Terminaste con él?

-Eso querías ¿Ahora estas feliz?

-Pues yo... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba con alguien?

-No estaba con nadie, me quiere demasiado como para hacerme eso.

-¿Entonces por que lo dijiste?

-Para darme más dramatismo.

-Eres bastante cruel...

-Si un poco, pero ya no me gustaba para novio.

-No vayas a terminar así conmigo.

-No pienses en eso ahora, tú eres mi novio, mi único novio.

-De acuerdo.-Cris le sonrió satisfecha y acerco su rostro al suyo.

-Creo que te debo un beso.-le dijo ya pocos centímetros de su boca...

-¡SEVERUS!.-gritó Albus de pronto, no lo había escuchado hablarle y menos gritarle, bajó lo más rápido que pudo junto con Cris.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Necesitamos hacerte un chequeo.-le dijo Caleb y el elfo estaba ahí, pero esta vez no tenía el cabello blanco. Su piel todavía era blanca pero su cabello era de color negro aunque conservaba su largo, y sus ojos eran azules aún.

Un tanto desconfiado acepto y entro al despacho donde habían estado los tres hombres antes, justo frente a la puerta se podía ver un escritorio bien ordenado con dos sillas al frente, detrás una ventana con la cortina corrida, a mano derecha un sofá y del lado izquierdo toda la pared era una estantería llena de libros. La habitación estaba un tanto oscura, solo una lámpara en el escritorio los iluminaba, Caleb le dijo que se tranquilizara por que iban a revisarlo, sin embargo Severus seguía mirándolo desconfiado, entonces Caleb le dijo a su nieta que iban a revisarla a ella también, por lo que lo harían antes que a Severus para que pudiera tranquilizarse. El anciano la apuntó con su varita y de la punta comenzó a salir una tenue luz blanca que al atravesarla mostro lo que debía ser su aura, luces de colores estaban alrededor de ella, pero algunos colores se comportaban de modo extraño, eran justamente los colores de los elementos. Cuando la luz la atravesó completamente su aura dejo de ser visible, y ahora su turno, tomo el lugar que había tenido Cris y la misma luz lo atravesó mostrando su aura, con los mismos colores de los elementos, aparte de los suyos, y el mismo comportamiento extraño.

-Justó como pensé.-dijo Albus satisfecho.

-TE felicito por no equivocarte por una vez en tu vida.-le dijo sarcásticamente el otro anciano.

-Ehm… no es por interrumpir su lindo momento de amistad pero, podrían decirme ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!.-le grito ya cansado de que le ocultarán la verdad.

-En primer lugar, yo no tengo "lindos momentos", en segundo¡No me grites!.-le grito Caleb casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.- Y en tercero… con el primero y el segundo te basta.

-Queda pendiente su pregunta, tienes que explicarle lo que le pasa.

-Salgamos a tomar aire fresco y hagamos un experimento.- Caleb ignoro al elfo sin embargo al otro no le importo, estaba ocupado mirando a Severus, que ya estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo de que Charmot estuviera tan interesado en él.

-Intenta moverla.-le dijo Caleb apuntando a una enorme, pero ENORME roca que estaba cerca de la entrada de la cueva con su bastón, podría ser casi el doble de alta que él.

-¿Qué?. ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!.-le pregunta realmente molesto, Caleb lo miraba con una sonrisita, era como si tratara de hacerlo enfadar, y lo estaba logrando.

-Adelante hazlo¿Eres o no el GRAN Severus Snape? Uno de los HEROES de la guerra…-el modo en el que había recalcado esas palabras hacía que se escucharan como una burla.

-Caleb…-le dijo Albus serio, él sabía que no era prudente hacerlo enojar, y monos en su estado aún estaba sensible.

-No ¿no es él tu orgullo?. ¿Tu niño perfecto?.-le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, ahora si estaba furioso, Cris se alejo unos pasos de él al ver como estaba controlándose para no lanzársele encima al otro anciano, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y varios rayos y truenos aparecieron de la nada. Severus respiraba rápidamente y apretaba la mandíbula, y Caleb aún con esa sonrisa.-¿Y bien?

-Yo… no soy… un niño…-le decía entrecortadamente mientras todo su cabello le caía en la cara.- Deja… de tratarme…-Varios rayos cayeron a su alrededor.- Como… a un… ¡estúpido!.-le dijo finalmente, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire llego por detrás de él y los embistió con furia, entonces unas grietas se abrieron en la tierra y de las grietas comenzaron a salir grandes llamaradas de fuego de color rojo, amarillo, naranja y azul. Después la tierra comenzó a gotear poco a poco agua, hasta que se reunió lo suficiente como para formar una especie de látigo que iba directo hacia Caleb, entonces Cris se interpuso y con un movimiento de manos controlo el látigo y lo dejo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Perfecto.-dijo Caleb y después de unos momentos Severus comenzó a tranquilizarse, al igual que el clima.

-¿Mejor?

-"¿Mejor?" Yo hice todo esto, abría la tierra, casi provoco un tornado, eso no debería haber ocurrido, yo no hago magia accidental…

-En eso tienes razón ¿Quieres oír la verdad?

-Sería bueno, para variar…

-Muy bien, al parecer una copia de los poderes de los elementos se quedaron en ti…

-¿Qué?

-Es extraño lo sé, pero es lo que esta ocurriendo.

-¿Y que va a pasar conmigo ahora?

-Pues no podemos dejar a un loco tan poderoso suelto por ahí.-le dijo Caleb con una sonrisa tratando de compensar el haberlo hecho enfadar antes, pero Severus se veía muy decaído.- Quiero decir que… tu poder ya de por si era muy grande, ahora tienes el mismo nivel que mi nieta y… bueno, tienes el poder y el don de hacer grandes cosas, es tu decisión.

-No puedes quitármelos ¿Verdad?

-No, ahora no, son parte de ti.

-¿Entonces van a enseñarme a dominarlos?

-Si, el entrenamiento será más pesado pero podrás hacer todo lo que quieras cuando los controles. Se que tu no habías visto usar los elementos, así que ahora tendrás una demostración.-le dice a Severus mientras mira a su nieta que al escucharlo salta feliz hasta una distancia prudente.

-Esto te gustará.-le dijo Albus poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-**Agua**.-comienza a decir Cris al tiempo que hace un movimiento con la mano y reúne el agua que había en el aire, el agua fluye en su mano, después la convierte en hielo en sus dedos y arroja el hielo convirtiéndolo en una especie de dardos. -**Tierra**.-Ahora le da un golpe con el talón al suelo y un bloque de roca se levanta del suelo, después con la mano indica que debe bajar y cierra las grietas que Severus había abierto antes. -**Fuego**.-Esta vez, se envuelve en un muro de fuego.-** Aire**.- Y al igual que con el elemento anterior, se envuelve pero esta vez en un torbellino.

-Además de eso otros poderes vienen con los elementos, invisibilidad, leer la mente sin necesidad de usar Legerimancia, el vuelo sin escoba, y podrás modificar tu entorno completamente, además de que podrás entender lo que dice la naturaleza.

-Como ya te lo había dicho Severus, es tu decisión…

Eso había logrado picar su curiosidad, ahora estaba muy interesado en los demás poderes, pero especialmente en los elementos, quizá podría hacer lo mismo que Cris y podría espantar a los niños envolviéndose en una columna de fuego.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y para los que leen mi otro fic, ya voy a actualizar, esperen me un poquito que mi muso Michel esta en huelga igual que los guionistas.**


	9. Amigos

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Un nuevo capi de este fic, la verdad he estado un poco ocupada con mi otro fic que ya casi termina, así que este sufrio las consecuencias, asi como mi otro fic las sufre cuando me pongo a pensar en este, pero bueno, hay que acostumbrarse a hacer varias cosas a la vez no?**

**Bien, un capi nuevo, disfrutenlo o preparen los jitomatazos y maldiciones imperdonables, solo denle Go al botoncito de abajo**

**De nuevo, lo escrito en negritas es por que esta hablado en Español, una muy hermosa y variada lengua... jeje, y no lo digo sólo por que yo la hable.**

**Desclaimer: Ya salio a la venta el ultimo libro de HP y ahí se darán cuenta de que algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling, asesina de ilusiones, bueno, eso es todo, No... falta decir que no gano nada con este fic, solo la satisfaccion de poder a Sev en situaciones en las que me gustaría verlo, jeje.**

**Ahora si, adelante...**

**besos**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Amigos**

En la Inglaterra mágica, varios magos, brujas, hechiceras y hechiceros se congregaban misteriosamente. Los integrantes de la ahora famosa Orden del Fénix se dirigían a la Mansión Malfloy, ese día se reunirían después de casi dos años sin verse, también iba a estar la cabeza de la orden y fundador Albus Dumbledor, por lo que esperaban ver a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfloy recibían a todos los que iban llegando. Durante la guerra Lucius decidió apoyar a la Orden cambiando sus lealtades y su esposa lo siguió. Ahora las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en su mansión y en el nuevo hogar de Harry Potter, la Mansión Black.

El ED también se reuniría por lo que todos los chicos que ayudaron al Niño que Vivió, y Venció, eran conocidos como parte de la orden. Una vez que todos los involucrados llegaron, solo dos presciencias faltaban en la escena, después de Harry Potter, los dos nombres con más peso en la historia de la guerra contra el Innombrable, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledor que estaban de viaje en otro país. Los miembros charlaban tranquilamente y saludaban a quienes no habían podido ver cuando en el centro de la habitación apareció un punto de luz que después emitió un resplandor que tomo una figura como de ser humano. Luego de que el destello pasara dejo ver a Albus Dumbledor en el lugar sonriendo felizmente.

-Dumbledor.-se escucho una voz, luego todos estaban alrededor de él, saludándolo hasta que Lucius alzo la voz.

-¿Severus no viene contigo?.-le pregunto con preocupación.

-Es cierto ¿Dónde esta Snape?.-pregunto Moody.

-¿No va a venir?.- pregunto Draco un tanto triste.

-Pues, el…

**--Flash Back--**

-Severus, vamos arriba.-le decía Albus mientras encendía la luz de la habitación del hombre. -Vamos despierta.

-Mpfff…-fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Hoy iremos a Inglaterra, con la Orden.- y de nuevo obtuvo la misma respuesta.- ¡Severus!

-No…-le dijo mientras se envolvía entre las sábanas.

-¿No? Muy bien, yo lo haré.-le dice el anciano. Albus busca sus pies y al sentir eso, Severus se sujeta a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama. Mientras el anciano jala sus pies, Severus se aferra a los barrotes.- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-Es tu Orden… tu obligación… quiero dormir…

-Pero Severus…

-¡Son las 3:00 de la mañana! Ve tú solo…

-Mmm…de acuerdo.-le dijo el anciano recordando al doctor que le había advertido que si escuchaba que él alteraba las horas de sueño de Severus, correría un rumor sobre que es diabético y no lo dejaría volver a comer dulces jamás.

-Si te preguntan sobre mi, no les digas nada…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no quiero y ya, ni siquiera a Lu… y ni una sola palabra sobre Cris… quiero ver sus rostros…

-Esta bien…

**--Fin del Flash Back--**

-Severus…esta bien, aunque no muy conciente.

-¿Le paso algo?.-le pregunto alarmada McGonagall.

-No, esta dormido.-le dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledor.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no vino?

-Ya se los dije, esta dormido. Vamos, entiendan, en México son las 3:00 de la mañana

-¿Cómo esta?.-le pregunto Harry.

-Pues yo lo veo mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no le escriben para que él mismo se los cuente? Yo le llevaré la carta.

-Esa es una gran idea.-dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Aunque tengo la impresión de que si la ve la romperá de inmediato.

-La escribiré yo, estoy seguro de que recibirá cualquier cosa que vea que lleve mi nombre o mi letra.-dijo Lucius orgullosamente.

Mientras, en un lugar muy, muuy alejado de Inglaterra un hombre descansaba en su dormitorio en la antigua Hacienda Varela.

Después de hacerse a la idea de que podía manejar los elementos mejor que cualquier otro mago y que ahora la responsabilidad de Cris también caía sobre él, dejo que la chica lo enseñara a dominar los elementos, poco a poco y comenzando con el que se suponía era su elemento de nacimiento y con el que debía relacionarse mejor. Después de mucho esfuerzo comenzó a diferenciar las sensaciones para usar cada elemento, era como si cada uno requiriera un estado de ánimo en particular.

Lo que resultaba en extremo agotador y hacía que su apetito aumentara considerablemente, aunque esto no afectaba nada su peso, Rose le había dicho con una sonrisa que ahora necesitaba alimentarse mejor por que su cuerpo necesitaba quemar más calorías, a Albus no le había hecho gracia eso, siempre había dicho que Severus era "muy" delgado, así que después de haber ido con un medimago muy forzadamente, Severus se sintió mejor.

El nuevo amigo de Severus, el médico, casi-casi regaño a Albus y le dijo que eso era por que su organismo era así y que no debía intentar cambiarlo o le iba a causar algún trastorno alimenticio y que si él hacía eso, el médico no descansaría en su búsqueda por atormentarlo durante toda la eternidad.

El Dr. Esparza se había convertido en un gran amigo suyo ya que al parecer le importaba poco saber quien era el anciano demente que intentaba hacerse pasar por mexicano y que trataba de vestirse de cow-boy, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y siempre que podía lo regañaba por cualquier cosa. Y aunque eso no era algo a lo que Severus estuviera acostumbrado, en algunas ocasiones lo había acusado con Esparza, causando más regaños del agresivo médico hacia el anciano director.

De forma muy extraña parecía caerle muy bien a Esparza desde que puso un pie en su consultorio, Severus le agrado a primera vista como a algunas personas a quienes había conocido antes (como al elfo), la mayoría parecían estar felices de verlo, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, usaba mucha energía en las practicas y su horario de sueño también había aumentado, por lo que en esos momentos estaba en su habitación profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó, bajó a la cocina, donde Caleb lo saludo con un regaño -como siempre-.

-Pensaba que irías a Inglaterra con Albus.

-No, no quiero regresar todavía.

-¿No extrañas a tus amigos de la Orden?.-le pregunto su suegra mientras le pasaba un plato de huevos con salchichas.

-Sólo tengo un amigo allá y se llama Lucius, los demás son sólo compañeros y los de la Orden... son compañeros que no quiero volver a ver, apenas puedo con Lucius.

-Yo no creo que sea tu único amigo pero, bueno, es tu desición. Cris me dijo que te habías peleado con Lucius.

-Si, pero ya paso.-le respondió Severus mirando fijamente el plato mientras recordaba como había odiado a Lucius con toda su alma cuando, después de haberse reunido en el otro lado con su madre, haber visto a Lily y que James Potter se disculpara con él muy arrepentido y le agradeciera lo que hizo por Harry, escuchara a lo lejos la voz de Lucius que lo había regresado. Severus se había molestado mucho por eso, el no quería regresar al mundo de los vivos y lo habían hecho sin pedirle su opinión (NdM: aunque claro ¿como iban a pedir su opinión? a menos que supieran utilizar la ouija iba a estar muuuy difícil)

-Bien, no tengo nada para hoy, haz lo que quieras pero déjame decirte algo... en 4 días nos iremos de vacaciones a la playa, así que te sugiero que vayas a conseguir bloqueador por que, quieras o no, vendrás con nosotros.

-P...

-Lo quieras o no.-Le repitió Caleb. Severus termino su desayuno y salio con Cris, de compras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Entonces eso es todo?

-¿Te parece poco?

-No quiero tener que volver a reescribir la carta, y además Moody a ti no tengo que...

-¡Ya basta!.-grito McGonagall.-Les recuerdo que tenemos asuntos que resolver

Los hombres se quedaron callados y Lucius le envió una mirada de odio al ex-auror, el otro le sonrió burlonamente.

-Esas no reemplazan...no, perdón, ni siquiera se le acercan a las de tu amigo.-le dijo con voz baja y tranquila, todos los que estaban vieron la cara de Lucius que ahora tenía una expresión de odio y locura en el rostro.

-¡NO METAS A SEVERUS EN ESTO!.-le grito furioso el rubio. Todos saben que nunca debes meterte con la relación de amistad tan fuerte que suelen desarrollar los que pertenecieron a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, todos son capaces de hacer lo que sea por aquellos a quienes consideran sus amigos.-No vuelvas a meterlo en estos asuntos estúpidos.-le dijo antes de acomodar su melena rubia y sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Que información obtuvieron sobre los mortífagos que aún están sueltos?-pregunto Dumbledor una vez que las cosas se calmaron.-Si siguen detrás de Harry no será difícil atraparlos.

-En realidad...-comenzó a decir Ojoloco.-Según nuestros informes su objetivo ya no es Potter, lo que desean principalmente es atrapar a Snape.

-Lo imaginé, Severus fue un punto desicivo para ganar la guerra...

-El Señor Tenebroso solía decir...-comenzó a hablar Lucius con voz muy baja.-Que Severus haría un papel crucial sin importar el bando en el que estuviera... Cuando preguntábamos el por qué de eso, él... él simplemente sonreía de forma rara y dejaba el tema...jamás contesto.

-Severus es un mago extraordinario, que aún no demuestra todo su poder ni de lo que es capaz... el fue imprescindible para ganar la batalla ¿Saben el por qué?

-Usted acaba de decir que es un gran mago.-dijo Ron

-"Gran" no Sr. Weasley, Extraordinario. Muy pocos han tenido la oportunidad de presenciar las pocas veces que ha demostrado su poder, que solo se reconocen cuando esta furioso...-todos lo miraban muy interesados.

-¿Significa que conocíamos su lado amable?.- le dijo el pelirrojo a Harry y algunos chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Me refiero, Sr. Weasley, a cuando pierde el control... Cuando llegamos a México no se vio afectado... pero bueno, terminemos pronto que tengo que retirarme, aún quedan cosas por hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Albus regreso a la Hacienda, se veía cansado, y después de una breve explicación sobre la carta que le entregó a Severus se fue a su habitación a descansar. Severus observaba el sobre de pergamino, luego miraba a Cris, luego el sobre, luego a Cris a quien parecía preguntarle si debía leerlo o no...

-¿Es de tu amigo Lucius no es cierto?

-Y de la Orden también.

-No se que es lo que pienses, pero yo la leería ¿no quieres enterarte de que es lo que debe estar pasando por allá?

-Supongo.-abrió el sobre y saco el pedazo de pergamino que venía dentro.

-¿Quieres que...?

-No, quédate...-le dijo, extendió el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta. La letra era de Lucius así que se quedo un poco más tranquilo.

_Querido Severus:_

_Antes que nada quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo estas? Espero te encuentres mejor y recuperado totalmente. Como debes saber ahora, estoy escribiendo esto y hay algunas personas opinando, así que por favor confía en mí y continúa leyendo._

_Nos has hecho falta ¿sabes? Hasta Moody extraña tu presencia en las reuniones y McGonagall dice que ya esta cansada de no tener con quien pelear._

-Parecen simpáticos.-dijo Cris mientras Severus hacía una pausa en la que trataba de entender lo que decía, no creía que fuera verdad.

_Potter quiere saber si estas bien y dice que quiere verte pronto, por que tienen asuntos que arreglar (¿asuntos que arreglar? ya no me cuentas nada, que buen amigo eres)_

_Draco quiere verte otra vez, lo más pronto posible, dice que eres su padrino favorito y esta un poco molesto por que no le has escrito siquiera._

_Weasley esta aquí, casi toda la familia y te envían saludos (todos los weasley en mi casa, horror)_

_-Es cierto, no te lo había dicho, ahora nos reunimos en mi mansión y en casa de Black, la verdad aunque odie que la gente como ellos pise mi adorada mansión, prefiero tenerlos aquí que poner un pie en esa cosa a la que llaman mansión Black- A propósito, Granger esta aquí también y adivina, ella y Weasley, Ron son pareja... argh... asco..._

_Lupin y su esposa (la verdad no se escribir su nombre y creo que si lo pregunto mi irá mal) ellos dicen que... _-cambio de letra, usen su imaginación e imaginen que la letra cambia, por fa...- _Severus, bueno ¿como estas? espero mejor, bueno, yo quiero pedirte un poco de ayuda para Teddy, por que... bueno tu sabes que mi problema es hereditario y no quiero que él sufra, es mi único hijo y no quiero verlo sufrir lo que yo pase, apenas es un bebe. He investigado un poco y tú eres el genio con el caldero así que, te agradecería si aceptaras ayudarme, si no, bueno, te agradezco la molestia de leer esta parte. Cuídate mucho y regresa a Hogwarts, quiero disculparme contigo personalmente._

Por un momento Severus se quedo mirándolo fijamente y parecía sentirse culpable por algo, Cris supo que el había tenido algún problema con el tal Lupin, pero no quiso preguntar por que Severus estaba comenzando a continuar la carta. -de nuevo imaginen que cambia la letra-

_El tipo amenazó con morderme en su estado de hombre-lobo si leía su parte así que me lo tendrás que contar después ¿de acuerdo?_

_Hagrid (argh.. Hagrid) esta aquí y dice -textualmente, puedes reírte si quieres- Profesor...sniff... -deberías verlo llorar ¿no te gusta su mensaje? es muy profundo._

_McGonagall pregunta si estás allá para esconderte de ella por que no puedes ganarle una discusión (puedo lanzarle un cruciatus por ti si quieres)_

_(Ja, querrás ver esto,) Longbottom (si, Longbottom) dice que, bueno tartamudea demasiado y creo que esto es lo que dice, que ya no estará tan nervioso y que será mejor en pociones si tu regresas (ja, promesas de marinero, emh... ¿de mortífago también, no?)_

_Ahora soy yo... no, Cissy. Dice que espera verte lo más pronto posible por que quiere agradecerte en persona ya que no la dejaste verte en San Mungo._

_Ahora si, espero, de verdad quiero que regreses aunque Dumbledor dice que estará por allá hasta que terminen las vacaciones, aún así te extrañamos, sobre todo Draco yo no mucho, Dumbledor dice que te ayudaré a dar clases en Hogwarts así que no te preocupes, las clases serán más llevaderas._

_Esperando que hayas terminado de leer, te espero antes del 1º de Septiembre en Hogwarts, con mucho afecto:_

_Lucius, Draco y Narcissa Malfloy._

_Y los Lupin, Potter, Granger, la mayor parte de los Weasley, Moody, McGonagall y Longbottom. Y algunos otros chicos del colegio de quienes no preguntare nombres por que ya se me entumeció la mano de tanto escribir, hice tres borradores, aún más grandes que este, imagínate._

_PD: Los gemelos de los Weasley estás bastante raros, creo que ellos fueron los que más aprovecharon tus clases. Estoy casi seguro de que traman algo. Tal vez me ayudes a averiguarlo cuando regreses._

-Y tú que decías no tener amigos...-le dijo Cris después de que Severus se quedara absorto mirando el pedazo de pergamino.

-Yo...no...

-Creo que ellos si te consideran su amigo.-Severus volvió su mirada hacia el pedazo de pergamino y lo miro de nuevo, pero esta vez, como se mira a algo que aprecias mucho, como a un tesoro.

-Severus...-Caleb apareció en la puerta junto con el elfo al que conocían y un hombre que nunca había visto rondar por la Hacienda.-Cris... Hay una reunión con la junta de representantes de varios países y quiero que vengan conmigo, no se arreglen, sólo quiero que escuchen.-dijo cuando vio a Cris que hacía la seña de levantarse y comenzaba a querer soltar su cola de caballo.

-Manuel Huayta.-le dijo el hombre cuando Severus se acercó a ellos y le tendío la mano.

-Severus Snape ¿Usted es...?

-Soy el representante de Perú, pero hablame de tu...

-Charmot ¿verdad?

-Charmont.-lo corrijio el elfo.-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien, gracias.

-¿Estabas enfermo?

-No... en realidad un poco, pero ya paso...

-Bien...-le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en la cara.

-Hola chica ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...-le dijo Cris extrañada nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida, pero adivinando las intenciones de Huayta se apresuró a salir del aprieto.- Veo que ya conoces a mi novio, Severus...

-¿Tu novio?.-Manuel miraba a Severus y luego a la chica, después al elfo que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Luego se acercó a Severus y le dijo en el oído.-Buenos gustos...

Salieron en auto y después de unos 20 minutos llegaron a un edificio que parecía ser el Palacio Municipal, todos entraron ahí, el guardía en la entrada tenía toda la facha de ser un muggle común y silvestre, pero cuando Caleb paso a su lado y le mostro un garnet, el guardia los escolto hasta una puerta al final de las escaleras que estaban a mano izquierda de la entrada, abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar. El oficial miro a Cris y le sonrió, Severus se molesto un poco por eso y solto un bufido, Cris lo escucho y le dijo al guardia.

**-Este es mi novio, Severus Snape.**-el guardia lo miro de arriba a abajo con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego se aclaró la garganta e inclinó la cabeza y los dejo pasar.-Es amigo de mi hermano...-le dijo a Severus que parecía estar muy enojado con el mundo por que trataba de fulminar todo lo que se le atravesaba por enfrente.

Caleb les indicó unos lugares al lado de él y los presento a la junta, todos los representantes de los países Latinoaméricanos estaban ahí: México, Perú, Chile, Argentina, Brasil incluso había alguien de España... uno a uno se fueron presentando y Caleb lo presento frente a todas aquellas personas, y así quedo dentro de la reunión como representante mexicano junto con Cris, y de paso, también presentado -por Huayta-como el novio de la chica más linda que había puesto un pie en esa sala. Había varias mujeres pero se veían basatante mayores, parecía que todos conocían a Cris.

Al salir de la reunión, reporteros muggles estaban a las afueras del recinto, aunque había algunos magos y a pesar de eso estaban hablando muy tranquilamente mientras un camarográfo mago arreglaba la cámara de un muggle con su varita, enfrente de todos y sin que los demás se inmutaran, los muggles le agradecieron y cuando bajaron por las escaleras se les fueron encima como las abejas a la miel. Y sin saber como había pasado, desde ese momento esta presentado frente toda Latinoamérica y España, (mágica y muggle que parecía ser casi lo mismo en México y algunos otros países) como el novio de la nieta del "Brujo Mayor" Caleb Varela, y también como representante del extranjero para la "298º Mejora de las Relaciones Entre Magos y No Magos de Latinoamérica". "105º de España"

* * *

**Y que les parecio???**

**Como les dije, solo denle Go al botoncito azul de abajo y mandenme sus comentarios, jitomatazos y/o maldiciones imperdonables.**

**A propósito, Manuel Huayta es un personaje que aparece en otro fic de Arundhel Snape se llama "Regresiones en el tiempo" y si les gusta el misterio, es para ustedes.**

**Le pedí prestado un personaje para poner unir un poco nuestros fics por que el de ella esta realizado en Perú, así le demostraremos al mundo y sobre todo a esa Rowling del poder Latino...**

**Hasta el próximo capi**

**Bye**


	10. Estrechando lazos

**Hola!!!!**

**Uff...**

**Un poco de tiempo, pero ya voy sacando este fic, para los que lean mi otro fic, como las tortugas, poco a poco pera ahi voy.**

**Bien, en este cap Michel estuvo muy participativo, asi que... bueno, ya lo verán.**

**Una indicación: **

**Sigue las mismas de los demás capitulos, lo escrito con negritas es en Español, y lo escrito con **_cursiva_** son pensamientos.**

**Bien eso es todo**

**Disfruten**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

**Estrechando lazos**

Después del desorden que se dio al salir de la reunión, y gracias a que Manuel Huayta habló de más, ahora Severus se había convertido en una celebridad. Al parecer, la familia Varela era muy conocida, cosa que él no sabía por lo que se molesto con Albus por no haberle dicho nada.

Pero eso no le importaba mucho en esos momentos, ahora estaba sentado al lado de Cris en un avión con destino a una playa de Cancún. Mientras todos observaban por las ventanillas la playa que ya comenzaba a verse, el seguía clavando las uñas en todo lo que podía, incluso en si mismo. No es que le tuviera miedo a las alturas, pero el hecho de que su vida dependiera de la inteligencia de un muggle no le daba mucha confianza.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, a Severus le seguían temblando las piernas a pesar de saber que ya estaban sobre el suelo firme (NdM: arena más bien). Lo bueno de estar ahí es que podía escoger, entre una habitación para él sólo o compartirla con alguien más.

Se le ocurrió decir que quería estar en la misma que Cris, pero aunque sus suegros entendieran su sentido del humor, dudaba mucho que eso les fuera a hacer gracia. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de decidir, Albus se adelanto y dijo que Severus y el se hospedarían juntos, y como Severus estaba ocupado observando la minifalda que traía su novia y la de las demás huéspedes no se dio cuenta de las negras intenciones de su mentor hasta que estaba entrando en la misma habitación que Albus.

A pesar de eso, trató de no molestarse, tenía más cosas en que pensar, como en ¡¿por qué demonios estaba ahí?! Por Cris, fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, después pensó que sería también por Albus que seguía observándolo a distancias prudentes, justo como lo hacía desde que se entero de sus pensamientos suicidas.

Nunca le gustó la idea de tomar el sol, eso era algo que le dejaba a las iguanas y a los demás seres de sangre fría, el no era de sangre fría, aunque quisiera, además, el estar ahí significaba usar traje de baño, shorts y/o bermudas… lo que dejaba mucha piel que mostrar y a pesar de tener buena figura, no quería andar por ahí mostrando la Marca Tenebrosa.

Pero un suceso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, los padres de Cris y ella entraron en la habitación, Charles encendió el televisor y les dijo que tenían que ver algo. Al parecer era un noticiero...

**-_Una gran sorpresa sin duda… el día de ayer nuestros reporteros fueron a cubrir la nota de la "298º Mejora de las Relaciones Entre magos y No Magos de Latinoamérica" y al salir del recinto los involucrados nos llevamos una gran sorpresa ya que Cristina Varela, nieta de Caleb Varela esta estrenando galán y… según nuestros informes se trata de Severus Snape, antes profesor de Pociones en el colegio de Hogwarts, y que también participo en la guerra contra "Voldemort". No es una relación común ya que Severus Snape debe tener ya más de 40 años y nuestra pequeña muestra de orgullo tiene 19, una gran diferencia de años sin duda…_**

**_Sin embargo, tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que ambos iban acompañados por Caleb, lo que demuestra que él esta de acuerdo con esa relación, por lo que esperamos poder hablar tranquilamente con él en alguna otra ocasión, sin más por el momento…_**

-Vaya…-fue todo lo que pudo decir Albus.

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-Al parecer están interesados en ti, bien, eso era todo, descansen.-les dijo Charles antes de salir junto con, su esposa y Cris.

-No parecen molestos...

-Creo que quieren que te prepares, por que de seguro estarán buscándote.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A la mañana siguiente, Albus sostenía increíble una pelea, jamás vista por los ojos de la humanidad y... (NdL: Michel ¿Que crees que haces? NdM: emhh... participar en la historia ¬¬ NdL: y quien te dio permiso? Además no andes de exagerado, déjame arreglarlo) En realidad estaba amenazando a punta de varita a Severus que se negaba a salir en público mostrando la marca tenebrosa, Albus a pesar de apreciarlo mucho ya se le estaba comenzando a agotar la paciencia y ahora era "Tienes que ir por que tienes que ir" Pero Severus se seguía negando, por lo que a Albus no le quedo de otra que pedir ayuda, al hombre a quien Severus tenía que obedecer a parte de Albus, quizás entre los dos consiguieran algo.

Ahora Dumbledor se dirigía detrás de Caleb hacia la habitación, aunque el anciano le haya dicho que lo tratará amablemente, Caleb salió hecho una fiera desde el vestíbulo del hotel donde estaba junto con su hijo y su nieta. Se paró frente a la puerta que se abrió violentamente sin que la tocara, luego miro a Severus con una mirada de: "Tienes que ir por que tienes que ir, y si no quieres me vale gorro lo que pienses", Severus sin dejarse vencer se plantó firme en medio de la habitación mirándolo amenazadoramente...

Unos minutos más tarde estaba en el vestíbulo junto con Cris y con la imagen más horrible que jamás hubiera visto grabada en su mente. Caleb mostró su ira contenida, y no sólo lo sacó de la habitación, si no que lo mando con unos bermudas y con unas sandalias, nada más.

-No es bueno hacer enojar a mi abuelo... no suele medir las consecuencias de sus descargas de ira.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices.

-¿Por que no quieres salir? Ya casi terminan las vacaciones

-Si ya lo sé

-¿Entonces?.-Severus no le respondió, sujetaba su antebrazo izquierdo con su mano, entonces fue cuando Cris comenzó a atar cabos, así que le pidió que lo acompañara a las piscinas del hotel. Alejándose de las miradas de muchas personas que parecía que lo habían visto en el noticiero.

-¿Puedo verla?

-¿Ver qué?-Pero no necesito que Cris le respondiera, ya estaba temiéndose que le pidiera algún día que le mostrara la Marca Tenebrosa. Así que se puso de espalda a la piscina y le mostró su brazo.

-Vaya…-Severus estaba esperándose lo peor, lo podía sentir.- Es sexy. (NdM: sonido de disco que se raya, -ahora hasta efectos de sonido tenemos, como hemos progresado-)

-¿Sexy? Es una marca de magia oscura por eso se le llama "Marca Tenebrosa" y a ti te parece… ¿sexy?

-Se ve sexy en ti.-Severus la miro con una expresión de "¿Qué tipo de cosa rara eres tú?" Y a pesar de que Cris se dio cuenta de eso, intento explicarle por que no le importaba.

-Mira, voltea.-le dijo y Severus vio a un hombre de unos 25 años sentado al borde de la piscina, tenía un tatuaje de un pentagrama invertido sobre el homóplato izquierdo.

-¿Qué tiene?-le pregunta un tanto malhumorado (NdM: celoso diría yo).

-¿Ves el tatuaje que tiene? En realidad no es un tatuaje, es una marca, como la tuya, sólo que esa que tiene lo marca como un ser sin esperanza.

-¿Sin esperanza?-le pregunta al ver al hombre bastante feliz dentro de la piscina con algunos amigos.

-Esa marca representa que ese chico hizo un trato con el demonio, por lo tanto no tiene esperanza de que su alma se salve, ya esta prometida. Y míralo, anda por ahí muy tranquilo, a pesar de que el 90 de las personas que estamos aquí sabemos que su alma esta cedida y que probablemente tengamos problemas si nos acercamos a él con buenas intenciones.

Severus volvió la vista al hombre que estaba dentro de la piscina y lo observo, se veía muy tranquilo.

-Además… tú hiciste algo bueno con esa marca, sin ella, sin ti, jamás hubieran podido ganar su batalla.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¿Supones?- dijo haciéndose la ofendida- Yo siempre tengo razón.-le dijo empujándolo hacia la piscina, algunos voltearon a verlo ya que al caer salpico de agua a todos los que estaban en un perímetro de tres metros. Salió del agua, apartando el cabello de su cara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por que me pareció divertido.

-¿Divertido? Si, bastante-dijo sarcásticamente tratando de salir del agua.

-Espera, te ayudo.-le dijo Cris mientras le tendía la mano, Severus la miro un tanto enojado, pero acepto su mano y teniendo la oportunidad de vengarse, se dejo caer hacia atrás, llevándose a Cris con él.

-¡Oye!-le grito enojada.

-A mi también me pareció divertido.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El tiempo había avanzado bastante rápido, era ya su último día en la playa. Faltaban casi tres semanas para que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts, y dos para que empezaran en el I.C.E.M.H. Por lo que Fernando ya estaba en el instituto, preparándose para la llegada de los alumnos.

Severus usaba mucho bloqueador solar, no quería terminar como pan tostado, y el y Cris estaban ahora muy cómodamente abrazados en la piscina del hotel, los demás habían salido a comprar recuerdos y ellos se quedaron por que Cris estuvo los primeros días de compras y Severus no tenía y no quería llevarle nada a nadie, luego se arrepintió y le dio una ataque de comprador compulsivo, después se preocuparía por escoger a quien darle lo que había comprado.

Sus besos se fueron haciendo mas pasionales, ahora Severus la tenía contra la pared de la piscina y no dejaba de besarla, estuvieron así por unos minutos, después Severus bajo a su cuello lo que provoco un escalofrío en la chica, sintiendo que ya estaban pasándose un poco, trato de calmarse y luego a Severus, pero este no le hacía mucho caso.

-Espera...

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto sin dejar de bajar por su cuello.

-Tengo que decirte algo y...-Cris había tratado de salir del abrazo cuando sintió que cierta parte de la anatomía de Severus había cobrado vida, él la miro cuando se dio cuenta del roce pero Cris le desvió la mirada.

-Creo que será mejor que te bajes eso primero, sé que quedarás adolorido si no lo haces así que ve, te esperaré.

Lo que agradecía aún más que la paciencia de Cris era que ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, por lo que el sol estaba ahora teñido en tonos rojos y naranjas, así que la chica no pudo ver como le cambiaban los colores a la cara. No podía bajar, dudaba que pudiera volver a verla a la cara, pero ella había dicho que lo esperaría abajo y si no llegaba, a Cris le daría una pulmonía por estar afuera. Bajó y se sentó al lado de Cris mirando muy interesado a un insecto que había en el suelo.

-Bien... lo que te voy a decir es algo que no ha salido de mi familia así que escúchame por favor Sev... ¡Deja de mirar a ese animal como si fuera un hoyo negro que atrae toda tu atención!

De ese modo Severus se obligó a mirarla a la cara.

-Yo se que quieres llegar a más, y créeme que yo también lo quiero, el problema es que no podría...

-¿Por qué no puedes? Si quieres hacerlo...

-Es por que yo tuve una mala experiencia que... Sev, yo...-Cris lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos y suspiro antes de continuar-Yo... me violaron...

-¿Qué...?. ¿Cómo...?-Severus se arrepintió inmediatamente de preguntarle eso, no debió ser fácil decirle, y sobre todo no debía ser sencillo volver a revivir eso aunque fuera en recuerdos.

-Fue hace tiempo ya... Era mi fiesta de 15 años sabes... toda mi familia estaba ahí y mis amigos, mi novio en ese entonces me llevo a pasear en la camioneta que me habían regalado mis papás... Discutimos¿sobre qué? no lo recuerdo, pero recuerdo que me enoje y salí de la camioneta muy enfadada y empecé a caminar sin saber a donde iba, de pronto todo empezó a oscurecerse y traté de alumbrar un poco el camino, entonces me di cuenta de que mis poderes no funcionaban como siempre y mi varita se había quedado en casa, supuse que no podía usarlos por que estaba nerviosa, por que estaba sola y la oscuridad... de pronto sentí que alguien me golpeo por detrás, me desmaye un momento luego de eso cuando desperté... estaba pasando...

-Lo...siento...-era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

-Esta bien, además... creo que lo maté...

-¿Al que te violo?

-Si... después de que me encontraron y me llevaron al hospital mi novio les dijo por que rumbo me había perdido y cuando registraron el área donde pude decirles que probablemente estaba, encontraron a un hombre muerto, cuando compararon la sangre que tenia debajo de mis uñas y la de el cadáver, resulto ser la misma.

-Eso es...

-Extraño, lo sé por que no recuerdo haber hecho nada, solo que cuando termino me desmaye... luego desperté en un lugar iluminado y con la voz de mi padre gritándome y vi como se acercaba antes de que volviera a desmayarme...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ahora Severus miraba el punto donde había estado el insecto, cuando el resto de la familia de Cris entró en el hotel junto con Albus y les hicieron la seña de que se acercarán, al día siguiente debían salir por lo que tenían que estar descansados para volver a subir al avión.

-¿No estás enojado?

-Si, furioso ¿Contigo? No, conmigo mismo.

-Hiciste lo que querías hacer, solo tenme un poco de paciencia, algún día cercano me dará la loquera y muy probablemente te sacaré de algo importante.

-Cuando estés lista...

-Gracias...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A dos semanas de comenzar las clases en Howgarts, la familia Varela estaba preparándose para despedir a su hija que tenía que regresar al Instituto. Para gusto de Severus y de casi toda la familia Varela -la que conocía al menos ya que según Cris tenía otros 3 hermanos mayores- el, Severus Snape, con mucho esfuerzo y corajes, derramamientos de bilis y neuronas y líquidos perdidos,(NdM: sudor, no sean mal pensados NdL: ya no me molestare en tratar de controlarte NdM: y hasta ahora lo entiendes?!! y yo que pensaba que eras lista...) finalmente había aprendido a conducir sin arrollar a ningún ser viviente.

Y como Severus estaba feliz por que podía controlar algo muggle sin problemas había hecho el primer berrinche de su vida y lo habían dejado conducir la camioneta, así que poniéndose lentes negros -para evitar la molesta luz del sol- se subió a la cosa muggle y la encendió, salió de la Hacienda detrás de la camioneta donde iban sus suegros, Caleb y Albus. (NdM: Por lo que, sacando cuentas, él iba solito con Cris...)

No debía alejarse mucho de la camioneta que tenía delante

1.- Por que no sabía llegar por carretera

2.-Por que si lo perdían de vista o si se "perdían" un rato, terminaría muerto y en caso de terminar hecho fantasma no lo dejarían visitar a Cris.(NdM: amenaza cortesía de Caleb y reforzada por Albus)

Así que se encargó de seguir por todo el camino a la camioneta blanca que tenía delante, hasta que alcanzo a distinguir los edificios del Instituto, y comenzó a darse cuenta de que la carretera empezaba a llenarse de transportes, desde autos, camionetas, autobuses, incluso carretas tiradas por caballos, algunos elfos, duendes, animagos (NdM: o chamanes también, ustedes escojan el nombre para que no digan que uno les impone los nombres eh? NdL: Me darás permiso de continuar?? -sarcasmo- NdM: Claro, claro adelante, sigue, al cabo que ni me gusta participar... NdL: que bueno que no te gusta, ahora si te gustara...) Incluso había cosas raras...

Severus vio como llegaban seres parecidos a espíritus de agua por el arrollo que estaba cerca y se convertían en humanos, dejaban a sus hijos y se iban río arriba convertidos otra vez en espíritus de agua. Aún así siguió adelante tratando de no llevarse a nadie con la camioneta, cosa que era difícil ya que muchos creían que estaban en un rodeo y que tenían que ponerse delante de la camioneta y esquivarla a último minuto cual toro furioso.

A pesar de eso se estaba mostrando tranquilo, aunque por dentro le hirviera la sangre y tuviera la necesidad de echarles el transporte encima, hasta que finalmente ocurrió el primer accidente de su vida como conductor, en un momento de distracción cuando volteo a ver a las chicas a las que saludaba Cris, algo golpeo la camioneta, y por el sonido del golpe, debía ser algo humano.

Severus se bajo de la camioneta sin siquiera voltear al frente, por lo que no alcanzo a ver el cabello largo y rubio claro que estaba frente a la camioneta sobándose la pierna izquierda -que era ahí donde lo había golpeado-

-Lo siento...-comenzó a decir Severus sin reconocer a la persona y como el otro ni le hacía caso, se molesto.- lo lamento pero no creo que debiera cruzar así la calle, necesita ver por donde camina...

-Creo que eras tu el que no veía al frente.-dijo una voz calmada al tiempo que arreglaba su cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Charmont?

-Si, que gusto verte otra vez. A ti también-le dijo a Cris que parecía asustada.

-Emhh... su cabello... ya no es negro...

-Si, no lo es... ese día tuve que salir de improviso y se suponía que nadie debía saber que estaba por ahí, así que... cambie un poco mi apariencia.

-Pero... ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, no me lastimaste con tu auto.

-Que bien, ahora podría responderme...

En eso una chica elfa se acercó hasta donde estaban y le dio un abrazo a Cris muy fuerte.

-¿Vino a traer a su...?

-No, no es mi hija, no soy casado... lo fui

-No sabía que los elfos se divorciaran

-No lo hacemos, mi pareja no era un elfo, era humano por lo tanto como tú sabes, era mortal.

-Lo siento...

-Es la segunda ves que te disculpas, no lo hagas, además ahora encontré a alguien que se le parece mucho, no lo se, probablemente sea su reencarnación.

-Me iré ahora.-le dijo la chica a Charmont mientras se despedía de Cris.

-Adelante y suerte. Vine a acompañar a mis sobrinos al Instituto, veo que tú estás acompañando a tu novia.

-Si... sobre el accidente...

-Sólo presta más atención al camino. Debo irme

-Esta bien

-Una última cosa...-le dijo el elfo a un par de metros de distancia.- Háblame de tu, aunque haya estado custodiado ese día, en realidad no soy tan importante como para que me hables de usted. Adiós.

-Eres el primero al que le da permiso de hablarle de tu.-le dijo Cris con una sonrisa, pero cuando volteo a ver a Severus, este estaba muy pálido y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.-Ven vamos adentro... la directora te dará algo para el susto.

-**Cris ¿estas bien?**.- una chica de pelo negro, largo y sujetado en una cola de caballo se acerco a ellos.

-**Si bien, necesito un favor...**-la chica asintió con la cabeza.-**Busca a mis papás, a mi abuelo o a Albus Dumbledor...**

**-¿Albus Dumbledor esta aquí?**

**-Si, ve por favor y diles que Severus casi atropella a Charmont y que estamos en la dirección, que nos busquen allá.**

**-De acuerdo**

La amiga de Cris salió corriendo mientras Severus y su novia entraban a un edificio pequeño comparado con los demás que había, y completamente blanco.

Una secretaria los hizo pasar a la dirección, que era una oficina totalmente muggle, excepto por algunos objetos un tanto extraños, incluso para un mago. Había también varias fotografías colgadas en la pared, un escritorio, una computadora, un pequeño sofá y una mesita de centro. Detrás del escritorio, a mano izquierda había un pequeño exhibidor lleno de trofeos.

La directora estaba sentada en su escritorio, era una mujer mayor, cabello corto y canoso, usaba lentes cuadrados parecidos a los de McGonagall, usaba un conjunto de falda y saco negro, con una blusa muy blanca, tanto que brillaba, y bordado en el saco, el escudo del instituto sobre el corazón.

Parecía ser una mujer fuerte y enérgica.

-**¿Que le ocurre?**-pregunto la directora al verlos.

-**Es que...afuera casi atropella a Charmont y...**

-**Siéntate hijo, siéntate. Debes estar asustado**.-le dijo mientras se levantaba y lo sentaba en el sofá, luego se acercó a la puerta y llamo a su secretaria.

-**Fátima tráeme algo para el susto por favor, pero rápido niña muévete**.-la secre salió hecha un rayo de la oficina.

-**Soy la directora Durán, Laura Durán**.-le dijo mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro de Severus que ahora parecía estar muy tranquilo.-**Ahora Cristina...**-volteo a ver a la chica.-**Siempre tuviste gustos especiales...**

* * *

**Ufff...**

**bueno, necesitaba sacar eso de mi cabeza, a prestar atención al elfo que se trae algo entre manos...**

**si... algo va a pasar, hasta ahora han estado tranquis tranquis pero, todos sabemos que mucha calma no es muy buena, asi que... bueno, se los dejo para el proximo capi**

**Una ultima cosa: **

**Dejen reviews!!!!**

**-se aceptan jitomatazos y/o maldiciones imperdonables, solo denlo Go al botoncito azul de abajo-**


	11. Respuestas

**Bueno, hola a todos.**

**Creo que los he dejado sin nuevo capitulo un tiempo... pero bueno aqui esta uno nuevo, aunque creo que sera un poco perturbador, aún no he decidido que hacer con Sev... pero creo que con este cap algunos me van a odiar por tratarlo tan mal com lo hice. Así que mejor lean, antes de que se imaginen cosas malas... aunque no estarían muy alejados de la realidad.**

**Las mismas instrucciones: Lo que esta escrito en negritas es en Spanish y lo que esta **_en cursivas_** son pesamientos, así que ahora, adelante...**

**A leer y dejar review.**

**Besos**

**xoxo **

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Respuestas**

**-Así que es tu nuevo novio, Severus Snape ¿verdad? Si, si, eres amigo de Albus… ¿Regresaras pronto a Hogwarts?**

-No lo sé.

**-¿Te gustaría ayudar a mis profesores a dar clases en lo que regresas al colegio?**

-¿Es en serio?

**-Yo no bromeo… ¿Aceptas?**

-Por supuesto.

**-Muy bien, y dime… ¿Se enfado mucho el elfo? **

**-No, Sev y el son amigos **

**-¿Amigos? Debes tener mucha suerte… **

Aunque debían regresar al colegio, Albus y Severus estaban muy tranquilos en el Instituto. Sobre todo el anciano que parecía muy interesado en una visita de los alumnos del I.C.E.M.H. a Hogwarts, por lo que no se había hablado nada sobre el regreso. Aún así, Severus sabía que Dumbledor debía regresar a Hogwarts al menos un par de veces, después de todo, el era el director, así que cuando el anciano anunció que regresaría a avisar que llegarían con unos días de retraso y que tenía asuntos con la Orden, Severus le entregó un paquete y un sobre, era su contestación a la carta que le habían escrito.

Albus regreso a Inglaterra, mientras Severus ayudaba al Prof. Sergio Guerrero en clases de Pociones, y al Prof. Víctor Garibay en clases de DCAO.

Esta vez debían reunirse en la Mansión Black, pero cuando Lucius se entero que su amigo les había contestado, dejo que su sweet home, fuera pisado de nuevo por la Orden. El anciano puso el sobre y el paquete en sus manos, siguiendo la indicación de Severus "Entrégaselo a él, si cae en manos de alguien más, el desafortunado ser caerá muerto por una maldición que le puse".

Malfloy Sr. Reviso el sobre y a petición-orden-amenaza con varitas y maldiciones imperdonables de toda la Orden y el ED, comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta:

_Lucius: _

_Hola _

-Hola Severus.-dijo el rubio por costumbre, haciendo que todos lo miraran como si fuera un demente.

_Contestando a tu pregunta: _

_Me encuentro bien, físicamente estoy perfecto según el Dr. Esparza, y mentalmente… pues si creías que antes estaba bien, entonces estoy recuperado totalmente. _

Algunos de los presentes soltaron risitas, que trataron de controlar inmediatamente ante la mirada fría de Lucius.

_Ahora contestare algunos de sus comentarios: _

_Harry Potter: Se que tenemos asuntos pendientes, me es imposible no recordarlo, pero le agradecería que no lo estuviese gritando por ahí a los cuatro vientos. Puede estar seguro de que hablaremos pronto. _

Draco estaba muy cerca de Harry, y como los dos chicos se llevaban bien desde el final de la guerra, el rubio le dio un leve codazo.

-Al menos ya no eres solo Potter ¿cierto?- le dijo para darle ánimos al moreno.

_Draco: Claro que soy tu padrino favorito ¡Si no tienes otro! No intentes hacerte el mártir Draco… bien, es bueno saber que te encuentras bien y no te preocupes, te veré lo más pronto posible. _

Draco se sonrojo levemente, mientras era ahora el moreno el que le daba golpecitos en la espalda apoyándolo.

_A los Weasley: Gracias por su preocupación es muy gentil de su parte. _

_Sobre el asunto de los gemelos: _

_¿Sabes Lucius? Aunque eran malos en clase, debo reconocer que para hacer sus bromas se necesita tener un amplio conocimiento en Pociones, así que no le veo el problema, sin embargo creo que ya se que es lo que quieren… te lo diré cuando regrese. _

-Así que traman algo…-grito enojada la señora Weasley

-Ya escuchaste al Profesor Snape, mamá. Si él no ve problemas entonces no hay ningún problema.

-Continúa Lucius, por favor.- le dijo Remus Lupin

_A Lupin:…Sobre lo que ocurrió en San Mungo yo… Lucius, dale el pergamino a Lupin, y si quieres léelo tu después pero por lo que más quieras, no dejes que nadie más lo lea._

Así que Lucius obedeció y se lo entrego a Remus, quien lo leyó y soltó una pequeña risa antes de entregárselo a Lucius otra vez, para que lo leyera para si mismo.

_(-Trágame tierra.- Perdóname Salazar Slytherin por hacer esto, grandes antepasados de las serpientes y eternos protectores del orgullo Slytherin...perdónenme por esto) lo siento y me enterrare de la vergüenza, puedes estar seguro… _

Todos miraban a Remus Lupin como fuera un héroe, Tonks por su parte no parecía feliz de que Severus hubiera le hubiera contestado a su esposo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?-pregunto Lucius muy extrañado, el sabía que su amigo no era del tipo que se disculpaba, incluso no lo hacía cuando se equivocaba.

-Eso es algo entre Severus y yo…-dijo Lupin con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que no iba a continuar la conversación, pero parecía agradecido y divertido por que Severus se haya disculpado, y por el modo de hacerlo… "Enterrarse de la vergüenza"… eso era algo que jamás pensó escuchar del Príncipe de Slytherin.

_Sobre lo otro, estoy trabajando en eso, es mi único pasatiempo relacionado con tomar un caldero. _

Todos se miraron desconcertados, como si no creyeran lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Ron se limpio los oídos y le pidió al dueño de la casa que volviera a leer esa parte.

_-Si, si, ya me imagino sus caras de admiración… ¿Yo sin tocar un caldero? Déjenme decirles que aunque no lo crean también tengo una vida y no la voy a dejar por estar asándome en un cuarto con la llama viva (Si supieran el calor que hace aquí, no querrían ni siquiera oír hablar del fuego) y con pociones que podrían estallarme en la cara (Cosa que no harán, después de todo ¿Soy o no soy el genio en Pociones de Hogwarts?.) _

_Hagrid: Sus palabras, en realidad, su palabra fue… agradable… creo… _

Al escuchar la línea que acababa de leer el rubio, Hagrid se inflo el pecho con orgullo (NdM¿O.o?)

_A McGonagall: Ni siquiera me tomare la molestia de contestarle, tengo otros gatos con quienes pelear. _

Ahora todos soltaron risas bueno risas no, carcajadas que fueron calladas rápidamente por la mirada furiosa de la animaga.

_Longbottom:.¡No seas mentiroso! _

_No es sano, ni prudente andar por ahí diciendo mentiras del tamaño del mundo Longbottom… sin embargo desarrolle un nuevo método que estoy seguro funcionará hasta con usted. _

_Narcissa: No deberías cuidarme tanto, mejor ve a revisar que Lucius no use más tus polvos faciales caros… _

Esta vez todos soltaron carcajadas, algunos chicos se fueron para atrás con todo y las sillas en las que estaban sentados. Lucius parecía muy enfadado y Narcissa le echaba miradas amenazadoras.

_-pelea segura, no sabes cuanto me gustaría verte la cara de terror amigo. Nada que hacer, parece que toque la llaga, creo que esta semana no va a tocar nada, imagino que ni siquiera el viernes…(si, es lo que imaginan)… me pregunto si dormirás en el sofá…- _

Los que apenas se habían sentado en sus sillas estuvieron a punto de volverse a caer.

-No sabía que Snape tocara esos puntos.-dijo Moody mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le habían rodado por la cara de tanto reír.

_Bueno, no debes agradecer nada, Draco me importa mucho, igual que a ustedes. Y sobre eso de que no te vi en San Mungo, Lucius tuvo suerte de que lo recibiera y a Lupin le fue muy mal cuando logro visitarme, así que créeme, fue mejor que no me vieras. _

_Y bueno, Lucius, tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte, tantas que no puedo escribirlas, así que te lo diré en cuanto regrese. _

_A todos los que están ahí con ustedes, es muy amable de su parte preocuparse por el murciélago grasiento. (¿Qué?. ¿En serio creían que no sabía como me llamaban…? No se gano la guerra sólo por obra y gracia de Potter...) _

Lucius se quedo en silencio unos momentos, al igual que los chicos del ED, Harry no podía levantar la vista del suelo al igual que Ron, mientras que Hermione les lanzaba miradas de advertencia a los demás chicos.

_Regresaré en cuanto pueda y creo que será junto con Albus, esperando se encuentren bien (excepto Moody, a el aún le guardo rencor, pero esa es otra historia y la verdad ya me canse de escribir…Más vale que lo agradezcan, no me esclavizo frente a este pergamino por nada...) _

_Severus Snape _

_PD: _

_¿Recuerdas hace ya casi un siglo que me pediste que te hiciera un dibujo? Pues logre terminarlo, en realidad hice dos (Para que te des una idea del tiempo libre que me sobra) Escoge uno o quédate los dos, y mientras, cuida mi cuaderno de dibujo, no quiero que desaparezca "misteriosamente" (Si sabes a lo que me refiero) _

_¿Estas cerca Albus? Si, me refiero a ti, no creas que me trago tus cuentos, ya no tengo 15 años ¿Recuerdas?… dulce ironía…. _

_Y espera a que regreses a México, sabes que odio las indirectas y aún así me las envías, aunque no es de mi estilo y lo odie, estas acusado con Esparza, Charmont, Caleb y hasta con el padre Luís ¿Por qué con el? No lo sé, pero te va a ir muy mal…. _

_Y otra cosa: _

_(Solo es una, si ya me parece escuchar sus quejas) _

_Conocí a alguien, bien eso es todo, cuídense. _

-¡¿"Conocí a alguien"?!.-grito Lucius con los ojos desorbitados.-¡No me puedes dejar así!. ¡Respóndeme!-decía Malfloy padre mientras sacudía el pergamino desesperadamente y le daba de golpes con la varita esperando que apareciera más información, cosa que no ocurría.

-¿Eso es malo...?-pregunto Molly extrañada de su reacción.

-El no dice "Conocí a alguien" sólo por que si...

-No entiendo...

-Significa que conoció a "su" alguien...-le dijo Lupin tranquilamente.

-¿Pareja?

-¡Claro que sí! Severus háblame...dime algo más...-gritaba Lucius que parecía que casi se traía un aparato para dar choques eléctricos al corazón

-No creo que el papel pueda responderte Lucius...

-¡Dumbledor! Tú sabes algo sobre esto...

-Si lo sé, pero tengo estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre eso... y sobre cualquier otra cosa que este relacionado con él.

-Pero, pero...

-El me dijo, textualmente "No le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Lu, quiero ver su rostro cuando se lo diga"

-No puede ser...

-Espera solo unos días más...

-¿Que hay en el paquete?

-El dibujo...-dijo un poco menos deprimido Lucius Malfloy.

-¿No me digas que Snape dibuja?-pregunto Moody.

-Y muy bien, mira.- saco un cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo, hasta que paro y le mostró el dibujo a la multitud.

Era un dibujo de la familia Malfloy, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, debajo estaba el escudo de Slytherin y unos listones color verde y plata adornaban la parte de abajo. Aunque éste no tenía movimiento, como acostumbraban los dibujos mágicos, las expresiones que tenían los rostros eran muy reales y parecían casi vivos.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que lo encontré en el balcón dibujando el paisaje que se ve desde la Hacienda... Descubrirán muchas cosas más sobre Severus...

En ese momento, en una copa de cristal que tenía enfrente el agua salió y comenzó a esparcirse hasta formar algo parecido a una pantalla, Dumbledor se acerco confundido y al inclinarse pudo darse cuenta de que había alguien del otro lado.

-¿Caleb?

-¿Si Albus?

-¿Qué es...?

-¿Te gusta? Lástima, no te diré como se hace... pero no te contacte para esto...

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Bueno, no exactamente como algo pero si como un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Mira ¿Recuerdas a Huayta?

-El representante de Perú.

-Exacto, bueno... Severus y Charmont estaban acá en la Hacienda, llego Huayta y los invito a tomar un trago. A Charmont le pareció buena idea que se relacionara con alguien más y aceptaron. En el bar donde quedaron... Huayta logro que Severus se embriagara junto con él. Charmont estaba sobrio y les dijo que era mejor que se fueran... Severus acepto pero a Huayta no le pareció muy buena idea y... como que, comenzó una pelea.

-¿Pelea?

-Si, casi todos se fueron contra Charmont pero Severus estaba cerca y...

-¿Y...?

-¿Y qué? Los golpeo... bueno, a algunos solo les quebró botellas en la cabeza.

-"¿Sólo?"

-Pudo haberlos atacado con maldiciones, ¿me dejas continuar?

-Si, adelante.

-Bien, llego la policía, cosa extraña, y Severus le dijo a Charmont que era mejor que se escapara por que, si se sabe que un elfo se mete en pleitos de cantina...

-Si, ¿Cómo esta Charmont?

-Esta bien, aquí conmigo.

-¿Y Severus?

-En la cárcel...

-¿Qué?

-Si... lo malo es que a Huayta le mandaron un mensaje y... debe estar pasando algo malo en Perú por que después de que lo leyó, hasta se le bajo la borrachera y ya salió del país.

-¿Entonces Severus está en prisión?

-Algo así, la razón por la que te hablo es que... Omar García, que es el encargado del Departamento de Comunicaciones estaba en el mismo bar y como también esta ebrio, se metió a la pelea y... bueno, sólo...esperemos que no recuerde que Severus le quebró una botella en la cabeza.

-Entonces iré para allá.

-No es necesario, termina tus asuntos y yo acá me encargo.

-Bien, te lo encargo Caleb.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él.

-Con cariño Caleb...

-"Cariño" ¿luego de que se mete en pleitos de cantina? No puedo creerlo.

-Caleb...

-No es un niño y aún lo concientes así...

-Caleb...

-Si, ya... procurare no insultarlo pero es lo único que te prometo.

-Pero...

-Es mejor que lo que tenía pensado hacerle, créeme.

-Bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

ºººººººººººº ºººººººººººº

En México, Severus y había llegado a la Hacienda en compañía de Charles, Omar García, Caleb y Charmont que últimamente no lo dejaba solo. Caleb abrió la comunicación de nuevo con Albus en Inglaterra, pero esta vez era difícil que los ancianos se escucharan por que, mientras en México Severus y Omar hacían escándalo, en Inglaterra, todos los miembros de la Orden se peleaban para ocupar el lugar de Albus, frente a la pantalla.

-Entonces esta bien…

-Pues si, ahora esta peleando con mi hijo para entrar…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues dice que no entrara hasta que sea el mismo el que abra la puerta…-en la Mansión Malfloy se libraba una batalla campal para poder acercarse a Dumbledor y ver algo ya que solo escuchaban los sonidos de fondo.

-Severus no creo que puedas abrirla…

-Si mi amigo dishe que el puede… el puede… ¿Sheguro que la abres?-le preguntaba Omar a su nuevo amigo.

-Yo puedo… tu detenme la casa y vas a ver que si meto la llave…-le respondía Severus a su nuevo amigo. Y luego de unos minutos en los que Omar "detenía" la casa, al ingles se le acabo la paciencia y tiro la llave, mientras en Inglaterra sólo escuchaban la conversación.

-Sheverussss...

-Ya me canse…¿Cuál era la palabra para abrir puertas…?

-Alohamora-grito Hermione sin contenerse.

-Noooo… eran dos palabras…-decía Severus sin darse cuenta de que acababa de escuchar la voz de una de sus alumnas.

-Esa es…-dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada.

-Nop, no es esha…

-Yo ya me canse de sostener la casa…

-Pero es esa…

-Que no... ¡ah! Ya me acorde... push y pull... esas abren las puertas.-veamos si este fuera un manga o un anime, veríamos una enorme gota de sudor caer por la frente de Hermione. En ese momento, Omar se recargo en la puerta, cansado por el esfuerzo de "sostener" la casa para que su nuevo mejor amigo de juerga la abriera, y como la puerta ya estaba abierta, se fue derechito hasta el suelo. Severus se le quedo viendo, (NdM: lo mejor que pudo, recordemos pues que esta ahogado)

-¡Ah! Creo que si la abriste amigo...-le grito desde el suelo.

-Creo que esta puerta era de push...

-Si...-suspiro Charles mientras ayudaba a García a levantarse del suelo.- ¿Ya vas a entrar?

-Pues si…

-Como te estaba diciendo Albus, tu has lo que tengas que hacer, ya viste que esta bien, aunque no muy conciente.

-Caleb no le vallas a hacer nada ¿entendiste?

-¿Albus?-pregunto Severus al escuchar la voz de su mentor.

-Aquí estoy.

-Vaya te ves... Más pequeño y... plano...¿Que te paso?-le grito con tristeza.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que morir tan pronto?-gritaba Severus.- Llévame a mí...-grito mirando al techo.

-Severus...ese no es el verdadero Albus.

-¡Ohhh! Esta bien entonces... adiós.

ºººººººººººº ºººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente, un poco más conciente y con una gran, pero GRAN resaca, Severus se despertó agradeciendo que las cortinas estuvieran corridas por que cada vez que bebía le daba el complejo de vampiro... odiaba la luz.

-Buenos días.-lo saludo Rose y como si fuera un castigo por su juerga, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar toda la claridad del sol.

-Mmppfff...-dijo después de gruñir como Drácula cuando va a la playa.

-Vamos arriba, Omar ya esta abajo curándose la resaca.

-La luz... quema mis ojos...

-No te hará daño, vamos, ponte unos lentes y baja.

-Buenos días.-lo saludo el otro hombre al llegar a la cocina.

-Días...-no le importaba mucho parecer educado, tenía un dolor de cabeza que jamás había sentido.

-¿Fuiste tu el que me rompió la botella en la cabeza?

-Puede ser... rompí muchas botellas en muchas cabezas...

Y así mientras desayunaban a García y a Severus se les iba bajando la resaca, hasta que de ella solo les quedo la aversión al sol. Omar debía regresar a su hogar, Rose había avisado a su familia que estaba ahí pero debía reportarse con la dueña de sus quincenas, y Severus había quedado en ayudar en el Instituto, por lo que ya debía salir rumbo al I.C.E.M.H. Y como la casa de Omar quedaba relativamente cerca, iba a llevarlo a su hogar, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que casi le rompe el cráneo.

Llevo a Omar hasta su casa y su mujer casi lo lincha por no avisar y por meterse en peleas de cantina, a Severus sin embargo le agradeció el que haya cuidado a su esposo y que tuviera la amabilidad de llevarlo hasta su casa. Y sintiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo, Omar lo mataría salió disparado en la camioneta. (NdM: que en realidad era la camioneta de Cris, ya que ella fue la única que tuvo la confianza –o idiotez- suficiente como para prestársela)

Después de un pequeño desvió salio con rumbo al Instituto, sólo debía pasa una curva y podría ver los enormes edificios alzándose frente a él, cuando de pronto sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca, bajo la velocidad y miro sobre su hombro, no había nadie pero seguía sintiendo esa mirada clavada en él. Intento tranquilizarse, no había nadie en ese país que intentara hacerle daño, al menos eso pensaba, y si era así ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? Severus continúo con la vista al frente, se acercaba a la cuerva... no había notado que había una ladera tan alta desde la curva y el hecho de ver una cruz en la carretera no le dio mucha confianza, alguien había muerto ahí y el no quería ser el siguiente. De nuevo sintió esa sensación de estar siendo observado y no le gusto para nada, ahora sentía la mirada sobre su sien, lo que significaba que lo que fuera que lo estuviera siguiendo, viajaba muy rápido, intentaba revisar con el rabillo del ojo pero lo único que alcanzo a ver era una sombra que escapaba de su campo de visión. Mala señal.

Unos pocos metros, sólo debía pasar la curva y era todo, ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea pasar por ahí. Tres metros... ya estaba cerca... entonces la sombra cubrió el parabrisas y unos ojos rojos lo miraron expectantes mientras una boca llena de afilados dientes le sonreía con malicia, haciendo que girara el volante a la derecha, justo donde estaba la curva haciendo que casi se llevara a un pequeño automóvil, pudo sentir como el transporte se levantaba del suelo, la sombra se movió y lo último que pudo ver fue un árbol a unos seis metros de donde estaba, claro que seis metros debajo de él, en el suelo, había salido disparado de la carretera.

Todo se movía como en cámara lenta, lo último que vio fue al árbol acercándose cada vez más y más, hasta tenerlo enfrente, lo que lo detuvo, escucho un ruido ensordecedor y después... nada. Solo oscuridad y un fuerte dolor.

* * *

**Bueno**

**  
¿Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto, no les gusto, diganmelo en un review.**


	12. Despedidas

**¡¡HoLaZ!!**

**La verdad sigo sin mucho tiempo pero aún así me desidí a subri este capi para no dejarlos con la expectativa.**

**Estoy tratando de avanzar en este fic lo mejor que puedo y ya me estoy organizando de nuevo para poder avanzar con este fic, así que nome maten y lean el siguiente capi.**

**Las instrucciones son las mismas, lo escrito en negritas es en Español y lo que esta en **_cursivas _**son pensamientos.**

**Dsifruten y dejen review**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Despedidas**

En la carretera, una sombra con ojos rojos observa la escena del accidente, feliz por haber cumplido con su misión. Se aleja en dirección contraria al Instituto sin pensar en las demás personas involucradas en su pequeña misión de sabotaje para los Altos Elfos y la Orden del Santo Oficio.

Los pasajeros del automóvil se bajan alarmados hasta donde se encuentra la camioneta que casi se los lleva de corbata. Era una familia que viajaba al pueblo donde se encontraba la Hacienda Varela, el hombre baja con cuidado por la ladera mientras la mujer llama por teléfono a una ambulancia. A un par de metros antes de llegar a revisar, la puerta del conductor se abre y un hombre con el cabello negro y largo sale caminando, frotándose las costillas y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

**-¿Esta bien?**

**-Eso creo…**

**-Subamos, pronto llegara la ambulancia.**

Apenas el otro hombre había hablado el sonido de una sirena se escucho lejano y al mismo tiempo Severus caía al suelo, inconciente.

No se dio cuenta de nada, los paramédicos lo examinaron, lo pusieron en una camilla y lo subieron a la ambulancia, mientras el hombre que había hablado con él, era interrogado.

**-Le pregunte si estaba bien y el me dijo que eso creía, luego cayo al suelo inconciente…**

**-Tiene varios golpes en la cabeza…**

**-¿Estará bien?**

**-Eso espero… la verdad tiene algunas heridas que parecen antiguas pero… creo que se lastimo bastante esta vez…**

El hombre que lo había auxiliado se acerco hasta donde estaba Severus, se quito una cadena que tenía en el cuello y se la puso al moreno…Snape se despertaba en momentos pero no podía mantenerse conciente. Vio como el hombre le ponía la cadena en el cuello y alcanzó a grabar su cara y su voz en su mente antes de volver a caer en la oscuridad.

**_-Le dejare esto para que lo cuide…_**-fue lo último que escucho, luego de eso nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba precisamente bien, después de todo, si estaba bien no debía estar en una habitación parecida a un bosque. Había árboles y plantas por todos lados, enredaderas y flores cubrían las paredes y había dos sillas y una pequeña mesa que parecían estar hechos con las raíces de las plantas.

-¿Estoy muerto?-fue lo primero que dijo al observar la habitación.

-No, no lo estas. Para hablarte te necesito en un estado de inconciencia alto o en el último nivel de los sueños.-le respondió una mujer que salio de detrás de un árbol. Por su apariencia podría haber pasado por un elfo, pero sus orejas no eran puntiagudas. Llevaba un vestido color verde largo y con flores en él y en sus muñecas. Tenía una tiara de flores en la cabeza. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un perfecto color verde.

-¿Entonces estoy… inconciente?

-Así es… aunque después de los golpes que te llevaste tienes suerte de estar con vida.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto olvidándose de que no estaba en una situación normal.

-Yo soy quien te ha estado llamando desde hace algún tiempo ¿No lo recuerdas?

A la mente de Severus llego un recuerdo de poco antes de que estallara por completo la guerra, días antes de la muerte de Black. Había comenzado a soñar con esa misma habitación y con una voz que lo llamaba…

_"Escucha a la naturaleza… escucha la tierra… regresa a mí…"_

-Aún no entiendo quien eres…

-Vamos ¿mujer que vive en un bosque y que te dice que escuches a la tierra?-le dijo la mujer en tono divertido.

-No puede…

-Si, yo soy la Madre Naturaleza

-Y yo necesito sentarme…-le dijo con una mano en su cabeza.

-Es una gran impresión ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Conocerte más que nada… tú ayudas al guardián y tu mismo te convertiste en uno así que quería conocerte en persona…

-Pero me llamabas antes de saber que era guardián…

-Así es… es por que tu destino y tu pasado están ligados a este país… y sobre todo… a los Altos Elfos…

-¿Qué…?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras, fuera de los sueños (NdM: o inconciencia) de Severus, en el Hospital San José los médicos están atendiendo a un hombre que llego con heridas antiguas que se abrieron de nuevo gracias al accidente que había tenido. Buscan familiares del paciente hasta que se dan cuenta de que es Severus Snape por lo que buscan a la familia que lo esta recibiendo es su estancia en México.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Caleb y Albus estaban en la sala cuando sonó el teléfono, Rose fue a contestar. La mujer voltea a ver a los ancianos con el teléfono aún en la mano y el miedo reflejado en el rostro, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de los ancianos se desvaneciera.

-Severus esta en el hospital…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Escucha a la naturaleza que es muy sabia Severus, no lo olvides, yo estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites… ahora debes irte, no se que planes tenga el futuro para ti, pero pase lo que pase, confía en ti mismo… adiós.-Todo desapareció regresando la mente del hombre a su cuerpo, donde por fin abre los ojos.

-¡Despertó!-fue lo primero que escucho, luego sintió algo en su cara y la sensación de que algo lo estaba ayudando a respirar, se dio cuenta de que tenía un respirador y sin duda por la apariencia de la habitación estaba en un hospital.

-Estas bien.-escucho de nuevo a la voz, ahora aliviada.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera chocado contra un árbol.-le respondió a la mujer quitándose el respirador.- ¿Cómo dicen que estoy?

-Tienes varias contusiones y algunas heridas internas que según Albus tuviste en la guerra y que se abrieron un poco… pero generalmente estás bien…-en ese momento Charles, Albus y Caleb entraron en la habitación.

-Severus estas bien-le dijo Albus antes de abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, se veía preocupado y cansado y viejo (NdM: no te preocupes por eso Severus… viejo ya estaba antes de que casi le provocaras un infarto con la noticia de que otra vez pisabas un hospital) Se sintió culpable por verlo así y saber que era culpa suya.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Charles.

-Adolorido.

-Que bien.-dijo el médico.

-"¿Qué bien?"

-Sería malo ni no sintieras nada.

-¿Se me rompió algo?-le pregunto tratando de averiguar algo sobre su estado, le dolía todo y no sabía si eran solo golpes o también tenia fracturas.

-No, tienes suerte, pero te lastimaste viejas heridas y también las costillas, te dolerán.

-¿Me puedo ir entonces?

-¡NO!-grito el médico haciendo saltar a todos excepto a Caleb.-Era broma, puedes irte pero será mejor que pases la noche aquí, ya es tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde el accidente y dos ingleses empacaban para regresar a su patria, esa noche un tanto tarde partirían a Gran Bretaña, por desgracia en avión ya que estaban arreglando los papeles civiles-muggles para Severus en Inglaterra y ya tenía arreglados los de México.

-¿Ya estas listo?

-Casi.

-¿Cómo están tus costillas?

-Mejor, ahora solo me duelen cuando camino, me siento y respiro.-Rose le sonrió y lo dejo solo para que terminara de hacer sus maletas.

Debía ir al instituto a despedirse de los profesores que lo ayudaron, de la directora y sobre todo, de Cris. Se le hizo un poco tarde y bajo amenaza de Dumbledor de que no tocara jamás ninguna cosa muggle, uso la red flú. El no iba a dejar que una accidente le quitara la única emoción fuerte que tenía… le gustaba sentir el motor de la maquina vibrar cuando pisaba el acelerador.

Llego al despacho de la directora y se despidió de ella, la mujer le dio un abrazo que casi hizo que gritara y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la sub-directora, la profesora Amelia Hernández, lo despido igual y los demás profesores se limitaron a darle la mano y un abrazo. Así después de casi una hora salio de la dirección y se dirigió a la habitación de Cris para luego ir a la cafetería.

-Hola.-la saludo al abrir la puerta.

-Hola.- La chica llevaba su uniforme puesto aún, bueno, no totalmente. Traía una camisa blanca de manga corta con un crucifijo en el cuello, la falda era color negro con una línea blanca a pocos centímetros antes de llegar al final de la falda y el saco que traía en la mano era negro y tenía el logo del instituto sobre el corazón.-¿Te gusta mi uniforme?

-Si, me gusta mucho... pero me pregunto si será solo por que luce perfecto en ti...

-Gracias... ¿quieres entrar?

-Si, la directora casi me asfixia con sus abrazos.

-Adelante...-Severus entro en la habitación y por primera vez se dedica a observarla. Había dos camas y una chica estaba recostada sobre una de ellas.

**-Sandy... ve a ver si ahora si se congelo el infierno...**

**-¿Que qui...?-**pero no termino la pregunta ya que vio al hombre en la habitación y luego de echarle una mirada de "eres una sucia pervertida y no sabes la envidia que te tengo" a su amiga, salio disparada como si en ese lugar espantaran.

-¿Que te parece?

-Es más ordenada que tu habitación en la Hacienda.

-De eso se encarga Sandy yo me encargo de recordarle que tiene que hacerlo.

-Bien... dicen que todos los trabajos dignifican...

-Así que mañana estarás en Inglaterra...

-Así es... Cris... no se si querrás continuar con esto a distancia...

-Pues, ya saben lo que dicen... que las relaciones de lejos son para pen...sarse...

-Si... yo quisiera no tener que irme pero ya que tengo que hacerlo... podrías darme los que me deberás...

-¿Los que te deberé...?-pero la chica no puede terminar la pregunta por que Severus ya estaba aprisionando su boca mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Cris paso sus brazos por le cuello de Severus y comenzaban una lucha de lenguas en la que ninguno quería ceder y ambos salían beneficiados, poco apoco el cuerpo de Severus comenzó a reaccionar y empezó a caminar hacia atrás buscando un pequeño sofá individual que tenían en la habitación...La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras Severus le quitaba los primeros botones de su blusa hasta que pudo ver sus senos y su sotén, color negro (NdM: para mi que ya sabía que Sev iba a hacer eso... ¬¬), hubiera continuado hasta quitársela toda pero la mirada de Cris lo detuvo. Aún así la chica comenzo a besarlo de nuevo mientras trataba de desabotonarle la camisa a su novio.

-Sev... tócame...-Y Severus ni tardo ni perezoso comenzo a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica, empezando con su cintura hasta sus piernas y llegar a un punto debajo de su falda. Sin pensar hizo a un lado su ropa interior, la chica gimió dentro de su boca al sentir un dedo entrando en ella.

La miro a los ojos y al ver la aprobación en sus ojos, continúo penetrándola, luego metió otro mientras Cris comenzaba a gemir más fuerte. Severus movía los dedos buscando tocar su clítoris mientras la chica lo dejara... por fin introdujo un tercer dedo mandando una ola de placer a todo el cuerpo de Cris que con unos toques más llego al orgasmo.

-Cris...-Severus iba a hablar pero la chica comenzó a quitarle el cinturón y jalarle el pantalón.

-¿Creíste que no podía sentirlo?

Severus sonrió tomándola de la nuca, la acerco a su rostro y volví a tomar sus labios, mientras Cris aún luchaba con sus pantalones Severus se desabotonaba la camisa hasta que, sintiendo como la ropa comenzaba a lastimarlo, porto por deshacerse del pantalón, junto con su bóxer, dejando ver su erección. Cris lo miro y luego paso a verlo a los ojos con una expresión un tanto extraña en el rostro.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

-Usa tus manos Sev, enséñame...

Severus aprisiono su pene con su mano y luego comenzo a moverla de arriba a abajo, luego tomo la mano de Cris e hizo lo mismo mientras le mostraba el ritmo. La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Puedo...?-Severus no entendió que le preguntaba hasta que vio como la chica se arrodillaba frente a él y empezó a besar la punta de su pene. Empezó a recorrer la erección de Snape con la lengua hasta que la metió completamente en su boca y comenzo a succionar, haciendo que Severus gimiera y arqueara la espalda mientras metía las manos entre el cabello de la chica.

-Cris... ahh... más...

La chica aumento la velocidad cuando Severus comenzo a sujetar su cabeza y darle a entender que quería que fuera más rápido. La boca de Cris mandaba olas de placer al cuerpo de Severus que no pudo aguantar más y se vino en su boca, la chica saco la erección de su boca y recogió todo lo que Severus había dejado con su lengua.

Cris se levanto del suelo mientras ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones. Severus se vistió de nuevo mientras la chica lo observaba expectante.

-Ven...-le dijo sin acabar de abotonar su camisa. Cris se acerco a el y Severus la abrazo fuertemente. La chica lo abrazo igual.

-No quiero dejarte ir...

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti... te quiero... mucho...-A Cris la tomaron por sorpresa esas palabras, en el tiempo que llevaban de novios, Severus no le había dicho que la quería, sólo que le gustaba.

-Si hay visita a Hogwarts, te prometo que estaré ahí...

-De acuerdo... ¿Vamos a cenar?

-Si ya tengo hambre... pero no pienses que tú no sabes delicioso.

-¿Tu crees?

-Lo sé... acabo de comerme todo lo que dejaste.

-Cierto...

Salieron de la habitación de Cris y caminaron hasta la cafetería. Severus abrió una silla para que Cris se sentara (NdL: que caballeroso!!) y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces seguiremos

-Si... me parece que va a estar un poco complicado... toma...-y le entrego una teléfono celular.

-¿Pero...?

-Así podemos hablar a cualquier hora, bueno no... Tú me das el horario que tendrás y luego nos arreglamos con lo de la diferencia de horas.

-Pero esto no funcionara en Hogwarts.

-Pensé en eso, por lo que le pedí al vendedor que le pusiera algún implemento... ahora si funcionara el Hogwarts y en la mayor parte del bosque prohibido. Pero creo que en un bosque debes pararte debajo de un árbol muy alto, funcionan de antena (NdL: comprobado y certificado por mi! ;-) )

-De acuerdo

-Ten el instructivo, así no te aburrirás todo el viaje.

-¿Siempre piensas en todo?

-Por supuesto

-Y yo que creí que eras solo una cara bonita.-En ese momento una chica se acerco a su mesa.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Hola Lily ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

En la cabeza de Severus el nombre resonó trayendo recuerdos. Alejo la mirada de su novia y su amiga y miro por la ventana, ya era de noche y se podía ver el cielo estrellado fuera. Mientras las chicas hablaban comenzo a recordar su llegada a México, a la Hacienda, cuando pensaba en Lily en todo momento y cuando dejo que Cris entrara en su escupo y lo echara abajo.

_-¿Cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez que te pensé?...Antes no pasaba un momento sin que te recordara y ahora... Ahora Cris ocupa toda mi atención, todo lo que soy. Dímelo ¿Cuanto tiempo lily?. ¿Cuanto rencor?. ¿Cuanto odio?. ¿Cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti?.-_Su atención estaba ahora fija en una pequeña estrella que brillaba tímidamente.-_Es extraño... ahora ya no me duele pensarte, no me duele recordar.-_Paso su mirada de la estrella a Cris que reía feliz con su amiga y de Cris de nuevo a la estrella, pero ahora en su cara había una sonrisa sincera.-_Donde quiera que estés...no, estén... sin más dolor... sin más lagrimas y sobre todo Lily, Potter... James... sin más rencor..._

-¿Amor?

-¿Mmm?-pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a pedir algo?

-Claro, veamos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En los aeropuertos se cruzan muchas historias. Historias de llegadas y reencuentros, otras de salidas y despedidas.

Mientras Severus y Albus se despedían de la familia, un elfo se acerca corriendo hasta donde están.

-Te extrañaremos Severus.-le dijo Charles.

-Yo también los echare de menos.

-Llámanos en cuanto lleguen a Inglaterra.-le dijo Rose.

-Lo haré.

-¿Tienes la receta del Dr. Esparza?

-Si, la tengo.

-¿Y la hoja con la dieta que te dejo?

-También la tengo.

-Hola...-Charmont acababa de llegar al lugar, justo a tiempo para despedirse.

-Hola.

-Te vas.

-Así es.

-Quiero darte esto...-le dijo el elfo y se saco una cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello y se la entrego a Severus.

-¿Que es?

-Es elfico, quiero que lo tengas por que eres importante para mi...-la medalla que tenía la cadena era como un árbol blanco de plata de una forma que parecía un árbol antiguo.

-Gracias.-Charmont se acercó a él y lo abrazó, cosa que desconcertó a Severus.

-¿Puedo ir a visitarte?

-C-Claro...-aún no se reponía de la sorpresa, y las palabras de "La Naturaleza" le llegaron de repente... _"Tu pasado y tu destino están ligados a esta tierra y sobre todo a los Altos Elfos"_.Pero no tenía oportunidad de preguntar a nadie por eso.

-Escucha...-hablo Caleb.-No creas que esto se termino, te dejare la próxima semana libre pero en el siguiente fin de semana estaré en Hogwarts, tu entrenamiento apenas empezó.

-De acuerdo.

Cris se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Sabes como usarla verdad?

-Por supuesto, es más, creo que ya es vicio el que tengo con tu aparato.

-Esta bien... pero no te olvides de mí.

-No podría.

-Cuídate.

En el avión, luego de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y su nueva familia Severus esperaba regresar pronto a Hogwarts, tenía a otros amigos allá y aunque no lo aceptara públicamente, los había echado de menos.

-De regreso a casa.-dijo Albus.

-Yo ya me siento en casa.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, tenganme un poco de paciencia y ya subire más capitulos.**

**Los quiero.**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	13. De nuevo en Hogwarts

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Bueno, aqui estoy ya de nuevo despues de un periodo un poquito dificil que aún no acaba por completo pero no soy tan mala como para dejarlos asi. **

**Este capi sera un poco confuso, bueno tal vez no por que yo se que todos son muy inteligentes (NdM: claro, si no lo fueran no estarian leyendo este fic) Ya me preguntaba yo cuando ibas a hacer tu aparicion entrometido (NdM: co-autor Michel reportandose) **

**Bien, ahora adelante con el fic y sorry por el retraso**

**Ahhh!! y tambien gracias a HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD por sus reviews... besos para ti...**

**Siguen las indicaciones:**

**Lo escrito en negritas esta en Español y lo que esta en **_cursivas_** son pensamientos...**

**A ver otra cosa... En este capi se menciona a alguien que sera conocido solo como Él, es un personaje nuevo y ya aparecera... ya veran lo que le tengo al pobre Sev**

**Veamos, algo más...**

**Si es otra cosa pero mejor leanla al final del cap.**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**De nuevo en Hogwarts**

En un par de horas más bajarían finalmente del avión, había pasado todo el viaje dormido. La última vez que había despertado estaba recargado en Albus, por lo que decidió no volverse a dormir. Ahora ya estaban en territorio ingles, faltaba poco para llegar al aeropuerto, miro por la ventanilla y pudo ver su país, el país de la neblina eterna, y ese día no era la excepción.

Mientras el piloto y el co-piloto dejaban el avión en automático y se hincaban en el suelo rezando como beatas para lograr aterrizar en una pieza, Severus recordaba su estancia en México, lo primero que recordó fue cuando les pidió a los padres de Cris que le permitieran ser su novia.

-- FLASH BACK --

Rose y Charles estaban sentados en un sofá, tomados de la mano. Caleb, como siempre, más separado de ellos pero en posición de superioridad y él estaba parado al lado de Cris.

-¿Nos decías...?-lo animo Caleb quien parecían saberlo todo (NdM: si... recordemos que ya habíamos dicho que era parecido a Dumbledor y a Severus... Que combinación!)

-Si... emh, yo... quisiera que... que...-Ni siquiera el mismo se creía el hecho de que por primera vez, él, Severus Snape, no supiera que hacer con las palabras.

-Tú quisieras...-siguió Rose tratando de ayudarlo, la pobre mujer ya se las había olido desde hacía algún tiempo, cuando descubrió a Severus haciendo un dibujo de su hija (NdM: no un dibujo sucio... vamos que si lo estaba haciendo en la sala tenía que estar haciendo algo decente)

-Que yo... bueno, yo... su hija... y por eso... por eso...

-Severus quiere saber si no les importara que el y yo seamos pareja.-acabo Cris un tanto exasperada por el nerviosismo de su novio. En esa habitación los únicos sorprendidos parecían ser Albus y Charles.

-¿Es eso?-le pregunto Charles saliendo del shock.

-Si, es eso.

-Tengo varias condiciones...-dijo al final Charles al mirar a su padre, que le devolvió la mirada indicándole que cediera.

-Yo no haría nada que a ella o a ustedes les parezca mal, podría dar mi...

-Esta bien Severus..me parece perfecto.-dijo Rose evitando que Charles empezara con un discurso sobre como en sus tiempos trataba a la que ahora era su esposa.

-- FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

La plática con los padres de Cris lo había afectado y al mismo tiempo lo había ayudado. Lo había ayudado por que luego de unas horas de investigación con un anciano que tenía una tienda de herramientas en el pueblo, se enteró que de en ese lugar se conservaban muchas tradiciones, como pedir permiso a los padres para tener ser novios de sus hijas, aunque ya fueran mayores de edad, mientras vivieran con ellos.

Por eso Charles acepto, Severus estaba mostrándose respetuoso con tradiciones que si bien no conocía totalmente, se tomaba la molestia de investigar, además de que el anciano de la tienda le contaba muchas cosas sobre los Altos Elfos, un tema que realmente lo tenía expectante de cualquier cosa que escuchara desde su conversación con la "Naturaleza" que la verdad había sido bastante molesta.

**-Estimados pasajeros les informamos que tendremos un poco de turbulencia, colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad, la azafata les proporcionara las instrucciones necesarias y ayuda en caso de necesitarla.**

-¿Qué es **"turbulencia"**?-pregunto Albus somnoliento.

-Significa que el avión se va a mover mucho.

-¿Qué tanto?-pero la pregunta no necesito respuesta por que el avión comenzó a sacudirse.

-Esto.

-¡Que divertido!-grito el director extasiado mientras Severus enterraba las uñas en el asiento.

Luego de unos momentos ya había acabado, cosa que no le había agradado a Albus. Casi treinta minutos después estaban tocando tierra firme.

-¿Nos vamos a aparecer?-pregunto Severus viendo al director observando todo a su alrededor con facha de querer hacerlo.

-No, hay demasiada gente.

-Claro que hay muchas personas... ¡Es un aeropuerto internacional!

-De acuerdo...

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

-Tomaremos un transporte que ellos llaman taxi, vamos al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí a Hogwarts. Llegaremos a la hora del desayuno.-le dijo consultando uno de los relojes que había en el aeropuerto.

-Nos perdimos la Cena de Bienvenida y la Selección de las Casas...

-Minerva se encargo de eso y Lucius se encargo de los alumnos de Slytherin, ahora busca un taxi... ¿no te ibas a cambiar?-le pregunto divertido al verlo con la ropa muggle que había comprado en México y con lentes oscuros.

-No, perderemos más tiempo.

-De acuerdo...-el director trataba de hacer que un taxi se acercara moviendo las manos como un demente.

-Así no conseguiremos ninguno...-le dijo Severus mirándolo fijamente con su mirada de odio, que no se noto por que estaba usando los anteojos negros.

-Inténtalo tú entonces.-le dijo el director fingiendo estar molesto. Severus puso cara de estar recordando algo.- ¿No sabes como hacerlo verdad?-pregunto divertido.

-Solo estoy recordando lo que dijo Cris sobre conseguir taxis...

-Tú y ella hablan de todo...

-Es por que sus conocimientos abarcan diversos temas...

-Dime que también abarcan como conseguir transporte.

-Si me dejas pensar tal vez lo recuerde... Ya lo tengo.

-¿Agitar la varita y decir _petrificus totalus_ para que se detenga?

-No, esto...-dijo Severus mientras bajaba de la acera donde varios autos amarillos estaban pasando y levantaba la mano.- ¡TAXI!.-grito y varios autos se detuvieron en seco frente a ellos.-Súbete ya, no quiero llegar aún mas tarde.

Dumbledor se subió rápidamente sorprendido por lo que su amigo había aprendido durante el verano.

El taxi los dejo en una librería que quedaba al frente del Caldero Chorreante, tomaron sus maletas y entraron en el local, una vez dentro, hicieron unos hechizos de reducción en sus maletas, aunque Severus llevaba una mochila que tenía una sola agarradera y que le cruzaba el pecho, y esa no fue reducida.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Una cosa.

-¡No!. ¿En serio?-pregunto Dumbledor cansado, esa era la... ya había rebasado las 168 veces y Snape parecía disfrutar de la desesperación del anciano.

-Eso se escucho muy Slytherin... McGonagall estará furiosa...

-Bueno, pase todo el verano contigo, algo se me tenía que pegar.

-Avisare que ya estamos en Londres, Rose es capaz de no dormir hasta que la llame.

-Bien.

-Director Dumbledor...-lo saludo Tom.- ¿Regreso ya de sus vacaciones?

-Si, así es.

-Y... ¿No iba con usted Severus Snape?

-Si, estaba conmigo.

-Perdone la intromisión pero ¿Dónde se encuentra?. ¿Y quien es este joven?-pregunto al ver a Severus hablando por teléfono.

-Es él...-Tom lo miro confundido.- Severus...-lo llamo el anciano cuando Snape termino de conversar.- Tom no cree que seas tu...

-¿Por qué? No estoy tan cambiado...-le dijo y Tom lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras se quitaba los anteojos. En realidad si estaba diferente. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y mejor cuidado, ya no tenía esa apariencia grasosa y parecía muy sedoso (NdM: ojo sedoso, no seboso.. jeje XD NdL: tu y tu tonto sentido del humor) Su piel seguía siendo blanca, muy blanca pero no parecía que estuviera pálido, era como si tuviera el mismo color de piel que un Alto Elfo y la ropa lo favorecía mucho, aunque fuera muggle, lo hacía ver bastante atractivo al igual que ese choque entre su piel y el color negro perfecto de su cabello y sus ojos, ayudaba también el que ya no tuviera tan marcada la expresión de amargado, aunque aún se veía que era una persona de pocas palabras. Todas esas cosas juntas hacían el milagro de quitarle unos 20 años de encima. (NdM: lo que muchas mujeres pagarían por eso...)

-En realidad si esta bastante cambiado... ¿les sirvo algo?

-No Tom, vamos directo a Hogwarts, necesitamos una chimenea.

-Claro claro, adelante...-les dijo Tom sin dejar de mirar a Severus.

Y usando la red flú, finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts, al despacho del director. Dumbledor llamo a unos elfos y regresaron a las maletas su tamaño normal, los elfos las tomaron y Dobby que estaba entre los elfos fue el encargado de custodiar la mochila que llevaba Severus, con la amenaza de que era una cosa frágil y que si le pasaba algo, Snape se enteraría y lo destazaría y usaría como ingrediente para alguna poción… o haría que los demás elfos lo sirvieran en la cena de esa noche.

Así Dobby asustado estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando Severus dijo que no quería volver a la misma habitación que tenía antes, alegaba que quería una más amplía. Pero el mismo sabía que eso no era completamente cierto, y sabía también que Dumbledor lo sabía. No quería volver a la habitación en la que había pasado por tantas cosas desagradables ahora que estaba tratando de superarlas.

Salieron del despacho y empezaron a caminar rumbo al Gran Comedor, ya todos debían estar ahí por que no había ni un alma en los pasillos, literalmente, no había ni fantasmas. Severus revisaba el castillo con curiosidad. El colegio había recibido daños durante la Segunda Guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso, pero ahora estaba en funcionamiento de nuevo y parecía estar igual que antes de los ataques. Albus miraba de reojo a su profesor de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué te parece la reconstrucción del castillo?

-Se ve bien pero...

-¿Pero?

-No lo siento muy resistente... al menos no en este muro...-le dijo Severus tocando la pared de roca al lado de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿No lo sientes?... ¡Oh! Lo olvide... veo que mejoraste mucho...

-Si, he tenido buenos maestros...

-Y una muy linda maestra...-el hombre cambio su expresión inmediatamente.-¿Ya la echas de menos?

-Vamos a desayunar...

-No has respondido mi pregunta...¿quieres hacerlo? Por favor...

-Desde antes de subir al avión...-fue su respuesta mientras daba un golpe a la pared.-Sigo pensando que no es muy resistente...

-Bien adentro...-dijo Dumbledor y entro en el Gran Comedor, poniéndose justo delante de Severus intencionalmente para ver las reacciones de sus profesores al ver a Snape quien no se había cambiado de ropa y seguía con los anteojos puestos, el hombre parecía no haberlo notado pero el anciano si lo hizo y no le dijo nada a propósito.

-Dumbledor...¿Y Severus?-pregunto Lucius acercándose al igual que el resto de los profesores y algunos chicos del ED.-¿Y quien es...este?-pregunto con algo de desprecio en la voz al ver al "joven misterioso" detrás del director con ropas muggles.

-Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos...-dijo Severus acercándose mientras se daba cuenta de que no se había cambiado de ropa y se quitaba los anteojos.-Me voy unas semanas y te olvidas por completo de mi…...

-¿Severus?.¡Severus!.-casi grito Lucius antes de abrazar a su amigo.

-Hola Lucius.-Lo saludo pero Malfloy no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.-Lu... me estas... asfixiando...

-No escribiste... solo una carta con todo confuso... te eché de menos...-le decía el rubio sin soltarlo.

-En serio... Lu... no... respiro...-dijo con dificultad.

-Lo siento.-le dijo soltándolo por fin.

-Esta bien.-le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Estas...sonriendo?

-Si... últimamente lo hago cuando... cuando estoy tranquilo...-le dijo bajando la voz como si fuera algo malo.

-Profesor...-Draco se había acercado a él y tras la aprobación de Malfloy Sr. Se acercó a abrazar a su padrino.

-Hola Draco.

-Te ves muy bien colega.

-Gracias profesor Flitwick.

-Es bueno verlo señor.-Potter y su grupo ya estaban al lado del director y Hermione había hablado aparentemente en nombre de todos. Severus se limito a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, sin mostrar odio, ni rencor, ni nada desagradable. Cosa que los impacto.

-Director...-habló Harry en susurros.

-Dime Harry...

-¿Esta seguro de que el profesor esta bien?

-Si Harry, estoy seguro, Severus solo trata de... ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

-Severus te ves mucho mejor.-Minerva ya estaba sobre él tratando de asfixiarlo y apretándolo en un abrazo que provoco que sus costillas fueran aplastadas.

-¡Ahhh!.-dijo levemente.

-¿Te lastime?-pregunto preocupada.-¿Aún no te recuperas?

-Es que tuve un accidente en México... en un auto muggle...

-¡Dios Santo!

-¿Qué hacías en una cosa muggle?. ¿Era el único modo de transportarse?-le pregunto el rubio.

-Uno, yo conducía cuando algo me atacó. Dos, no era el único pero si en el que podía pasar más tiempo fuera del rango de alcance de Dumbledor.

-¿Tú...?

-Tenía mucho tiempo...-dijo justificándose.

-¿Y que paso? Dijiste que te atacaron ¿Quiénes?. ¿Más mortífagos?

-No lo sé...

-¿Pero que te paso?-siguió McGonagall.

-Bueno, iba como a... 70 Km. por hora –imprudentemente lo reconozco- y entonces algo me quito visibilidad y salí del camino por una ladera que parecía más barranco. La camioneta voló unos 3 metros por el aire antes de caer unos 6 metros al suelo y choque contra un árbol. El impacto hizo que me golpeara el tórax y me lastime las costillas.-dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Y algunas heridas antiguas que no habían sanado completamente... debes darle la nota de Esparza a Poppy.

-Ya lo sé...

-¿Qué hacías sobre una cosa muggle?-pregunto el rubio sin entender.

-Pues yo...

-Creo que ese "alguien" del que hablo tiene algo que ver.-dijo Lupin que se acerco a ellos. Severus le lanzó una mirada de odio penetrante pero el hombre lobo no retrocedió. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a las costumbres de Snape, algo había pasado entre Lupin y Snape en la anterior estancia del hombre lobo en Hogwarts.

-Lupin...

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo y tan recuperado...-La luna llena estaba cerca y Remus no se veía precisamente bien...

-Vamos a desayunar.-dijo Dumbledor.-Me muero de hambre.

-¿Morir?. ¿Ahora?. ¿Después de todo lo que acabamos de sobrevivir?

-Tienes razón... pero podría comerme un hipogrifo completo.-Hagrid que estaba cerca lo miro espantado.-No lo decía en serio Hagrid...

-No, no hablaba en serio, la carne de hipogrifo no es muy buena a menos que sepas como aderezarla...-Severus siguió torturando al semi-gigante.

-Severus sólo esta bromeando...¿Verdad?-dijo Dumbledor con una mirada de advertencia.

-Claro, es una broma.

-¿En serio sabe mal?-pregunto Lucius en voz alta.

-No, es deliciosa...

-Profesor usted dijo que era broma...-dijo Hagrid muy cerca de estar asustado.

-Claro era broma, cuando dije que era una broma...

-Severus a mi lado izquierdo...-dijo Dumbledor evitando que las dos serpientes siguieran torturando a Hagrid.-Lucius donde quieras sentarte, tu igual Remus.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Severus y Lupin al lado del rubio, cosa que desconcertó a Snape pero decidió no hacer mucho caso, parecía que se traían algo entre manos.

-¿La primera clase?-pregunto cuando vio que su amigo iba a abrir la boca.

-Con los alumnos de 3° de Ravenclaw.

-¿Tienes algo preparado?

-Pues... algo...

-Que bien...-le dijo con sarcasmo a su friend...

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Yo ya lo tengo organizado.

-¿En serio?

-Que haya estado fuera no significa que no me haya enterado de nada.

-Y hablando de enterarse...-dijo Remus sugestivamente mirando a Malfloy, sin querer les había dado la pauta para que preguntaran algo.

-Cierto...¿no tienes nada que contar...nos?-dijo al final luego de recibir un codazo de Lupin.

-¿Algo? No, no lo creo.-le dijo fingiendo no saberlo.

-Vamos, no puedes hacer esto...

-Claro que si... Y si de verdad quieres saber esperaras hasta que terminen las clases.

-En ese caso será un largo día...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En México, un grupo de hombres encapuchados se reúnen en el sótano de la Hacienda Varela. El lugar parece una cueva, pero esta acondicionada para reuniones y tiene todo lo necesario como para planificar ataques. Hay varios cuadros en las paredes que contienen intrincados mapas y figuras elficas. También algunos planos de los que se podía ver, fueron ataques muy antiguos a la capital del país, en los tiempos en los que Cortés dominaba la capital azteca-mexicana. Varios crucifijos cuelgan de las paredes y una gran mesa rectangular con sillas se encuentra en el centro del salón.

Es la Orden del Santo Oficio

(NdL: ok, solo para aclarar la Orden del Santo Oficio era la encargada de la Inquisición, formada por sacerdotes, curas, obispos y dirigida desde Roma, era como el servicio secreto del Vaticano. No se si asi se vistan pero se me hace bastante padre que usen colores llamativos, asi demuestran que no les importa que los vean. Ahora ya aclarado, sigamos)

Los hombres llegan ahí directamente, llevan túnicas color morado con los bordes dorados y símbolos extraños en los bordes de oro. Se reúnen parados hasta que llega el último de la comitiva y toman el lugar que les pertenece. El hombre que esta a la cabeza de la mesa se levanta y se quita la capucha ante sus compañeros.

Su nombre: Caleb Varela

-**Compañeros, hoy nuestro protegido acaba de partir de regreso a tierras extrañas que considera suyas y aún no hemos decidido que hacer con la información... ni hemos decidido si debemos revelarle o no su condición**.-Un hombre encapuchado pide la palabra, se levanta y se descubre. Era el sacerdote principal de la parroquia, el Padre Luís Ramírez.

-**Yo sigo pensando que es mejor dejarlo así por un tiempo. Apenas se recupera de su pasado y al enterarse de su verdadera identidad podría recaer de nuevo**.-Otro hombre pide la palabra y se descubre. Es el Dr. Esparza.

-**Yo difiero de usted, estimado Padre... Creo que debe saberlo lo antes posible... Será difícil para él asimilarlo lo sabemos, pero si pasamos más tiempo ocultándoselo, más grande será su resentimiento hacia nosotros.**

-**Le recuerdo estimado Doctor que nuestro problema no es que nos agradezca o nos tenga resentimiento**.-Hablo otro hombre mientras se levantaba y se descubría. Era un hombre un poco bajo de estatura, con el cabello negro y corto con ojos café claro y de piel bastante oscura.-**Nuestro deber es cuidarlo, no agradarle.**

-**Debo recordarle Doctor Prada, que entre más resentimiento nos tenga, más difícil será acercarnos a él.**-En eso otro hombre se levanta y se quita la capucha. Es un hombre bastante mayor, que parece no tener nada que ver con la magia ya que fue el único que llego en transporte a la casa y bajo al sótano caminando. Es también el anciano con quien Severus había estado hablando días anteriores.

-**Debemos hacer lo que sea mejor para él, sin importar lo que piense de nosotros... creo que lo mejor sería que se le dijera la verdad lo antes posible, ya fue atacado una vez, lo que significa que ellos ya lo tienen en la mira. La verdad es que según Charmont tiene un gran parecido con Él... pero hay algo que no me cuadra...**

-**Hable entonces Armando ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?**

-**Me preocupa una visión que tuvo con la Madre Naturaleza mientras estuvo inconciente, y también el hecho palpable del parecido de su color de piel con el que poseen los elfos...**

-**Explíquenos mejor profesor Guzmán.**-Hablo el cura Luís.-**¿Cuál es su inquietud y que cosas hablo con la Naturaleza?**

-**Ella le dijo que su pasado y futuro estaban unidos a nuestra tierra, cosa que entendemos y que sabemos es verdad, pero también le dijo que de igual manera estaba ligada a los Altos Elfos...**

-**¿No sería por la relación de Él con Charmont? Quiero decir, si él es, Él, entonces...**

-**Yo no creo que sea así totalmente, algo me dice que hay más en esta historia... si tan sólo hubieran encontrado algo más o Él nos hubiera dejado un poco de información...**

-**El problema fue que todos sabían que estaba esperando a un heredero, pero luego, ni rastro de heredero...**

-**Creo que eso fue lo que más impacto al pobre del príncipe Charmont.**-Hablo una mujer mayor, algo rechoncha que parecía ser la única en el grupo, era una monja.

-**El príncipe azteca no dijo nada sobre eso, siempre fue reservado según lo que sabemos...**

-**¿Y si en realidad no estaba esperando...?**

-**Los Elfos dicen que si lo estaba, el día anterior lo habían revisado y aún estaba en perfecto estado... para ser una concepción tan prodigiosa...**

-**Y una cosa verdaderamente extraña... de no ser por que El Vaticano tiene permisos especiales para con nosotros hubiera sido visto como una aberración.**

-**Recordemos que en ese entonces El Vaticano no tenía ni idea de la clase de cosas que se podía hacer en nuestra tierra... Cortés intento destruirlo todo.**

-**Logro destruir al príncipe Charmont...**-hablo un joven que se habían mantenido callado y era el único que no se había descubierto... era el sobrino de Charmont, hermano de la chica que Severus había visto cuando llevaron a Cris al Instituto.

-**Es verdad...**

-**Sigo pensando que es mejor decirlo**.-volvió a hablar el anciano Guzmán.-**Ya lo ataco la sombra, significa que ya están tras el y si no esta preparado... algo malo pasará y todos los siglos de búsqueda y todo el esfuerzo del príncipe Charmont no habrán servido para nada...**

-**Ni tampoco los esfuerzos del Vaticano, casi todos los sacerdotes de México saben que deben avisar a Roma en caso de encontrar a alguien con esas características.**

-**¡Jamás pensamos en el extranjero!**

-**¿Quién pensaría que dejaría el país?**

**-Cierto ¡¿Cómo podríamos saber que era lo que iba a ocurrir?!**

**-De nueva cuenta compañeros... sigo pensando que no es Él en realidad...**

**-¿No creerás que sea...?**

**-Piénsalo, se parece demasiado a ambos... el príncipe Charmont lo dijo, se parece a Él pero yo pude ver varios rasgos de Charmont en el joven... tiene varios movimientos característicos del elfo...**

**-¿Se mueve como él?**

**-Algunas veces, se rasca la barbilla cuando piensa justo del modo en que lo hacer el príncipe elfo, también tiene la habilidad de asimilación rápida de un elfo y además...**

**-¿Además? Continúa por favor...**

**-Bueno, pensemos esto... todos nos sentimos atraídos por Charmont cuando lo vimos por primera vez ¿no es verdad?.**-Todos los hombres asintieron levemente y el cura con algo de culpa y un tanto sonrojado**.-¿Ustedes notaron que cuado el joven Severus lo conoció no se vio que tuviera ningún tipo de reacción? Digo si se sorprendió al verlo por que no creyó que existieran pero él me contó que se extrañaba de algo...**

**-¿De qué? No sigas guardando nada...**

**-Él mismo me dijo que se extrañaba de no haberse sentido atraído por el príncipe Charmont, dijo que había leído sobre los Altos Elfos y que sabía que eso era algo que debía ocurrir al ser Severus un mago... sin tener linaje elfico...**

**-No puede ser...**

**-Entonces no lo encontramos a Él sino...**

**-Así es estimados compañeros, parece que encontramos al heredero...**

**-Pero ¿Después de tanto tiempo?. ¿Cómo puede ser? Al menos debió perder características o casi la totalidad del linaje... digo pasaron siglos desde que Cortés conquisto esta tierra.**

**-Yo no creo que el heredero fuera nacido o criado en ese tiempo...**

**-Explícate mejor... no puede ser que haya nacido en estos tiempos si fue engendrado desde antes de la Conquista...**

**-Bueno, recordemos el poder que Él tenía... y el amor que le profesaba al heredero...**

**-Entonces ¿Debemos decírselo?**-pregunto Caleb a todos los presentes.

-**En ese caso creo, que será lo mejor, así podremos saber quien es en realidad... Sabremos si es Él o es el heredero...**

**-¿Todos coinciden con el Padre Luís?**-todos dan su aprobación.-**Entonces se lo diremos cuando la directora haga su intercambio a Hogwarts, al mismo tiempo en que seguiré entrenándolo y ustedes...**-y apunta a los dos doctores.-**Hacen los chequeos de rutina... Por ahora, queda disuelta la reunión, mañana les haré saber que decidieron los Altos Elfos, Charmont ya no soporta la espera en las decisiones de los Ancianos...**

**-Bien, recordemos que es por Él...**

**-Siempre ha sido por Él... si juro protegernos aún después de su muerte le debemos algo... por que ciertamente esta a punto de estallar una guerra.**

* * *

**Ok aki va...**

**Bueno recuerdan que dije que no era Slash... pues no es totalmente, al menos no con Sev... por ahora, aun no se... ahh!! sorpresa... ¿¿se quedara con Cris??**

**¿Que pasara? Ah y si hay Slash en el pasado de Sev... adivienen adivinadores... que será... que pasará... esperen los siguientes capis...**

**Parece que hay problemas en México... ya veremos...**

**Los que viven en México dirán: -notese el sarcasmo- "Nooooo... ¿cuando hay problemas en México? Si es como el paraiso..."**

**Bueno, no estamos tan mal...**

**cuidense**

**hasta el proximo capi...**


	14. Por eso a veces es mejor no hablar

****

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Bien creo que ahora si ya salí de este período, lo único que me falta es hacer el examen, pero será hasta el día 17 de Mayo, así que antes de hacerlo les pedire de favor que me envíen sus buenas vibras para pasarlo, necesito 123 puntos para entrar a mi carrera y si puedo sacar más para mi mejor, pero bueno cuando se acerquen los días yo les diré, pero desde ahora les encargo que guarden su energía para que me la manden :S...**

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capi... ¿que les pareció el misterio de Él? Más adelante sabran que pasa y esta un mega resumen en mi perfil pero tiene spoilers de la historia... ay me siento importante con lo de spoilers, jejeje.**

Gracias a Jean-Slytherin que todavía me aguanta y a Eldruiwk que me esta leyendo... Gracias a las dos, las quiero!! Y a todos los que me leen y no dejan reviews... ¿por que les pesa? Yo me deprimo si no me dejan review y luego se me va Michel mi muso y ya no escribo y luego elimino historias... ah no, eso no por que Jean ya me jalo la oreja.

**Bien, ahora adelante a leer y a dejar review.**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 14**

**Por eso a veces es mejor no hablar**

Entro a su habitación esperando poder dormir toda la noche sin interrupciones, apenas y había podido escapar de Lucius y de los demás profesores. Esas continúas preguntas y sugerencias para que hablara sobre ese "alguien" del que había hablado en su carta ya lo habían agotado más que dos horas de entrenamiento con su "tutor".

Ahora sabía por que Caleb siempre lo obligaba a quedarse callado incluso cuando una vez casi lo desnuca con un golpe de su bastón: "Algunas veces es mejor tener la boca cerrada" le decía, pero él, como el orgulloso Slytherin que era no había querido escucharlo y ahora ya tenía las consecuencias. Anteriormente no habría dicho nada aunque lo hubieran torturado con media docena de cruciatus, pero ahora realmente quería hacerle saber al mundo con quien estaba y que lo había conseguido por si mismo (NdM: aunque el mismo aún no tuviera ni la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho)

Cerró la puerta en el mismo instante en el que entro recargando su cuerpo contra ella, parecía imposible que hubiera podido escapar de Lucius, ahora lo único que esperaba y nunca creyó desear es que Caleb llegara pronto al colegio, así podría mantener a raya a algunos de sus "amigos", realmente esperaba que los atacara igual que a él.

Sus maletas estaban sobre la mesa, al igual que la mochila que había cuidado con todo el esfuerzo y dedicación de su alma. Incluso no había querido separarse de ella en el avión, pero al haber tantos ataques "terroristas" no había tenido otra opción más que alejarse de ella.

Tomo la mochila y se acerco a su nuevo escritorio. Parecía muy antiguo pero estaba muy bien cuidado y realmente le agradaba que Albus hubiera cedido a darle ese escritorio que era una antigüedad. El pobre de Albus casi había tenido un infarto cuando se entero de que estaba en el hospital, lo que le recordó que por ordenes del Dr. Esparza debía evitar que Dumbledor siguiera con su consumo exagerado de azúcar.

Se acerco a la cama con intención de vaciar sus maletas, no había querido que los elfos tocaran nada, pero estaba muy cansado y solo quería darse un buen baño e ir a dormir. Entonces recordó la manera en la que Cris arreglaba su habitación, sólo chasqueaba los dedos y todo tomaba su lugar. Así que se decidió a intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder de cualquier modo y todo por ganar.

Se paro al lado de la cama y vio las maletas, recordó lo que había en ellas y miro de nuevo su nueva habitación. La cama tenía sabanas de seda negra, las cortinas del dorsal eran verdes con el escudo de Slytherin, había dos sofás pequeños frente a una chimenea, había dos puertas, una llevaba a una habitación que podía usar como laboratorio personal y otra llevaba a un baño mucho más grande que el que tenía anteriormente. Tenía una tina y todo era de mármol blanco, estaba impecable. Tenía también su escritorio y un gran librero que después de sacar cuentas pensó, alcanzaría para los libros que había traído de México.

Había también un ropero bastante grande, de seguro Dumbledor ya había sacado cuentas por si mismo de la cantidad de ropa que había comprado en México, por que Cris solía tener ataques de compradora compulsiva y el no estaba lejos de adquirirlos también.

Miro las maletas y pensó donde debía ir cada cosa, luego sin más, simplemente chasqueo los dedos.

Las maletas se abrieron y todas las cosas empezaron a salir. Libros volaban por toda la habitación, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, zapatos y demás pasaban alrededor suyo para acomodarse en el ropero. Algunos libros se acomodaban en el librero y algunos otros que no alcanzaron lugar, se hicieron de un espacio en el escritorio, así después de unos minutos, Severus quedó instalado y las maletas se acomodaron debajo de la cama.

Entro en el baño y abrió la llave de la tina, quería relajarse un rato en el agua antes de dormir. Agregó algunas sales que había al lado de la tina y se sumergió, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran con el agua. La sensación que le daba el contacto con el líquido lo estaba llevando a una especie de trance, recordando todo lo que había visto en México y sobre todo, a Cris…

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando se dio cuenta de que una parte de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a extrañar también a la chica, se incorporo y se dio cuenta de que había varios espirales de agua flotando a su alrededor y una neblina cubría el suelo del baño. No sabía por que pero el estar tan unido con los elementos lo relajaba por lo que decidió averiguar como elevaba el agua. Luego de un rato de estar jugando (NdM. ¿O.o?) metió la mano en la tina y la saco, junto con su mano se vino también una cantidad de agua. Era como si su mano fuera magnética y el agua se pegara a ella.

Apenas y sabía controlar la tierra, no quería pensar que diría Caleb cuando se enterara que ya había comenzado con el agua, aunque claro, Caleb no tenía por que enterarse...

Salió del baño un rato después, se puso su pijama de seda verde y se metió a la cama, tenía que recuperar el horario de sueño que había conseguido en México y tenía que acostumbrase de nuevo al cambio de horario. Pensaba en eso cuando en menos de dos minutos estaba ya en los brazos de Morfeo (NdL: ¡Hey Morfeo! Te cambio la chamba… ), soñando con la chica dueña de la mas hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto jamás y también de la más talentosa boca que hubiera conocido o más bien sentido. (NdL. ¿O.o?)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que soñar con esa boca no fue muy buena idea, si no lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido sueños húmedos. Con un poco de sueño aún se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, había comprado algunas túnicas en México y aunque no eran muy parecidas a las que solía usar, le quedaban bastante bien.

Cuidando de no toparse con Lucius en las mazmorras se encaminó al Gran Comedor esperando que su amigo no se le abalanzara de nuevo para sacarle la información... realmente quería que Caleb llegara pronto.

Se sentó en la mesa de los profesores con cara de amargado con falta de sueño hasta que llego Albus y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días Severus.

-Días…-le dijo sin mucho convencimiento, Dumbledor no lo había ayudado con Lucius el día anterior.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Dormido

-¿Dormido?

-Si, amaneció y yo estaba dormido ¿feliz?

-Bien, no estas de humor… ¿Un dulce de limón?

-No… trae acá.-le dijo y le quito el dulce ante la mirada atónita de casi medio colegio.

-Severus si no te lo vas a comer regrésamelo

-No, Esparza dijo que no mas dulces.

-Severus regrésalo

-No

-¡REGRESAMELO!

-¡QUE NO!. ¿QUE PARTE DE "NO" NO ENTENDISTE? LA "N" O LA "O"

-¿Cómo…?

-Si Esparza dijo "No más dulces" entonces no habrá más dulces.

-Eso era para ti

-Y para ti también, ahora suelta mi túnica…

-Buen día Severus.-lo saludo Lucius antes de sentarse.

-Albus…-hablo el moreno con un poco de miedo.

-Mi dulce…

-Toma.

-Lucius es tu turno de revisar las mesas de los alumnos así que por favor…-le dijo Dumbledor logrando que el rubio dejara de atosigar a Snape.-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo Severus.

-Me las vas a pagar…

-Lucius…

-No por ahora…

-Bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-**Mi fiel sombra… como siempre, haz cumplido con tu misión…**-hablaba un hombre de voz seductora sentado a la cabeza de una mesa rectangular mientras la sombra que había atacado a Severus se acercaba a él y tomaba el lugar que le correspondía, ser la sombra del hombre que hablaba (NdM: medio Peter Pan con lo de la sombra que se escapa ¿eh?)

**-Mi Señor ¿Es Él al que buscábamos?**

**-No estoy seguro, parece que la Orden del Santo Oficio tampoco lo sabe pero no importa, no importa… por ahora hay que seguir vigilándolo, mantengamos los ojos abiertos y acerquémonos poco a poco a él, así averiguaremos lo que necesitamos saber.**

**-¿Quién ira a vigilarlo Mi Señor?**

**-Yo lo haré, normalmente no quiero ensuciarme las manos, pero… es un joven bastante atractivo… no habrá problema…**-decía mientras revisaba una fotografía que mostraba a Severus al lado de Cris, en las afueras de la Hacienda.-**Si, bastante atractivo.**

**-La Orden no lo dejara solo…**

**-La Orden suele cometer muchos errores, lo único que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos a él y esperar que comentan un error, luego de eso atacamos…**

**-Pero eso podría tardarse demasiado nosotros lo necesitamos pronto…**

**-Lo sé, si se tardan, entonces nos olvidamos de esperar el error y atacamos solamente… Debe tener una suculenta sangre… un cuerpo delicioso… no solo como alimento...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si anteriormente había pensado que las clases eran difíciles, ahora no sabría como llamar a la que había sido la que tuvo esa mañana, la segunda del día._  
__**Difícil**_, muy poco, **_complicada_**, seguía siendo poco, **_desastrosa_**, aún no llegaba, **_apocalíptica_**, si esa era la definición.

Los héroes de la guerra.

No quería ni podía ver a Potter Jr. a la cara, Neville estaba babeando y dudaba mucho que fuera por que se había idiotizado más en el tiempo que paso fuera del colegio, Draco mirándolo embobado ¡¿por que lo hacía?! Si lo conocía desde antes de nacer... Potter, Harry también lo miraba babeante y Granger... Granger incluso se olvido de levantar la mano para responder a sus preguntas.

Todos, absolutamente todos se había quedado babeados observándolo, incluso Lucius.

No podía ser, no podía gustarles a todos. Si eso se debía a su cambio de actitud, regresaría de nuevo a ser amargado, agresivo, sarcástico, molesto, mordaz e hiriente en sus comentarios, no soportaba tener todas las miradas sobre él, no en esas condiciones.

Afortunadamente, debido a que no pudo hacer mucho en clase, Lucius la dio por terminada cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy deshidratado debido a la excesesiva perdida de baba, en cuanto a él, se había sentado en su escritorio a apretarle los botones a su celular ya que nadie parecía querer escuchar nada de lo que dijera sobre pociones.

Los alumnos-héroes estaban saliendo del aula cuando Dumbledor entro en ella.

-Severus, Lucius quiero que conozcan a alguien.-Y como Snape ya estaba más que harto de estar sentado se levantó rápidamente y se fue tras Albus, seguido del rubio.

Llegaron al despacho del director y entraron, ahí estaba el resto de los profesores y un hombre a quien no había visto antes.

-Bien, el es el Prof. Licans Daniels Levrack y ayudara al Prof. Lupin con la asignatura de DCAO.

-Es un placer conocerlos.-Hablo Sindael con una voz seductora. Era un hombre alto, blanco, tremendamente blanco con el cabello claro, ojos perfectamente azules y una encantadora sonrisa que hipnotizo a Severus en cuento le hablo y se acerco a darle la mano.

Lucius y Remus se dieron cuenta de eso inmediatamente y ambos se miraron preocupados. Licans iba a hablar de nuevo cuando un "Biiiiiipip biiiiiiririripip" se escucho en el despacho y saco a Severus del trance para meterlo de nuevo en uno al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla "Cris"

-Disculpen.-y sin más salió del despacho dejando a un muy contrariado Licans y a Lupin y Malfloy muy satisfechos.

Salió el despacho hiperventilando, era Cris, su Cris, no podía creerlo, no podía hablar... ya no podía respirar... y eso no era bueno para su cerebro...

-¿Hola?-pregunto con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Hola amor...-y ahí si se el termino el aire.-¿Severus? Hooolaaaa... ¿Amor estás ahí? Yuuujuuu... Sev...-Mientras Severus estaba estático escuchando a su novia hablarle.-Bueno, si no estás te llamo después.

-¡No! emh... aquí estoy.

-¿Y por que no contestaste?

-Es que no había escuchado tu voz... y yo...

-¡Te extraño!

-Lo sé, yo... yo también...

-¿Y que haces?

-Nada...

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Mmm... No nada, en absoluto.-le dijo sin recordar a Licans.-Y ¿que hay contigo?

-Pues los preparativos para la invasión.

-Cuéntame...

Se sentó en las escaleras y se dedico a escuchar, un rato después los profesores salieron del despacho y tuvieron que hacer acrobacias para pasar por las escaleras ya que, aparentemente, Severus no los había visto, y si los vio no se movió para nada.

Cris le dijo que estaba ayudando a la directora con el viaje a Inglaterra, lo que le recordó que debían saber cuantos alumnos llegarían. Luego de casi una hora supo casi todo sobre los alumnos que llegarían a Hogwarts, lo que desconocía lo sabría cuando la directora le mandara un e-mail con la información, después se la daría a Dumbledor.

Cuando termino de charlar con Cris entró de nuevo en el despacho y se sorprendió ya que no había nadie ahí, ni siquiera Dumbledor. Se acercó al fénix buscando al anciano, no había visto que nadie saliera y eso que él había estado bloqueando las escaleras.

-¿Dónde estarán?.-se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta.

-Ya se retiraron...-escucho una voz, se giró pero no había nadie en el despacho, sólo él y los cuadros vacíos y... y...

-¿Fawkes?-pregunto mirando al ave como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.-¿Tú me contestaste?

-...

-Entonces sólo funciona con caballos...

-¿Tu me entendiste?-escucho de nuevo la voz. Regresó la mirada al fénix que parecía observarlo sorprendido.

-Yo... así es.-le dijo acercándose al ave con una media sonrisa.

-Albus no puede hacerlo... tú antes no podías ¿por que ahora me entiendes?

-Es que en México ocurrió un... incidente y empecé a entender lo que decía...

-Un caballo.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, así es... ¿me decías que ya se habían retirado?

-Si, hace como treinta minutos.

-¿Treinta minutos? Pero yo no vi salir a nadie...

-Salieron por la misma puerta, debes haber estado muy concentrado.

-Supongo que si... gracias Fawkes.

-Por nada.

Y un tanto extrañado por haber conversado con un ave fénix salió del despacho del director y empezó a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras cuando vio un grupo de alumnos saliendo de su aula. Frunció el ceño ¿Por que habría alumnos saliendo de su aula? Aún no tenía clase con los de 2° año ¿o si?. Cuando todos los niños salieron, entro al aula y vio a Lucius ahí, sentado en el escritorio.

-Vaya ¿ya dejaste ese aparato muggle?

-Si ya termine... ¿Por que había niños en mi aula?

-Por que tenían clase.

-¿Clase? Pero aún no es hora...

-Severus... estuviste más de una hora pegado a esa cosa.

-¿Una hora?.-No había sentido el tiempo, pensó que había estado hablando con Cris treinta minutos.

-Tuve que dar la clase sólo.

-Lo siento Lu.

-Te perdonare sólo si me dices con quien hablabas ¿Era "alguien"?

-No, su nombre es Cris, no "alguien".

-Vaya...-escucho en la puerta del aula, Lupin estaba parado afuera.-Con que Cris...

-Ahora Severus, dime la verdad para tu perdón ¿Cris es un chico o una chica?

-¿Qué...?

-Cierto, Cris debe ser diminutivo de Cristian... ¿Sabes Sev? Para ser bisexual te inclinas más hacia los hombres ¿Seguro que eres bisexual y no cambiaste a homosexual?

-No, sigo siendo bi...

-¿Completamente seguro?-Remus ya se había sentado a escucharlos.

-¿Cómo podría no estar seguro de mis preferencias se...? Disculpa Lupin pero ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

-Ohh... si, vine por que Dumbledor me dijo que tú podrías prepararme un poco de Poción Matalobos, aunque no si se termines a tiempo ya faltan tres días para la luna llena y...-Severus frunció el ceño, luego salió del aula rápidamente y luego de unos minutos apareció de nuevo en el salón con dos frasquitos de color rosa-fuscia-rojizo.

-Toma... el frasco pequeño es para tu hijo...-le dijo mientras se lo entregaba. Remus lo miro extrañado ¿No debía tomar más que ese frasquito?

-Severus ¿No es muy poco para él?-pregunto Lucius.

-No, no lo es, pase mucho tiempo trabajando en mejorarla y aunque con estas...-dijo mientras apuntaba los frascos.-Sean suficiente para controlarlos, se que puedo mejorar aún más.

-Vaya… eres listo.

-Te agradezco por notarlo.-le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por nada… a propósito, estás perdonado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya había llegado el fin de semana. No había sido fácil acostumbrarse de nuevo a las clases y a los alumnos que lo miraban babeantes, tampoco al cambio de horario ni al hecho de que tenía que ajustar su tiempo para completar su horario de sueño.

También estaba el hecho de que Caleb había cambiado de parecer. Vendría este fin de semana…

Severus estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando tranquilamente y –aunque extraño- de buen humor, cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Dumbledor no estaba ahí, de seguro esperaba a Caleb. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco estaba el nuevo ¿Cómo se llamaba?. ¿Licaens?. ¿Licanes? Bueno ya después el nuevo iría a él, últimamente todos iban a él.

* * *

**Ok, ahora para aclarar Licans por si no lo notarón -que yo se que si por que son muy listos- es el mismo tipejo que hablo antes, además les tengo otra sorpresa... ¿adivinen quien aparecerá en el fic? Es alguien que ya se petatio e increíblemente estuvo, por decirlo de algún modo, protegiendo a Severus... parece imposible ¿quien será? vamos se aceptan apuestas... ah! y no aparecera como un recuerdo, más bien como un alma torturada que consiguió permiso para ir a la Tierra y revelarle algunos secretos a Sev y a Dumbledor también...**

**Vamos que se aceptan apuestas...**

**Ahora, hasta el siguiente capi.**


	15. ¿Cómo corromper a un alma pura?

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Yo sigo sufriendo, nos hicieron el examen de Enlace en la Prepa y como son dos días me exprimieron el cerebro, al final no conteste, solo rellene los circulitos.**

**Para quienes no lo sepan, el examen de Enlace, lo hace la Secretaría de Educación para conocer el nivel de educación que hay en México, antes se hacía solo a primarias y secundarias pero este año alcanzo también al bachillerato y nos toco la mala suerte :S**

**Pero bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capi de mi fic, ya verán quien es el que aparecerá, de nuevo, es la persona que menos creen...muajajaja**

**Bien, lean y dejen review por fa**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**¿Cómo corromper a un alma pura?**

**-¡¿Por qué no pueden mantener una maldita desición?!**-grito un anciano mientras colgaba el teléfono de muy mala manera.

**-¿Problemas?**

**-Nada de que preocuparse hijo… ¿Ya llego Héctor?**

**-¿Esparza? No aún no…-**en esos momentos se escucho una bocina fuera de la casa**.-Ya esta aquí.**

**-Al menos esta a tiempo.**

**-Ya llegue y a tiempo ¡Ahora no tienes nada para recriminarme!. ¡JA!.-**llego el doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, el anciano puso los ojos en blanco**.-¿Listo Caleb?**

**-Si pero hay un cambio de planes… hijo tráele un vaso de agua a este infeliz… No diremos nada**

**-¿Qué?. ¡¿Por qué?!**

**-Elnorm hablo con el Cura Luís.**

**-¿Elnorm? Ah… el guardaespaldas de Charmont.**

**-Si, al parecer a Elnorm no le parece buena idea que hablemos con Severus y como Luís se la babea por él, convenció a los demás de que no hiciéramos nada… a veces odio tener a tanto sacerdote cerca…**

**-Pobre curita… Aunque hay que admitir que esta soportando más que los demás.**

**-Por que quiere, se apega demasiado al hábito…**

**-No debería, si le gusta tanto como él le gusta a Elnorm…**

**-No quiere admitirlo… Hay que hacer que deje los hábitos…**

**-¿Y quedarnos sin sacerdote otra vez?**

**-Pues ya tendrán otro tonto que quiera venir…**

**-Cierto… Vamos a molestar a Sev.**

**-De acuerdo, vamonos.**

Reino Unido

Hogwarts

El Gran Comedor

Mesa de los profesores

(NdM: si solo te falta ponerle coordenadas ¬¬)

Severus seguía sentado en la mesa de los profesores mientras observaba como su amigo Lucius se acercaba con toda la intención de hacerlo hablar, casi se atraganta con la tostada que esta comiendo cuando vio como Lupin -que estaba cuidando la mesa Griffindor- le hizo señas de lo que sería algún tipo de tortura para obligarlo a hablar. No lo entendía ¿Por qué?. ¿Por que esos dos se llevaban bien? No tenían nada por lo que unirse para hacerlo sufrir... Lucius había sido su pareja durante el colegio, era cierto, pero eso fue durante sus años de estudiante... Y Lupin... el también... (NdM: ya veo sus caras "O.O" JAJAJA) Aunque no fue en sus años de estudiante, fue más bien cuando dio clases de DCAO.

No fue su culpa... no completamente, aunque pudo haberse negado pero la idea de tener domado a un hombre lobo era bastante tentadora... ¿Lupin se lo habría contado a Tonks? Probablemente, eso explicaría por que a la transformer no le gustaba dejarlos solos... Si era por eso no tenía que preocuparse, haber tenido una relación -aunque solo por sexo- con Lupin no era algo que quería que se supiera.

Y eso era lo que no entendía, si Lucius sabía que Lupin había sido su amante ¡¿Por que se llevaban bien?! Estarían buscando una forma de torturarlo... Si era así ¿Por que querrían hacerlo? No era tan mal amante... a juzgar por los gemidos que provocaba en ambos hombres... ¡¿Qué querían de él?!

Lucius se acercaba a él por el lado derecho de la mesa y Lupin por el lado izquierdo ¡Estaba rodeado! No podía escapar... además ¿Con que pretexto?... ¿Dónde estaba Albus cuando lo necesitaba?

Estaban a unos pasos cuando de pronto, ocurrió un milagro.

-Severus... Caleb esta aquí...-Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de ver a Caleb y dudaba que alguna vez sintiera lo mismo, para evitar toparse con alguno de los dos hombres, salió por debajo de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de todo el comedor y casi corrió hasta donde estaban los ancianos. Caleb miro a los dos hombres que tenían la facha de querer atrapar a Severus y sonrió casi con malicia. Severus se temió lo peor.

-Salúdame...-le dijo el anciano y le tendió la mano. Todo el Gran Comedor junto con los profesores aguantó la respiración. (NdL: en México o donde yo vivo, antes se usaba saludar a los ancianos y a los abuelos con un beso en la mano como señal de respeto a la sabiduría que éstos guardan NdM: si me preguntan a mi, sólo guardan arrugas, polvo y años por que luego les da alzehimer y no se acuerdan de nada, ni de la sabiduría y menos recuerdan donde dejaron la dentadura… )

-¿Tengo que hacer eso? Es muy poco higiénico... quien sabe donde metiste la mano.- El anciano le dio un bastonazo en el estomago que hizo que todos se quedaran con cara de O.O sin embargo Severus no mostró que le haya afectado mucho (NdM: puras apariencias por que si le dio duro y todavía le dolían las costillas)

-Caleb... Severus aún esta lastimado.

-¿Y?. ¿Acaso fue mi culpa que se hubiera accidentado? A ver dime ¿cuando le dije "Severus ve y estréllate en un árbol y casi mátate"? Fue por gusto suyo... ¿Qué haces? Salúdame y muéstrame tu respeto.

-**#&ç#**.-murmuro mientras besaba la mano del anciano.

-**¿Dices algo?**

-No, nada...-le dijo con una expresión de furia.

-Eso pensé...-le dijo el anciano y se dio media vuelta empezó a caminar, se dio vuelta de nuevo y le dio otro golpe.

-¿Qué?. ¿Y ese por que fue?-le pregunto indignado.

-Por ser cobarde... si me insultas dímelo en la cara...

-No me llames cobarde...-siseo Severus.-Viejo demente.

-Así esta mejor... ahora no me insultes.-y le dio otro.- ¿Que haces aquí?. ¿Acaso crees que vas a aprender algo estando ahí parado como un monumento? Muévete... Tú también Albus, no estorbes vejete arrugado.-y también le dio con el bastón mientras se llevaba a Severus jalándolo del brazo mientras el moreno miraba burlonamente a Albus que se sobaba las costillas.

El Gran Comedor seguía en shock mientras Albus reaccionaba y salía detrás de Caleb y Severus.

-¿Viste lo que yo vi?-pregunto Lucius a Remus.

-Creo que vi algo que nunca creí ver…- Y de fondo para este lindo cuadro Neville caía desmayado con espuma en la boca.

Fuera de Hogwarts, cerca del bosque prohibido Caleb estaba hablando con Severus mientras otro hombre los observaba sentado en el pasto.

-Ahora hazlo.

-¿No me dirás "inténtalo"?

-No, hazlo o te golpeo.

-¿Esparza…?

-Lo siento, no estoy sentado aquí por gusto. A Caleb se le fue el bastón un poco más abajo y creo que ya me dejo sin descendencia.

Severus empezó a hacer unos movimientos con las manos y empezó a mover una gran roca que estaba cerca. Luego de cambiarla de forma algunas veces la dejo en el suelo de nuevo.

-Bastante bien, mejor que antes…-se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para luego darle otra vez con el bastón.- Ya empezaste con el agua.

-No es cierto…

-Claro que si, mueves la roca como si fuera líquida… ¿Por qué no respetas las normas?-dijo como si fuera un mártir.

-No fue mi culpa…

-Y encima lo admites…-y le dio otro golpe.

-Tu dijiste que…

-No me importa lo que dije… sólo haz lo que te digo.

-¿O.o? ... Ya me confundiste…

-No pienses, haz lo que te digo.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿A sí?. ¿o.O? Entonces quédate con Héctor mientras me deshago de Albus…

-Siéntate Severus.-le dijo Esparza dándole palmaditas al suelo.-Déjame ver los golpes.

Y mientras Esparza quitaba las vendas del torso de Severus, Caleb se reunía con Albus.

-No lo golpees tanto…

-Entra al castillo, necesito confesarte algo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es algo relacionado con Severus, él… él no es quien tú crees.

-¿Le pasa algo malo Caleb?. ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Albus preocupado.

-No es algo malo, pero quiero que lo sepas y que no salga de ti… El Santo Oficio me matará si se entera.

-¿El Santo Oficio?

-Adentro.

Esparza y Severus estaban por entrar en el castillo, el doctor iba a hacerle un chequeo de rutina y necesitaba un lugar más privado, por lo tanto, necesitaban la enfermería.

-Parece que Caleb necesitaba hablar con Albus...

-Parece, no creo que sea muy importante de cualquier modo, necesito revisarte vamos.

Ambos hombres se dirigen a la enfermería y se encuentran con Lucius y Remus en el camino, al parecer ellos también se dirigian a la enfermería.

**-Que coincidencia...-**le dijo Esparza.

**-No quiero que me sigan atosigando.**

**-¿Que les hiciste?**

**-No lo sé.**

**-¿Y si les gustas?**

**-Les gustaba, creo.**

**-Entonces sólo quieren cuidarte, son buenos amigos.**

**-Los buenos amigos te dejan espacio para respirar.**

**-No si creen que ese aire esta contaminado. No te preocupes, mejor convence a la enfermera de que me preste una camilla.**

**-Poppy sabe que vendrías.**

**-Mejor aún**.-Ya estaban frente a la enfermera que despedía a un chico que había tenido un accidente que involucraba su ojo izquierdo y una pluma muy afilada.-Buenos días enfermera, me preguntaba si podría prestarme una cama para hacer un chequeo de rutina a mi paciente favorito.

-¿No seré tu único paciente?-Esparza le sonrió y luego volvió la mirada a la enfermera, la verdad es que Esparza tenía más pacientes por día que Poppy en tiempos de resfriados, y siempre buscaba tiempo para gastarlo con él.

-Claro, adelante.-y les señaló una cama. Severus se quitó la camisa, dejando ver algunos moretones que parecía pronto desaparecerían.

-Estás recuperándote rápido pero creo que será mejor dejarte las vendas al menos una semana más ¿Estás tomando todo lo que te di verdad?

-Si.

-¿Sigues haciendo ejercicio?

**-Si ser perseguido por todo el colegio se considera ejercicio, si lo estoy haciendo.**

**-Supongo que tus amigos te ayudan.**

-Acertaste.

-Ahora abre la boca pare revisarte.

-¿No es más fácil con varita?

-Si, pero me acostumbre a hacerlo de este modo. Abre la boca.-Y así Esparza le metió una paleta de madera para revisar su boca (NdM: lo que hacen los doctores normalmente, y alguien sabe como se llaman las paletas que usan para revisarte la boca?? Jean tu que estudias medicina ayuda ¿no? grax).-Y dime Severus ¿A donde más fuiste de vacaciones?

-Arghhmnnlejjgg...-le responde con la paleta aún en la boca.

-¿En serio? Tengo familiares allá, les gusta pescar... ¿Te gusta pescar?

-Ahhmnn...

-A mi no me gusta pescar, ni el pescado, tiene espinas y huele mal...

-Mrggg...

-Lo sé, ya puedes cerrar la boca. Estas bien y sólo sigue con lo que te di, creo que más tarde vendrá Prada...

-¿Para qué?

-Par que hables con él y termine de psicoanalizarte, tu dile lo que quiere oír y listo...

-¿No deberías decirme que me descargara con él y cosas así?

-Eso era lo que te decían en San Mungo ¿verdad? Pero dime ¿Tu confiarías en alguien extraño para hablarle de tu vida?

-No

-Precisamente, si quieres descargarte estoy yo aquí o Caleb o Cris o Dumbledor o Charmont...

-Ya entendí... ¿Dónde estarán?

-¿Albus y Caleb? Follando si pueden aún...-todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

**-¿No querrás decir que Caleb es...?**

**-No lo sé, según él le gusta agarrase a cualquier cosa que se pueda follar... y Dumbledor es una opción...**

**-Creo que ahora si necesitaré a Prada... necesitaré meses de terapia con Prada.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-A ver Caleb, no estoy entendiendo...

-Albus presta atención... Va de nuevo... Nosotros creemos que Severus no es quien debe ser...

-Ahí me confundo. (NdM: su intelecto no funciona ya...)

-Bien, te explico. Antes de la conquista española, en México ya existían varias civilizaciones...

-Si si, los aztecas-mexicas, mayas y... otros...

-Vas bien, los elfos también estaban en México después de que en su afán por llegar a las Tierras Imperecederas un grupo quedara varado en Perú, algunos de ellos emigraron a México y llegaron con los mexicas. Con ellos mantenían relaciones de fraternidad ya que ambos eran pueblos de guerreros, aunque los elfos son tranquilos por naturaleza...

-De acuerdo aztecas y elfos.

-Ahora, los que dominaban la sociedad mexica eran los reyes que tenían en diferentes lugares gobernadores. El rey vivía en Teotihuacan.

-Teotigu, teotiga... bueno, era la capital ¿verdad?

-Si, y sus ruinas están cerca de la ahora capital del país. Los de mayor importancia además de los reyes e incluso más que ellos eran los sacerdotes.

-Y tu crees que Severus sea...

-No estamos seguros, podría ser o podría también ser el heredero... además, Él era un príncipe sacerdote, un excelente mago y el sacerdote de la ciudad... encargado de vigilar la seguridad de su pueblo.

-Entiendo ¿Y aquí donde entran los elfos? Charmont más específicamente…

-Alphis es el nombre del líder de la comunicad elfica... Alphis es el nombre del padre de Charmont...

-Así que, técnicamente Charmont es un príncipe.

-Exacto... Ahora no sabemos exactamente que ocurrió o que pasa pero parece que entre Él y Charmont había algo... Bueno el punto es que Él lucho contra los primeros demonios que eran parecidos a los que atacaron a Severus y a Cris... bueno, protegió a su pueblo pero quedó débil tras la batalla y justo después de haber llegado a sus aposentos en la cuidad Cortés iba entrando a Tenochtitlán y de ahí paso a Teotihuacan...

-¿Que ocurrió entonces?

-Los elfos se habían retirado después de la batalla, Charmont fue a dar el informe a su padre, Él acababa de llegar a sus aposentos cuando Cortés iba entrando a la cuidad…fue a la Pirámide del Sol para pedir consejo a los dioses mientras Cortés destruía los templos aztecas en nombre de Dios… Él… Él fue uno de los primeros en caer, le cortaron el cuello y su sangre recorrió todas las escalinatas, parece que los dioses lo aceptaron como sacrificio… Se dice que antes de caer pidió a los dioses lo dejaran proteger a su pueblo en caso de que los demonios volvieran a atacar.

-Por eso crees que Severus…

-Según Charmont son parecidos.

-Y dime que paso con Charmont cuando todo eso ocurrió.

-Los elfos se mantuvieron al margen de todo a petición de los aztecas, no querían que se supera de su existencia para que no pasaran por lo que los aztecas pasaron… Charmont no llego a tiempo, sólo pudo recoger su cuerpo, se dice que esperaba un heredero, él intentó salvarlo pero no había ni rastro del heredero…

-Espera espera él… Él estaba…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar de preguntar o Caleb pudiera contestar se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-Caleb, director, ya termine con los chequeos y Sev se ve bastante bien.

-Muy bien

-¿Vamos a Hogsmeade?-le pregunta el Dr. a Severus

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para que yo lo conozca y si no encontramos nada divertido que hacer, buscamos una banca y nos sentamos a poner cara de amargados ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto.- _Al fin alguien me comprende n.n_

-¿Alguno quiere venir?

-Yo voy ¿Albus?

-No yo, tengo cosas que hacer y cosas en que pensar.

-Bien, pero no pienses mucho, te acabaras las pocas neuronas que aún te quedan...

Dumbledor se quedo sentado en su despacho sin moverse, generalmente entendía las cosas con mucha facilidad pero eso era demasiado difícil de asimilar.

En primer lugar la línea del tiempo no coincidía, ya habían pasado más de 500 años desde la conquista de México, por lo que no encontraba el sentido de que esa persona pudiera haber vivido tanto tiempo. En segundo lugar, si Severus era el heredero, tenia el mismo problema, él lo había visto crecer, no podía tener más de quinientos años... Y lo que menos le cuadraba era el hecho de que, a pesar de los grandes adelantos en la magia, aún no se lograban lo que Caleb le suponía, Severus no podía ser hijo de... ¿O si? Desconocía algunas costumbres de México y no conocía su magia a fondo pero aún así dudaba que pudieran hacer eso...

-Ahhh... Fawkes ¿Tú crees que Severus sea alguno de los que están buscando?-el ave lo mira como pensando y solo gira la cabeza hacia arriba y estira las alas.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

En el despacho de la directora del I.C.E.M.H. algunos profesores y alumnos estaban concentrándose en revisar los exámenes que les habían aplicado a los alumnos del Instituto. No se trataba de un examen para medir sus conocimientos si no un examen para conocer su nivel de I.Q., al parecer sólo enviarían lo mejor a Hogwarts.

Cris estaba entre los pocos alumnos escogidos anticipadamente ya que ya conocían su nivel de I.Q. además de que era uno de los orgullos del país ya que en varias ocasiones se había comparado a la chica con el genio de Albus Dumbledor (NdM:si a mi me dijeran eso ya me hubiera suicidado :S)

**-¿Ya esta listo?**

**-Si directora.**

**-Muy bien ahora hay que enviar la lista con todos los datos y esperar a que nos tengan listas las instalaciones...**

**-¿Les pidió instalaciones?**

**-Sólo saber donde estarán los dormitorios, y canchas deportivas, de fútbol, basketbol y voleibol...** n.n

-**Ufff... **u.u**... espero que el director pueda con ellas...**

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

-Muy bien Severus quiero que me digas lo primero que se te venga a la mente.-le dijo el Dr. Prada mientras le mostraba unas tarjetas con manchas.-¿Que ves en esta?

-Una Mancha...

-A-já ... ¿Y en esta?

-Un dibujo mal hecho...

-O-ok...-mientras Prada buscaba otra tarjeta Caleb y Esparza le ha hacían señas de que le siguiera la corriente al doctor.- ¿Que ves en esta?

-Emm... una... mariposa...

-Bien ¿y en esta?

-Un árbol

-De acuerdo ¿En esta otra?

-Un tigre albino...-el Doctor frunció el ceño y volteo la tarjeta para verla el también.

-¿Un tigre?

-Si... mira si entrecierras los ojos y giras la cabeza así...-le dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia arriba y a la izquierda.-Parece un tigre.

-A ver... Ahhh si... ahí esta su oreja junto a su nariz...

-Creo que ese es su ojo...

-Mmm... no, no... Espera, si debe ser su ojo... n.n'

-Ya es hora de comer, vamos al Gran Comedor.-les dijo el director very happy de ver como Severus tenía tantas personas que se preocuparan por él.

Así los cinco hombre salieron de la enfermería rumbo al Gran Comedor, Dumbledor hizo aparecer más sillas y todos se acomodaron en la mesa para comer. La conversación se centraba en Severus que parecía ser el centro de la misma ya que todos los hombres parecían estar muy atentos a él, a pesar de que no todos se daban cuenta de ello.

-Hermione...-habló un joven con el pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-¿Que ocurre Harry?

-¿No notas algo extraño con Snape y esos hombres?

-La verdad si, parece que lo estan cuidando...

-Y parece también que él no se ha dado cuenta... No me gusta eso...

Al terminar la comida los hombres extranjeros junto con Severus y Dumbledor estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando un hombre vestido de sotana entraba.

-Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde, tuve que darle los santos óleos a una ancianita que al final resultó que sólo tenía una indigestión... u.u'

-Padre...

-Severus... Veo que ya te encuentras en tu medio ambiente natural ¿Te desenvuelves igualmente aquí o eres más recatado?

-Ponte de perfil...-le dijo Severus tranquilamente.-Cómo lo pensé, puedo ver el espacio vació entre una oreja y la otra.

-Silba las eses víbora...

-Suficiente.-dijo Caleb.-Luís debes comer, los elfos domésticos hacen una excelente comida.

-Pero...

-Hacen una excelente comida.-repitió de nuevo Caleb con un tono que no aceptaba más replicas.

-Bien.

-Yo te acompañare.-le dijo Esparza.-Creo que aún me queda espacio.

-Severus ven...

Dumbledor, Prada, Severus y Caleb estaban caminando hacia la salida del colegio cuando Caleb les dijo que tenía que pedirles un favor.

-Se trata sobre Luís...

-Lo siento Caleb, yo con cosas de la iglesia no me meto...-dijo Dumbledor sacándose de inmediato.

-Bien ¿Ustedes?-pregunto y ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.-Necesito que me ayuden a corromper la mente de Luís.

-¿Por que quieres hacer eso?

-Bueno, digámoslo de esta manera, a él le gusta alguien y ese alguien se siente también muy atraído por luis.

-Tu quieres que deje de ser sacerdote ¬¬ -le dijo Prada.

-Bueno, nuestra parroquia tiene la fama de siempre terminar sin sacerdote, por que todos terminan dejando el hábito...

-¿La parroquia?-cuestiono Severus alzando una ceja.

-La parroquia...con un poco de mi ayuda ¿Y de la suya?

-Estoy dentro

-Yo igual

-Perfecto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Han aceptado?

-Sólo por que tu información es crucial y por que tu don es de ayuda para él... Te diré de nuevo lo que debes hacer...

-Sólo unas cuantas horas, sin insultos, sin magia, sólo hablas, le cedes tu don y regresas.-dijo un hombre bastante atractivo repitiendo como si fuera un sermón ya aprendido.

-Bien. Y con tu apariencia más humana.

-¿Qué? No entiendo...

-Regresaras con la forma que tienes ahora, con la forma que tenías antes de haberte obsesionado con el poder...

-No tengo opción...

-No la tienes si quieres ir... Recuerda: Esto no disminuirá tu pena.

-Lo sé. Parece extraño pero no me importa, debe saberlo, él debe saberlo... Si cree que yo fui cruel, no sabe como serán los enemigos que tendrá después...

-Tengo entendido que tu estuviste cuidándolo un tiempo... ¿Sabías ya quien era realmente?

-Si lo sé, siempre lo supe, espero que se apresuren, yo logre mantenerlos a raya un tiempo pero, sin protección... Severus es un blanco demasiado fácil... pero no soy el indicado para decírselo.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas. Ve entonces...

Una figura humana se disuelve frente a la presencia de un ángel de tres alas formando un rayo de luz que se dirige a la tierra, tomando una dirección ya conocida. Va a Hogwarts, más específicamente a los sueños del profesor de Pociones del colegio. Entra en ellos, sin saber que su visita complicara más las cosas para la orden del Santo Oficio, pero eso no le importa, quiere proteger a la única persona que amo alguna vez... o que creyó amar.

-_Severus..._-susurra como una serpiente, deslizándose en la conciencia, trayendo recuerdos, rencores y culpas suprimidas...

* * *

**¿Y bien? Alguna idea...**

**Bueno, al pobre de Sev le pasaran algunas cosas que... bueno, va a pasar penas y sufrir con pena ajena, a propósito, estoy leyendo un fic de uno de mis animes favoritos Inu Yasha, más específicamente de el guapísimo Sesshoumaru... me encanta...!! Bueno, ahí tienen más símbolos para representar el estado de animo de los personajes como: sonrojo n/n ah! y no olvidemos la furia que hace que aparezca una vena en la frente ¬¬#... creo que empezare a usar algunos, no sé como que me han gustado...**

**Pero su opinión también vale así que ¿Ustedes que piensan? Si o no... o probamos con un capi y luego ven que onda...**

**Ah!!**

**y otra cosita más, si quieren saber a que lugares me refiero con lo del Pirámide del Sol desde ahora les digo que no es como pirámide egipcia, voy a ver si puedo poner direcciones web en los capis para que vean las fotos... por que es necesario darse una idea de como son las ruinas y como fueron más o menos los templos ya que la historia del fic se va a ir para allá en unos cuantos capis más...**

**-Teotihuacán: significa literalemente "Cuidad de los dioses" y si lo traduces más o menos sería: "Donde los hombres se vuelven dioses"**

**Veamos si puede subir... nop no se puede :S**

**argghhh... bueno, pss si lo quieren ver con sus propios ojitos pues tendrán que usar google y buscar: **

**Calzada de los Muertos, Pirámide del Sol, Pirámide de la Luna **

**Y hay otros lugares que no se si usare tambien pero son: **

**La Cuidadela, El Templo de Quetzalcoatl, El Templo de Quetzalpapálot, Palacio de los Jaguares y esos son todos, no se si quieran pero las ruinas estan bien padres.**

**Besos y hasta el proximo capi.**


	16. Desde el otro lado

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Pss yo aquí con un nuevo capi. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Tan lindos que suben mi autoestima...**

**Y gracias a Jean-Slytherin que me hizo ver un "error" en mi capi pasado... ¿sabes Jean? Yo no lo escribí pero Michel me dijo que el lo había puesto así a propósito... cosa que no me gusto, yo quería ese nombre para alguien más... T.T buaa!**

**Snif, bueno, el capi nuevo esta aquí, lean, disfruten, critiquen y dejen review ¿ok? **

**¡Ahhh! Ahora creo que pondré claves a ver que tal... ustedes díganme si les parecen bien o no...**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... (Michel: Gracias, gracias, no aplaudan por favor, los autógrafos al final... NdL: No te preocupes Michel, nadie te va a aplaudir... jiji n.n) ****¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 16**

**Desde el otro lado...**

-Hola Severus…

Snape se encontraba en una habitación oscura que al iluminarse con una tenue luz verde era muy parecida a la Cámara de los Secretos, ahí se encontraba esperándolo un hombre, le daba la espalda pero esa espalda recordó haberla visto en algún lugar. El hombre se dio la vuelta al escuchar como los pasos de Severus resonaban en toda la Cámara dejando ver a un joven, que encabezaba la lucha por la supremacía de los sangres limpia.

-¿Qué haces en mis sueños? Debes ser una nueva forma de tortura de mi conciencia…

-No, soy yo, vine a decirte algo

-Di lo que quieras y ¿Por qué ahora eres tan amable? Si eres el verdadero… Voldemort… no deberías comportarte así.-A Severus le costo (NdM: muuucho) decir el nombre. (NdM: Y en serio que si le costo muuucho, casi desde que empezó el fic lo agarramos y le dijimos: Voldy va a aparecer en el fic y tu le tienes que decir Voldy ¿ok? Y él no quería, no quería, no querían, entonces tuvimos que usar un poco de convencimiento estilo rudo, doloroso y sobre todo... doloroso, aunque ahora creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que le pagáramos... Naa, no creo...)

-Severus, necesito decirte algo.

-No me interesa ya y menos si tiene algo que ver contigo y tus regresos milagrosos…

-No es sobre eso, escucha o te haré escuchar…

-¿A sí?. ¿Cómo lo harás? No eres más que un sueño.

-No soy un sueño ¡Soy real! Y…-en esos momentos todo comenzó a desaparecer, incluido Voldemort (NdM: Algo así como cuando se raya el dvd a la mitad de tu peli favorita de HP, y más si es película marca "Jack Sparrow" NdL: ¿Por qué Jack Sparrow? NdM: por pirata jajajaja NdL: ¬¬# que chistosito me saliste…) –No aún no, no le he dicho nada… Severus debes ir a la Cámara, yo se algo que tu necesitas saber.

-Olvídalo…

Se despertó pesadamente, estaba cansado y eso que había dormido toda la noche, aunque dormir no siempre es sinónimo de descansar. Entro al baño a darse una ducha, una larga ducha caliente.

-No tienes buena cara Severus…-Estaba ya en el Gran Comedor poniendo cara de: "Si te me acercas morirás de forma lenta y dolorosa"

-Lamento que no te guste pero esta fue la que me toco Albus, además la tuya no esta lo que se dice agradable, ni siquiera soportable.

-No dormí bien anoche… Tuve un sueño extraño.

-¿Y de que era tu sueño?

-Pues recuerdo a Tom… Riddle que me hablaba.- Por poco se le atora la tostada pero logro contenerse.- Me decía que tenía que decirme algo sobre ti…

-Que sueño tan extraño.

-Lo sé ¿Tu no has soñado con eso?

-He soñado cosas que hacía pero, con él hablándome no…

-Bueno, supongo que debo dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve para descansar

-Supongo

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

-Ahh... ¿Y qué es lo que harán?

-No lo sé aún ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

-Te podría decir que intentaras seducirlo tu mismo pero no...

-¿Y por que no?

-Por que ya estoy yo aquí para ti o qué ¿Conmigo no te basta?

-Basta y sobra...

-Mmm... ¬¬#

-¿Qué?

-Ya me hiciste enojar

-¿Yo por qué?

-Olvídalo, suerte con el plan de dejarnos sin padre espiritual...

Después de un día completo de estar recibiendo mensajes de texto vía celular -"cosa ruidosa muggle" según Lucius- finalmente estaba hablando con su novia. Ya estaba por acostarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el mensaje nocturno no llegaba, pero en lugar de mensaje recibió una llamada.

-¿No tenias tiempo de llamar pero si de escribir mensajes?

-Los escribía por debajo de la mesa y a pleno alcance de la directora, no seas así, compréndeme T.T...

Lo entendía, él también había tenido un día pesado: en sus sueños el Señor Tenebroso, el mensaje de disculpa de Cris: "Amor sorry x no llamar, stoy muy ocupada, t prometo q no fue a propósito, q tengas un lindo día, t qiero, bye" a media clase con los alumnos de Griffindor de sexto año, la aparición misteriosa de Caleb en el Gran Comedor que hizo que Dumbledor se atragantara con su tostada y su barba, hacerle la Maniobra de Heimilch para que escupiera su barba (N. de Ustedes: ¿O.o? NdM: si Dumby suele asfixiarse seguido con su barba u.u') Saber que compartió el sueño y exprimirse el cerebro buscando una buena manera de hacer caer a Luís en el lado oscuro... A parte de las clases, los alumnos, las tareas, reducciones de puntos a Griffindor, aumento de puntos a Slytherin, evitar a toda costa que Lupin y Malfloy conspiraran en su contra...

Ya había regresado a su vida de espía, sin quererlo.

-Amor... no le hagas demasiado caso a mi abuelo o va a dejarte demente.

-Lo sé.

-Descansa y sueña con los angelitos, o sea, conmigo...

-De acuerdo, adiós.

Se metió a la cama después de hablar con Cris y pronto se quedo dormido. Empezó a soñar que se levantaba y salía de su habitación, que caminaba por el castillo y que llegaba al baño de las niñas, escucho como alguien hablo en pársel y como el lavabo se movía para dejarlo pasar. Lo siguiente que vio fue un oscuro corredor, había algunos escombros en el túnel, producto de un derrumbe probablemente. Estaba ya frente a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, no sabía que hacer, era como si alguien le dijera que se acercara a ella, al principio no vio nada pero luego se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño sello al lado de la estatua, tenía una serpiente en posición de descanso. La vio de cerca y ese algo que lo guiaba le hizo sentir que debía recordar ese sello. Se dio media vuelta para salir pero de pronto se sintió muy cansado y todo se torno oscuro de nuevo... ahí termino su sueño, pero no despertó.

-Entonces no lo has visto Minerva...

-No Albus.

-Es extraño en él llegar tarde.

-Quizá sólo quería alejarse de nosotros un rato, Lupin y Malfloy lo siguen como abejas a la miel, Daniels también lo ronda y tú no haces más que estarlo molestando, es normal que quiera alejarse de todo este alboroto...

-Pero dijo que desayunaría con nosotros...-dijo Dumby poniendo cara triste.

-Director Dumbledor señor...-habló una voz chillona, era Dobby, el elfo domestico lo miraba con sus enormes ojos saltones (NdM: ya se de donde conseguir pelotas de tenis cuando se me pierdan muajaja...).-El Profesor Snape no se encontraba en sus habitaciones señor, la puerta estaba abierta señor y la cama desarreglada...

-¿La puerta estaba abierta?

-Albus...-dijo McGonagall preocupada.-Severus es muy celoso de su privacidad, el nunca dejaría la puerta abierta...

-Profesores, me he olvidado de decirles que tenemos una reunión importante que atender ahora... sólo tomara unos minutos, acompáñenme.-dijo en un tono alegre (NdM: y completamente fingido además, pero como el resto del profesorado no entiende de actuación, se la creyeron... v.vU)

Varios profesores regresaron al Gran Comedor aparentando que todo estaba bien, Licans fue liberado de la búsqueda por consejo de Malfloy y Lupin y no se veía muy feliz de no poder ver a Snape, los días que Caleb había estado en Hogwarts, había tenido cuidado de no presentarse frente a él, podría poner en peligro su misión.

El resto del profesorado registraba el castillo hasta que algunos profesores se reunieron para averiguar si alguien había visto algo extraño, incluso los fantasmas estaban ayudando en la búsqueda hasta que Peeves apareció en el corredor donde estaban Dumbledor, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid y Malfloy que apenas llegaba con Filch.

-Profesor Dumbledor, Profesor Dumbledor...-llego el portesgueist a toda velocidad (NdM: hubiera derrapado de no haber sido por que flota)

-¿Que ocurre Peeves?. ¿Encontraron algo?

-El lavabo del baño de las niñas del segundo piso no esta en su lugar...-(NdM: que nombre tan largo... pero no compite contra el de Dumby.).-¡La cámara fue abierta de nuevo!.-grito mientras daba una vuelta en el aire mirando burlonamente las miradas de pánico de casi todos los profesores.

-¿Voldemort?-dijo Lupin.

-¡Severus!-grito Dumbledor mientras salía corriendo rumbo al segundo piso.

Snape abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba que su cama fuera tan fría, ni dura, ni que extrañamente tuviera la presencia de Salazar Slytherin... Cuando abrió los ojos completamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba recostado en su cama, mucho menos en las mazmorras ¡Estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos!. ¡Y con un horrible dolor de espalda! Empezó a incorporarse cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban, eran de varias personas y el ruido resonaba por todas partes lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que también tenía dolor de cabeza. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y como lo apretaban contra un cuerpo, estaba de espaldas pero por lo acolchonado que se sentía, supo de inmediato que era Dumbledor, él era el único que tenía una barba que podía ser usada como almohada.

-¿Estas bien?

-No lo sé...-le dijo con una mano en la cabeza.-Desperté aquí...

-Parece que eres sonámbulo.

-Nunca me había pasado nada como esto antes...-se levanto pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza, sintió como si la Cámara se moviera y estuvo a punto de regresar al suelo, de no ser por la ayuda de Remus, Lucius lo miraba enojado por haberlo sostenido "cariñosamente" de la cintura durante todo el camino de regreso.

-¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí?-pregunto Remus al ver el túnel en vertical que los esperaba. Dumbledor ya le había quitado a Severus de las manos, luego de que viera que el licántropo parecía tener intenciones de llevarlo a otro corredor y violarlo...

-Remus, Lucius, Hagrid... ¿Qué es esa cosa que se ve allá?-pregunto luego de que Severus le hiciera una seña para que no lo vieran. Snape aprovecho la oportunidad y con ayuda del entrenamiento que había tenido, saco algunos bloques de piedra de las paredes, formando una escalera en espiral.

-Yo no veo nada ¿Y tu Seve...?-dijo Malfloy pero no continúo, su amigo y el director ya subían unas escaleras que no había visto antes.

-Creo que me equivoque n.n, suban vamos.

-¿Donde te metiste?-le pregunto McGonagall en cuanto lo vio salir.

-No lo sé...-le dijo con voz cansada.

-Lo encontramos en la Cámara, estaba despertando.

-Pero ¿No necesitas hablar pársel para entrar a la Cámara?

-Minerva déjalo...

-Vamos Severus, creo que necesitas recostarte en tu cama y descansar un poco...-Lucius se lo llevó a las mazmorras.

-Albus, algo extraño esta ocurriendo.

-Lo sé, pero no se lo digas, lo preocuparas y no quiero que se preocupe más... déjalo en paz un rato, después veremos que ocurre.

El resto del día pasó en aparente tranquilidad, a pesar de saber que tenía la atención de la mayor parte del profesorado de Hogwarts. No quería volver a dormir, dudaba mucho que una poción para dormir sin soñar lo ayudara, lo más probable es que caminara dormido de nuevo y no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta despertar en un lugar extraño de nuevo.

-Creo que debes dormir con alguien esta noche...-le dijo Dumbledor. Lupin y Malfloy fueron los primeros en prestarse, luego Licans, y ninguno de los tres parecía tener buenas intenciones, incluso Severus le pedía con la mirada que no lo enviara con ellos, quien sabe que le harían a su cuerpecito...-Lo mejor será que duermas conmigo, tengo una cama de sobra...

Y así los tres hombres se quedaron con las ganas de cuidar a Severus tooodaaa la noche (NdL: yo también quería... -babeo incontrolable...- NdM: arghh... deja de babear el teclado)

-Tú también soñaste con él... ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?.-le pregunto Dumbledor una vez que Snape ya estaba vestido con su pijama de seda verde y sentado en la cama.-Severus...

-Sólo que tenía que saber algo...-le respondió antes de meterse a la cama y darle la espalda.

Dumbledor suspiro y lo imitó acostándose, pero no le dio la espalda, Severus aún lo preocupaba, sabía que gran parte del resentimiento y traumas con los que cargaba habían sido por su culpa, si hubiera detenido a James Potter y sus amigos, no habrían causado tantos estragos en él, pero jamás creyó que las cosas fueran a salirse de control...

-_Tengo que encontrar una manera de resolver esto, no debo dejar que los demás profesores me vean en este estado... no debo dejar que nadie más me vea en este estado... lo enfrentare hoy, esta noche cuando aparezca lo confrontare, si tiene algo que decir que lo diga y ya... si no lo escucho esto no terminara nunca..._

Severus trataba de dormir, pero era bastante complicado saber que tenías que dormir para enfrentarte a una pesadilla de ese tipo. Le tomo más de una hora empezar a tener sueño, escuchaba la respiración calmada de Dumbledor y algunos ronquidos de vez en cuando, le costo casi una hora más quedarse dormido y justo como lo pensó, al momento de quedar inconciente, Tom Riddle ya estaba esperándolo.

-Finalmente...

-Desperté en medio de la Cámara de los Secretos... ¡¿Que tramas?!

-Nada malo... Sé que es extraño, sólo quiero que me escuches.

-Si con eso me dejarás en paz, hazlo entonces.

-Severus, se que este verano lo pasaste fuera de Inglaterra, y se que allá te atacaron, no el demonio no, me refiero a la sombra...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hay varias personas allá cuidándote... Escucha, la sombra no es más que un mensajero.

-¿Un mensajero de qué?

-No sé mucho, y no puedo decir mucho, pongámoslo así: Tú no debiste haber vivido la vida que recuerdas, eres una persona diferente a quien crees ser y si, lo que La Naturaleza te dijo es cierto, tu pasado, presente y futuro están ligados a la tierra que visitaste.

-No es normal que diga esto pero es tan... extraño que seas... amable y... eso...

-Lo sé... La sombra que te seguía... La controla un hombre llamado Sindael, él y yo tuvimos varios enfrentamientos por ti antes, logre mantenerte conmigo pero ahora, nadie más en Inglaterra sabe sobre él, no sé que quiere contigo y la verdad no es necesario, es algo malo estoy seguro...

-¿A que se debe tu preocupación por mi?. ¿Temías quedarte sin espía?

-¿Recuerdas el pequeño sello con la serpiente que estaba al lado de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin?

-Si.

-Bien, ve de nuevo a la Cámara, cuando estés frente al sello tienes que decir: "Ábrete con la sangre pura". Se abrirá una puerta y dentro esta una biblioteca, esta una mesa en el centro y sobre ella hay varios apuntes míos y... también...

-¿También...?

-Un diario...

-¿Un diario?

-Si, un diario... léelo...-decía como si no lo quisiera.

-¿Seguro?. ¿No será otro diario con vida propia?

-No, no lo es...-se le notaba a leguas que no quería que ese diario no fuera visto nunca, pero parecía que algo lo obligaba, algo interno.

-¿Entonces estás seguro?

-Si, seguro, no creo que puedas odiarme más que ahora...

-En eso tienes razón.

-Eso es todo.

-¿Es todo?

-Si

-No puede ser todo...

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo entrar a la Cámara, no puedo hablar pársel y según he escuchado Potter dejo de hacerlo después de tu muerte.

-No me lo menciones, no me lo menciones...-decía Voldy cubriendo sus oídos con las manos.-No oigo nada, lalalalala, no oigo nada, lalalala...

-Ejem...-veamos, si fuera un anime veríamos a Sev con una gota en su cabecita preciosa v.vU.

-A sí... lo olvide, en parte por eso estoy aquí, yo precisamente. Te daré mi don.

-¿Tu don?

-Ajá n.n

-¿Y tu don es...?

-Hablar pársel... ¬¬

-¡Ohhh!

-Si, acércate

-¿Para que?-le pregunta con un poco de temor... (NdSS: grrr... ¬¬) Bueno, con un poquititito, casi nada de temor... (NdSS: mejor, mejor...) (NdL: Lo que hace uno para que le trabajen los personajes sin pagarles) (NdSS: ¿Que nos tienen que pagar?) (NdL: ¿Pago? :S ¿Donde escuchaste esa palabra? Esa palabra no existe, es de alguna lengua muerta...) (NdC: Pues yo si la había escuchado... tu la dijiste además ¬¬ ) (NdM: Bravo, ahora si se nos armo ¬¬ ...) (NdL: jeje... n.nU -ayúdame Michel- :S) (NdM: a ver, a ver ¿Que hacen aquí? Váyanse a chambearle todos... o dejo que la etapa homicida de Lupita.Snape se los cargue a todos...) (NdC: ¿Ósea que aparte de que no nos paga nos van a matar?) (NdM: Si no dejas de quejarte, serás la primera... muajajaja...) (NdL: Vaya Michel tu si que sabes convencer... ni el polvo se les ve de lo rápido que van... Ahora sólo le damos su -voltea a todas partes y murmura- pago a Voldy y listo) (NdM: Si vuelves a decir esa palabra en voz alta, tú te las arreglas sola...)

-Para dártelo...

-¿Y exactamente como harás eso?

-Dame la mano...-Y Sev como buen ser inteligente que es, se la da con mucha desconfianza y revisándolo de arriba a abajo, sólo por si acaso le quería hacer algo extraño...

Sujeto su mano y una luz verde paso de la garganta de Voldy-Tom-Señor Tenebroso-Innombrable (NdM: dejémoslo por la paz... ¡¿es que este hombre no podía decidirse por un sólo apodo?!) a la garganta de Severus.

-Eso es todo...-Y así como así, desapareció.

-Este hombre sigue siendo extraño... no cabe duda, genio y figura hasta la sepultura.

Despertó al escuchar el cantar de un pájaro, estiró la mano y tomo el primer objeto duro y pesado que encontró y lo lanzó con la intención de deshacerse de ese ruido molesto que no lo dejaba seguir dormido.

-¡Cuidado!.-grito el pájaro.

-¡Cállate!.-le grito Severus.

-¡Cállate tú!.-le dijo el bird.

-¡Cállate o te desayunare!.-le grito Severus que como todavía estaba dormido no podía pensar en buenas amenazas.

-¿Severus?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Emh... ¿Estás peleando con un ave?

-Ella empezó...

-No es cierto

-Si es cierto

-No lo es

-Si lo es

-Severus

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes que yo no puedo entender lo que dice ese pájaro verdad?

-Si

-¿Tienes idea de lo extraño que te ves gritándole a nada?

-Le estoy gritando al ave.

-¿Tienes idea de la extraño que te ves gritándole a un ave?

-No me importa, quiero dormir.-Dumbledor lo miraba ya vestido y con una sonrisa, si ya estaba peleando con el mundo, entonces estaba bien.

-¿Soñaste con él?

-Si lo hice...-le dijo mientras se cubría completamente con la sábana.-Me dijo algunas cosas que me gustaría averiguar...

-A mi también me dijo algo, según él, era lo mismo que te dijo a ti...

-La Cámara...

-¿Qué?

-Debo ir a la Cámara.

* * *

**Bueno, como vieron tuve un pequeño problema con los personajes, y pues... ya lo vieron, leyeron en realidad.**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado, algunos me van a descalabrar, ya la veo venir, pero no importa... ¡Me encanta Voldy! (NdSS: grrrr...) Claro que no tanto como sev, no, claro que no, eso es imposoble n.n...**

**Uff... esta largo el capi, me avente 16 hojas en el word... no creí poder escribir tanto... aunque ahora se por que me acalambro tanto de las manos y tengo pulso de maraquero...**

**NdV: ¿Oye y cuando me pagan o creen que trabajo de a gratis? Si tuve que dar mordida para que me dejaran salir... el ángel deformer salió bien carero...**

**¿****Había un ángel deformer?**

**NdV: Si, tenía tres alas... que raro...**

**v.vU... Emmh... es que el rango de los ángeles se mide por el número de alas (Una buena enseñanza que dejo Evangelion para los que gustan del anime)**

**NdV: Ahh... si ya decía yo...**

**Si, si... ve con Michel y el te va a dar tu pago... solo no le digas a los demás ¿Ok? No saben que se les puede pagar.**

**NdV: Claro, claro, no hay problema...**

**NdM: Señor Tenebroso, Tom Sorvolo Riddle, Innombrable, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... bueno, tu ven conmigo...**

**Ok, hasta el siguiente capi, dejen review y pidan al cielo o a su ser superior que los personajes no se enteren de que pueden recibir cash por participar en mi fic :S**


	17. El segundo diario del heredero

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Sorry por no subir capi, pero ya les había dicho que tenía un examen el pasado sábado... la verdad se me hizo bastante sencillo y yo preocupada por que pense que iba a estar super dificil... espero haber contestado bien, pero estaba fácil.**

**Bien, aquí el siguiente capi, ahora veremos un poco más a nuestro amigo Charmont, y para darles a conocer mejor a los personajes, luego de que hagan su aparición triunfal, les pondré una mini-biografía de ellos... al menos de las parejas que se van a formar en la historia.**

**Aquí el capi, lean, disfruten y dejen review!!**

**Ahora hay nueva clave, otro idioma, Bien!!**

**Y una cosa más...**

**¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ****¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_ **diálogos en pársel.**

**_-Bla, bla, bla.-_ diálogos en náhuatl.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**El segundo diario del heredero**

-Aquí esta.-dijo Lupin al encontrar la pequeña serpiente en el lavabo.

-¿Estás seguro?.-pregunto Malfloy

-Tengo que asegurarme…

-¿Y cómo sabremos que puedes? Digo se supone que sólo se abre para los que hablan pársel...

-Pues...

No pudo contestar por que la campana sonó de repente.

-Las clases...-murmuro Lucius y Severus salió disparado, el rubio se fue corriendo detrás de él.-¿Por... que... co... rres?

-Nunca he llegado tarde a una clase y no comenzare hoy...

-¿Y... la... Cámara...?

-Tendré que esperar, estoy seguro de que no irá a ningún lado Lu...

Severus llegó primero, mostrándose tranquilo, camino con paso seguro por entre las mesas y cuando llego al frente hizo un movimiento de varita y unas líneas aparecieron en la pizarra. Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar Lucius llego agitado y tratando de obtener todo el oxígeno posible ante la mirada de muy pocos alumnos, entro al aula caminando elegantemente mientras todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff de 2º año lo miraban, Snape lo veía con una sonrisa burlona, Malfloy acomodo su cabello y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al frente mientras Severus comenzaba con la explicación.

-Empezaremos con la poción infladora. Deben tener cuidado al realizar esta poción, podría salpicar sobre ustedes y/o sus compañeros y eso no sería agradable a la vista... y por supuesto tampoc lo sería para la persona que la padezca... Los ingredientes están en el pizarrón, léanlos detalladamente y hagan lo que ahí esta escrito... si aún con las instrucciones su cerebro falla pidan indicaciones, no quiero que intenten agregar un ingrediente extraño... Pueden comenzar.

La clase siguió tranquila al igual que las demás, por fortuna no tenía que preocuparse por los héroes hasta el viernes, y claro el día anterior ya les había dado clase. Lo bueno es que sólo estarían en Hogwarts hasta Navidad, luego de eso eran libres, otra cosa buena es que algunos ya tenían trabajos seguros y no pasaban mucho tiempo en el castillo, eso era bueno, no tenía que verlos.

Desafortunadamente Licans si se quedaría durante todo el año y era probable que siguiera como profesor, no era que le desagradara pero lo ponía nervioso y no en un sentido de temor, sino de un modo... diferente... vamos que el otro día casi se le había declarado, y él no sabía muy bien que era lo que debía hacer.

--Flash Back--

-Buenas tardes.-lo saludo Licans con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes.-le respondió serio.

-¿Cómo haz estado?

-Muy bien.

-Me alegro mucho...-Licans caminaba a su lado con las manos detrás de la espalda, no le desagradaba su compañía, incluso el silencio no era para nada incómodo y no podía decir que lo hubiera seguido por que los dos se dirigían al Gran Comedor a tomar el almuerzo.-Me dijeron que estuviste fuera estas vacaciones.

-Así es.

-Es un bello país... México, estuve ahí un tiempo, me gradué ahí, en el I.C.E.M.H. para ser precisos.

-¿En serio?...-no estaba muy convencido, por más tranquilizante que fuera la presencia del otro hombre había algo que lo obligaba a desconfiar. Quizá fuera el instinto de espía, o quizá ya había quedado igual de paranoico que Alastor Moody pero si algo dentro de sí le decía que desconfiara, tenía que ponerle atención, no había sobrevivido a la guerra sólo por obra y gracia de la suerte. Recordó que la directora Durán le había dicho que cada alumno graduado tenía un número para identificarlo, así que se le prendió el foco.-¿Número de credencial?

-0042427234-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo tomo por sorpresa la pregunta pero en lugar de intimidarse, Licans se emociono aún más.

_-Así que es listo... y muy observador, ahora entiendo por que Riddle no lo soltaba...aún mejor, me hace falta un buen reto.-_Se paro y se puso frente a él, eran casi de la misma estatura, pero Licans le sacaba unos 7 cm. más.

-¿Qué?.-pregunto sorprendido. No faltaba mucho para llegar al Gran Comedor, estaban a unos 10 metros de la puerta y algunos alumnos iban entrando. El corredor quedo desierto de pronto, los sonidos se sofocaron... era como estar en una especie de trance, en el que el centro de todo era Licans.

-Siento un poco de envidia...

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto interesado.

-Por la persona afortunada que se ha ganado tu corazón...-le dijo muy cerca de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta y los sonidos regresaron de golpe al momento en que el otro hombre entro en el Gran Comedor. Severus se había quedado parado y agradeciendo mentalmente por que el cabello le cubriera la cara, así no permitiría que nadie viera que se había sonrojado.

Licans había salido del camino justo en el momento en que vio a Dumbledor acercarse.

-¿Estás bien Severus?

-Si

-¿Seguro? Te veo un poco sonrojado ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-Estoy bien.-Y sin más entro en el Gran Comedor.

--Fin del Flash Back--

Estaba ya en su despacho, finalmente había acabado el día y ahora no tenía nada más que hacer...

TOC/TOC/

-Adelante.

-Ahh estas aquí

-¿Donde más estaría?

-Pensé que ya estabas en la Cámara.

-Casi se me olvida.

-Entonces vamos...

-¿Vendrás?

-Claro que si... sé que me extrañarías si no voy contigo a todas partes...

-Minerva no te ha escuchado hablar así, tienes suerte...

-¿Por que esa seguridad?

-Por que si te hubiera escuchado ya estaría sobre mí, acusándome de haberte contagiado lo Slytherin.

-Jejeje, tienes razón... Aquí estamos. Adelante inténtalo.

Severus se acerco al lavabo y reviso la pequeña serpiente.

-Harry dijo que para poder hablar pársel necesito imaginarse que veía una serpiente viva... quizá tu necesites hacer lo mismo.

-De acuerdo.

Miro la serpiente que custodiaba la entrada. Si fuera alguien normal, tendría una especie de fobia a las serpientes pero no era así, quizá era su lado Slytherin pero le seguían gustando, él sabía que Nagini había actuado por que Voldemort se lo había ordenado. Ningún animal en sí es malo, sólo buscan seguridad y alimento, y si sienten amenaza atacan... no tenía por que desarrollar ningún tipo de prejuicio contra las pobres serpientes.

_-Ábrete_.-No supo si había hablado en pársel o no hasta que el lavabo se movió.

-Bien hecho.-le dijo con una mano en su hombro. Severus lo miro extrañado.-¿Por que me ves así? ¿Acaso crees que te creeré peligroso solo por que hablas pársel?

-El resto lo hará...

-Es por que no les haz dado la oportunidad de conocerte, ahora vamos. Me encanta este tobogán.

-¿En serio quieres ir?

-Claro, quiero saber que otras cosas hay por ahí.

-De acuerdo, pero es bajo tu propia responsabilidad...

-Si, si... ¿Myrtle?.-Llamo Dumby.- ¿Estás aquí?

-Si director...-El fantasma-niña llorona-Myrtle salió de su retrete-hogar-descanso final.

-Si la profesora McGonagall, Lupin o Malfloy vienen a buscarnos, diles POR FAVOR que estamos en la Cámara...-Y sin esperar nada más ingresaron por el tobogán.

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Severus empezó a buscar el sello de la serpiente mientras Dumbledor observaba el cuerpo profanado del basilisco... Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había entrado en ese lugar, no le hubiera gustado volver solo pero ahora, con Severus a su lado, podía ver que era un lugar bastante acogedor... Algo pasaba, cuando él había estado en ese lugar solo había sido un tanto escalofriante, pero ahora era diferente... no sabía que pasaba... a menos que, no podía ser pero, quizá... si, eso era... ¡¡La Cámara recibía a los alumnos de Slytherin!!

Increíble pero era verdad, aún después de tantos años, la esencia de Salazar Slytherin se había quedado en ese lugar, y le daba la bienvenida a todos sus alumnos...De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, resonando por todo el lugar.

-¿Quienes serán?

-Lu, McGonagall y Lupin.-le dijo sin dejar de revisar la estatua.

-Sigues estando en forma.

-¿Albus? ¡¿Albus?!

-Por aquí Minerva.

-Lo encontré

-¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?

-_Ábrete con la sangre limpia._

El pequeño sello entro en la pared después de la orden y una parte de la misma comenzó a moverse, abriendo una puerta. La habitación se fue iluminando con una luz verde. Voldemort tenía razón, era una biblioteca, una gran biblioteca con una enorme colección de libros.

Entró despacio observando los volúmenes que revestían las paredes, faltaban algunos libros que se encontraban tirados y unos más que estaban en un escritorio en el centro del salón. Tomo uno de los libros y lo hojeo... estaban escritos en pársel y parecía que habían sido escritos por el mismo Salazar Slytherin, afortunadamente ahora entendía el pársel...

Estaban también sobre la mesa varios pergaminos y un par de mapas de la Cámara y algunos del Valle Godric. Y ahí, cubierto de polvo y pedazos de pergamino estaba un cuaderno viejo, pero bien cuidado. Era de tapa de cuero negro y en la esquina inferior derecha tenía las iniciales: -T.S.R.- L.V.

-No pensé que habría una biblioteca aquí...-Dijo McGonagall cuando entro.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Si pero... es extraño.

-¿Extraño por que?-pregunto Dumbledor con curiosidad.

-Tiene varias fechas... bueno no tiene fechas en todas las paginas pero parece que fue escrito en diferentes épocas.

-Espero que pueda servir de algo.

-Creo que si... vamos.- Severus tomo algunos volúmenes al azar y salieron de la Cámara.

Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó con la lectura del diario.

_"Creo que esto del aburrimiento es algo muy peligroso, me esta haciendo escribir lo que pasa a mi alrededor... bueno, no importa ya podré quemar este cuaderno después._

_He notado que muchos de mis actuales seguidores son unos completos imbéciles descerebrados, no hacen nada bien. _

_Malfloy traerá hoy a un nuevo grupo que acaba de graduarse de Hogwarts, al parecer un amigo suyo esta entre ellos... parece que le tiene mucha confianza, veremos que pasa. Espero que Malfloy cumpla con lo que dice sobre los nuevos reclutas."_

Pág. 2

_"Llegaron hace unos momentos, son buenos según parece; son entusiastas, no son tan imbéciles y la mayoría tiene sentido común... Hay uno en especial que llama mi atención, el amigo de Malfloy, parece orgulloso y también parece valiente... lo llamare frente a mi..._

_Al parecer Malfloy le dijo como debía comportarse frente a mí... bien, bien, Espera ¿Por qué te hablo como si te lo contara explícitamente a ti, pedazo de hojas? Lo dije antes, el aburrimiento es peligroso..._

_Bien ¿en que estaba? Ah si... estaba yo en mi silla-trono (me encanta mi silla-trono) cuando Severus Snape -ese es su nombre- entró. Tiene los ojos negros, completamente negros, al igual que su cabello, se veía tan... tan... apetecible... Jamás me había sentido así... Bueno, de cualquier modo, llevare a todos los nuevos reclutas a una misión._

Pág. 3

_"Snape...Snape es a mí parecer demasiado apetecible para su propio bien... Pero no es eso lo que iba a escribir ¿qué era? Ya. Llevamos a todos los nuevos a una misión, algunos murieron, a otros los mate yo... ¿Que? Si, los mate ¿Acaso quieres que me quede con un motón de inútiles mentecatos? Noo... para mi sólo lo mejor._

_(Ok… ahora si creo que lo que tiene el viejo Dumbledor es contagioso… ¡te estoy contando algo y eres sólo papel! Extraño mi otro diario…)_

_Severus lo hizo todo perfecto... apenas debe tener 20 años y es un asesino perfecto, frío, calculador, experto en pociones, tortura, espionaje... y sobre todo en... De verdad sigo pensando que es demasiado atractivo para mi gusto... Te cuento que hoy estuve a punto de tirármele encima y follarlo en medio de una reunión mortífaga... _

_Tengo pensado usarlo de espía con el viejo Dumbledor… si, es el único en quien podría confiar para eso. Bueno, es el único con una inteligencia lo suficientemente alta como para hacerlo, además algunos creen que es mi favorito. Espero que tomen su ejemplo, se deja usar para todo… bueno no para todo… por ahora espero… Si, lo usaré para Dumbledor, aunque me gustaría más usarlo esta noche… en mi cama... sobre él…_

_Te odio estúpido diario… ¡Me recuerdas a Snape siempre! Te quemaré…"_

OK, ok... eso era espelúznate ¿Le gustaba al Señor Tenebroso? Pero eso no era todo lo terrorífico... acababa de recordar que si había tenido algo con el Señor Tenebroso...

Bien, suficiente de esos recuerdos sucios de su antiguo señor, debía encontrar lo que buscaba... de seguro esa era la razón por la que Voldy no quería que leyera el diario. Pudo haberle dicho: "Léete las páginas 20, 21, 25 y 37" Y se hubiera ahorrado todo eso...

Siguió adelante y encontró algo; una página que tenía el nombre de Sindael, pero antes aparecia un nombre que pecordaba, así que empezo a leer:

_"Me estoy enterando de cosas extrañas que ocurren en el extranjero… sobre todo en México, creo que tienen una guerra secreta o algo por el estilo por que tengo un seguidor desde allá, le dicen "**El Loba**" no se por que y francamente prefiero no saberlo… creo que ese tipo esta tras Severus, más le vale no acercarse, él es mío y no lo voy a compartir._

_¿Recuerdas a "**El Loba**"? Ja, pues lo corrí, si estaba tras Severus… debí haberlo matado (Te escucho decir a pesar de no poder hablar) La verdadera razón es que se me fue antes de que pudiera hacerle algo… de seguro ya hizo sus movidas con Severus y yo que todavía no he podido besarlo… esto es frustrante. Ha estado con varios de mis seguidores y yo no puedo hacerlo ¿Por qué? Te escucho preguntar… -de nuevo- Por que… no puedo creer esto, por que me pongo nervioso. _

_Si, yo el Señor de todo lo Tenebroso me pongo nervioso cuando estoy frente a él… -hasta rimo-_

_Bien, iré a revisar lo de la guerra y veré si puedo atrapar a "**El Loba**" Ahora si me da curiosidad saber por que le decían así… Iré a ver que pasa, espero que mis mortífagos no se queden sin Lord."_

Pág. 18

_"Bien, estoy por llegar a Inglaterra. Esa experiencia fue horrible, incluso para mí._

_No se que este ocurriendo y la verdad no quiero saberlo. Esos hombres son más sanguinarios que yo y la verdad sea dicha, si me dio miedo._

_El gobierno esta dentro, no se que cosa de cultura antigua también esta adentro y parece que la cosa antigua es más fuerte que todo el ejercito que tiene el gobierno… Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la Iglesia esta metida hasta el cuello en todo esto._

_Vi pelear a un cura… fue escalofriante, jamás creí ver tal descargue de furia en una pelea y menos de un representante de Dios._

_Ahora que lo comparo, mis peleas contra el Ministerio y la Orden del Fénix deben ser como un día de campo para ellos. Me niego a regresar._

_Pronto va a pasar una tragedia, lo sé… Sigo con un poco de temor. Me niego también a dormir sólo esta noche…_

_Ya sé. Quizá con el miedo que tengo, no me importe decirle a Severus que pase la noche conmigo…"_

Pág. 19

_"Esto es patético. No pude hacerlo, y lo peor es que me asusto un elfo domestico. Lo bueno de esto es que estábamos los dos solos._

_Te cuento… (¡¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?!)_

_Acababa de llegar a la Mansión Lestrange-Cuartel General, les había dado el fin de semana libre a mis mortífagos y también a los Lestrange ¿A dónde fueron si los corrí de su casa? No lo sé y no me importa._

_Bueno, te decía que acababa de llegar, y ya era de noche. Estaba todo oscuro y tenebroso y entonces escuche ruidos en el 'ala calientita en invierno', es que tiene una chimenea enorme y yo tenía frío así que para allá iba._

_Me acerque sigilosamente y asome la cabeza por la puerta entonces… ¡Zaz! Que me sale Severus al lado de la puerta y que doy un brinco del susto…_

_Severus se me quedo mirando extrañado, de suerte que Nagini estaba pasando por ahí y el salto pareció que fue para dejarle espacio para pasar._

_Se que no se la creyó pero al meno no se vio tan… patético._

_Pase a la sala y me senté frente al fuego. Estuve tomando Fire Whisky hasta que casi me embriago totalmente. Severus también pero no tanto como yo… Todavía me daba yuyu quedarme sólo y más con el susto que me pego. No quiero saber por qué se quedo pero se lo agradezco mucho. _

_Entonces Severus llamó a un elfo domestico para que nos trajera café -estábamos los dos sentados lado a lado, creo que fui feliz- pase un brazo por sus hombros y como no me dijo nada pues que ahí voy yo de aprovechado… Lo miré a los ojos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, ya listo para besarlo, cuando otra vez ¡Zaz! Que grita el elfo y que vuelvo a brincar del susto. Esta vez en lugar de quedar sobre él, y aprovecharme, nooo fui a parar en el suelo y lo peor no fue eso, caí de cabeza y me la partí… la frente digo._

_Le dije que revisara por que había gritado el elfo y lo que había ocurrido fue que Nagini se lo quiso comer. Ahí va mi Severus al rescate del elfo y a decirle a Nagini que no comiera porquerías. Apenas y me estaba levantando cuando Nagini vino y me dijo que Severus le había quitado su comida. Le dije que Sevo –así le dice Lucius- tenía razón, que no debía comer porquerías."_

Pág. 20

_"Y mientras yo peleaba con Nagini, Severus peleaba con el elfo que le besaba los pies y le decía: "Audri le agradece al señor Snape, la vida de Audri no vale nada…" Y lloraba a moco tendido sobre los zapatos nuevos de Severus… -¿Lo espío te preguntas? Pues si, la verdad si… sobre todo cuando toma duchas… jeje… ejem…-"Audri no merece su compasión" Entonces para que dejara de babear sus zapatos le recordó lo del café, y se fue la elfina a traérnoslo. Es fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Por que no acabo ahí… no… _

_Regreso a mi lado y saco una cajita que estaba sobre la chimenea, curo mi partida de frente que se cerró de inmediato. Cuando volvía a poner la caja sobre la chimenea, llego la elfina y nos dejo el café en una mesita, luego salió corriendo con Nagini detrás de ella, no se la comió. Audri huyó de la casa Lestrange y se quedo con Severus. Bueno, cuando todo eso ocurrió, me acerqué detrás de él cuando dejo la caja, lo tome de la cintura, lo gire y lo bese…_

_Luego lo recosté sobre el sofá y agarraba todo lo que podía. Cuando iba a empezar a quitarme la túnica, de nuevo ¡Zaz! Que llegan todos mis seguidores a la vez… se escucho un PLUF enorme y que vuelvo a brincar y que me caigo otra vez del sofá… esta vez pude ver la risa disimulada de Severus, pero no me importo, salí a toda velocidad para correrlos otra vez… ya no pude pero bueno… Severus tuvo que curarme de nuevo, aunque esta vez frente a todos mis seguidores lame botas y como no quiero que se lo carguen por que es mi favorito y a parte lo quiero para mí, no dije ni hice nada… Los mataré…"_

Eso si lo recordaba… y ahora estaba que se partía de la risa. Tenía mucho tiempo sin pensar en eso. La verdad si había habido momentos buenos con Voldemort, y graciosos como ese. Pero tenía que llegar a la parte de Sindael.

Pág. 21

_"Hay alguien tras Severus. Están atacando y se que van tras él. No son paranoias, se que es verdad._

_Hay una sombra extraña vagando por todos lados, he visto que puede controlar a una persona si se convierte en la sombra de su victima. La seguiré para ir al fondo de todo esto._

_Me encontré con el causante de las cosas raras no causadas por mí –es que nadie más aparte de mi, y de Severus por supuesto, pueden hacer cosas raras- bien, seguí a la sombra por casi media hora, ya me dolían los pies, no estoy acostumbrado a caminar y menos a cargar a Nagini mientras camino, esta muy pesada, la pondré a dieta._

_Pasamos por un cementerio, note que siempre estaba pegada al suelo excepto cuando pasamos por el cementerio, por que en ese momento se fue volando, así que como me daba yuyu, agarre un poco de tierra. Sólo por si las moscas._

_Llegue a un bosque y que se me aparece, no esta vez no salte, era casi de mi altura, su voz era suave, hipnotízate, debo agradecer que Nagini estuviera ahí para decirme que ni se me ocurriera ponerla a dieta por que si no, caería en el trance que provocaba esa voz._

_Recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando le pregunte quien era:_

_'Mi nombre es Sindael, dueño de la Sombra de Ud, mano derecha del amo de los Singkui. Tú eres Tom Riddle, te auto proclamaste Lord Voldemort y serás conocido durante mucho tiempo como El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado…'_

_Ya sentía que era mi fan, hasta que llego a una parte que no me gusto._

_'Pero tu gloria no durara mucho… un bebe te vencerá y aunque yo te lo advierta mil veces no me creerás. El estará escondido con su familia. Abra dos pequeños pero tu escogerás a tu semejante, y el será tu perdición, siempre te vencerá.'_

_No le creí, estaba ocupado imaginándome a Severus en… bueno, te sigo contando. Le pregunte que quería y me dijo:_

_'Sólo quiero a uno de tus hombres… eso es todo.' Y yo pensando que era el único medio extraño… Le pregunte a quien._

_-A Severus Snape_

_No lo tendrás- le dije_

_-El no es quien tu crees… es un mestizo pero no de la clase que tu sabes, su sangre es lo único que nos mantendrá con vida._

_Pues ve despidiéndote de tu vida por que no lo tendrás.-no apenas que ando armándome de valor para tenerlo yo._

_No se que paso después, casi muero ahí._

_Me ataco con no se que cosa, no usaba varita pero sentia como los hechizos chocaban contra mi cuerpo._

_Pero cuando me iba a dar el golpe final, que le aviento la tierra… quería que se quedará ciego y eso me daba oportunidad para huir, digo, para… retirarme y conseguir refuerzos. Pero parecía que la tierra lo quemaba, así que me fui corriendo… digo corriendo no, me fui en trote rápido si, es que quería ver a Severus… sobre todo a sus dotes de medimago y pociones curativas."_

Pág. 22

_"Sindael envió su sombra y me dijo que Severus era no se que cosa de no se que cultura no se que tan antigua, de tipo sacerdote o algo, no le puse atención, estaba ocupado imaginado a… bueno, ya sabes…"_

Eso era todo, ya no iba a seguir, al menos no ese día. Cerró el diario y subió a cenar, no quería estar solo con los pensamientos que ahora surgían en su cabeza.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

México.  
Ruinas de la Gran Tenochtitlán  
Calzada de los Muertos.

Un elfo de larga cabellera rubia apareció en la entrada a la calzada. Observó con nostalgia los edificios, ahora la Ruinas estaba solas, no había turistas, el pretexto de reparaciones siempre era bueno para ir a visitarlo… Tenía que verlo… ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aunque Severus fuera parecido, no era igual, lo quería a Él. Y si podía hacerlo, lo recuperaría, sin importar a quien se llevara entre las patas.

Empezó a caminar la larga Calzada (NdL: Son 3 kilómetros, a mi no se me antojaría caminar), mirando de frente a la Pirámide del Sol, recordando como era cuando estaba lleno de sacerdotes y nobles.

Recordaba que ese fue el primer lugar azteca que visito junto con su padre al llegar al centro de México. Los hombres habían sido amables con ellos, su fama de bárbaros los precedía pero fueron muy amables. Les mostraron las ciudades y su ciudad sagrada, las costumbres, los ritos, su lengua, incluso les ofrecieron un lugar donde establecerse. Les presentaron a sus dioses; tipos simpáticos -algunos al menos-, a sus nobles y a sus sacerdotes... fue entonces cuando lo vio por primera vez. Lo conoció con un golpe y una disculpa, y se perdió para siempre en sus ojos.

Llegó a la pirámide. Había un guardia cuidando que nadie subiera las escalinatas, pero el ya tenía muchos años visitando ese lugar con mucha frecuencia. El guardia lo saludo con una sonrisa al verlo y lo dejo pasar, Charmont devolvió el saludo asintiendo la cabeza y empezó a subir.

La primera vez que las había subido fue para molestar al sacerdote que lo había golpeado, había sido sin querer claro pero el no se iba a dejar lastimar por un humano cualquiera. Le habían dicho que estaba haciendo un ritual pero que era probable que ya estuviera por terminarlo. Subió lo más rápido que podía, no sabía por que su corazón latía tan de prisa ante la idea de verlo de nuevo pero no le importo. Al pisar la última escalinata chocó contra el y cayó hacia atrás, pero no toco el suelo, el lo había sujetado y se había disculpado por golpearlo tanto y sin conocerlo. No podía evitar no escuchar, observaba como se movía cunado hablaba... El joven sacerdote le contó que era hijo de Yoyotzin, Señor Conquistador de las Tierras del Sur. Empezaron a hablar, se sentaron en las escalinatas y hablaron hasta que el sol se metió.

Ya había entrado en la pirámide, abrió un pasadizo que solo el conocía ahora, bajo hasta una cámara subterranea y entro en una habitación apenas iluminada con una luz color morado-violeta. En el centro de la Cámara se veía una figura humana en una cama. Se escuchaba su tranquila respiración y se veía su larga cabellera negra. De haber estado de pie, probablemente llevaría el cabello hasta los muslos.

La habitación estaba protegida con encantamientos antiguos, listos para destruir al que intentara entrar a la fuerza y preparados para dar aviso en caso de que su inquilino mostrara señales de recuperar la conciencia. Estaban también cientos de ofrendas, figuras de barro y figurillas de sus dioses. Charmont observo la figura con cariño, se acerco hasta la cama mirándolo con todo su amor reflejado en los ojos. Tomo una de sus manos y la acercó a su rostro... estaba tibia.

-**_Aquí estoy de nuevo...-_**le hablo con ternura y en la lengua que él hablaba, náhuatl, **_- te he extrañado ¿sabes? Creo que te encontré en otro cuerpo. Espero que seas tu, así podría traer tu alma de regreso a tu cuerpo... Mi padre aún no sabe que estas aquí. Se que no estarás de acuerdo, pero no puedo decírcelo ahora... Mi segundo hermano se casará, no debo arruinar su alegría ¿No te parece?_**

El Alto Elfo lo observaba con una mezcla de cariño, tristeza y nostalgia. Dejo su mano sobre la cama, beso su frente y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-**_Debo irme, se que no pase mucho tiempo contigo pero mi hermano me quiere con él. No te preocupes, mañana volveré... Te amo._**

Y salió de la Cámara, al mismo tiempo la barrera de hechizos se alzo, sellándola al resto del mundo.

**_-Te amo...-_**repitió al pisar la primera escalinata, el guardia lo miro extrañado, no lo había entendido. Ese fue el lugar donde se lo dijo por primera y última vez, antes de que sus ojos dejaran de verlo.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro mientras caminaba de regreso por la Calzada, al mismo tiempo las nubes se cerraban sobre Teotihuacan, dejando caer el agua de la misma forma en la que el elfo derramaba sus lágrimas.

Miro de nuevo el lejano templo.

**_-Te amo..._**

Y desapareció.

* * *

**Fin de Capi...**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**ya les habia dicho que siento tardarme tanto??**

**Ahora chicos y chicas lindas, pongamos atencion a los colores por que son importantes en la historia ¿ok?**

**Hasta el siguiente capi. Besos.**


	18. Charlas

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Y yo que había prometido no dejar de escribir tanto tiempo... Pero yo se que ustedes entienden lo que son las finales y más cuando te graduas, que el vestido, la fiesta, las fotos y al final te preocupas por ver si tienes calificación suficiente para graduarte...**

**He estado muy tensionada y la verdad no he podido pensar. Michel se puso las pilas y me esta ayudando lo más que puede pero aún así sólo me ayuda con mis tareas y ninguno tiene tiempo para pensar en el fic :S**

**Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo por que lo malo nunca acaba por completo...**

**Ahora vayamos con lo de siempre, ya saben, creo que tiene que ir en cada capítulo.**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ****¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis.**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**_-Bla, bla, bla.-_ diálogos en náhuatl.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Charlas**

-No hemos podido hacer mucho, esta muy bien vigilado…

-¿Entonces?

-Esperare un poco más, sólo un poco… si la Orden no actúa atacaremos de cualquier manera, y tenemos que atendernos a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué hay con sus amigos?

-No son tan fuertes podríamos deshacernos de ellos fácilmente… pero preferiría no tocarlos como siempre solemos hacer en las misiones. Vamos tras nuestro blanco y ya.

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es alargar más nuestra condena con derramamiento innecesario de sangre inocente.

-¿Y el Señor Azul?

-No esta ni bien ni mal. Ha estado de un humor más o menos estable pero con él nunca se sabe.

-¿No ha enviado mensajes para mí?

-No, según nos dicen mi Señor, tiene confianza en usted pero nos dio un aviso…

-Dímelo.

-Dice que si se va a meter en el juego de la seducción debe tener cuidado de no terminar enredado en su propia trampa… podría ser usted el seducido.

-Lo estoy tomando en cuenta… dale mis agradecimientos al Señor Azul y mi promesa de actuar lo más rápido que me sea posible.

Licans regreso de una especie de trance. Estando en Hogwarts solo así podía comunicarse con sus compañeros sin levantar sospechas, lo peor era que al director no le gustaba que intentara acercarse mucho a Severus, al igual que sus amigos. No era que desconfiaran de él como enemigo pero parecía que trataban de demostrarle que Snape era prohibido… eso no le importaba, solo buscaba su sangre… y quizá una probada de su cuerpo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con un mortal y la verdad sea dicha, no hay cosa mejor que el sexo con un mortal.

En México las cosas no estaban tan poco tan bien.

Alphis acababa de enterarse de lo que su hijo andaba haciendo cuando decía ir a ver a su amigo Caleb. Las cosas se desarrollaron de modo algo confuso.

Caleb estaba invitado a la ceremonia de matrimonio del tercer hijo de Alphis. Por lo que cuando el elfo lo vio llegar sin su hijo a la ceremonia se encendió como pólvora.

Caleb no sabía que Charmont lo usaba como excusa por lo que no pudo hacer nada para arreglar la situación que estalló en cuando acabo la ceremonia.

Aunque Charmont ya era mayor de edad y había estado casado seguía muy unido al núcleo familiar, además el iba a ser el siguiente líder elfico de la comunidad y debía comportarse de un modo especial. No podía simplemente desaparecer por ratos sin dar explicaciones.

Alphis era un elfo tranquilo, eso era sabido por todos, muy pocas veces se enfadaba y siempre era amable con los demás. No solía mantener relaciones con los humanos, mortales o semejantes pero había pocos que lograban acercarse hasta el circulo privilegiado de los Amigos de los Elfos, un ejemplo de eso era Caleb y el cura Luís.

El primero era amigo de su hijo y el segundo era amigo del guardaespaldas de su hijo. En un principio no había tratado con ninguno de los dos pero al final termino cediendo, comenzó a conocerlos y formo una amistad con ellos, sobre todo con Caleb que mostraba mucha sabiduría para ser un simple mortal. Era un mago claro pero eso no lo justificaba a los ojos del lídel elfo.

Para Charmont había sido importante conocer a Caleb, desde la desgracia ocurrida con la caída de los aztecas su hijo había estado animado en muy pocas ocasiones a lo largo del tiempo, su belleza desgraciadamente aumentaba con el dolor, y su padre lo sabía, durante el tiempo que había pasado su hijo se había vuelto más bello que antaño y temió mucho tiempo que su hijo muriera... si había perdido las esperanzas en la vida ese era el destino de los elfos.

Pero al conocer a Caleb que acababa de perder a su amada esposa y seguía con la mirada en alto y disfrutando lo más que podía la vida Charmont sufrió un cambio drástico. Nadie sabía que era lo que el mago le había dicho al elfo, ni siquiera su padre, lo único que sabían era que después de la primera charla con Caleb, Charmont regreso golpeado pero sonriente. Desde ese momento empezó a interesarse más en los asuntos de su Comunidad y a relacionarse con sus hermanos y su padre otra vez.

Frecuentaba a los humanos era cierto, pero muy especialmente a Caleb y a su familia. Tanto que llegó a considerarse el principal embajador para los elfos y Caleb el guardián de los secretos de Charmont.

Pero eso no era una excusa para Alphis, el elfo se encendió más rápido que la pólvora sorprendiendo a propios y extraños que pudieron ver el principio de lo ocurrido. Charmont y Alphis habían estado discutiendo la mayor parte del día y se llegaban a escuchar subidas de tono en las voces de ambos a ratos… no era posible entender lo que decían, ni siquiera los elfos pudieron comprender lo que hablaban pero de seguro era una pelea.

En muy pocas ocasiones se había visto pelear a un padre y a un hijo. Y menos si ese hijo era como el Príncipe Charmont, era cierto que era un poco extraño pero era siempre obediente y jamás solía negarse a nada de lo que su padre le pidiese, no solía hablar mucho pero eso era comprensible debido a su trágica pérdida, que ahora solo los muy adultos recordaban y casi no contaban a los jóvenes elfos y si lo hacían evadían siempre el nombre de la persona por la que tanto había sufrido el príncipe elfo, no era por que temieran pronunciarlo, en realidad era bastante apreciado en la comunidad elfica pero, a Charmont lo afectaba bastante escuchar su nombre pronunciado por otros labios.

Y los demás respetaban su dolor, esa era la razón por la que la memoria del nombre se empezó a perder, solo Los Primeros lo recordaban ya que lo habían vivido en carne propia y para ellos también era difícil pronunciar su nombre, y los de otros Hombres y Magos que habían conocido al llegar ahí, y que los había acogido en sus tierras.

Pelearon valientemente para defenderse pero no fue suficiente, el enemigo tenía armas superiores y aunque muchos elfos quisieron participar en la defensa de las ciudades, no se los habían permito. A nadie.

_**-Escóndanse y rueguen por que libremos bien esta batalla, si caemos canten en nuestros nombres y digan que caímos con honor, por que no hay muerte más hermosa que la que se tiene en batalla y defendiendo lo que se cree. **_

_**Sin importar que en un principio nuestro Señor haya cometido un error nosotros defenderemos, nuestra sangre es caliente y no soportara mucho el yugo. **_

_**La pelea es algo que esta en nuestras venas y quema más que el rayo del ardiente sol en tiempos de sequías.**_

_**Muchos de nosotros preferimos caer bajo las armas del enemigo que entregarnos. Y si perdemos... y si se entregar... y si no defendemos lo que alguna vez fue nuestro, y si nos dejamos vencer, entonces amigos míos ¡Olvídenos! No recuerden cosas que no merecen ser recordadas. **_

_**Y si a pesar de caer nuestra fuerza se levanta, y nuestro conocimiento, aunque mermado, se levanta para los hombres y magos, entonces amigos les pido que sólo entonces nos ayuden a recuperarnos.**_

_**Solo si recordamos quienes fuimos y que muchos murieron defendiendo nuestra libertad y la nobleza de la sangre de todas las culturas.**_

_**¡Olviden como nosotros las culturas! ¡Olviden las guerras y las disputas! Que ahora todos somos uno y tenemos un mismo enemigo.**_

_**Ustedes amigos, hermanos no tienen por que pelear. Escapan de una guerra para terminar en una batalla y eso no lo permitiremos. **_

_**Pelearemos por nosotros y por ustedes. Gran parte de nuestro conocimiento sobre ustedes ya fue entregado a los archivos de la Comunidad y esperemos se queden ahí hasta que recuperemos el orgullo de nuestra sangre. **_

_**Las órdenes están dadas, cualquier cosa que delate su presencia será destruida y cualquier elfo que sea encontrado en el camino a la batalla será prevenido y enviado de regreso.**_

_**Hermanos, que la felicidad no los abandone. Recuerden que esta batalla es nuestra y aunque apreciamos su gesto de buena voluntad y amistad, nos vemos en la necesidad de rechazarlo por su bien. No lo tomen a mal y perdónenos. Recuperen lo que puedan sobre nuestra cultura y guárdenla por nosotros para las generaciones futuras que cumplan con nuestro requisito, dejamos a su conocimiento y sabiduría el modo de juicio.**_

_**Sigan con la fiesta y la alegría, con el canto y la danza por nosotros, y brinden por nuestros nombres, y si les parece correcto dejen que se pierdan, pero recuérdenos en sus cantos, hermanos del otro lado del mar, recuerden que fuimos valientes y que caímos en batalla, ese sería el mayor honor que podríamos tener.**_

_**Suerte y alegría para ustedes, Hermosa Gente, hermanos elfos, amigos... esposos… Nos vamos a la guerra y ustedes se quedan. Lo lamento, pero será así. Suerte, alegría y felicidad para ustedes hermanos, adiós, adiós…**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del gran Yoyotzin, Señor de las Tierras Conquistadas del Sur antes de partir a la batalla.

Paso mucho tiempo pero al fin, la raza se había levantado y lo elfos esperaron pacientes hasta que los pocos que había recibido la sabiduría de sus ancestros fueron a buscarlos. Los juzgaron como mejor les había parecido y algunos habían logrado pasar la prueba.

La raza se levanto y las cosas, aunque diferentes en cierto modo, regresaron poco a poco a la normalidad. Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, pero muchos elfos no se relacionaban tanto con los Hombres mortales ni con los magos.

Luego se tranquilizaron los ánimos y muchos pudieron conocer el destino de los grandes señores en las batallas gracias a los cantos de los elfos. Sus victorias y derrotas, su valentía y su fuerza eran recordadas con afecto y con orgullo por aquellos que los conocieron.

Pero en ese momento, Charmont y Alphis tenían otras cosas que discutir.

-¿Dónde has estado? Y quiero escuchar la verdad.

-En las ruinas.

-¿Qué ruinas? Hay muchas ruinas

-En Teotihuacan.

-Mi dirás que estabas haciendo allá.

-Pues no estaba de paseo con mis amigos nobles y sacerdotes… ¿Qué crees tú que hacía en el último lugar donde lo vi? ¡Recordar padre! Eso hacía. Es lo único que me queda ahora, el recuerdo.

-¿No entenderás que eso te hace daño?

-No lo sé padre… a veces me hace bien… a veces me hace mal. Pero siempre me trae buenos recuerdos suyos…

-Y también malos…

-No tuve malos momentos a su lado.

-Me refiero a su muerte… y a la decepción de no encontrar el fruto de tu amor con T…

-¡No! Me afecta más escuchar su nombre que ver su cuerpo y sus ojos perdidos de nuevo… No lo pronuncies padre, no me castigues así. Exíliame si quieres, aléjame de ti y de mi gente, de mi familia y de mis amigos pero no pronuncies su nombre te lo ruego.

-Lo lamento hijo… lamento también haberme enfadado pero ¿No entiendes que también a nosotros nos afecta lo que sientes? Nos preocupamos por ti y el verte lastimado nos lastima también.

-Yo siento de verdad saber que los lastimo, pero no puedo evitarlo… era muy joven cuando se fue, un niño si lo miras desde el punto de vista de los elfos…

-No pensaste en perderlo tan rápido, ni en esas circunstancias. Lo comprendo, yo también perdí a gente muy querida pero es necesario reponernos y dejar que la herida cure con el tiempo.

-La mía no lo hace.

-Por que no se lo permites, afuera hay más personas, elfos que podrían…

-¡Eso no! Me niego a faltar a la promesa que le hice ¡No estaré con nadie más aunque la existencia de mi raza corra riesgo!

-Charmont… has llevado ese anillo desde hace mucho tiempo y te niegas a quitarte el título de matrimonio… no puedes estar casado con un muerto ¡Entiéndelo por favor! Por tu bien y por el nuestro será mejor que te quites ese anillo que tantos recuerdos tristes te trae.

-No lo haré… Ya te lo he dicho padre ¡Exíliame si quieres! Pero no lo dejaré, no faltare a mi promesa y nunca ¡Nunca! Dejaré de amarle.

-¡Charmont! Lo que hago es por tu bien…

-Lo sé pero no lo acepto, no lo haré.

-¿Me desobedeces acaso?

-Si esa es la manera en que lo tomas entonces si, te desobedezco padre por que quieres quitarme lo único bueno que recuerdo en mi vida. No me importa lo que digas, eso fue lo mejor de mi vida y no lo dejaré atrás. Me iré entonces, dejare la Comunidad.

-Hijo, nadie te ha dicho que tienes que irte…

-Pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Por tu bien y por el de mi gente me iré. No te molestaré padre, ya no más. Dejaré de ser un estorbo en tu vida.

-No digas eso. Tú eres mi hijo y te amo, lo sabes.

-No lo sabía, pero es bueno saberlo aunque eso no cambia mi desición. Me iré padre, despídeme tú. Di que me exiliaste si quieres, di lo que quieras de mi no importa, no me busques y te haré saber como estoy si quieres saberlo.

-Charmont no te vallas de tu hogar, de aquí nadie quiere echarte…

-Pero ya no lo siento mío padre, me siento extraño aquí y no puedo quedarme. Me iré, dime ahora si quieres saber de mi o si deseas considerarme muerto.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que ocurre con tu vida y con la desición que tomaste.

-Entonces te lo haré saber. Adiós padre.-Y sin más Charmont abandono la habitación y se dirigió a su hogar, sus cosas estaban empacadas ya y sobre la cama. Unas pocas maletas, tomo un traslador y salio de la Comunidad.

Apareció en medio de un parque solitario, tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar. No tenía un lugar a la cual ir, sólo se ha había preocupado por salir y ahora no tenía a donde llegar. No tenía muchas opciones, no quería estar solo pero tampoco con mucha compañía y un hotel no le parecía apropiado. Tendría que ir con Caleb. Iría con el y le contaría lo que había pasado, el anciano era comprensivo cuando quería, el problema era que quisiera serlo.

Llegó a la Hacienda y uno de los trabajadores lo recibió omo si estuviera esperandolo, no lo sorprendía, Caleb era de todo excepto tonto, pero el como pudo enterarse tan rápido era algo que quería averiguar.

Entró a la casa. Empezaba a oscurecer afuera y dentro estaba poco o nada iluminado, entró a la sala. De pronto una luz se encendió revelando la figura del anciano que lo miraba expectante desde el sofá. El Elfo sabía que estaba ahí pero no creyó prudente decirle algo.

-Vaya, vaya, bienvenido Charmont.

-Gracias por tu… bienvenida Caleb.

-Te peleaste con tu padre y te auto exiliaste de la Comunidad, eres la comidilla de tu Gente y de la mía, si lo que querías era ser noticia lo lograste Charmont, recuerda: "Pueblo chico, infierno grande"-le soltó sin más.

-No era esa mi intención, debes saberlo Caleb. Aunque tenía pensado alejarme nunca quize que fuera así.

-Tienes un talento especial para meterte en líos gordos Príncipe.

-Me lo han dicho antes.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y lo seguirán diciendo por lo que veo. Pero si me permites decirlo, fue muy tonto de tu parte partir sin tener donde quedarte.

-Lo sé y lo acepto. Debí pensar mejor las cosas.

-Esta es tu casa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Eres mi amigo y también uno de los líderes de la orden, mi casa esta a tu servicio.

-Te lo agradezco, necesito un lugar donde quedarme esta noche y descansar para mañana pensar mejor.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras te lo repito, por eso no hay ningún problema, como ya te lo dije, eres bienvenido.

-Gracias. Pero dime ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido de lo que ocurrió?

-Tu padre. Me llamo y me lo contó todo, su parte al menos creo yo, me pidió que te vigilara y te cuidara.

-¿Y por eso me recibes?

-No, lo hago por que eres mi amigo y por que antes de que tu padre lo pidiera yo ya sabía que debía cuidarte por que… para tener la edad que tienes, eres un poco inocente todavía.

-Si… gracias de nuevo por tu hospitalidad.

-Vamos, te mostraré una habitación. Arréglala a tu gusto hasta que estés cómodo.

°°OoO°°°°OoO°°°°OoO°°

En Hogwarts las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas pero no por eso mejores.

Severus estaba tumbado en su sofá con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano. Acababa de tener su primera conversación con Potter desde lo ocurrido... el paso de recuerdos, su muerte y su regreso. Se había esforzado en alejarlo lo más que podía pero sabía perfectamente bien que debía hablar con el chico. Esperaba replicas o algo parecido al odio pero al parecer el tiempo le había servido más al chico que a él. Le pidió que le dijera cosas sobre su madre y lo que recordara de ella, cualquier cosa...Y eso lo hizo sentirse bien un rato, pero no significaba que le hubiera agradado completamente. Incluso le había agradecido... repetidas veces y eso era todo lo que el quería, que reconociera lo que había hecho. Se daba por servido ahora.

_Ooooh ooooh ooooh you're wonna miss me when i´m gone..._

Estúpida cancioncita ¿Por qué tenía que contestar el teléfono ahora que estaba descansando tan tranquilo? ... Pero esa canción era la que tenía para Cris... osea que... era Cris.

-Hola.

-Hola...

-Cansado.-no era una pregunta, ella sabía que lo estaba.

-Un poco.

-¿Físico o psicológico?

-Estuve hablando con Potter.

-Físico, psicológico y emocional entonces ¿Que pasó?

-Me pidió que le hablara sobre Lily... y me pidió disculpas y me agradeció por lo que hice...

-Eso es bueno... estoy empezando a creer que es un buen chico y no el ingrato cabezota malagradecido hijo de Potter... ¿No te molesta que cambie de parecer?

-Todos piensan que es un buen chico.

-Entonces me quedo contigo... no te quiero dejar sólo. Aunque sea un pan de Dios diré todo lo que tu digas sobre él.

-Gracias Cris...

-¿Quieres entérate de las noticias?

-Depende.

-Es sobre algo que ocurrió en la Comunidad Elfica...

-Me picaste, sigue.

-Charmont... tu amigo Char...

-No es mi amigo Char, es Charmont.

-Como sea... dile Char, apuesto a que no te dice nada.

-¿Me vas a contar o no?

-Uy, y luego dices que no eres chismoso.

-No soy así, ya te lo había dicho me gusta informar y mantenerme informado... gajes del oficio como espía.

-Manera bonita de decir que eres chismoso.

-Cris...

-Se fue de la Comunidad, dejo todo y se alejo, nadie sabe por que.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no tienes idea de que cosa pudo haber pasado?

-Ahmm...

-Cuéntame.

-Ahí va tu curiosidad. Se esta quedando en la Hacienda.

-Entonces Caleb sabe algo...

-Algo si...

-¿Que esperas? No me gusta que me tengan en suspenso.

-Oh si que te gusta, casi tanto como te gusta que yo te...

-¿Que tu que?

-Que... yo...

-Me hagas...

-Si eso...

-¿Cris?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que no lo dices?

-Es que...

-¿Te da pena?

-Algo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues no se... te gusta el suspenso tanto como te gusto que te lo haya...

-Es un avance. Sigue contando.

-A ver, mi abuelo dice que Charmont se fue por que ya no se sentía cómodo, al parecer tiene un trabajo secreto y no quería que nadie de su gente se enterara y esa fue una de las razones por las que se fue, la otra es por que peleo con su padre. Se arreglaron antes de que el Elfo saliera de la Comunidad pero creo que eso también influyó.

-¿Por que se pelearon?

-Bueno, según creo Charmont estaba ocupado en cualquier cosa que este haciendo y dijo que iría con mi abuelo.

-Pero no fue con Caleb.

-No, mi abuelo llegó a una boda a la que lo habían invitado, un hermano de Charmont... llegó sólo y no supo decir nada de Charmont por lo que Alphis, que es su padre, se enojo mucho y después de la ceremonia todo estalló.

-Vaya.

-Si, vaya...

-Me gusta recibir información tuya.

-O sea...

-Me gusta enterarme de chismes por ti.

-Vas por buen camino. ¿Algo nuevo por allá?

-Pues...-de pronto recordó lo de Licans y se debatió entre contárselo o no.- Si, pero es extraño.

-¿Me vas a contar?

-Tengo un nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-Licans.

-Si... y el otro día cuando íbamos a tomar el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor él... como que... se me declaró.

-¿Qué? A ver ¿"Como que se te declaro"? Se te declaro o no, háblame claro.

-Bueno es que tampoco me dijo "Te amo con locura"

-¿Entonces? ¿Que te dijo exactamente?

-Hablamos de algunas cosas pero yo no le dije nada que lo llevara a eso. Me dijo textualmente: "Siento envida de la persona afortunada que se ha ganado tu corazón"

-Si a mí me hubieran dicho eso me hubiera derretido en sus brazos...

-¿Disculpa? Aquí estoy...

-Bueno si... ¿Me lo dirás algún día?

-Sentiría envidia de mi mismo.

-A-já...

-¿Por qué usas un tono sarcástico?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Por nada...- tono sarcástico muuuy marcado.

-Cris, más vale que no estés haciendo conmigo lo que hiciste con tu ex...

-¿Cortarte por teléfono? ¿Cortarte por qué llegó a mi casa un mago veintitantos años mayor que yo, inglés, famoso, ex-espía, ex-mortífago, muy atractivo, profesor de Hogwarts, Master en Pociones y uno de los magos más poderosos en su país y probablemente en su continente? Estaba por hacer eso...-Severus sonrió al escucharla hablar de él así.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá... ¿Sev?

-¿Qué?

-No vas a dejarme por él ¿o sí?

-No... Nunca lo haría, ni por él ni por nadie.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-Por nada.

-¿Sev?

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho...

-Yo... lo sé.

-Me tengo que ir. Te llamo luego ¿esta bien?

-De acuerdo.

-Descansa... y aléjate de ese hombre.

-Descuida.

Ahora si estaba agotado. Se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama, casi inmediatamente se quedo dormido.

Empezó a soñar que estaba en una especie de ruinas antiguas, había muchas elevaciones y edificios que se extendían a lo largo de una enorme calzada, debían ser como 3 kilómetros. Al final se alzaba un gran edificio y sintió curiosidad por ir a revisarlo.

En menos de un instante estaba ya en la entrada del edificio. Algo andaba mal, parecía que todo estaba iluminado con una luz púrpura... entró al edificio y fue como regresar a un pasado lejano. Había un hombre parado en el centro de la habitación. Estaba de espaldas y no podía verle la cara pero tenía el pelo negro y largo, le llegaba hasta los muslos. Tenía la piel de un color como cobre y parecía estar haciendo una especie de ritual alrededor de una piedra redonda de la cual salía humo. Hablaba en un lenguaje extraño.

Empezó a caminar para ver la cara de ese hombre, sigilosamente se acercó y luego se dio cuenta de que parecía que el otro no podía escucharlo.

_-Es un sueño, por supuesto...-_pensó.

Se acercó más y pudo ver que no era muy alto, 1.65 a lo sumo y con mucha suerte, tampoco parecía muy mayor, debía tener unos 16 o 17 años. Pero podía sentir un gran poder que debía ser suyo. Estaba por inclinarse para ver la cara del sujeto cuando una sombra apareció en la puerta. El que hacía el ritual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba sólo, termino lo que estaba haciendo sin ver siquiera la sombra que se extendía a lo largo de la habitación.

Severus se acercó a la otra figura cuando se recargo en el marco de la puerta. Era Charmont.

_**-Charmont... ¿no puedes esperar a que termine? Por favor-**_ no entendía lo que decía, pero era como si lo pudiera comprender.

-Claro que puedo...pero prefiero que te apresures.-De pronto empezó a entenderlo, no sabía si ahora ellos hablaban su lengua o el empezaba a entender la que estaban usando.

-Termine ya.

Algo brillo en los ojos del Elfo, con paso rápido se acercó hasta el chico, lo tomo por la cintura recargando la espalda del moreno con su pecho. El chico volteo la cabeza y el Elfo lo beso tranquilamente.

-Me has hecho falta.

-Pensé que para los Elfos el tiempo no importaba ni representaba amenaza alguna.

-Es cierto, pero tu creces y envejeces rápidamente y, la verdad, no puedo soportar más de un día sin verte, lo necesito.

-Harás que me sonroje.

-Te ves precioso cuando te sonrojas.-Y volvió a besarlo.

Severus trataba de asimilar la información y se preguntaba muchas cosas como:

_-¿Por que estoy viendo esto? ¿Dónde estoy exactamente? Y ¿Por que todo es púrpura?_

Entonces el chico se dio la vuelta y por un momento alcanzo a ver su rostro. Era casi igual a él. La estructura de la cara, no tenía su nariz pero si que se parecía. El chico desvió su mirada un momento a la puerta, Severus clavó sus ojos en los del chico y de pronto todo quedo de color púrpura.

Despertó.

Eran las tres de la mañana y su teléfono estaba sonado. De mala gana se estiro hasta tomarlo. Un nombre apareció en la pantalla.

Caleb.

Tenía que ser él.

-Te odio.

-Lo sé y me complace que así sea. Iré mañana a Hogwarts y Charmont irá conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

-Mmm...

-Procésalo cuando tengas el cerebro funcionando.

-Adiós Cris...

-¡Soy Caleb!

-Si, yo también...-le dijo medio dormido.

-Eres un...-pero Severus ya había colgado. Se metió entre las sábanas de nuevo y regreso a dormir.

* * *

**Ufff... me tomo años hacer este capi, lo hice a pedazos, quiza se note la verdad no se. Tengo poco tiempo asi que sorry. Gracias a todos por sus rr y cuidense.**

**Hasta el siguiente capi.**

**Bye**


	19. Un regreso inesperado

**..:¡!HoLaZ!¡:..**

**Bueno, ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo aprovecho para subir este capi y poner a mi cabeza a trabajar lo más que puede para mantener mis dos fics y los últimos examenes... solo un poco más...**

**M: Ya párale chava, me tienes todo el día chambeando...**

**¿Y que esperabas? Si quieres el weekend libre más te vale que me ayudes a estudiar y a seguir con los capis de mis fics, y luego te me vas por unas quecas de papa, y por un chesco de toronja por que todavía no como y si tienes tiempo pasate a traerme otra almohada que esta como que ya no funciona n.n**

**M: ¡¿Qué?! Si me tienes trabajando como burro, no es justo... Quizá no lo sepas pero la esclavitud se abolio hace un buen de años...**

**¿A sí? ¿Y por que yo no me entere?**

**M: Si que andas corta de noticias, tienes un retraso de unos 200 años...**

**Vaya... no me entere... ¿Y que paso?**

**M: ¿Con qué?**

**Pss con la abolida de la esclavitud.**

**M: Ah... no sé, creo que la quito un don que era cura y que sufría...**

**¿Por que dices que sufría?**

**M: Por que dio el grito de dolores...**

**Ahh... no cabe duda, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo n.n**

**Ahora adelante lean y aprovechen la misma promoción que esta en mi nuevo fic.**

**"Por leer este capítulo se les da la oportunidad de dejar un review ¡Totalmente gratis!"**

**Así que aprovechen.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y muy especialmente a Jean-Slytherin que no se que sería de mis capis sin su colaboración... y tambien a la linda ortz que me dejo reviews en mi finalizado y ahora continuado fic.**

**Besos a las dos lindasss.**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos en Inglés.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla**.- **_**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Un regreso inesperado**

Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledor esperando a que Caleb y Charmont llegaran. Luego de que despertó su mente comenzó a procesar la información recibida a las 3 de la mañana.

-Espero que lleguen pronto.

-Yo espero que no vengan, Caleb al menos, no estoy de humor para mover rocas y tierra.

-Debes entrenarte.-Dijo una voz desde la chimenea, el Elfo salió completamente limpio, a diferencia de Caleb que llego detrás de él y tuvo que sacudirse el saco.

-¿Así que ya te cansaste?-le pregunto Caleb.

-No exactamente.

-Mmm… quizá puedas cambiar de elemento si te esfuerzas lo suficiente para controlar una roca sin explotarla.

-Yo quise que explotara.

-Si, de seguro querías tener una bola en la cabeza cuando ese fragmento te pegó en la frente.

-Hola Severus, Dumbledor.-Saludo Charmont para apaciguarlos un poco.

-Bienvenido Charmont. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

-Gracias.

-¿Quiere tomar asiento entonces?

-Esta bien.- Y se sentó al lado de Severus.

-Viniste.

-Dije que lo haría. Algo me dice que ya te enteraste de lo ocurrido.

-Se algunas cosas… pero no quiero entrometerme en asuntos que no me incumben.

-Hay algo más ¿no es cierto?

-La verdad…

-¿Puedo saberlo?

Severus suspiró y empezó a contarle al Alto Elfo su sueño, parte por parte y sin omitir detalle, parecía que a Charmont le interesaba demasiado saber que tanto había visto. Caleb y Dumbledor escuchaban atentamente a Severus hasta la parte en que todo quedo de color púrpura y despertó.

-Me parece que es un sueño muy extraño.-dijo Dumbledor.

-Lo sería si fuera un sueño, pero no lo es. Eso que me cuentas Severus, ocurrió de verdad hace ya mucho tiempo para ustedes los mortales.

-¿Por qué pudo verlo entonces?

-Una visión, eso es obvio. Pero la respuesta al por qué es algo que no tengo, pero que me gustaría averiguar.

-Y a mí.

Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de sus asuntos.

-Adelante.-Dijo Dumbledor y Harry entro por la puerta. Se quedo estático al ver a Charmont. El director le explico quien y que era y luego de un rato pudo hablar de nuevo, aunque no menos nervioso, debes en cuando desviaba la mirada para poder ver al Alto Elfo que ni caso le hacía por que estaba ocupado hablando con Severus.

De pronto el aire se hizo un poco pesado, Severus y Charmont se levantaron al mismo tiempo bastante tensos. La temperatura descendió rápidamente y Harry pensó que probablemente un dementor andaba cerca. Sacó su varita por si las moscas igual que Dumbledor.

-Bájenlas.-Dijo Charmont.- No les servirán de cualquier modo.

Parecía más tranquilo pero no bajaba la guardia. Severus por el contrarío estaba bastante tranquilo y parecía que esperaba que finalmente lo que estaba provocando el cambio en el ambiente apareciera de una buena vez.

Una sombra negra hizo su aparición en el despacho. Era un encapuchado, alto y con una guadaña. A Harry se le fue el alma al suelo… si esa no era la muerte dejaría de llamarse Harry James Potter.

-Henry…-Habló Severus y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Piensas llevarme ahora o vienes por alguien más?

La sombra negó con la cabeza y alargo una mano cubierta con un guante negro. Era una especie de colgante. Un frasco con un líquido azul verdoso. Severus lo tomó.

-¿Para que quieres que lo use?

-Sacarás a alguien de un lugar entre mi reino y este espacio.

-¿A quien?

-Tú lo sabes… aunque no te agrade. Úsalo, tendrás que meterte en ese lugar y para salir con él, deberás estar cubierto con ese líquido.-Y desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Severus volteó a ver a Harry, lo tomó de la mano y el líquido comenzó a brillar, desaparecieron en una mancha negra que salió del frasco. Y aparecieron en el último lugar donde Harry vio a su padrino.

-Llámalo.-le dijo Severus.

El chico se acerco al velo y pudo escuchar la voz de su padrino llamarlo desde el otro lado. Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre hasta que la voz de Sirius Black fue lo único que se escucho por sobre los murmullos.

Entonces Severus abrió el frasco. El líquido era en realidad una especie de vapor que se extendió por todo su brazo derecho, cubriendo lentamente el pecho mientras se seguía extendiendo. Snape le dio el brazo izquierdo a Harry.

-Sujétame… Sin importar lo que oigas no me sueltes ¿Entendiste? No me sueltes. Y no dejes de llamarlo.

-De acuerdo.

Harry lo tomo de la mano mientras Severus acercaba su brazo cubierto de vapor al Velo.

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black?-Siguió llamando Harry.

-Haarrryyyy…-se escucho un sonido fantasmal desde el otro lado.

Finalmente y con una mueca de asco Severus metió el brazo y la niebla del Velo se dispersó un poco. Movió su brazo pero no podía obtener lo que buscaba. Cuando el vapor azul verdoso le cubrió todo el cuerpo, excepto la mano que Harry sujetaba, metió la cabeza en el Velo.

Por un momento Potter no respiró, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no dejo de sujetar la mano de Severus. Luego un par de minutos que parecieron eternos la mano del ojinegro comenzó a jalar la de Harry, al parecer necesitaba ayuda para salir. El chico uso toda su fuerza para sacarlo pero la fuerza en contra era demasiada. Lo estaba arrastrando hacia en Velo. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de tocarlo sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo sujetaron.

-No lo sueltes.-Escucho y vio al Alto Elfo detrás de él. Después llegaron Lupin y Dumbledor y ayudaron a halar el brazo de Severus, que poco a poco comenzó a salir.

Cuando la cabeza estuvo fuera empezó a toser. En su cuello estaba recargada una cabeza. Con un último esfuerzo los sacaron.

Charmont se acercó a Severus y se lo llevo a un lugar a parte.

Dumbledor, Lupin y Harry observaron el cuerpo de Sirius Black tendido en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y los miro sorprendido.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Remus?

-¡Sirius!-grito Harry y abrazo a su padrino.

La sombra regreso al lugar, al lado de Severus.

-Buen trabajo.

-Espero que sea suficiente por ahora. No me importa lo que digan, no vuelto a meterme en el Velo.-Le dijo casi jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-No será necesario. Ya no harás más trabajos, por ahora al menos, tienes otros problemas que resolver… Ah y una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-No me llames por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, adiós Henry.

°°OoO°°°°OoO°°°°OoO°°

Apenas había pasado un día desde el regreso de Sirius Black. Nadie más que la Orden del Fénix y algunos chicos del ED sabían sobre eso.

Ahora Black se encontraba en la enfermería, Poppy le estaba dando una última revisada antes de dejarlo salir. Parecía que todo estaba bien, un poco cansado y muy delgado pero en general estaba bien.

En el despacho de Dumbledor, Charmont, Caleb y el director trataban de obtener información de un muy callado y prácticamente sellado Severus Snape.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Dijo Dumbledor. Era la 5 vez que lo preguntaba y no había obtenido respuesta.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-pregunto el Elfo, Severus lo miro y casi con la mirada le dijo que tenía que averiguarlo por si mismo.- Fue cuando moriste ¿verdad?

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que después de haber pasado tantos años entre la vida y la muerte ya son bastante cercanos.

De nuevo Severus asintió.

-¿Y para ayudarte a regresar te pidió un favor?

Esta vez Severus negó.

-Entonces estabas obligado a ayudar.

Y de nuevo asintió.

-¿Hay condiciones?

Asintió de nuevo.

-¿Puedes contármelo?

Esta vez fue un no.

-¿Y si lo pido por favor y con el permiso de Henry?

Severus se quedó en silencio un rato, sin moverse. Luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Sólo por que lo pides por favor… no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre.

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando morí pase al otro lado. Estaba en un lugar extraño, era todo blanco y apareció a mi lado después de hablar con las personas que me recibieron. Me dijo que tenía que seguirlo por que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo ahí. Me llevo hasta una especie de oficina o algo y entonces me dijo:

"No pasaras mucho tiempo en mi reino, no irás al infierno por que no hay cupo para ti, podrías ir al cielo, te aceptan ahí, sin embargo, moriste antes de tiempo por lo que no sería correcto mantenerte aquí hasta que se cumpla el tiempo que tendrías que haber vivido en el mundo mortal."

Le pregunte que era lo que iba a hacer conmigo, si me enviaría de regreso, el dijo que ya había alguien que luchaba por regresarme. Le dije la verdad, que no quería volver y menos en ese momento, me estaban aceptando en el cielo. Entonces me miro por debajo de la capucha, se descubrió y me dijo:

"Podrías trabajar para ganar puntos e ir al cielo en el momento de tu verdadera muerte"

Le pregunte de qué se trataba.

"Es simple, me ayudaras con pequeños trabajos, como ayudar a almas extraviadas si estoy ocupado y a sacarlas para uno de los dos lados en caso de que estén atorados. No actuaras sólo, te daré las instrucciones y listo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Pero apresúrate a pensar por que estas a punto de irte."

Luego de eso escuche la voz de Lucius que me llamaba y en el último momento accedí. Eso es todo.

-¿Así que trabajas como la muerte?

-Más bien es como un guía espiritual.

-Si, eso fue lo que dijo, un guía espiritual.

-¿Y que pasara ahora con Sirius?

-Hará de su vida lo que quiera, eso es algo que no me interesa.

-Y… a el…

-El sólo hace lo que tiene que hacer y ya.

-¿Entonces Sirius…?

-Seguirá con su vida, o lo que quede de ella.

-¿Tu sabes…?

-No, yo solo hago lo que me ordenan y ya.

-Bien, esto es extraño pero gratificante.

-Parece que todos están felices por el regreso de su amigo.

-Si, Sirius es un amigo muy querido por todos nosotros. Harry esta más que feliz con tenerlo de vuelta. Sirius es su padrino.

Charmont siguió escuchando hablar a Dumbledor, más por amabilidad que por otra cosa. Ahora lo único que quería era estar a solas con Severus, probablemente estaba recordando su vida pasada y si el lo provocaba lo más seguro era que recordara quien era el Elfo y le permitiera amarle. Pero algo lo detenía, no era el hecho de que Snape estuviera con alguien más... ni siquiera eran las palabras del consejo, era algo más fuerte pero no sabía que era.

-Severus... quisiera hablar contigo a solas ¿Crees que podríamos?-Snape lo miro frunciendo el ceño pero al final accedió. Lo llevo por los pasillos más desiertos que recordaba hasta su despacho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme que ellos no pueden saber?

-Quiero contarte un secreto... pero sólo si tengo tu promesa de no revelarlo jamás, aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

-Esa es una promesa muy fuerte...

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si... de acuerdo ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, tiene algo que ver contigo... Tal vez no contigo... no estoy muy seguro. Te lo contaré y entonces verás por que tengo esta indecisión.

-Esta bien.

El Elfo empezó a contarle de su llegada al continente, de como había llegado a México y como había conocido a una persona muy parecida a Severus, al chico de su visión. Nunca le dijo su nombre y eso le pareció muy extraño al moreno pero no dijo nada. Charmont le contó que si había tenido una relación con el y que habían estado casados, pero que poco tiempo después ocurrió una desgracia.

-¿Le ocurrió algo?

-Si... fue algo terrible y yo no pude hacer nada par evitarlo. Estaban en una guerra arreglada y algunos se nos dio permiso de participar, consientes de que en caso de perder seríamos hechos prisioneros y seríamos sacrificados a su dios pero aún así algunos otros y yo fuimos para ver que clase de batallas sostenían. La batalla se hizo difícil y al fin resulto acabando en una verdadera guerra. Ganamos, y los sacerdotes tuvieron muchos prisioneros para sacrificar. Él era un sacerdote, el mejor de todos. Acabada la batalla nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos, yo regrese con el... estaba esperando un hijo mío y yo estaba más que feliz con eso...

Ahí Severus se quedo en shock.

-Espera... ¿Dijiste que él estaba... embarazado?

-Si, así es. No se cómo lo logro... bueno si, creo que fue con una poción y un hechizo de recitación. Pero bueno, deja que termine.

-Yo... de acuerdo, adelante.

-Regrese con él y luego me enviaron un mensaje, mi padre quería verme. Me fui y luego atacaron la ciudad.

-¿Quienes?

-Los Conquistadores... Cortés...

-Entiendo.

-Él estaba en medio de un ritual cuando ese hombre llegó al Templo del Sol. Le exigió que le diera la localización del tesoro azteca... los enemigos de los aztecas los acompañaban y habían escuchado que tenían un gran tesoro que los ayudaría a mantener la gloria. Supongo que Cortés buscaba oro y riquezas... pobre iluso, el tesoro estuvo frente a el todo el tiempo. Mi hijo y mi esposo eran el tesoro de los aztecas. Mi esposo, el más grande sacerdote mago y mi hijo... se había profetizado que sería uno de los más poderosos... Pero no logre saberlo...

-¿Que ocurrió?-pregunto Severus y sin saber por que un vació en la boca del estomago se formo, tenía una leve impresión de lo que había pasado y no podía evitar pensar en mucha sangre... corriendo por escalones.

-Mi esposo no hablo, no le dijo nada y eso lo enfureció... Lo sacaron fuera de las escalinatas y lo arrodillaron frente a los escalones. No se si fue bueno o malo que su embarazo aún no fuera visible, Cortés se lo pregunto otras veces pero no le dijo nada. Llamó a sus dioses... les pidió que le dieran fuerza y que lo ayudaran a proteger a su gente... se ofreció a si mismo como sacrificio... y Cortés lo ayudo. Sin saberlo hizo el ritual que los sacerdotes hacían, le corto el cuello y dejo que su sangre bañara todos los escalones hasta la mitad del edificio... luego dejo que su cuerpo rodara hasta la base... Yo...-No pudo continuar, era demasiado para él y las lagrimas se escaparon de su hermoso rostro, Severus no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, no sabía nada sobre confortar a las personas.

-Char... Yo...-Y ahora a el se le había cortado la voz.

-Esta bien...

-Lo lamento... tu esposo y tu hijo...

-Mi hijo... mi hijo no estaba cuando recogí su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, es extraño. He pasado todo este tiempo tratando de averiguar lo que ocurrió pero no le encuentro sentido.

-Quizás tu esposo logro hacer algo... tal vez haya logrado enviarlo a otro lugar.

-¿A un bebe?

-A un cuerpo preparado para recibirlo... Una mujer probablemente, en edad reproductiva y con el vientre preparado...

-Lo había pensado pero...

-Es complicado.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y el Elfo sonrió.

-Te pareces mucho a mi esposo. Pero no eres igual por que he notado que extrañamente... tienes un aire elfico... eres parecido a mi. Quizás seas mi hijo perdido. Quizás...si y no a la vez... pero me gustaría verte así, me ayudaría.

-...

-¿Te importaría? Que te viera como un hijo...

-Yo no... Si eso te ayuda... adelante.

-Bien, vamos. De seguro Caleb tendrá cosas que decir.

-Me imagino. El siempre tiene cosas que decir.

-Es algo bueno de cierto modo... nunca te aburres, siempre tiene algo que decir.

-Si te gusta tener esa molesta vocecita en tu cabeza todo el día.

-Ja ja... De verdad eres muy especial.

-¿Ahora me dirás que tengo su sentido del humor? ¿O que tengo el tuyo?

-No, él no tenía un sentido del humor ácido ni sarcástico como el tuyo... ni yo tampoco lo tengo... Pero de verdad creo que tengas o no mi sangre, eres de verdad muy especial ¿No irás a ver a tu amigo Sirus Black?

-Black no es mi amigo. Es sólo un perro sarnoso que tuvo mucha suerte... como todo en su vida.

-A eso me refiero... eres gracioso a tu manera.

-Eso significa que te agrado.

-Si, de verdad me caes muy bien. Pero vamos, que tendrás cosas que hacer.

°°OoO°°°°OoO°°°°OoO°°

-¡Ah! Aquí estas Severus...

_-¿Dónde más estaría? No puedo dejar Hogwarts_.-pensó.

-¿Dónde más estaría Albus? No puede dejar el colegio sin que tú te enteres... De verdad te gusta molestar.-Le respondió Caleb que al parecer ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de estar con el director.

-Bueno si... Severus, quiero que veas a Sirius y...

-Antes muerto.-Le dijo secamente y dio vuelta sobre sus talones.

-Severus...-Habló Dumbledor más fuerte esta vez.

-Severus ha dicho que no quiere ver al joven Sirius Black, creo que debemos respetar su decisión. Si es cierto que tienen una enemistad es para agradecer que haya aceptado sacarlo del Velo cuando tenía oportunidad de dejarlo ahí, sin que lo molestara de nueva cuenta. Dumbledor...-Esta vez fue el Elfo el que alzo un poco la voz.-No quiero que lo obligues a verlo o hablarle... si lo va a hacer será por voluntad propia.

Severus estaba de espaldas escuchando la conversación que mantenían el Elfo y el director. De pronto se abrió una puerta que estaba de espaldas al director y Sirius Black salió caminando, tranquilo pero se quedo helado al ver al Elfo y el destello en los ojos de Charmont cuando lo miro.

-Y en cuanto a él...-Dijo apuntando directamente al pecho de Black.- Más vale que le ordenes que se mantenga alejado de Severus... ahora esta bajo mi protección y es un hijo para mí. Si algo le pasa en tu colegio que involucre tu falta de responsabilidad...-Miró a Dumbledor con un resplandor extraño en los ojos.-Serás tu el primero que caiga... Y será doloroso, lo prometo.

Se dio la vuelta del mismo modo en que Severus lo hizo, Snape seguía de frente a la puerta cuando Charmont llegó a donde el estaba.

-Vamos Severus... aún debes tener cosas que hacer.-Los dos hombres salieron dejando a Dumbledor y Black clavados en el suelo, sin saber que hacer.

-Ja, ja ja ja...-Se rió de pronto Caleb.- Parece que te has ganado una nueva enemistad por tu diamante Albus... si yo fuera tu, mantendría a Snape contento, a menos que quieras llegar a las manos de Charmont.

* * *

**Ok, por ahora es todo...**

**Aprovechen la promoción, además, si no tengo reviews que son mi paga, dejo de escribir...**

**Estan advertidos...**


	20. ¡¿Por qué a mí!

****

..:HoLaZ:..

**Yo aquí, ustedes allá del otro lado de la pantalla y en esta página mi nuevo capi... uff, no pensé que la idea de regresar a Sirius les fuera a gustar tanto pero ya veo que si me siento feliz ..: n.n :..**

**Y como ahora se que mis lectores son súper buenos pues ahí les va una petición, a ver si les pueden mandar galletitas a mis personajes sobre todo a Sev que en este capi pues... como que ya le afecto eso de** _mira por encima de su hombro_ **que no le pagamos... Ya lo verán en este capítulo.**

**Y un súper favorsototototote a Jean... de verdad amiga te necesito tu que estudias medicina y para todos lo pueden tomar como una especie de spoiler, aunque no estoy segura de usarlo con Severus, al pobre ya le paso una vez después de todo. **

**Jean, si sabes por fa, me puedes decir: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría una persona en desangrarse por una herida como la de Sev en el cuello? Aunque no muy grande claro esta, no es que vaya a poner a una copia de Nagini a devorarse a un personaje pero necesito saber un tiempo estimado de desangramiento... jejeje me gusta la sangre... muajajajajajajajajajaja**

_Todos los personajes del fic me miran aterrorizados y salen huyendo_

**M: Oye "Drácula" ya nos quedamos sin protagonistas...**

**No te preocupes, después de pensarlo mucho decidí pagarles a los personajes**

_Todos los personajes del fic regresan corriendo como si huyeran del Innombrable y me miran con lagrimitas de felicidad en los ojos_

**SS: ¿En serio nos vas a pagar?**

**Claro que si, pero no esperen galeones, ni dólares, ni pesos, ni yen, ni nada de eso...**

**SS: ¿Entonces con que nos vas a pagar?**

**¡Con galletitas n.n!**

**SS: ¿O.OU? ¿Qué?**

**Pues es que yo no tengo dinero para pagarles... además agrádeseme que te traje de vuelta de la muerte y te puse con una chica linda -aunque un tanto extraña-**

**SS: Si pero también trajiste a Dumbledor y a Black y a Lupin y a su esposa y a Moody y a Weasley y además no mataste a Potter...**

**Es por que Harry es necesario en este fic, así que ahora ya basta por hoy y hagan lo que dicen sus libretos que al final del capítulo les damos sus galletitas, y rueguen por que los lectores les manden galletas por que no creo que nos ajusten...**

_Se sienta en su silla de directora que tiene el letrero de:_

**_Directora  
Lupita. Snape  
Negrera profesional _**

**¿Todos listos?**

**Luces, cámara... **

**¡Acción!**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis.**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**¡¿Por qué a mí?!**

Una reunión de emergencia se había citando en el despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts. La Orden entera estaba ahí, también algunos miembros del Ministerio que llegaron a constatar la _vida_ que tenía ahora Sirius Black.

Luego de unas horas de tensión por parte de los hombres del Ministerio y por el hecho de que Severus demostraba que estaría más cómodo en una cama de clavos que en esa habitación, la mayor parte de las personas se retiraron, quedando sólo Black, el director, Lupin, Malfloy, McGonagall y Moody y Severus por supuesto, que se había quedado sólo para ver si Black se atrevía a hacer o decir algo pero al parecer el perro sarnoso estaba muy tranquilo. Pero esa no era la única razón, se sentía extrañamente cansado y un poco débil, pero no sabía el por que... No creía que fuera sólo por que no había podido descansar en 5 días, o por que apenas y tenía tiempo de probar alimento durante todo el día, no, no era eso... Durante la guerra la había pasado peor después de todo...

Ahora Lupin y Malfloy estaban conversando con Dumbledor muy _animadamente_, y por _animadamente_ se quiere decir que parecían estar discutiendo con el.

-Estoy seguro de que esos hombres trataran de encerrarlo en cuanto tengan oportunidad.

_-Dios te oiga Lupin..._

-Aunque no estoy a favor de que _ese_ se quede en el colegio, creo que lo mejor será que mantengamos su localización en secreto.

_-Si, muy en secreto... ¿Que tal si lo sacamos del castillo y que el vaya a donde quiera? Así estaría lo suficientemente secreto para mí._

-Estoy pensando en lo mismo que ustedes.

-Severus ¿Tú que opinas?

_-Que saquemos a ese pulgoso-sarnoso, pobre imitación del Grim del colegio y que se vaya a pegarle sus garrapatas a alguien más...-_pensó Severus_.-_Envíalo a su hogar.

-¿No crees que es peligroso?-pregunto Remus.

_-Claro que lo creo, por eso digo que lo regresen._

Pensó mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los hombres.

_-_Creo que será lo mejor, nadie creería que estando Dumbledor protegiéndolo lo enviararía al lugar más peligroso y conocido por el Ministerio, además... Siempre pueden crear escudos de protección alrededor de su... Mansión...-siseó la última palabra y una leve sonrisa de burla apareció en los labios del rubio.

De pronto sintió como si se le hubiera ido el estómago al suelo, se sintió mareado y casi podía verse poniéndose pálido, se sintió frío de repente y dio gracias por que los demás estuvieran enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, pero no todos lo estaban.

Sirius Black no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que lo vio por primera vez en el Velo, le había parecido ver a un ángel pero al mirar con detenimiento pudo distinguir que era Snape, pero no era el mismo. Se veía más joven, más tranquilo aunque no por eso menos viperino pero extrañamente también... se veía un poco... atractivo...

Severus se sentó despacio en la silla del director mientras trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba... no podía, iba a desmayarse eso era seguro. El problema no era el desmayo en sí, el problema es frente a quienes iba a quedar inconsciente. Ahí estaba Moody, la leona, y por sobre todo estaba Black... no podía haber escogido peor momento para quedar inconsciente.

De pronto todo quedo en blanco, no podía pensar, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y las voces se intensificaron, no sabía nada y al mismo tiempo pensaba en todo... como odiaba eso.

-Severus, se que fuiste director un tiempo pero eso no significa que puedas sentarte ahí cuando te plazca.-Dijo McGonagall al verlo sentado muy "cómodamente"

Dumbledor lo miro en la silla, algo le decía que no estaba bien.

-¿Severus?-lo llamo.

El aludido levanto la cabeza, confundido, parecía no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor y Dumbledor pudo ver lo pálido que estaba.

-¿Severus te sientes bien?

Severus lo miro pero era como si no lo viera, tenía la mirada perdida, mala señal.

-Necesito aire.-Le dijo.- Vamos, necesito salir...

Dumbledor lo sujeto fuertemente y paso una mano por su cintura para sujetarlo mejor... Severus odiaba que Dumbledor hiciera eso pero no se quejó.

_-Esta mal, muy mal._

Antes de llegar a la puerta Severus se detuvo.

-Espera... no puedo...

-¿Severus?-lo llamo.

Snape alzó la vista, lo miro y de pronto su cuerpo se aflojo completamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Severus!-grito Dumbledor mientras sujetaba a su profesor totalmente inconsciente.

Todos se giraron a verlos cuando escucharon como Dumbledor no dejaba de llamar a su casi hijo. Lucius fue el primero en acercarse y le quito a su amigo de las manos, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta un sofá que había sido transformado de una silla por McGonagall.

-Remus llama a...-Dijo Dumbledor pero no había ni señales de Lupin en el despacho.

Moody y Black como buenos enemigos de Snape no se habían acercado, cada uno se había alejado lo más posible por su cuenta, si bien no habían ayudado, al menos no estaban estorbando.

Poppy llegó como un huracán al despacho, traía un frasquito en la mano, lo acerco al rostro de Severus y lo paso por debajo de su nariz un par de veces hasta que el hombre empezó a moverse para evitar el desagradable olor. Finalmente despertó pero no podía fijar bien la vista, todo era oscuro y luego borroso... pero después de unos minutos comenzó a ver mejor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Dumbledor preocupado pero Severus estaba más concentrado en ver que personas estaban ahí... perfecto, eran las mismas, todos lo habían visto, por un momento casi pide que se lo trague la tierra pero recordó que al tener el poder de la naturaleza lo más probable era que si lo decía o lo deseaba, realmente la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

-¿Qué paso?-regreso una pregunta mientras se incorporaba pero varios brazos trataron de impedírselo... sin lograrlo.

-Será mejor que descanses, aún no te recuperas sigues estando un poco frío y...

-No, tengo cosas que hacer... El lunes llega el intercambio y aún no he terminado con...

-Tienes que descansar Severus, si Charmont se entera de esto, moriré.-dijo Dumbledor mirándolo serio.

-¿Te asusta Charmont?

-Hay maldad en su mirada...-le dijo mientras revisaba el despacho y miraba sobre su hombro.

-Cris ya te pego la frasecita...

-Me gusta la frase, pero es la verdad. Además creo que Charmont es perfectamente capaz de derribar medio castillo si se entera.

-Yo sinceramente no creo que lo haga, no tiene modo de enterarse.

-Y yo no lo creo...-le dijo el anciano mientras miraba el dije que le había regalado el elfo. El árbol blanco estaba brillando como si fuera una pequeña estrella.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió violentamente, el Elfo apareció con cara de pocos amigos y detrás de él estaba Caleb que los miraba a todos con burla y el Dr. Esparza que fue directamente con Severus.

**-¿Que te paso?**

**-Nada importante, sólo tuve un mareo.**

**-Te desmayaste.**

**-Fue sólo un mareo...**

**-Tu dije...-**le dijo en murmullos**.-Esta diseñado para avisar en caso de que algo te pase, no se activaría con un pequeño mareo Severus, además... Creo que el príncipe esta molesto con algunos de ustedes...-**acabo de decir en un murmullo casi inaudible.

**-Bien, pero no creo que sea para tanto.**

**-Y yo no creo que debas estar tan seguro.** Director ¿Me prestaría una camilla de su enfermería?

-S-si, claro.

**-De verdad creo que ya estoy bien y no necesito de más revisiones, ni de más manos ni chequeos...**

**-Severus... ve a la enfermería. Es mejor asegurarse**.-Hablo el Elfo, mirándolo tranquilamente.

El hombre se levanto y se fue con los recién llegados. Caleb se acerco a Dumbledor, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para luego burlarse de él en su cara.

-Lo primero que te dicen y lo primero que haces... de verdad te gusta buscar problemas, una verdadera lástima querido Albus, fuiste un buen amigo mientras duraste conmigo. Será mejor que intentes huir desde ahora, corre mientras tienes fuerzas. Ya casi puedo ver tu epitafio:

"Señor, recíbelo con la misma voluntad con la que el corría para alejarse de su asesino."

-Ahora ya no tengo más que decirte, excepto que espero que me dejes cosas buenas en tu testamento... eso y también que de verdad hayas tratado bien a Severus por que ahora es el único que te puede salvar. Y a ti también.-le dijo apuntando a Sirius

-Pero yo no hice nada.

-No, no hiciste nada, pero vas incluido en el paquete... Bien, fue un placer verlos por última vez, sobre todo a usted señor Black ya que no pude conocerlo y ese fue un verdadero placer para mí.

Y así salió del despacho, sonriente.

-No puedo creer que sea mi amigo, están a punto de matarme y el esta feliz. ¡Feliz como una maldita lombriz!-se quejó Dumby mientras se dejaba caer derrotado en su silla, pero desafortunadamente, su "Amigo" Caleb lo conocía muy bien y cuando se acerco a él, quitó la silla de su lugar haciendo que el anciano director se fuera derechito al suelo.

**ºººOoOºººOoOººº**

-Ya escuchaste a Esparza, tienes que descansar.

-No quiero ir a la casa de Black, es repúgnate y además tiene cosas Black por todos lados, olor Black y presencia Black... es demasiado... Black...

-Bueno, como no quieres y yo tampoco quiero que regreses a tu antigua casa es la única opción que tenemos, además si te quedas en Hogwarts eres capaz de hacer de todo menos descansar.

-Pero no podré descansar en esa casa, no tengo alumnos a quienes molestar, no tengo nada que hacer.

-Precisamente, de eso se trata el descanso.

-A mi no me parece un buen descanso...

-Bueno, Kreacher estará en la Mansión así que él podrá atenderte, pero además creo que será mejor que te enviemos a...

_-Otro elfo domestico, sólo espero que no sea..._

**ºººOoOºººOoOººº**

_-El único elfo domestico que es el fan número uno de Potter, lo sabía, mi suerte me ha abandonado..._ U.U

-Dobby será un buen elfo domestico para el señor Snape, Dobby promete atenderlo muy bien señor, si...

_-Me pregunto si alguna vez dejara de hablar de si mismo en tercera persona... Si sigue así yo también empezare a hablarme en tercera persona._

-Dobby será un buen elfo domestico.

_-No lo dudo, es mejor que el elfo Black... y más inteligente que el resto de los elfos domésticos, y será más llevadero estar con el que con el esclavo del pulgoso... Me pregunto dónde estará esa elfina que me siguió de la Mansión Lestrange y ese elfo domestico extraño..._

**ºººOoOºººOoOººº**

-Pero señor... el profesor Snape no puede abandonar la Mansión, el profesor Snape debe quedarse y descansar.-decía Dobby mientras estaba colgado del techo piernas para arriba y veía como Severus se preparaba para salir.

-Mira Dobby, no quería hacerte esto... _la verdad si quería aunque no me caes tan mal_... Pero también debo ejercitarme ¿recuerdas? Y no hay mejor ejercicio que caminar, así que ahora dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos y saldrás de mi camino... Y dile a Dumbledor lo mismo que te dije, además le dirás: "Mira vejete arrugado, no puedo quedarme aquí por que es demasiado Black para mí, a parte, tengo otras cosas que hacer y no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo encerrado en esta casa apestosa a perro sarnoso." Si se lo dices... prometo no volver a colgarte del techo.

Le dijo mientras salía por la puerta. Al mismo tiempo que Severus cruzaba la calle Dobby caía de cabeza de más de dos metros de altura.

Luego de pasar casi todo el día fuera de la casa, regreso a la Mansión Black, hogar de Harry Potter y ex-cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Dónde estabas?-se escucho una voz resonando por toda la casa.

-Ya te dije que no es así, no fue a propósito, no completamente al menos...

-Seve...

-Si, ya lo sé... Ya llegué al cuartel ¿feliz?

Dumbledor lo miro confundido, Dobby había llegado esa mañana golpeado y casi descalabrado por que a Severus se le había ocurrido que quería salir a caminar. Y ahora el hombre estaba entrando por su propia voluntad a la casa Black-Potter...

-Estoy notando que Caleb y Charmont te están usando para poder manejarme...

Ah, era eso, más bien era ella, Cris lo había convencido de regresar. Debía recordar agradecerle a la chica.

Severus entro a la sala ignorando al anciano y se sentó en el sofá, acomodándose por que parecía que iba a estar hablando mucho tiempo.

-Sé que te gustará... Si el castillo también es bonito pero... lo sabrás a su tiempo... No, no puedes decorar nada, tienes un gusto un tanto... No no es eso, yo más bien diría extraño, peculiar, diferente... Si también un poco _freak_ pero tanto no... Lo sé... yo le diré en cuanto lo vea...

_-Ese cambio le hizo bastante bien, me alegra verlo así... pero ahora debo regresar para evitar que Lucius le haga algo a Sirius, se tomo muy a pecho eso que le dijo Severus de "No le hagas a Black algo que yo no le haría" y ahora quiere tirarlo de la torre de astronomía..._

-Si, yo se lo digo...

-Severus, me voy a Hogwarts.

-Bien ¿estabas aquí? Bueno, Cris te manda saludos... y también la directora... ¿No quieres decirle nada?

-No nada, sólo que los esperamos.

-De acuerdo...

**ºººOoOºººOoOººº**

Lunes.  
Primera hora.

Todos los maestros y los alumnos se preparaban para recibir a los alumnos del I.C.E.M.H. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, la última vez que habían recibido visitas de otro colegio habían tenido un Torneo en el que un chico murió y no querían repetir la experiencia. Pero parecía que esta vez, sólo habría alumnos, nada de torneos asesinos.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban más limpias que de.. bueno estaban limpias cosa extraña en el colegio Hogwarts. Dumbledor y Snape encabezaban un grupo de maestros que se estaba encargando de los últimos arreglos para la bienvenida.

Los Jefes de Casa estaban con sus alumnos correspondientes dando las últimas indicaciones.

-Sólo una cosa para ustedes, tengan cuidado con lo que dicen y hacen. Ellos responden a los insultos más rápido que ustedes por lo que les sugiero no intentar atacarlos de esa manera. Tampoco les sugiero intentar pelear con ellos en duelos, su nivel es más avanzado que el suyo, hasta un alumno rezagado de 5º año del Instituto estaría a al nivel de los de 7ºmo. Eso es todo.- Severus dio las indicaciones a sus serpientes antes de seguir con las revisiones.

-Entonces esta todo listo.

-Eso parece.

-Bien ¿Cómo crees que lleguen?

-A lo muggle.

-¿Qué?

-Eso me dijo Cris, pero no quiso contarme más.

-Si... Debes estar feliz ahora que vas a tener a Cris cerca otra vez.

-Pues, yo...

-¿Cris va a venir con los del Instituto?

-Si.

-¿Cris, Cris?

-Si.

-¿Cris, Cris? ¿Su Cris?

-Si, Cris.-Dijo Severus cansado de las preguntas "estúpidas" de su amigo Lucius.

-Vaya Severus, que guardadito que lo tenías. Pero te lo perdono por que finalmente vamos a conocer a ese chico...

-¿Quién te dijo que yo voy a presentarte a Cris? Además no es un chic...

-Chico afortunado sin duda...-Interrumpió Remus acercándose. Dumbledor miro a Severus con una sonrisa y Snape gruño, desde que se habían enterado de la existencia de Cris no habían hecho otra cosa que preguntar sobre el "chico" de Snape y Severus había intentado por casi todos los medios hacerles saber que su Cris era una chica...

_-Bien, no importa, ya lo sabrán._

De pronto un sonido como de motor se escucho lejano, pero fue acercándose más y más hasta que paso por sobre el castillo, pero ahora eran varios los ruidos que se escuchaban aunque todos eran similares.

-No podrían haberlo hecho...

-Parece que sí... Laura te ganó de nuevo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa de burla, mientras Dumbledor fruncía el ceño.

Severus salió del comedor y poco después una ola de alumnos y profesores salieron detrás de él.

-¿Sabes de que es ese ruido?-le pregunto Lucius

-Si lo sé y creo que esto te va a sorprender.

-¿De qué se trata?-le pregunto Lupin a Malfloy.

-De algo que nos va a sorprender.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron al acercarse Snape y por un momento todos se quedaron congelados, con los pies pegados en el suelo. Los hijos de magos no sabían que eran esas cosas y los que habían sido criados como muggles o tenían padres no magos no podían creer lo que veían.

-Hermione... ¿Qué eso no se podía hacer?-le pregunto Ron a su ex-amiga ahora novia.

-Se supone que no se puede.-Le dijo con la boca abierta todavía.

-La directora Durán tiene buenas ideas, y mucha facilidad para conseguir cosas "imposibles".-le dijo Severus a Dumbledor que ahora estaba a su lado.

-Si, de eso no hay duda pero ¿Un helicóptero?-le dijo viendo la maquina aterrizar cerca del bosque prohibido.

-¿Uno? Son tres...-le dijo apuntando hacia arriba donde otros dos maniobraban para poder aterrizar.

-Pero... pero... no eran necesarios tantos para los alumnos...

-No, pero trajeron un poco de seguridad.

-¿Seguridad?

-El presidente del consejo y el presidente de la república decidieron enviarles a una escolta para su protección antes de entrar al castillo.

-¿Una escolta? ¿Policías verdad?

-No exactamente...

-¿Entonces?

-El ejército.

-¿Ejército? ¿Qué es lo que creen? ¿Qué van a atacarlos?

-Después de los problemas que tuvimos es comprensible, además el hijo del presidente de la República estudia en el Instituto aunque no pudo venir por que no paso la prueba...

-Menos mal ¿Crees que se queden?

-No, lo más probable es que la directora los haya dejado acompañarlos sólo para presionarte.

-Ahora creo que fue mala idea hacer esa apuesta.

-¿Hasta ahora lo notas?

-¿Tú lo sabias?

-Todos lo sabían. Nadie cuerdo apuesta contra ella...

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices ¬¬

-No me habías preguntado.

El grupo de estudiantes estaba acompañado por 4 adultos y otro grupo de personas que traían uniformes de camuflaje. Los que escoltaban al grupo los miraban a todos con miradas que no tenían mucho que envidiarles a las que Snape les regalaba a los Griffindor un día normal. Había otro grupo que revisaba los alrededores y un grupo más pequeño había desaparecido casi en el instante en el que habían bajado del helicóptero, probablemente estaban cuidando al grupo desde las sombras del bosque prohibido.

-Bienvenidos.-saludó Dumbledor.

-Muchas gracias Albus, pero no era necesario que sacaras a todo el colegio para recibirnos, pudiste enviar a alguien para que nos guiara, como a Severus por ejemplo ¿Cómo estas?.-le pregunto al moreno.

-Bien...

-Me alegro, tu fuiste al único al que echamos de menos de verdad.-Severus miro la cara de enojo de Dumledor y la sonrisa de satisfacción no tardó en llegar a su rostro, al igual que al de la directora.

-Adelante, pasen.

-**Muchas gracias señores, creo que podemos cuidarnos solos desde ahora**.-le dijo a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban. El hombre dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo y dio media vuelta, dio algunas órdenes y los demás comenzaron a reunirse.-Vamos entonces.

Dentro del Gran Comedor comenzaron las presentaciones formales.

-La directora del Instituto, profesora Laura Durán...-Se escucharon aplausos de los alumnos y algunos chiflidos de parte de un alumno del Instituto.

-Muchas gracias señor Ramírez, pero si como silba se comportara, todos seriamos felices...-Le dijo la directora y muchos de sus compañeros se rieron de el en su cara. (NdM: lo normal...)

-Ahora quisiera presentarles al prof. Marcos Ramos, el enseña la materia de Artes Oscuras.-Un hombre alto, con cabello oscuro y corto, con barba de candado se levanto mientras los alumnos aplaudían.

-¡Mucho profe Ramos! Usted si sabe...

-Señor Ramírez, sólo con cumplidos no se pasa una clase.-le dijo la directora.

-No, pero vaya que ayuda, si no me cree pregúntele a cualquiera...-Muchos chicos asintieron afirmativamente.

-Si es cierto

-Mi hermano se graduó así el año pasado.-dijo una chica con cara de inocente.

-No, tu hermano se graduó por que ya se había volado la mitad de las instalaciones del Instituto con sus experimentos raros...-le respondió otro chico.

-También por eso...

-Bueno, dejen al director continuar.

-Bien... Ahora, este es el profesor Fernando Varela, el imparte la materia de Deportes y Condicionamiento Físico, así que chicos van a hacer ejercicio.

-Ni se le ocurra señor Ramírez.

-Yo no iba a decir nada.

-Pero lo estaba pensando...

-Jejeje... bueno, espero que todos podamos sentirnos cómodos y que les agrade su estancia en este colegio. Ahora, sigan por favor a los prefectos de la casa de Slytherin ellos los guiarán hasta sus habitaciones.

Los chicos se levantaron y siguieron a los prefectos. Excepto una chica que se acercó a los profesores.

-¿Así que eres profesor de Artes Oscuras? ¿Sólo de Artes Oscuras?

-Así es.

-Vaya...

Cris se acercó hasta su hermano que estaba hablando con Severus, lentamente llegó y con calma tomo disimuladamente la mano de su novio.

-Hola.

-Hola...

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Pues bien, quiero disculparme por no haber actulizado, con lo de la fiesta no tengo mucho tiempo, lo peor es que me puse uñas y como es la primera vez que me las pongo pues no puedo escribir muy bien.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi hermana menor Esmeralda por haberse demayado en la Iglecia y haberme dado la idea de este fic... Muchas gracias Esme por tu baja de la presión y tu desmayo, sin ti no habría logrado este capi y hubiera tardado más en subir.**

**Ahora a dejar galletitas y reviews por que si no... nos quedamos sin personajes...**

**M: Ok, ya escucharon a la Jefa, veámos de cuantas galletas les toca...**


	21. Presentaciones

**HoLaZ**

**Sorry por el retraso, quería escribir más rápido pero sigo con algunos problemitas, ahora ya tengo el siguiente capi bien planteado, el problema fue este capi... Ya no sé, creo que perdí el hilo.**

**¿Ayuda? Si, la necesito... Help me!**

**Creo que la escuela era la que me inspiraba, pero bueno, ya ingrese a la Uni y espero que la inspiración regrese a mi. n.n Si es que no me da un ataque de nervios ya que el sistema educativo de la universidad esta bastante raro y ya me quiero dar de topes en las paredes :S.**

**Aquí el siguiente capi.**

**Preparen los jitomatazos y las imperdonables... Lo merezco, sniff T.T**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Presentaciones**

-Hola...-le respondió Severus girándose a verla. Después de tanto tiempo, luego de semanas sin verla, conformándose sólo con escuchar su voz, el tenerla de nuevo enfrente, sentirla, verla, tocarla...

-¡Hola!.-Saludó Dumbledor abrazando a la chica como si no la hubiera visto en seis años.-¿Cómo estas?.-seguía preguntando mientras la estrujaba.-Extrañe tu sentido del humor...

-Hola Albus. ¿Podría soltarme? Necesito respirar...

-¡Hola primo!-gritó una niña de unos 10 años que se apareció de la nada y se abrazó a Severus.

-¡Danny!-grito Cris al ver a la niña.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Saludando a mi primo…-le dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Si pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Nosotros no te trajimos…

-Oh eso… llegué en tu maleta.

-¡¿En mi maleta?!

-Sip, a propósito necesitarás comprar ropa nueva…

-¡¿Sacaste mi ropa para meterte en mi maleta?!-Mientras Severus observaba la expresión en la cara de su novia. No iba a interrumpir, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía molesta...

-Exacto ¿Verdad que es simple?

-¡Pero nadie sabe que estas aquí niña! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

-Mmm, veamos… Me metí en tu maleta para venir aquí, saqué tus cosas, ingrese a un país de forma ilegal, le mentí a mamá, engañe a mi niñera y estoy aquí hablando contigo después de haber burlado a la directora, los profesores y a los prefectos de Howgarts… Creo que eso es todo ¿Crees que me falte algo?-le pregunta con mirada inocente.

-Si, no incluiste el cinismo…

-Cierto… Gracias por recordármelo.-le dijo con cara de niña buena (NdM: cosa que no era)

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Danny?-le pregunto Severus.

-Pues... mira, es que yo quería venir pero ellos...-le contaba mientras apuntaba con mirada acusadora a los profesores.-No querían que yo viniera, y yo quería venir por que si... y ellos dijeron que no, entonces pensé en como podía llegar y se me ocurrió una idea...

-Una idea ilegal y loca jovencita.-le dijo la directora.

-Pero yo quería venir... nunca salgo a ningún lado.-empezó a decir con lagrimas en los ojos y a punto de llorar como si fuera una mártir en... bueno, en su martirio.-Yo no soy mala... yo quería venir a ver a mi primo, sniff... y al director, sniff... y a pasar más tiempo con Cris...

-Esperen un momento... ¿Quién es Cris?-pregunto Lucius que ya se estaba confundiendo.

-Ella.-le dijo la niña apuntando a Cris como si la estuviera acusando.

-¿Ella? Pero, pero es... una chica. ¿Por que no lo dijiste?-le pregunto a Severus que estaba a punto de pedirle a los elfos domésticos palomitas para disfrutar de la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

-Lo intenté pero estabas ocupado sacando tus propias conclusiones.

-Creo que es mejor que haga las presentaciones yo, ya que al parecer Severus no puede hablar. Ella es Cristina Varela, es hermana del profesor Fernando. Y esta pequeñita es...

-Daniela Varela. Estudio el 4º grado en el Instituto, soy prima de Cris, la primera de mi clase y la que lleva el récord de más visitas al despacho de la directora.-les dijo con una sonrisa.-Mis amigos me dicen Danny... por lo que ustedes no pueden decirme así.-les dijo con una mirada de advertencia.

_-Parece que esta niña tiene serios problemas_.-pensó Malfloy.

-Así que eres Cris... yo soy Lucius Malfloy.-Le dijo dándole la mano a la chica.

-Un placer señor Malfloy...

Y siguieron las presentaciones, hasta que Dumbledor empezó a presentar a la chica a todos los profesores del colegio, los fantasmas y hasta recorrió medio castillo con Cris a rastras buscando a Peeves para presentársela. Logrando que Severus casi estallara del coraje.

-Ese señor es muy raro...-le dijo la pequeña Danny.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sip, se parece a mi abuelo.

-En eso tienes razón. Ven, te llevaré a las mazmorras y te buscaré una habitación.

-De acuerdo.

-Albus, creo que ya es hora de que Cris se vaya a descansar ¿no crees?-Le dijo en cuanto el anciano se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba que persona le había hecho falta por conocer a Cris... Nadie, ahora solo faltaban los cuadros.

-Si, tienes razón. Te veré mañana...-le dijo mientras la soltaba. Cris cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras trataba de respirar de nuevo. No esperaba que el anciano corriera tanto, ni tan rápido.

-Si sobrevivo a esto, lo veré mañana Albus...

-No si tienes suerte.-le dijo Severus.

La chica se levanto y se fue con Severus y con Danny a las mazmorras para revisar sus habitaciones y comenzar a desempacar.

Severus llevo a Danny a la habitación de una pequeña de primer año que tenía una hermana gemela (NdM: no se por que me suena lo de las gemelas NdL: Falta de imaginación, pero míralo por el lado amable, soy fiel a mis ideales NDM: cerrada de mente diría yo pero será como quieras, mientras sigas escribiendo...)

Era hija de una familia muggle pero solo ella había resultado ser bruja, por lo que Severus pensó que estaría bien dejar a su "prima adoptada" con la otra pequeña, así se acompañarían y Danny ayudaría a la otra niña a sentirse menos sola.

(NdM: ¿Snape amable? Me suena... NdL: Haznos un favor y ayúdame a superar esta etapa de cero inspiración en lugar de estar hablando... o escribiendo... NdM: OK, ok... vaya, ¡que poder de convencimiento tienes! NdL: ¿tú crees? ¬¬ )

Cris la acompaño y espero hasta que se instalara, para luego ir a resolver un asunto pendiente con su novio.

-Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme.

-Es sobre Charmont... y esta relacionado conmigo.

-¿De que se trata?.-le pregunto la chica, Severus volteo a ambos lados del pasillo antes de contestarle.

-Aquí no, vayamos a otro lugar.

-¿Es muy importante?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Por que me encantaría conocer tu aula... y tu despacho...-le dijo con una voz un tanto sensual.

-¿Que harías ahí?

-Mmm... Aún no lo sé, esperaba que me dieras ideas.

-Yo tengo muchas ideas, pero no creo que las aceptes...

-Yo no estaría tan segura... ¿vamos entonces?

-¿A mi aula o a hablar sobre mi "pequeño" problema con Charmont?

-Charmont ¿Por que todo siempre gira en torno al príncipe?

-¿Charmont es un príncipe?

-Es el hijo del líder de su Comunidad, creo que eso lo acredita como realeza aquí, además creo que antes de establecerse ya era príncipe de no se que reino... ¿o era un bosque?...-Le dijo pensativa.- La verdad ya no me acuerdo...

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Lo dejo a tu elección.-Severus la miró a los ojos un momento. Después de eso una media sonrisa llena de malicia apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que el ego del príncipe baje un poco?

-Me parece una buena idea.

El hombre la llevó a su aula donde la chica empezó a curiosear todas las cosas que había. Luego de criticar un poco el aula y decir que Dumbledor los tenía en la época de la Edad Media Severus la llevó a su despacho.

-Vaya... tienes muchos ingredientes aquí.-le dijo mientras revisaba los estantes y observaba con atención cada frasco lleno de cosas asquerosas.

(NdL: al menos para mí, dudo que pudiera hacer pociones en la vida real. NdM: ¿Será por eso que tus personajes si pueden? NdL: Sip, T.T, tenía que sacar mi frustración por algún lado no? NdM: pudiste haber tomado la carrera de Química... no, mejor no. La última vez derretiste varios cuadernos... NdL: y yo que sabía que esos químicos eran corrosivos, deben poner etiquetas...)

-¿Y aún así pediste más cosas?

-Nunca son demasiados además los que pedí son especiales para la poción matalobos.

-A propósito de eso ¿Como está tu amigo? El señor Lupin... no se veía muy bien.

-Generalmente nunca se ve demasiado bien, pero esta cerca la luna llena y créeme, ahora se ve mejor de lo que se veía antes.

-Ok.

-¿Y que es lo que harás aquí? No vienes como estudiante...

-Lo notaste... Que listo eres. La verdad estoy aquí para ayudar a los profesores y también por que tengo que hacer trabajo gratis... o sea que voy a ayudar a la enfermera para poder terminar mi carrera.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer?

-Bueno, eso y tengo que hacer una operación...

-¿Que tan grave debe estar el paciente?-Le pregunto con una mirada de pensamiento y malicia...

-¿Eh? ¿Grave? Pues no es que se este muriendo... ¿Acaso piensas atacar a alguien para que yo haga una operación?

-Quizás...-le dijo pensando en como podía atacar a Albus Dumbledor con maleficios y salir impune.

-En realidad puede ser algo sencillo, como... reconstrucción...

-¿Eso es sencillo?

-No, me refiero a que no tienes que atacar y/o maldecir a alguien.

-Esta bien... ¿Que tal...? No, olvídalo.

-¿Que tal quien Sev?

-Nadie.

-¿Amor...? Que tal ... ¿Quien?

Y desafortunadamente que le hablaran con cariño y que a eso le agregaran la palabra "amor" más la carita de "dime por favor" de Cris lograban que Severus hiciera cosas que él pensaba improbables…

-Entonces ahora debo hablar yo con él ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Y dime Severus ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que hable con el señor Weasley si tú también puedes hacerlo?

-Por que, Albus, eres Albus y además ellos confían en ti… y puedes hablar con ellos amablemente.

-Cosa que al parecer tu no quieres hacer.

-No puedo.

-No, lo que ocurre es que no quieres.

-¿Lo harás?

-Quizás… si ¿Por qué no? Pero con la condición de que tú estarás con ella cuando se los explique…

-No tengo opción… Cris ya me lo había dicho.

-Chica lista, se anticipa. Parece que ya te conoce bastante bien… ¿Y que hay de tu prima "adoptada"?

-Debe estar por ahí, peleándose con algún chico.

-No lo dudo... ¿es bastante ruda verdad?

-Bastante… Entonces habla con el señor Weasley por favor, avísame y yo le diré a Cris.

-De acuerdo.

°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°

El resto del día paso con relativa calma, hasta que llego la tarde y trajo consigo a Sirius Black al castillo Hogwarts. No es que Severus estuviera al pendiente de quien entrara o saliera del castillo, él no era niñera de nadie, el problema era que podía sentir a Black casi como si lo olfateara… cosa que seguramente Black también podía hacer.

Y como buen novio celoso se dedico a buscar a su novia para evitar que el idiota de Black se le acercara. Llegó a la enfermería y Poppy le dijo que ya había salido, luego de fulminar con la mirada a la enfermera se dirigió a las mazmorras… con el mismo resultado. Se detuvo a pensar... ¿A dónde podría haber ido? Con Dumbledor… no, no era masoquista ¿McGonagall? … Naa… ¿Hagrid? ¿Qué podría hacer con el semigigante? ¿Hablar de criaturas raras y/o homicidas? ¡Claro! Debía estar con él, o al menos cerca del bosque prohibido.

Salió del castillo y mientras se acercaba a la cabaña de Hagrid pudo verla. Estaba sentada leyendo… y muy cerca de ella estaba acercándose Black con todas las intenciones de llamar su atención. En ese momento Severus juró que mataría a Sirius Black en cuanto se acercara a su novia.

-Hola.-Escucho Cris y levanto la cabeza de su libro.

-Hola.-le contesto extrañada, no recordaba a ese hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que hace una chica tan bonita como tu en un lugar como este?

-¿Uh? ¿Leer?-le dijo mientras le mostraba el libro.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black.-le dijo mientras le tendía la mano. Cris se levanto y la estrechó.

_-Así que Sirius Black… Sev estará furioso cuando se entere que estuve hablando con él_.- Mi nombre es Cris, un placer señor Black.

-El placer es todo mío…Pero no me digas señor, llámame Sirius.

-Eee… esta bien… Sirius…-le dijo no muy segura, pero al ver como su novio se acercaba a grandes zancadas con toda la intención de asesinar a Black, hizo lo que toda persona cuerda haría… alejarse lo más rápido posible de la futura víctima. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero para desgracia suya Severus ya había llegado hasta ahí. Sirius empezó a caminar y la tierra bajo sus pies se movió como ondas y cayó al suelo… justo sobre un charco de lodo que sospechosamente acababa de aparecer.

-Cuidado Black… Deberías fijarte por donde caminas.-le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Hola.-lo saludo Cris.

-Vamos.-le dijo tomándola posesivamente de la cintura mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós señor Black.-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Lo odio.-le contesto si más.

-Mmm… supongo que no quieres que hable con él ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Ok… si tu me vas a prohibir con quien puedo o no hablar, supongo que yo también puedo hacerlo. No quiero que hables con Malfloy y Lupin.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es diferente…

-No es cierto

-Cris…

-De cualquier modo no tenía pensado hablar mucho con él… Pero si a esas vamos, entonces ya sabes con quienes no debes hablar.

-Cris entiende que él…

-Se cree un conquistador… y tú entiende que yo te quiero a ti, no a él.

-… No es lo mismo con Lu y Lupin.

-No, no lo es… pero creo que te ves lindo cuando te enojas.

Ambos entraron al Gran Comedor, sin embargo Cris tuvo que regresar con Poppy a la enfermería a atender a algunos alumnos que tuvieron problemas en la práctica de quidditch. Severus entro al Gran Comedor, ya era tarde y la verdad sea dicha, tenía hambre.

Al entrar vio como algunos alumnos estaban mezclados en las mesas de las casas, muy pocos Slytherins estaban fuera de su mesa pero él no tenía por que resolver sus problemas… ya había terminado con sus horas ese día.

Los nuevos alumnos estaban con las serpientes y por lo que se veía, se estaban llevando bien.

-_Menos mal.-_pensó.-_No creo poder detener yo solo una pelea entre ellos._

(NdM: Pobre Snape…)

En ese momento su pequeña y recientemente adoptada –sin su consentimiento- prima apareció en el Gran Comedor acompañada por Ginny Weasley.

_-¿Por qué esto no me huele nada bien? Oh es cierto, me sirvieron zanahorias, y yo odio las zanahorias… ¿Debería odiar a la señorita Weasley por tener el cabello del mismo color que una zanahoria? Mmm… creo que es por eso que no me agradan mucho los Weasley ¿Qué estará haciendo Daniela con ella?_

La "chica zanahoria" prácticamente jaló a Danny hasta la mesa de Griffindor y empezó a presentarla a sus amigos y novio.

_-Danny no se ve feliz… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto se va a poner feo?_

Ginny empezó a presentarlos y al parecer todo iba bien, aunque la pequeña hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de Harry Potter, pero aún así no había dicho nada… hasta que Harry cometió un error.

-Hola pequeña.-le dijo mientras le desordenaba el cabello que la niña había peinado en una cola de caballo. Lo que Harry no sabía es que se había equivocado, y a lo grande. A Danny no le gustaba que la llamaran "pequeña" y menos que le sacudieran el cabello…

-Suéltame…-le dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunta Harry confundido.

-O sea… ¿te crees que por ser famoso puedes hacer lo que te plazca? Tu niño cabeza rajada ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? La verdad no entiendo como es que un inútil como tu pudo derrotar al Señor Tenebroso… Ni siquiera se ve que puedas hacer bien un solo hechizo…

Harry la miraba asustado.

-Escúchame bien, escarabajo…-le dijo mientras lo jalaba del pelo hasta bajar su cabeza hasta la altura de la niña.

-_Si, esto se esta poniendo feo… Pero quiero ver como continúa._

-No me digas así o yo voy a terminar con tu vida… es muy sencillo de entender ¿Capice?-le dijo la niña, Harry tragó saliva.

_-Creo que ya fue suficiente… si no la detengo la van a expulsar._

_-_Pero... pero...-trataba de decir Harry mientras trataba de que Danny lo soltara.

-¿Pero que? ¿Que quieres decirme? Apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías evadir un expelliarmus mío... es más, te reto a que lo intentes.

Todo el Gran Comedor observaba la escena entre asustados y divertidos, era extraño que una niña tratará así al héroe del mundo mágico.

Snape por otro lado ahora compartía su bolsa de palomitas con Dumbledor mientras miraban la escena.

-No puedo hacer eso... eres una niña.

-Y por lo que parece, una niña más fuerte que tu ¿Lo intentamos?-le dijo mientras sacaba su varita.

-No, claro que no... Espera ¿Tienes varita?

-Obvio microbio...

-P-pero... no puedes... eres pequeña y...

-¿Que haces Daniela?-se escucho la voz de Severus que ya estaba parado frente a los dos.

-Conociendo a personas nuevas.-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía jalando el pelo de Harry.

-Me parece que haces más que conocer... vamos a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Esta bien.-Y la niña se fue con Severus dejando a Harry adolorido.

**-Cris se enfadará contigo cuando sepa que peleaste con Potter**.-le dijo en voz baja sin mirarla.

**-¿Tu crees?-**le pregunto con un poco de miedo.

**-O si... no le gustará nada.**

-**Oye... ¿Y tiene que enterarse?-**le pregunto esperanzada.

**-Si, tiene que.**

**-Mmm...-**dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca y pensaba.

**-Nada de ideas raras, se enterará**.-La niña solo lo miro entre enojada y asustada, el hombre le dio una media sonrisa, él sabía que el enojo de su novia era de temerse... y más cuando se le escapaba un poco de su control de elemento

°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°

En México, Charmont trataba de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio y la paz, pero debía admitir que estar en esa casa llena de ruidos y seres extraños no le desagradaba en absoluto. Uno de los nietos mayores de Caleb acababa de llegar y había traído a algunos de sus hijos. El escuchar las risas de los pequeños lo reconfortaba en algunos sentidos.

El Alto Elfo salió al balcón que había en su habitación y pudo ver a su guardaespaldas, Elnorm, en el patio charlando con el Cura Luís... Elnorm había llegado a la Hacienda un par de días después de que Charmont saliera alegando que era su deber cuidarlo y que lo haría lo quisiera el príncipe Elfo o no... Luego de pedirle a Caleb posada y que el anciano se quejara de que su casa ya parecía un Hotel-Hacienda lo dejó quedarse.

Esa mañana Elnorm había estado observándolo desde que se había levantado, pero para fortuna de Charmont el Cura había llegado después del desayuno. Y desde entonces Elnorm lo había ignorada para estar Luís, o "Al" como muchos lo llamaban ya que su segundo nombre era Alonso.

Y es que debía admitir que lo más probable es que en una batalla, si estaba involucrado Elnorm, él mismo y Al... Su guardaespaldas salvaría primero al Cura, sin dudarlo, después de todo aunque lo negará, había atracción entre los dos.

Elnorm tenía la misma altura de Charmont y tenía mucha fuerza, que se escondía bajo las finas facciones que tenía. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos dorados, además era protector con las personas a las que apreciaba, especialmente con Al... En ese momento ambos estaban conversando tranquilamente...

Pero lejos de ahí, en una montaña en el centro del país una gran concentración de energía negativa se estaba reuniendo. Una montaña enorme y tenebrosa donde según contaba una antigua leyenda, un antiguo sacerdote azteca había encerrado al amo de los Singkui, el Señor Azul. Pero en esos momentos no parecía que el encierro estuviera conteniendo demasiado al Señor Azul ya que en las cercanías se podía sentir el poder maligno que salía de las entrañas de la montaña y que llamaba a sombras de todos los lugares. Sombras ágiles y feroces que se movían velozmente por las noches para llegar al encuentro con su Señor.

Dentro de la montaña, en el centro, una figura oscura se movía lentamente, podía sentir todavía la magia del que lo había encerrado pero en esa ocasión el poder se extendía en forma de llamado. Al parecer, el hombre que lo había encerrado estaba haciendo un llamado de alma y sangre...

-Así que ya lo está buscando...-Habló en voz alta.-Sindael...-Llamó y su voz resonó en toda la fría roca de la montaña.

En Hogwarts, el profesor Daniels estaba preparándose para empezar su día de clases. Acababa de salir de la regadera cuando sintió el llamado de su amo.

-Sindael...

-¿Mi señor?

-Necesito información... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-No he podido hacer mucho, el Elfo va y viene y también el anciano...

-¿Sospechan?

-No lo creo, sólo están al cuidado del sacrificio...

-Necesito saber sus debilidades Sindael, y lo quiero todo hecho antes de día de muertos ¿Entendido?

-Si mi señor, ya me había adelantado a su petición y ya tengo espías, dentro de poco le daré la información.

-Bien, apresúrate y recuerda que no debes involucrarte con el sacrificio. Tiene sangre élfica, al verse en peligro aumentan su capacidad de seducción involuntariamente y si caes una vez, te atrapará, te volverá loco y te hará liberarlo, sin importarle lo que ocurra contigo...

-Entiendo mi señor...-Y sin más la conversación se rompió.-Sombra...-Llamó Sindael y su sombra se separo del suelo.-Reúne la información.

Y la sombra se desvaneció como humo en el aire para luego aparecer muy cerca de la Hacienda Varela. Se detuvo un momento a observar y luego dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

En la Hacienda, Elnorm se puso tenso de repente.

-¿Que ocurre?-le pregunto el Cura cuando el Alto Elfo se giró a observar un punto en el cielo.

-Sentí una presencia extraña...

-¿Maligna?

-Así es... ¿Tú la sentiste?

-No.-le contesto con sinceridad y vio como el Elfo se desilusionaba un poco, quizá no lo había sentido.-Pero confío en tus habilidades...-le dijo para hacerlo sentir mejor.-Será mejor que estemos pendientes de cualquier modo, Noche de Brujas esta cerca...

-Una semana y media.-le dijo tranquilamente. Ambos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol sin nada importante que hacer que recordaran, excepto disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

-Es increíble...-dijo el Cura con aire ausente.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto interesado.

-Como ocurren las cosas...

-No entiendo.-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Me refiero a muchas cosas que han ocurrido. Mira a Charmont ¿Quién hubiera dicho que algún día estaría viviendo en la casa de un mago mientras busca a su hijo?-le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco y Elnorm hizo lo mismo mientras lo miraba con atención.-Y con Caleb... el no era el tipo de persona que se molestara en ayudar a los demás, sólo unos pocos podían contar con él. Y Severus... él estaba al borde del suicidio y míralo ahora, en Hogwarts como profesor de nuevo, como héroe, con sus viejos amigos, con nuevos amigos aquí y allá, con una novia...

-Es verdad, las cosas dieron un cambio bastante curioso.-Pero parecía que el otro hombre no lo había escuchado, se había quedado pensando.

-Y yo... aquí, contigo...

-¿Eso qué tiene de extraño Al? Siempre nos llevamos bien.-De pronto el otro hombre se sonrojo.

-No es nada...

-¿Seguro?-le dijo acercándose a él.

-Seguro...

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste?-le pregunto acercándose aún más a él.

-Ah...-Estaban a un palmo de distancia y seguían acercándose, a pensar de que una parte de Al le decía que se alejara, su cuerpo parecía no aceptar órdenes-Debe ser e-el...

-¿El...?

-Calor...-le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No hace calor... estamos a menos de 15 grados.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces porque estoy sudando?

-Tendrás fiebre.-Y acerco su rostro hasta tocar la frente del hombre mortal. Al sintió que el estomago se le iba al suelo.

-¿Y...?

-Estas caliente.

-Y que lo digas.-le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Perdón?-Si que había entendido pero no iba a hacer nada estúpido.

-N-no... que yo...

-¿Tú?

-Si, yo... y tu... Tú...

-¿Yo?-le pregunto interesado. El otro hombre estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

-Tú... creo que... me... que me...-Elnorm sólo esperaba que se lo dijera, así no tendría que dar el primer paso y se le arrojaría... luego pensaría que harían después.

-¿Yo te qué...?

-Me...

-¿Te...?

-Me pareces repugnante.-El encanto se rompió.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Alto Elfo.

-Yo no dije nada.-le dijo asustado el Cura.

-Yo lo dije.-Se escucho de pronto y enfrente de ellos estaba Caleb con facha de haber estado ahí un buen tiempo.

-Pero...

-No debiste haber interrumpido.-se escucho otra voz. Esta vez Charmont apareció en la copa del árbol donde estaban y bajo de un salto.-Estaban llegando a un punto interesante.-En ese momento tanto Al como Elnorm estaban sumamente sonrojados.

-Es cierto.-dijo otra voz y esta vez salió el doctor Esparza de entre los matorrales con una cámara de video.

-Ya me habían colmado la paciencia. Si se le va a declarar que lo haga rápido, no tenemos todo su tiempo... Luís es mortal a diferencia de ustedes, no estará así siempre.

-No los presiones...

-¿Por qué no? Que aprovechen ahora que Luís es joven y todavía puede...

-Es cierto.-Afirmó el doctor mientras seguía grabando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan espiándonos?-pregunto Luís bastante enfadado.

-¿Espiar? No... yo pasaba casualmente por aquí con una cámara de video y decidí caerme accidentalmente en aquellos matorrales y por accidente encender la cámara y grabar lo que ocurría cerca... ¿Pero espiar? No, nunca lo haría.-le dijo Esparza.

-¿Que te importa si estaba espiando? Es mi casa.-le dijo Caleb molesto y se fue.

-Yo sólo descansaba sobre mi árbol favorito... no fue mi intención escuchar nada.-le dijo Charmont con rostro inocente.

-Tu árbol favorito esta la comunidad.-le dijo Elnorm.

-Tengo varios árboles favoritos.-le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

-A veces odio tanto a Caleb...-le dijo Luís.-Soy un mal sacerdote.

-No digas eso, no eres el único que pierde los estribos con él... Además no le harías nada malo.

-No es sólo por eso.-le dijo sin mirarlo.-Tengo que irme.

-Espera ¿No ibas a decirme algo?

-Si, pero debo pensarlo mejor... Te veré después, adiós.

°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°

En Hogwarts por otra parte el Prof. Ramos trataba de explicar a Griffindor último año el por qué de su presencia en un aula si no iba a enseñar al materia de Artes Oscuras en especial a un chico llamando Ron...

-Weasley, no enseñare Artes Oscuras y menos a ustedes, aunque hayan participado en una guerra dudo mucho que estén preparados para una de mis clases.

-Ahh... ¿entonces?

-El director me pidió que usara mi tiempo para que practicaran duelos, y hacer una pequeña demostración frente al colegio.-Se escucharon algunos sonidos de apoyo.- Además, ya que estamos en esto de duelos les explicaré contra quienes pueden batirse: Con cualquier ser viviente que este en esta habitación mientras el otro acepte, y eso me incluye a mi por supuesto, así que si alguien cree que puede ganarme, adelante, prometo no atacarlos con Artes Oscuras, sólo defensa normal.

°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°

/TOC/TOC/

-Adelante.-Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del despacho del prof. Snape.

-Hola…

-Cris ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pensé en venir a verte antes de ir a dormir.

-Tuviste una buena idea entonces…-le dijo mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura.

-Sev… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó para luego besarla... sin dejar que le contestara.

-Es algo para mi cumpleaños...-le dijo la chica en cuanto obtuvo suficiente aire.

-¿Que es?

-... Te lo digo mañana ¿Ya vas a dormir?

-Eso creo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Severus levanto una ceja.-Dormir... sólo dormir.

-Supongo que si... ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-Te extrañe mucho, además... así podré seguir besándote... y tocándote...

-En ese caso, bienvenida a mi habitación.

* * *

**Ok, 20 hojas de word, espero que así me perdonen :S, además ya comenze el siguiente capi y va a estar más rápido. **


	22. Un regalo de cumpleaños

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Ok, empezemos... Este capi tenía casi una semana en mi libreta, debo decirles que mi inspiración es nocturna y cuando sale la luna -lo cual no es muy seguido ya que donde yo vivo todas las tardes y por las noches llueve- así que había estado un poco apagada.**

**A parte estoy enferma de gripe y me siento morir. Cuando estaba por pasar este capi, tenía la mitad escrita y se fue la luz... en fin, el universo parecía conspirar en contra de este capi pero soy fuerte -y terca- y logre terminarlo.**

**Les pido una disculpa por que no soy buena escribiendo cosas "sucias" (NdM: no se nota... si te encanta escribir "eso") Bueno :S jeje... si pero se que no soy buena asi que si tienen sugerencias se las agradecería muchisimo.**

**Ahora vayamos con lo de siempre:**

**Desclaimer:**

**¿Tengo que escribir esto en cada capítulo? Eso parece :S Ok, ustedes saben que personajes no pertenecen a Rowling, esos rechazados son míos... y no gano nada escribiendo esto, en realidad pierdo varias neuronas al hacerlo pero me divierte :-).**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Un regalo de cumpleaños**

La chica lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, iluminada a ambos lados por antorchas que emitían una tenue luz verde. Severus se giró a verla, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Elegante...-le dijo la chica. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Cris adelanto su rostro y Severus tomo rápidamente sus labios. La pegó a su cuerpo mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda. Se separaron un momento y Severus le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se acostara. Cris cambió su ropa por una pijama con un movimiento de varita y Severus hizo lo mismo. Ambos se metieron a la cama y se acostaron de lado observándose. Cris puso su mano en la mejilla del hombre y en la oscuridad se acercó a su rostro, buscando su boca.

-Te quiero tanto...-le dijo antes de fundirse de nuevo en un beso.

A la mañana siguiente Severus despertó primero y se encontró abrazando a Cris por la espalda. La chica seguía dormida y parecía que no iba a despertar pronto así que Severus aprovecho ese tiempo para observarla. Acarició su cabello tratando de no despertarla.

_-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo fue que logre que tú me quisieras? No lo sé y no me importa... sólo quiero que te quedes, que no te vayas nunca... No me abandones Cris, por favor, tú no me dejes sólo._

La chica despertó encontrándose en la misma posición. Se volteó un poco y le sonrió a su novio.

-Hola... ¿Que haces observándome?

-Pues, observándote...

-Da un poco de miedo ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?-le pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si... pero es un miedo muy lindo.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso.

-¿Es tarde?

-No si nos apresuramos...

-Mmm...-Cris se estiró en la cama y se giro para acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Cris? Anoche ibas a decirme algo sobre tu cumpleaños ¿Que era?

-Es sobre mi regalo.

-¿A dos días antes de tu cumpleaños?

-Lo entenderás cuando te lo diga.

-¿Ahora?

-Mmm... si.

-¿Y que es?

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?-le dijo como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Cris...

-¿Eso es un si verdad?-Y sin esperar una respuesta se levanto y entró a una de las puertas.

-Ese es mi laboratorio, el baño esta en la otra puerta.-le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Bien.-le dijo ella sonriendo mientras entraba a la puerta correcta.

Al menos Severus no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la chica salió bastante rápido del baño y vestida de nuevo.

-Bien supongo que ahora...

-No se si tengas un regalo para mi ahora.-lo interrumpió Cris mientras se paraba frente a él disfrutando de la cara de su novio. Ella sabía muy bien que Severus odiaba que lo interrumpieran.-Pero quiero que me des algo especial.

-Pídelo.-le dijo no totalmente feliz, ella lo había interrumpido, por Merlín, ella que lo conocía se había atrevido a eso.

-Quiero pasar esa noche contigo...-le dijo como si nada y la mente del hombre se detuvo un momento.

-...

-Espero que la respuesta sea un si por que estoy segura de esto ahora ¿Sev?-pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que su novio seguía un tanto congelado. Severus la miró y en menos de un segundo estaba besándola como si no fuera a existir un mañana.

-¿Necesitas una respuesta?-le pregunto y la chica negó la cabeza.

-Iré a buscar a Danny...-le dijo un tanto sonrojada.-Creo que esta vez si se paso.

-No seas tan dura... solamente insulto a Potter.-le dijo mientras se acercaba al baño.

-Si hubiera hecho lo mismo con un Slytherin estarías furioso.

-Es probable... Escucha Cris yo...-pero cuando se dio la vuelta la chica ya no estaba ahí.-Estoy empezando a odiar que desaparezca de ese modo.-Se dijo así mismo mientras se metía a la ducha.

Severus trato de seguir con su día lo más normalmente posible pero no era fácil, el hecho de pensar todo el tiempo en su novia, en su cama, con él encima... No era nada fácil estar tranquilo. Algunas veces se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y en el momento en el que reaccionaba todos lo estaban mirando. Malditos mocosos, maldito Malfloy ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a alguien pensar? Ignorantes. Menos mal que no tenía muchas clases ese día. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Él no era cursi pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacer algo un poco, un poco, romántico...

Al terminar las clases salió a los jardines, durante todo el día había tenido una idea: Rosas. Necesitaba rosas ¿Y qué mejor lugar para conseguir rosas que en los jardines? Aunque fueran los jardines del Colegio, Hogwarts era prácticamente su casa así que en teoría esas rosas también eran suyas... y si no era así, de cualquier modo las tomaría.

Llego a los jardines y al acercarse noto que había una gran cantidad de flores, de todo tiempo y tipo. Se acerco a donde vagamente recordaba estaban los rosales y se sorprendió al encontrarlos secos. Se acercó lentamente y los observo, nada, parecían muertos. Escucho pasos, se giró y vio a la profesora Sprout acercarse.

-Profesor Snape.-saludo la bruja.

-Profesora.-le respondió fríamente. No había rosas, ahora tenía que ir a buscarlas a quien sabe Merlín donde.

-No sabía que estaba por aquí...-empezó a hablar la bruja mientras se acercaba a los rosales.- Pobrecillas, se están muriendo.-dijo al revisar la planta.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto con curiosidad, el resto de las flores y plantas parecían bastante bien.

-No lo sé muy bien, solamente se empezaron a marchitar.-le contesto un tanto extrañada. No era común que Severus Snape se interesara en algo como la vida de las flores.

-Eso es extraño.-La verdad era que sentía algo extraño al ver las flores secas, quizá era que ya se sentía más conectado con la naturaleza, pero al verlas se sentía... ¿triste?

-Lo es, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.-Le dijo la bruja antes de retirarse.

Severus la observo hasta que se fue y luego regreso su atención a las plantas. Se sentía extraño, como si algo cálido lo recorriera, se acercó más y adelanto su mano, no sabía qué era lo que hacía pero sentía que debía hacerlo. En cuanto toco el rosal una gran cantidad de energía salió de su mano y comenzó a reanimar a la planta. Al darse cuenta alejó su mano rápidamente... Su energía estaba siento "chupada" por la planta. Sin embargo aún así, se sentía mejor por dentro al darle parte de su poder al rosal.

Respiro profundo y esta vez puso sus dos manos. De nuevo una gran cantidad de energía salió de su cuerpo y reanimaron al montón de ramas y espinas que pronto recuperaron el color y pequeños botones de rosas comenzaron a nacer. Severus podía ver a una gran velocidad lo que llevaba mucho tiempo, los botones se abrieron y en menos de un minuto había rosas por todas partes.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba cansado pero extrañamente no se sentía mal. Observó lo que había hecho y decidió que al día siguiente iría por un ramo de esas rosas. Después de todo, ahora si eran suyas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la comunidad élfica, Alphis estaba preocupado. Una gran cantidad de energía maligna se movía de todas direcciones hacía un solo lugar. Se concentraba en La Montaña del Encierro y luego se alejaba de nuevo a esparcirse por doquier. Y eso por cualquier parte que se lo viera, no era una buena señal.

El consejo de los sabios se había reunido y no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Algunos querían involucrase e investigar lo que pasaba y otros por el contrario decían que era mejor mantenerse apartados. Que no era tiempo aún por que nadie había ido a llamarlos. Y entre dimes y diretes entre los Elfos casi se arma un escándalo tipo diputados en el congreso mexicano.

Ahora el líder de la comunidad se encontraba en el palacio principal caminando de un lado a otro. No sabía que hacer. Una parte de él quería saber lo que ocurría y otra le decía que lo mejor era mantenerse apartado.

De pronto, en la calle principal de la Comunidad se empezaron a escuchar cientos de pasos acercándose. Pero no se veía absolutamente nada. Muchos de los Altos Elfos voltearon su atención al peculiar espectáculo, espíritus, no había otra explicación.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par, Alphis se giro y pudo ver la figura de un hombre empujándolas mientras la luz del sol le daba por la espalda, ocultando su rostro.

-¿Quién es?

-Nosotros solíamos preguntar "¿Quién viene?"-le dijo la voz profunda de un hombre.

-¿Izcalli?-pregunto el Elfo mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

-El mismo.-Era un hombre no muy alto, de piel oscura y cabello igual. Usaba una especie de taparrabo de color blanco, sin embargo lo cubría desde un poco abajo de la cintura y la tela caía hasta las rodillas, tenía bordados en oro con figuras extrañas pero muy llamativas. Pulseras de oro en las muñecas y los brazos. Un collar dorado con piedras de color verde y una capa de color verde con bordes de oro. Además de un penacho -que es una especie de corona con muchas plumas de colores, son muy bonitos ;-)-

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-pregunto el Elfo sorprendido.

-El poder de Quetzalcoatl es grande para quienes creen en él.

-Comprendo ¿Podría saber la razón por la cual estás aquí?

-Por tu hijo, y por el mío. Por que ninguno de los dos esta o estuvo muerto y por que ni tu ni yo queremos que lo estén.

-Explícame por favor.

-Eso es algo que le concierne a tu hijo ya que es su responsabilidad, sólo puedo decirte que es necesario hacer algo. Es por eso que mi ejército esta conmigo, afuera, esperando mis órdenes. Yo vine aquí a pedir la ayuda de la comunidad élfica.

-Se trata de las sombras...

-Del Ejército de las Sombras, el Señor Azul se ha recuperado y se prepara a atacar.

-¿Atacar? ¿Pero a quien?

-A un joven que quizá no conozcas pero de quien has escuchado hablar, Severus Snape.

-¿Que tiene que ver él en esto?

-Todo, pero no me corresponde a mi decirlo.

-Izcalli, podría ayudar si supiera más. Tu sabes que no nos entrometemos en peleas de mortales.

-Mortales no, Severus tiene mucho que ver conmigo y contigo... y sobre todo con nuestros hijos. No pido tu ayuda en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero te agradecería que nos ayudaras a detener al menos una parte del ejército. Nosotros al igual que ustedes ya no podemos abandonar estas tierras.

-Lo que me dices me llena de dudas y al mismo tiempo las disipa ¿Será posible? ¿Él?

-Por eso hablo contigo ahora.

-Tendrás mi apoyo, y el de la Comunidad si hablo con el Consejo.

-Debes hacerlo rápidamente, no queda tiempo. Partirán mañana, cuando halla más poder en el aire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba en problemas.

Severus Snape estaba en problemas y lo sabía, no se le había ocurrido nada y la idea de conseguir consejo de Dumbledor le causaba escalofríos. Debía organizarse, primero tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente. Primero... ¿Qué iba a hacer primero? ¿Y después? De nuevo, tranquilizarse, aclararse... lo más importante de todo, de lo que debía encargarse primero...

-Debo preparar una poción anticonceptiva...-se murmuro a sí mismo. (NdM: mmm... que bueno que lo pensó, en estos días todas las mujeres quieren amarrarte con un hijo, bien pensado camarada. NdL: ¿Ejemplo propio? NdM: Demasiadas telenovelas, y además también le paso al primo de un amigo NdL: claaaarooo... espera, ¿También? NdM: gulp)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Danny...-Cris llevaba toda la mañana tratando de atrapar, errr... conversar, si conversar con su prima. Al parecer la niña sabía muy bien para que la están buscando.-¡Danny!

-¿Que ocurre?-le pregunto la niña con cara inocente una vez que Cris la acorralo en un pasillo sin salida.

-Tú sabes lo que ocurre ¿Cómo pudiste tratar así a Harry?

-Se lo merecía.-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no se lo merece. Es un buen chico y ha sufrido mucho.

-Pero él, él es...

-No me salgas con que es presumido.-la interrumpió Cris.- De todas las personas a él es uno de los pocos a los que la fama no lo afecto. Danny quiero que te disculpes.

-Oh no, yo no me disculpo ni me disculparé.

-Lo harás, a menos que quieras quedarte sin maestra para ayudarte con tus nuevos poderes.

-Cristy...

-Cristy nada, quiero que te disculpes y agradece que no te obligue a una disculpa pública.

-Esta bien.-le respondió de mala gana y se fue.

-Un problema menos... Ahora solo me queda salir del castillo para unas compras de último minuto. Me pregunto si lograre convencer a Severus de que me acompañe.

La mayor parte de los alumnos y profesores se preparaban para la fiesta de Halloween. Según Dumbledor iba a ser una gran fiesta y había pegado anuncios por todas las paredes disponibles del castillo. Era una fiesta de disfraces y según el anuncio:

**"Todos están invitados a asistir -y obligados en tu caso Severus-. Deben llevar disfraces -todos y eso te incluye a ti Severus- y divertirse mucho -especialmente tu Severus-"**

Era por eso que Cris dudaba que Severus estuviera de buen humor. Quizá en esos momentos su novio estaba conspirando en contra de la seguridad del director.

Pero Cris no podía estar más equivocada. En esos momentos Severus trataba de pensar que era lo que haría para que pasaran una buena noche juntos (NdL: para mí y los miembros de la Orden Severusiana con su solo cuerpecito basta ;)

Al final la chica decidió dejarlo solo. Debía estar molesto y no quería que se molestara más.

-¿Vas a salir?-Estaba por salir de las mazmorras cuando escucho la voz de Severus detrás de ella.

-Si, tenía pensado ir de compras. Me hacen falta algunas cosas para mi disfraz... y quería comprar algo más.

-¿Algo más? Cuéntame...-le dijo con una voz sensual mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en el cuello.

-Sev podrían vernos...

-Eso lo hace más emocionante ¿no crees? ¿Me decías?

-Bueno... pues pienso comprar algo lindo para mañana.

-¿Lencería?-pregunto rápidamente.

-Pues...-la chica se asusto un poco de lo rápido que había tenido esa idea.

-Que sea negra...-le dijo suavemente en el oído mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en su oreja.

-Severus...-suspiro Cris mientras el hombre jugaba con su oreja.

-¿Si?-pregunto inocente.-¿Acaso quieres que te acompañe?

-Si quieres hacerlo.-le dijo con cara de "Ven conmigo por favor"

-Pídemelo...-le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Estoy empezando a creer que eres una especie de pervertido que se divierte cuando yo le pido algo.

-Entonces empiezas a conocerme muy bien.-le dijo.-Pídemelo.

-Mppfff... Amor, acompáñame.

-Claro ¿a dónde?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De compras.

-Bien... ¿y que vas a comprar?

-Pervertido.

-Sólo dilo.

-Lencería...

-Encantado. Pero no te acompañare a la tienda. Esperaré lejos de ahí.

-¿Te agradará observarme comprar lencería?

-Creo que me va a excitar.

-Lo repito, estas mal.

Ambos salieron del castillo y salieron de los terrenos de Hogwarts para poder aparecerse en el Londres muggle. Recorrieron algunas tiendas y luego de eso Severus desapareció mientras Cris compraba lo que necesitaba.

Luego de caminar un poco el hombre apareció a su lado.

-¿Te divertiste observándome?

-Algo... Ahora regresemos al castillo antes de que Dumbledor comience a tener ideas y me bombardee con indirectas por el resto del ciclo escolar.

Cuando regresaron al castillo ya había anochecido y Cris fue rápidamente raptada por un grupo de chicas que necesitaban arreglos para sus disfraces.

_-Lo siento..._-Severus escucho la voz de Cris en su cabeza.

-_La idea de que puedas entrar a mi mente sin que me de cuenta no me agrada_.-le contesto a la voz de su cabeza.

-_Descuida, sabes que no violaría tu privacidad... Tengo que ayudarlas pero te veré mañana._

_-Claro que lo harás..._-Y con una sonrisa la chica se despidió de él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa noche pudo dormir bastante tranquilo, lo cual fue extraño ya que tenía muchas en que pensar pero aún así durmió bien. Para Cris no fue diferente, también durmió bastante bien aunque su despertar fue un poco diferente al de su novio ya que Severus se despertó algo tarde y arrojando el despertador, Cris se despertó al escuchar un PLOP en su habitación.

La chica se levanto y observo que varios regalos estaban a los pies de su cama junto con una tarjeta:

_"Feliz cumpleaños Cristina, disfruta tus regalos y que tengas un buen día hija."_

La chica sonrió y empezó a destrozar los envoltorios. Ese día había ganado 2 cambios de ropa -cortesía de su madre que era la única que entendía que la ropa nunca era demasiada- 3 pares de zapatos –cortesía de sus hermanos- 1 crucifijo -cortesía de su hermano Josúe- Y un collar con piedras de colores que quien sabe que piedras eran pero brillaban y se veían muy bonitas, pensó la no tan despierta mente de la chica, de parte de su abuelo.

Se arregló y salió de su habitación para ir a desayunar. Al acercarse se extraño de no escuchar algún ruido, gritos o algo por el estilo pero aún así decidió ir, después de todo tenía hambre. Al entrar al Gran Comedor se llevo una sorpresa al sentir como varios entes se le abrazaban y al escuchar como gritaban "Felicidades".

Varios chicos y profesores le desearon felicidades y algunos de sus amigos del Instituto le dieron regalos. Así el día transcurrió tranquilo y bastante lento ya que la chica se moría de ganas de ponerse su disfraz e ir un rato a disfrutar de la fiesta luego de la cena de Halloween, además no había visto a su novio en todo el día y ya quería saber en que estaba pensando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Severus...-Escucho a Dumbledor pronunciar su nombre y trató de huir, sin embargo sus deseos se frustraron cuando sintió la mano del director sobre su hombro.

-Director.

-Dime algo muchacho, hoy es cumpleaños de Cris ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Y ya le preparaste un regalo? Por que las mujeres suelen tener muy buena memoria, como esa vez en la que olvide el cumpleaños de Minerva y dejo de hablarme un mes...

-¿En serio? Lo que yo daría por que McGonagall dejara de hablarme un mes...

-Ese no es el punto ¿Ya le tienes algo verdad?

-Si, tengo algo especial para ella.-le dijo pensativo.

-Me alegro muchacho, bien ahora iré a buscar a Peeves… Tenemos algo especial para hoy.-Y Severus observo como Dumbledor se alejaba saltando como cabra por todo el pasillo.

-Ah y no olvides tu disfraz para esta noche Severus.-Le dijo antes de doblar una esquina.

El pocionista gruño antes de alejarse en dirección contraria al Director. Tenía que arreglarse y dejar todo listo para esa noche.

Cris junto con un grupo de chicas estaba arreglándose para la fiesta. Una se parecía a la niña del Aro, pero eso era por que todavía no se peinaba -o eso creo :S - y claro también estaba Danny que todavía no se disfrazaba. Cris se iba a encargar de maquillarlas y para eso se estaba arreglando primero. Es que si se ponía a maquillar a las demás ¿Cuándo tendría tiempo para si misma? En realidad era más una fiesta de antifazes ya que tenían que llevar vestidos de gala, con antifaz. Su vestido era azul marino con algunas piedras brillantes y sin tirantes.

-Espero que los fantasmas no se vayan a ofender o algo así por usar la Noche de Muertos para celebrar...-Le dijo una de sus amigas.

-En realidad es Noche de Brujas, Noche de Muertos en el día 2 de Noviembre... Espero que no, aunque Severus me dijo que ellos hacen su propia fiesta por el cumpleaños o aniversario de muerte de Sir Nicolás.

-¿El de la cabeza casi hachada?

-Si.

-Ok. Ahora maquilla que se nos hace tarde.

-De acuerdo… que genio…

Casi una hora después las chicas llegaron al Gran Comedor que estaba arreglado con calabazas flotantes y bandadas de murciélagos listos para atacar al que entrara. Además ya había mucha gente y la música estaba bastante fuerte. Estuvo un rato con sus amigas hasta que alguien la tomo por el brazo y la alejo de la multitud.

Había poca luz y esa poca era de colores -bien tipo disco- pero no fue difícil conocer el aroma de su novio.

-¿De que vienes disfrazado?-Le pregunto confusa al ver que llevaba una camisa negra de seda, con un pantalón de vestir y una capa, todo negro.

-De homicida psicópata, se ven como cualquier persona.-le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Mmm… ¿Dumbledor lo sabe?

-No le he visto.

-Bastante conveniente.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-le dijo mientras la besaba suavemente y le entregaba una cajita envuelta en papel verde.

-¿Es para mí? No debiste…

-Quise hacerlo, además se que a veces las mujeres dicen lo contrario a lo que quieren. Ábrelo.-la chica quito el envoltorio con cuidado y abrió la cajita. Dentro había una pulsera de plata, con piedras color verde.

-Severus, esta preciosa…

-¿Entonces te gustó? Es la primera vez que compro regalos para una mujer, no sabía que darle a una niña como tú.

-No soy una niña, hoy cumplo 20.

-Soy mayor que tú, siempre te veré más niña…

-No te gusta perder.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta quedarme con la última palabra.-le sonrió también.

-¿Nos quedamos un rato?-le pregunto la chica, la verdad tenía ganas de bailar un poco y divertirse, y si era con su novio pues aún mejor.

-Bien, ya que es tu cumpleaños supongo que será lo que tú decidas.

La chica le sonrió y le dio un beso, Severus la ayudo a ponerse la pulsera y estuvieron un rato conversando ya que Severus decía que no sabía bailar pero ante la mirada de desilusión de Cris, hizo tripas corazón y envió a Danny a pedir una canción lenta. La niña se alejó algo molesta, ella solo estaba pasando por ahí después de ir por ponche y le toco la mala suerte de ser divisada por su "primo".

La música comenzó lenta y romántica, las luces bajaron y las parejas se acercaron a bailar mientras los demás estudiantes se hacían a un lado. Severus se acercó a Cris extendiendo su mano.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?-la chica le sonrió y le dio su mano. Ambos caminaron hasta la pista y Severus la tomo por la cintura mientras Cris rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no sabías bailar.

-En uno de mis grandes secretos…-le dijo en el oído.-No se lo digas a nadie.

-Descuida, no lo haré.-Y empezaron a bailar lentamente.

-¿Con tus otros novios hiciste algo parecido a lo que hacemos?-le pregunto.

-No nunca. Cada novio que tuve fue diferente… Eres el primer novio al que conocí amargado.

-¿En serio?

-Cuando te vi, parecías tan triste que de inmediato me dije que tenía que sacarte una sonrisa y hacerme tu amiga.

-Entonces fue por…

-No, no fue lastima, algo de ti me atraía y aunque al principio quise ser tu amiga… Después de conocerte me intereso más tener otro tipo de relación contigo.- Severus la abrazo más a si y continuaron bailando.

-¿No te molesta?-le pregunto de pronto, la chica lo miro sin entender que quería decir.-Me refiero a que deberías estar con personas de tu edad ¿No te es extraño que te guste un viejo como yo?

-Tú eres mi chico y yo soy tu niña… ¿eso qué tiene de extraño? –le dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.- Se que al principio te dije que me gustabas y en serio era así…

Por un momento Severus sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿Por qué Cris estaba hablando en tiempo pasado?

-¿Y ahora?-le pregunto.

-Ahora… me he estado sintiendo diferente. Creo que me enamore de ti.- Severus se separo un poco de ella para poder verla, estaba realmente desconcertado.-Te amo Severus, y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Snape no sabía qué hacer. Lo amaba, ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, era una sensación extraña pero maravillosa, por primera vez sabía lo que era sentirse amado por alguien y eso se sentía bien. Aunque ahora no sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle.

-Yo…

-Shh…-Cris lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.-Esta bien, no digas nada. Sólo prométeme que me vas a ser fiel y que me dejaras amarte, Y que si alguien más aparece en tu vida y te hace feliz, quiero que me lo digas a la cara, lo comprenderé. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para lograrlo. Sé que no es mucho pero es lo que pudo ofrecerte.

-Eso… es perfecto.-le dijo con la sonrisa más grande que Cris había visto jamás en su novio. La música lenta termino y comenzó otra más movida.- ¿Vamos? Supongo que tendrás hambre ya que no te vi en la cena.

-¿Preparaste algo?

-Es sólo una pequeña cena.

Se escabulleron del Gran Comedor y de la fiesta y se encaminaron rumbo a las habitaciones de Severus, el hombre abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. La chimenea estaba encendida y frente a ella estaba una mesa arreglada para dos. Había pequeñas velas flotando alrededor de la mesa y un aroma a rosas llenaba la habitación. Severus sacó una silla y la invito a sentarse, él se sentó después y en ese momento apareció un elfo domestico y les sirvió la cena. A la que no le prestaron demasiada atención al estar más ocupados mirándose. Cuando terminaron el elfo apareció y limpio todo.

-¿Te agrado?

-Sí, tiene buenos cocineros aquí.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos. Severus no podía creer todo eso fuera verdad y deseo que ese momento durara para siempre, Cris pensaba en lo afortunada que había sido al conocer a Severus. La chica se le acerco y lo besó despacio y dulcemente. El pocionista simplemente se dejo llevar y cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía contra la pared besándola y luchando por quitarle el vestido.

Cris le dio la espalda permitiendo que el hombre se deshiciera de la prenda que no lo dejaba conocer el cuerpo de su novia. La beso de nuevo al arrojar el vestido sobre una silla y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta la boca de la chica, mientras sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más irregulares.

Severus sonrió al verla en interiores, era colo negro…

-¿Te gusto entonces?

-El negro… te queda perfecto…-le dijo entre jadeos mientras la empujaba hacia la cama. La pego a su cuerpo y con su varita hizo que pequeñas velas se encendieran por toda la habitación y la chimenea se apagó. Fue entonces cuando Cris se dio cuenta de que el piso alrededor de la cama estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas, al igual que en la cama.

-Me encantan las rosas.

-Lo sé…-le dijo antes de que la recostara en la cama. Severus se acosto sobre ella y continuo besándola mientras su camisa era desabotonada rápidamente. Entre los besos y el calor de las velas y los cuerpos Severus recuperó un poco de sentido común. Se levanto un momento y Cris lo observo extrañada mientras el hombre le entregaba un frasquito.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto mientras trataba de conseguir atención besándolo en el cuello.

-Una poción anticonceptiva.-le dijo entre jadeos, la pierna de la chica había rozado su entrepierna que ya quería liberarse del pantalón.

-Lo había olvidado…-le dijo Cris, de pronto se sintió culpable de no haber recordado algo tan importante como eso, pero sonrió y se tomo el contenido del frasco.- Sev te adoro… No sé qué haría sin ti.-Al hombre le hubiera gustado responderle pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía. Cris volvió a rozar su entrepierna pero esta vez a propósito y al sentirlo trató de quietarle el pantalón.

-¿Tienes prisa?-le pregunto divertido mientras le ayudaba al quitarse el cinturón.

-Podría arrepentirme…

-Mmm… no queremos que eso pase ¿Verdad?-le dijo antes de recostarse sobre ella y empezar a quitarle el sostén. El hombre delineo sus senos con los dedos y la chica tembló, tenía miedo. Su mente sabía que era Severus pero su subconsciente aún no podía superar el trauma. El hombre la miró y Cris le sonrió, entonces empezó a besarla y a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos y empezar a amamantarlos.

Eso era nuevo y el cerebro de la chica comenzó a relajarse, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba tocar. Severus continuó bajando y empezó a deshacerse de la última prenda de Cris sin dejar de besar cualquier pedazo de piel que se encontrara en su camino. La chica sintió que necesitaba sentir más y empezó a jalar el bóxer de su novio que no tardo en abandonar la cama. Severus continuó excitándola con roces, jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja, besaba su cuello y le decía cosas al oído preparándola para entrar. Cuando sintió que Cris estaba muy excitada entró en ella, completamente. La chica se tensó de inmediato y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Severus, su cerebro le estaba mandando no muy gratos recuerdos de su pasado y por un momento Cris se sintió sola… y sucia.

-Soy yo… Está bien, estarás bien amor… Soy yo, Severus.-le dijo al oído con voz ronca por el placer, la calidez de la chica se sentía muy bien. Cris lo miró con rostro sorprendido.

-Me llamaste amor...-le dijo.

-Por que eso eres, eres mi amor. –Cris le sonrió.-Si quieres, podemos dejarlo…

-Mmm…-La chica se empezó a mover buscando sentirlo, Severus lo entendió de inmediato y comenzó a entrar y salir despacio. Siguió excitándola hasta que Cris empezó a pedirle más. La velocidad de las embestidas aumento y ambos empezaron a gemir. Los dos buscaban la boca del otro y los gemido se cortaban pero eso no impidió que el orgasmo comenzara a crecer. Cris empezó a decir y gemir el nombre de Severus, quien al escuchar lo bien que se oía su nombre así se corrió dentro de ella, arrastrando a la chica con él.

El hombre se tiró a un lado de ella mientras trataba de recuperarse, pasó un brazo sobre la chica y la atrajo hacia él. Cris se abrazo fuertemente y Severus la beso en la frente.

-Tenía miedo…-le dijo la chica.- Y ahora quiero saber cuándo lo repetiremos.

-Dame 10 o 15 minutos para recuperarme y haremos lo que tú quieras.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… por todo lo que preparaste, lo que hiciste para mí… y sobre todo por mi regalo.

-Mmm, tenía pensado en más de uno… Aunque no sé si hablas sobre la pulsera.

-También me interesa otro... y no me refiero a la pulsera.-le dijo sonriendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué tan malo es que haya ocurrido así?-Del otro lado del charco un grupo de encapuchados acababan de observar la escena entre Severus y Cris. Sin embargo ninguno le contesto.-No lo entiendo de verdad…

-Es complicado.-le respondieron por primera vez.-Las cosas se unieron para hacerles pasar un mal rato.

-Si pero se arreglarán… ¿no es cierto?-pregunto el primero que había hablado.

-Es difícil decirlo… Los sentimientos son complicados y sobre todo, volátiles. No podemos estar seguros de que se arreglará. Tendremos que… esperar.-le contesto el único que le había hecho caso.

-¿Y que ocurre con el señor sacerdote?

-¿El joven durmiente?-pregunto, luego hizo un movimiento con la mano y la especie de pantalla desde donde habían observado todo cambió de imagen y mostró al joven esposo de Charmont.-Ya esta sintiendo el poder de su enemigo y trata de liberarse… No tardará mucho pero será necesario sacrificar al mestizo.

-¿En que sentido? ¿Morirá?

-Claro que no… No nos hubiéramos tomado las molestias de cuidarlo solo para que muriera por eso. Sufrirá, y mucho.-Respondió otro.

-Tranquilo Huitz…

-¿Y la Orden?

-Ayudaron mucho pero no son suficiente. Mira…-le dijo y apuntó a la pantalla donde se veía que el esposo de Charmont trataba de abrir los ojos.-Esta llamando a su alma… y a su sangre. Dudo mucho que el mestizo pase una noche tranquila.-por unos minutos todo se quedo en silencio.

-¿Izcalli lo sabe?

-Es difícil hacer que un padre no se preocupe por su hijo… lo sabe si, pero también sabe que no es su deber contarlo así que quedémonos tranquilos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer mañana?-pregunto interesado.-Desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía una batalla como la de mañana.

-Dales agua en la mañana hermano… por la tarde será la pelea. Que sea una tarde fría, que augure que algo malo ocurrirá. Nuestra gente lo sentirá de inmediato.

-¿Qué tanta?-volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-Sólo no provoques un diluvio… que sea una advertencia de guerra… de tristeza.

-Gracias hermano.-le dijo antes de retirarse.

-Y Tlaloc… No olvides que nuestra pequeña amiga nos hará una visita. Dile Texca que la trate bien.

* * *

**Ok, un poco de motología mexica o azteca: **

**¿Tlaloc?**

**¿Huitz? que en realidad es diminutivo de Huitzlopochtli **

**¿Texca? otro chiquito de Texcaltipocatl.**

**¿?**

**...**

**Ajá, dioses.**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer y dejar review.**


	23. Haz una promesa, rómpela después

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Bueno, ahora estoy tratando de avanzar en esta historia y escribir los capítulo por adelantado, así, si tengo una crisis de inspiración ya tendré "respaldos" para ayudarme.**

**Ok, aquí el siguiente capi, no se por que el título tan largo, simplemente se me ocurrió así... el problema es que la "promesa" no se rompera hasta el siguiente capi. **

**Bueno, no se me ocurre otro nombre :S**

**Gracias a: ****hermione sander**

**Que me dejo un lindo review. Gracias por decir que te encanto.**

**A lo de siempre compañeros:**

**Desclaimer:**

**¿Tengo que escribir esto en cada capítulo? Eso parece :S Ok, ustedes saben que personajes no pertenecen a Rowling, esos rechazados son míos... y no gano nada escribiendo esto, en realidad pierdo varias neuronas al hacerlo pero me divierte :-).**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Haz una promesa... rómpela después.  
No es tan difícil como crees...**

A pesar de la buena noche que había pasado Severus se despertó con un mal presentimiento. Había estado soñando con el esposo de Charmont y sintiendo que debía regresar a México de inmediato.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró abrazando a Cris, sonrió al verla dormir tan tranquila. Por un momento se quedo observándola, sin moverse, quería seguir viéndola dormir como estaba pero no lo consiguió ya que su nuevo enemigo llegó hasta la ventana. Su ave-despertador empezó a cantar y despertó a la chica. Severus volteo molesto y tomo el primer objeto pesado que encontró en su mesita de noche –que fue el despertador- y lo arrojó a la ventana.

-¿Así agradeces que te despierte con mi bella voz?-le grito el pájaro.

-¿Bella? Mejor voz, la tiene un cuervo, lárgate de aquí antes de que te fría…-le dijo Severus realmente enfadado.

-Tienes la capacidad de hacerte enemigos en todos lados.-le dijo Cris mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Yo no los busco, ellos solos me encuentran.-y era la verdad, el siempre trataba a todos por igual… excepto a la familia de Cris. En primera porque era la familia de su novia y en segunda por que ellos siempre lo habían tratado bien.

-Mmm…-La chica se estiro en la cama y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con las sabanas.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto al ver como no dejaba que la viera.

-Me da pena…-le dijo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué? Anoche te conocí todo…

-No lo digas así, se escucha… raro.-y ahora Cris estaba de verdad toda sonrojada.

-Es la verdad. Anda, quítate las sabanas.-le dijo mientras trataba de destaparla.

-No...-Y la chica se envolvió en ellas.

-Cris.

-Noo...

-Vamos sal de ahí, tenemos que ir a desayunar.

-¿No será sospechoso que vayamos juntos?

-Vamos juntos a casi todas partes, además es más sospechoso que no hayas dormido en tu habitación.-Al final parecía que Severus se había rendido ya que había dejado de jalar las sábanas. Cris se descubrió la cabeza para ver como el hombre caminaba desnudo hasta el baño, escuchó como el agua de la regadera caía y vio como regresaba a la habitación.  
-Supongo que querrás ducharte.

-Vaya... y casualmente tienes mucho espacio en tu baño.-le dijo la chica. Severus no le contesto, se acerco al armario y empezó a sacar su ropa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Cris no había llevado ropa... ni nada para usar. Cuando se giró para preguntarle la chica ya no estaba en la cama pero escucho como lo llamaba desde el baño.- ¿Severus?

-¿Cristina?-le respondió de la misma forma.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?-Entró y vio que ella estaba en la regadera.

-Dime

-¿Me pasas el shampoo? Está en mi bolsa.-Fue hasta entonces que vio una bolsa de mujer en su baño, no la recordaba... y no parecía muy grande pero cuando trato de encontrar el shampoo noto que tenía muchas cosas dentro.

-Aquí tienes.-le dijo mientras entraba.

-Gracias.-le respondió mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sólo disfrutaba de la vista... ¿Podrías darte la vuelta?

-No lo creo.-Y se acerco a ella.

-Sev, las duchas son para bañarse.

-También pueden usarse de otro modo ¿Quieres que te muestre?

-Tú eres el profesor aquí, ilumíname.

Luego de un rato los dos estaban listos para salir, Cris había sacado toda su ropa de la bolsa, jeans, zapatos y una blusa, aparte de un cepillo y una crema corporal con olor a durazno que le gusto a Severus...

-¿Que le hiciste a la bolsa?-le pregunto camino al Gran Comedor.

-Yo nada... tiene complejo de sombrero de mago, saco cualquier cosa de aquí dentro.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Dumbledor apareció una silla en la mesa de profesores para la chica. Lo extraño fue que el anciano no hizo ningún comentario "desviado" sobre ellos... quizá no se había dado cuenta. Severus pensó que esa sería la única ocasión en la que Dumbledor no lo sabía todo.

-Bien, ya que tenemos el día libre ¿Que quieres hacer?-le pregunto Severus después del desayuno.

-Tenía pensado entrenar un poco... últimamente no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.-Snape la miro alzando una ceja.- ¿Qué?

-Es sólo que eres la última persona de la que esperaba escuchar algo como eso.

-Soy responsable.-le dijo defendiéndose.

-A veces.-le respondió Severus, estaba siendo sincero.

-Bueno... la mayor parte del tiempo.

-La menor parte del tiempo.

-No es cierto ¿O sí?

-Algunas veces.

-Eres malo...

-¿Yo? Muchas gracias. Pero el que es desesperante es tu abuelo... aún no pasamos de elemento.

-Emh...-Severus la miro.- ¿Ups?

-¿Por qué "Ups"?-le pregunto molesto.

-Es que le dije que yo te entrenaría en el siguiente elemento y con tantas cosas pues ya no pude hacerlo... lo olvide y luego lo de mi cumpleaños se junto con cuidar a Danny y ayudar a la enfermera... lo siento.-le dijo con cara de arrepentimiento. Severus la miro enfadado.-No te enojes... te prometo que avanzaremos más rápido, después de todo es mi elemento el que vamos a manejar.

-Prométeme otra cosa...-le dijo sin verla. No podría hacerlo si la miraba a la cara.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto confusa.

-Qué tú no te irás... que tú no vas a dejarme sólo.-Estaba dándole la espalda pero aún así podía sentir la mirada de Cris, ella sabía de lo que hablaba... Sabía que él ya no podía soportar perder a alguien más.

-No lo haré. Trataré con todas mis fuerzas y haré hasta lo imposible para no hacerlo.-La chica se puso frente a él.-Te amo Severus Snape y sólo me alejare cuando tú me lo pidas...

-¿Lo prometes?

-¿Lo de dejarte cuando me lo pidas?-fungió estar molesta.-Si pero sólo si no es muy pronto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Es simplemente perfecto... Este día, lleno de energía, lluvioso. Todos están asustados y eso nos dará más fuerza. No puedo pedir nada más.

-Todo listo señor.

-Alerta al ejército entonces y prepáralos, cuando de la orden... todos deberán atacar. Mientras tanto, le avisaré a Sindael que irán a visitarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Es probable que el ataque sea en un par de horas, es una ventaja que haya un bosque tan cerca de la montaña.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando salgan, tratemos de deshacernos de todos los que podamos, una sola... "persona" podría hacer la diferencia. Gracias por la ayuda Alphis.

-Siempre estaremos para ayudar a los amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Que te ocurre Charmont?-pregunto Caleb al ver al Alto Elfo caminar en círculos sin detenerse por toda la sala.

-Algo está pasando... siento mucha energía, tengo un mal presentimiento y creo que involucra a Severus. Además siento como si mi esposo me llamara.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto con rostro serio, Charmont asintió.-Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Cristina, siento que me oprime el corazón.

-¡Señor! ¡¿Señor?!-se escuchó un grito y el sonido de pasos rápidos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la prisa? Más te vale no rayarme el piso.

-Señor... es sobre los Singkui.-De inmediato ambos hombres se tensaron... Los Singkui no habían atacado en siglos.-Se está librando una batalla cerca de la montaña. Es el Ejército de las Sombras, estamos seguros pero no hemos visto al líder...

-El Señor Azul sigue encerrado entonces...-dijo Caleb un poco más calmado.

-Si pero no hay rastros de Sindael señor.-le dijo con voz baja.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay rastros?! ¡Se supone que lo estaban vigilando!-grito Caleb furioso.

-Creo que le perdieron el rastro hace un par de meses...

-¡¿Meses?!-grito de nuevo.- ¡¿Qué clase de guardianes se dicen ustedes?!

-¿Saben que buscan?-pregunto Charmont.

-Liberar a su Señor.

-Pero no pueden hacerlo... necesitan sangre especial. Ya no hay personas así.-dijo Caleb.

-Mi hijo...-dijo el Elfo.- ¿Alguna idea de hacía donde se dirigen?-pregunto Charmont más alterado.

-Creo que... a Inglaterra.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Severus?-le pregunto a Caleb.

-O Cristina... por los elementos.-le dijo con miedo.

-¿Quien está librando la batalla?-le pregunto el Elfo.

-Creo que son Elfos señor.

-Mi padre... Debo ir.

-No, debemos alertar a Cristina e ir a Inglaterra. No sabemos qué quieren.-le dijo Caleb y de inmediato se acerco a un pequeño objeto parecido a un pensadero pero que contenía agua. Con su varita empezó a moverla y al poco tiempo se vio la imagen de Cris y Severus en el Lago Negro, Cris le mostraba como manejar el agua.-Cristina.-hablo Caleb.

-¿Uh?-el agua en las manos de la chica se convirtió en una especie de pantalla.-Hola abuelo.

-Cris escucha atentamente...

-¿Que ocurre Caleb?-pregunto Severus al ver el rostro de preocupación del anciano... parecía mucho más viejo.

-Muchas cosas. Cris, escucha... protege el castillo, tenemos razones para creer que los Singkui atacarán Hogwarts y pon atención, no sabemos si van detrás tuyo o de Severus. Cuando lleguen deberás averiguar a quien quieren y defender a esa persona hasta las últimas consecuencias. Trataremos de llegar lo más pronto posible. Avísale a tu hermano y prepárense, los dos.-Y la imagen desapareció sin más.

Severus y Cris se miraron antes de regresar a toda prisa al castillo.

-Creo que deberíamos avisar a Dumbledor.

Fueron directamente al despacho del director, pero no estaba ahí así que Cris pidió ayuda a Fawkes, salieron rumbo al aula de DCAO donde se suponía que estaba Dumbledor. En el camino se encontraron a Fernando y luego de explicarle la situación continuaron, pero no tuvieron que llegar hasta el aula por que el director los encontró. Le explicaron la situación... pero como Albus Dumbledor jamás había escuchado hablar de los Singkui no sabía que tan peligrosos eran.

-Si es su Ejército el que atacará, aunque sea el mejor hechizo de protección no soportará mucho... Debería evacuar el castillo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, mi abuelo llegara pronto pero mientras tanto debemos tratar de resistir.-Los tres comenzaron a caminar al Gran Comedor.

-Y protegerlos a ambos. Bien, ordenare una evacuación... Y me quedaré con ustedes.

-No es por menospreciar su ayuda pero, usted no podría hacer mucho.-le dijo Cris seria.-Ellos son diferentes a los magos con los que está acostumbrado a tratar y más aún si Sindael está con ellos.

-¿Sindael?-pregunto Severus, el ya había escuchado hablar sobre él, Voldemort lo menciono en su diario.

-Si, es la mano derecha de su señor y es muy hábil... Nadie ha podido con él hasta ahora.

-¿Tú sabías todo esto?-le pregunto Severus.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-La conocía como leyenda, no te lo dije por que no sabía que ahora se les ocurriría atacarnos. Severus por favor, ahora no es momento de dramas.-le dijo Cris con seriedad. Era la primera vez que la veía tan seria, no parecía tener miedo, más bien estaba como... ¿emocionada?

Dumbledor hizo resonar su voz por todo el castillo, llamando a todos los estudiantes y profesores del colegio. Los chicos llegaron y observaron al director con miedo, y más aún cuando les dijo que debían hacer una evacuación.

-No es nada grave muchachos tranquilos.-hablo Dumbledor.-Solamente necesitamos que Hogwarts este vacío un par de horas, todos deberán salir, no quiero a ningún valiente.-dijo mientras observaba al trío dorado de Griffindor.

Sindael observaba todo tranquilo, sin moverse.

Los alumnos dejaron el castillo por la salida que habían usado durante la guerra contra Voldemort, escoltados por los profesores. Otros maestros se quedaron con Dumbledor, más específicamente, los maestros que pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix: McGonagall, Dumbledor, Remus, Lucius, además de Licans, Fernando había ido a llamar a un tal Ojoloco por orden del director.

-Sólo debemos tratar de resistir...-les dijo Cris.

-No creo que lo logren.-les dijo Licans mientras se paraba frente a todos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Cris, de verdad ese hombre no le agradaba...

-Son demasiado débiles, en todo caso nos cuidaríamos de ti.

* * *

**Y aquí los dejare...**

**Por que soy mala, muy mala, requete mala... no la verdad es que lo dejara como lo tenía hubiera estado demasiado largo, en serio que si.**

**Listos para la próxima, gracias por leer y por dejar review n.n**


	24. Revelando secretos

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y ahora si veremos que cuando alguien esta salado... -como Sevy- es necesario que se haga una buena limpia. **

**Michel: O al menos que se aprenda el dichito ese de "¿Que favor de debo al sol por haberme calentado?" **

**Por que en serio que le hace falta una buena limpieza de aura, katra, karma o lo que sea. Esperemos que su familia se la haga antes de que lo usen... :S**

**Gracias a: **

**Jean-Slytherin que siempre me apoya. Si, se que me dejas review, don´t worry n.n -me siento anuncio de los pañales XD- La verdad no me di cuenta de lo de la frase hasta que me lo dijiste, supongo que mi inconciente se encargo de ponerlo ahí. La verdad si, el Elfo tenía que ayudar, además el otro es bastante bueno convenciendo, sólo que Alphis no necesito de mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n**

**Bueno notarán que actualize bastante rápido, bien eso es por que estoy muy feliz y sigo celebrando mi cumple que fue el pasado 24 de Septiembre. Acabo de cumplir 18 añitos asi que estoy super happy...**

**Pero no lo demuestro en este capi, por que finalmente mi etapa "..." -suspense- llego hasta ustedes, adelante, a leer.**

**A lo de siempre...**

**Desclaimer:**

**¿Tengo que poner esto en cada capítulo?**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Revelando secretos**

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Cris, de verdad ese hombre no le agradaba...

-Son demasiado débiles, en todo caso nos cuidaríamos de ti.

-¿Nos?-dijo Cris, no parecía sorprendida.- ¿Así que eres uno de ellos?

-¿Uno? No, no, yo soy la mano derecha del Señor Azul, el dueño de la sombra de Ud... Yo soy Sindael, líder del Ejército.

-Eres un desgraciado.-le dijo Cris realmente enfadada, Severus no dejaba de mirar a Sindael.

_-Es él... debe ser el mismo que hablo con Voldemort._

-Dumbledor confió en ti... todos lo hicieron.

-Ese es el objetivo de un infiltrado.-le dijo sin perder la sonrisa.- Pero tú debes saberlo, después de todo estas cumpliendo con la misión de tu abuelo.-Cris parecía tener veneno en la mirada, se veía realmente furiosa.

-¿Misión?-Severus miro a la chica ¿Por qué eso le daba mala espina?

-Si Jazehel, dile que era tu trabajo cuidarlo ¿También lo era hacerle creer que lo querías?-En ese momento Severus sintió un vacio en el estomago... así que eso era, Cris estaba con él porque debía hacerlo.

-Eso no es cierto Sindael, estas actuando como una víbora pero no te funcionará... Severus sabe que lo amo y esa es la verdad.-Cris se giró a verlo.-Mi abuelo me pidió que te cuidara por tus nuevos poderes, eso es todo.

Pero Severus no podía creerlo. No podía creer que había pensado que lo que tenían era verdad, no era posible que alguien llegara a amarlo, mucho menos alguien como Cris.

-Sindael...-Cris se giro a verlo y por poco empezaba a echar fuego por los ojos.-Te sacaré el corazón con mis propias manos.-Era la primera vez que veían ese lado de la chica, ninguno de los profesores se la imagino nunca en una batalla, y menos enfrentando a alguien como Sindael.

-No lo dudo Jazehel, pero para tu desgracia Caleb erró las cuentas.-De pronto todo el salón se oscureció y un grupo de más de 20 personas aparecieron alrededor de Sindael. Todos llevaban capas negras con símbolos dorados.

Por un momento la chica estuvo a punto de retroceder pero se contuvo, su abuelo la había entrenado para enfrentar una batalla sin dar un solo paso atrás, pasara lo que pasara, todos los profesores sacaron sus varitas, preparándose para el ataque. Un rayo salió directo al pecho de Cris pero choco con algo antes de tocarla y comenzó la pelea.

Rayos volaban en todas direcciones, sin embargo los hechizos que lanzaban los ingleses parecían no hacerles daño, los únicos que los lastimaban eran Cris y Severus algunas veces. Snape estaba demasiado desconcentrado como para pelar, las palabras de Sindael seguían en su cabeza, pero también las de Cris "Estas actuando como una víbora, pero no te va a funcionar" "Lo amo y es la verdad" No sabía si podía creerle o no.

-¿Que diablos quieres?-le pregunto la chica, mientras Severus se debatía internamente.

_-¿Por que fui tan estúpido? Era más que obvio que ella estaba conmigo por que debía hacerlo... yo confié en ella y me engaño... pero lo que dijo, dijo que me amaba... no, no era verdad..._

-Simple, quiero al Único.

-¿A quien?-pregunto la chica sin perder la fríaldad, no tenía ni la menor de lo que decía el otro.

-Al heredero Jazehel.-ahora si sabía de quien hablaba.

-Esta muerto...

-No es cierto ¿Me lo entregaras por las buenas?-le dijo como si hablara con una niña pequeña.

-Quien quiera que sea, no.

-Entonces sufre las consecuencias.-le dijo y los ataques se hicieron más fuertes.

**_-Desmaius_**.-atacó Remus pero su hechizo no funciono, el grupo de Hogwarts lanzaba hechizos pero ninguno parecía tener efecto, pronto el Gran Salón se convirtió en campo de batalla, fragmentos de las mesas caían por todas partes. Las puertas se abrieron de pronto y aparecieron Arthur Weasley, Ojoloco Moody, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Harry que antes de preguntar se sumaron al ataque.

Uno de los Singku estaba a punto de atacar a Draco por la espalda, Lucius lo vio y sin pensar lanzó un Avada. El Singkui cayó al suelo gravemente herido, pero no muerto. Dumbledor lo vio y también comenzo a lanzar la maldición asesina. Los otros no se quedaron atrás e hicieron lo mismo pero los Singkui seguian manteniendo la fuerza por lo que facilmente recuperaron el control de la situación, hasta que algo ocurrió.

Un rayo de luz verde salio de la nada e iba directamente a donde estaba Severus... Caleb, Charmont y Charles aparecieron en la puerta solo para ver al rayo acercarse a Snape, directo al pecho. Severus lo miraba todo como en cámara lenta, la luz acercarse y hacerse cada vez más grande y de pronto... nada. No había luz pero seguía en Hogwarts, no se sentía diferente. Miro de nuevo, frente a él ¿era... cabello?

Cabello castaño frente a él, brazos extendidos, protegiéndolo... Él conocía eso, Cris lo había hecho cuando el demonio los había atacado...

No.

No era cierto, no podía ser.

Era igual, exactamente igual. El cuerpo se derrumbo frente a él, sin pensar lo sujeto y lo giró para verlo. La batalla se detuvo y todos observaron la escena.

-¿Cris?-pregunto Severus, eso no era cierto, el cuerpo... era ella.

_-Te dije que haría lo que fuera por ti_.-escucho en su mente.

-Cris...-la chica lo miraba mientras la luz abandonaba sus ojos, esos ojos color miel verdosa que solían reflejarlo de modo tan especial.

_-Lo siento... te amo...-_y una lagrima corrió por el rostro de la chica.

-¡Cris!-grito Severus arrodillándose en el suelo. Sus ojos se veían apagados mientras se cerraban, su cuerpo se aflojo... su mano cayó al suelo y su varita se alejo de ella.

-¿Cristina?-Charles y Caleb se quedaron congelados. Por un segundo Charmont pudo verse a si mismo en Severus, sujetando a su esposo.

-No, tú no Cris, por favor...-decía Severus mientras la sacudía.-No te mueras, despierta por favor, abre los ojos...

Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto.

-Yo te creo Cris, te creeré pero por favor no te me vayas... tú no. ¡No me dejes!-le gritó.-¡No te vayas!-de pronto recordó lo que Caleb le había dicho antes.

--Flash back--

-De acuerdo Severus, otra vez, piensa ¿Cuál es esa magia? La más grande de todas, la más poderosa... La única que puede hacernos sentir bien por un sacrificio, por dejar de hacer cosas que nos gustan por que a alguien más le molestan ¿Cuál es esa magia que es más fuerte que toda la creación? La única que te permite burlar todas las barreras cuando de verdad crees en ella...

--Fin del FB--

En el momento en el que Caleb le hablaba no lo había comprendido, pero en ese momento, con el cuerpo de Cris en sus brazos todo se aclaraba...

-Amor...-Le dijo entre susurros mientras acomodaba el cuerpo para que la cabeza de la chica descansara entre su hombro y cuello. Por fin lo había entendido.

Una luz blanca comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y se concentró en los dos. Los Singkui retrocedieron, era demasiada energía, la suficiente como para destruir Hogwarts por completo.

La energía se liberó en una onda expansiva arrasando todo a su paso, un haz de luz violeta escapó también alejándose del castillo.

Hogwarts se sacudió hasta los cimientos. Lucius, Remus y Dumbledor levantaron escudos para proteger a toda la Orden, Sindael formó otro para sus seguidores y Charmont lo levanto apenas a tiempo para proteger a Charles y Caleb.

El techo del Gran Comedor voló en pedazos y el muro que Severus había sentido débil se derrumbo por completo. Los escudos que levantaron los de Hogwarts se rompieron, primero el de Remus, luego el de Lucius y Dumbledor no soporto mucho tiempo pero por fortuna Draco, Harry y Hermione habían levantado otros tres más a su alrededor. La luz salió del castillo arrancando árboles de raíz a su paso, el agua en el Lago Negro se levanto como una gran ola mientras era alejada por la fuerza, chocó contra la otra orilla dejando el Lago casi vacio, todas las criaturas parecían confundidas, pero no lastimadas. Cuando la energía paso Severus estaba hincado y con las manos en el suelo, pero no había rastro del cuerpo de la chica.

-Lo... destruyó...-dijo Hermione.

Fernando, Elnorm y el cura Luís llegaron sólo para ver la destrucción del castillo. Cuando Elnorm vio que Sindael se acercaba a Severus intento detenerlo.

-Yo no lo haría de ser tú.-le dijo un Singkui mientras apuntaba al cuello de Luís con la varita. Elnorm se detuvo en seco.

-Es una lastima príncipe.-le dijo Sindael a Charmont.-Acabas de encontrar a tu hijo y lo vuelves a perder.

Sindael tomo a Severus por los hombros y lo obligo a recargarse en su pecho, su cabello le caía en la cara. El hombre seguía arrodillado pero no oponía resistencia, parecía no tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El príncipe lo miro, negando con la cabeza y a punto de las lágrimas.

-Que mal padre eres. Pero descuida, el Señor Azul valorará mucho su ayuda, y sobre todo, su sangre.-le dijo mientras sujetaba bien a Severus.-Aunque es triste que solo lo hayas encontrado para perderlo tan rápido... pero seré bueno, anda despídete de él príncipe, no lo volverás a ver.

-Severus...-Charmont no reaccionaba y Elnorm no se movería hasta que Luís no estuviera a salvo. La Orden no alcanzaba a comprender nada de lo que ocurría.

-Sombra.-Y su sombra se levanto del suelo para envolverlos y desaparecer. El resto de los Singkui se desvaneció como polvo en el aire. Charmont se dejo caer, arrodillado en el suelo. Era verdad, Severus era su hijo y lo había perdido otra vez.

-Cris...-habló Charles con voz cortada.-Mi niña, mi pequeña.

-Jazehel.-Dijo Caleb apenas. Se llevo la mano al corazón y cayó al suelo.

-¡Caleb!-grito Albus

-¡Abuelo!-se acercó Fernando que no sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido.-Papá, algo le pasa a el abuelo... ¿Papá?

-Es muerta...-le dijo su padre.

-¿Quien? ¿Quien esta muerto?

-Tu hermana... murió.-Elnorm y Luís escucharon a Charles. El Cura negó con la cabeza, no era cierto, Cris era la defensa de su comunidad mágica. No podía morir.

-Esta muerta, y Severus secuestrado.-le dijo el cura al Alto Elfo.-Debiste haber evitado que se lo llevaran.

-Yo lo sé, pero tú estabas en peligro, tenía que cuidarte.

-No, tú debías cuidar a Charmont y a Severus...

-Lo sé y lo siento pero tu eres más importante para mí.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso no importa, no valgo la seguridad ni el futuro del mundo.-le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y sacaba un rosario que usaba de collar y empezaba a rezar por el alma de la chica.

Charmont seguía arrodillado. Su hijo, lo había encontrado y perdido a una velocidad asombrosa. No había estado ahí para él, incluso Cris había dado su vida por Severus y el... ni siquiera había estado cerca.

* * *

**Buaaa... sniff, sniff, perdóname Sewy, perdóname que te haga sufrir. No me basto lo que hizo Rowling y ahora yo también te mato a la mujer que querías... Buaaaa...**

**Sniff, se aceptan reviews y pañuelos para mi, Michel y Sewy...**


	25. Expiación de culpas

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Y aquí el capitulo siguiente. **

**El capi pasado le deje corto por que en realidad eran uno solo éste y el pasado pero me iba a quedar muy largo y la verdad no se si quieren capis muy largos o cortos :S**

**Pero bueno, empezemos que el que bien empieza bien acaba.**

**Una aclaración, verán un nuevo nombre aparecer "Tzekel"... se lee como "c-kel" la T esta muda por que le dio gripe n.n ... no recuerdo donde lo escuche y lo vi, pero se que fue en algún lado...**

**Desclaimer: **

**En serio ¿Debo ponerlo en cada capítulo?**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**_-Bla, bla, bla.-_**** diálogos en náhuatl.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Expiación de culpas**

El haz de luz violeta se alejo del castillo, recorrió todo Reino Unido y atravesó el océano a una gran velocidad. Llego a México y cruzó el país hasta su capital, a las antiguas ruinas de la capital azteca. A su paso muchas personas sintieron un llamado y varias, al sentirla, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se desaparecieron para seguirlas.

Un hospital cerca de la capital estaba por terminar una operación a corazón abierto, el médico era uno de los más reconocidos del país. De pronto la mano del doctor se detuvo, miro a los demás médicos y disculpándose con un movimiento de cabeza se desapareció y salió detrás de la luz violeta. Muchas otras la seguían y otras más se le estaban uniendo.

Llegó hasta la pirámide del sol y entro en la cámara especial que tenía mientras todas las personas se reunían a los pies de la pirámide, esperando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Charmont...-Elnorm se había acercado a él.-Lo lamento mucho, es mi culpa...

-No, no lo es... Tu escogiste tus prioridades y las cumpliste. Yo conocía las mías y las abandone.-La Orden entera rodeaba a Dumbledor que no se veía nada bien, Fernando ya se había llevado a Caleb al hospital.

-Albus...-trataba de hablarle McGonagall.

-Minerva... Minerva ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él otra vez?-le decía.-Mi muchacho... ¿No te parece que ya había pasado por mucho? ¿Otra vez lo mismo?

-Pero Albus, no es así...

-Cris murió, protegiéndolo. Él lo sabe bien y eso lo va a matar... no puede soportar perder a alguien otra vez, y menos por culpa suya Minerva... Eso lo va a matar sin duda.-Albus Dumbledor estaba llorando sin poderese contener.-Hay que reunir a la Orden, tenemos que buscarlo al menos. No voy a dejarlo morir con ellos.

Charmont se acercó y con la cabeza indicó que todos tenían que reunirse.

-Albus.

-Charmont.

Los dos se miraron, para ambos Severus era un hijo. Uno era su padre biológico y el otro de crianza. Era imposible que alguno renunciara a buscarlo.

-Lo encontraremos.-le dijo Albus.

-Los dos... Reúne a tu Orden, yo avisare al Santo Oficio. Nos reuniremos y empezaremos con la busqueda.-le dijo el Alto Elfo luego miro al cura y el otro saco un relicario de su bolsa.

-No pensé ser yo el que diera la señal de emergencia.-dijo más para si mismo. En ese momento el castillo resonó de nuevo, todos se pusieron en guardía y Luís fue arrojado al centro del grupo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo a Elnorm.

-No quiero que te pase algo.-le dijo el otro.

-Si estoy aquí es por que me puedo defender yo solito, muchas gracias.-le dijo molesto.

En ese momento una silueta se acercó hasta ellos por donde anteriormente estaba la puerta del Gran Comedor. Era un hombre no muy alto, arreglado con una capa blanca, con bordados de oro y con una especie de falda igual. Portaba un collar de oro con piedras incrustadas y tenía pulseras en el brazo izquierdo, además de aretes de oro. Llevaba el cabello negro, le cubría un poco la cara y lo tenía largo, casi le cubría toda la espalda.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Era muy parecido a Severus y además no parecía muy mayor. Tanto Elnorm como Charmont parecían estar en shock, hasta que el príncipe dio un paso al frente, el otro estaba parado solamente observando con una expresión inescrutable tenía una gran presencia y eso obligaba a los otros a mantenerse atrás.

Lucius pensó en lo mucho que se parecía a su amigo y si tendrían algún parentesco.

-¿Tzekel?-hablo Charmont.-Eres... ¿de verdad eres tú?-le dijo mientras se acercaba, el otro lo miro.

Si no pudo entenderle no lo aparento por que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Tzekel...-le dijo antes de abrazarlo y empezar a llenar de besos su rostro. El otro solamente lo miraba, tranquilo hasta que Charmont empezo a besar sus manos esbozo una leve sonrisa.-Te extrañe demasiado... Y ahora, estas aquí. Como si nada hubiera cambiado.- Tzekel le dijo algunas cosas en un idioma extraño con una voz tranquila y casi susurrante, los de la Orden se confundieron aún más. Luís ya había abofeteado a Elnorm para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Quien es ese?-pregunto Lucius. De verdad se parecía a Severus.

-Tengo una mejor pregunta.-dijo Moody.- ¿Quienes son esos?-y apunto a donde alguna vez había estado el techo. Una gran luz se acercaba directamente hasta ellos. Poco a poco varias personas comenzaron a aparecer dentro del castillo.

-Pero... las defensas de Hogwarts...-dijo Dumbledor sorprendido por ver aparecer a tantas personas a la vez.

-Estaban débiles pero no se preocupe, haremos otras para usted.-le dijo un hombre que parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama. Todos se giraron a donde estaba el extraño y se arrodillaron frente a él.

_**-Señor ordena y lo cumpliremos. Seguimos las órdenes de nuestros ancestros, ordenes de proteger al Señor Izcalli... Ordenes de obedecer sus órdenes.**_-le dijo el mismo hombre.

Tzekel los miro, luego regreso la mirada a Charmont que parecía no creer lo que veía y luego les sonrió a los recién llegados.

_**-Gracias**_.-les dijo sin dejar de sonreír.-_**Les agradezco de verdad que estén aquí. Levántense, no tienen por que rendirme respeto, no saben quien soy. Sin embargo aceptaré su ayuda, debo encontrar a mi hijo y creo que ustedes, además de las otras personas involucradas podrán ayudarme a encontrarlo, y de forma más rápida.**_

_**-Sería un honor para nosotros seguir tus órdenes.**_

_**-¿El ejército de tu padre?-**_le pregunto Charmont.

-_**Así es. Es bueno saber que a pesar del tiempo la amistad perdura**_.-le dijo el otro tranquilamente, luego se giro a ver a los de Hogwarts. Para él, ellos eran extraños, para ellos él era el raro y Tzekel lo sabía.

-Albus.-dijo Charmont mientras se acercaba al anciano, con el otro hombre tras el.-El es mi esposo, Tzekel. _**Tzekel, el es Albus Dumbledor, cuido a Severus mucho tiempo... A propósito, su nombre es Severus.**_-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Esposo? Pero ¿No estaba muerto? ¿Que paso?-pregunto el anciano, no le gustaba no estar enterado de todo lo que ocurría.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero me lo contará.

-_**No entienden lo que digo**_.-dijo el otro mirándolos.

Luego miro al Alto Elfo y con la mirada le indicó algo, acerco su mano a la cara de Charmont y toco su sien, retiro la mano después de un momento. Se acercó a Dumbledor e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Su nombre es Albus ¿no es verdad?-le dijo Tzekel.

-Yo... Así es.

-Mi nombre es Tzekel, sacerdote principal y guardián de la capital azteca... o lo fui. Sé de usted, lo conozco por Severus.

-¿Por Severus?-le pregunto Charmont confundido. Tzkel lo miro y suspiro en silencio.

-Cuando me atacaron reuní toda la energía que pude y trate de protegerlo... No tenía otra opción más que enviarlo a otro lugar, pero para eso necesitaba un cuerpo que lo recibiera. Ya estaba entre los dos planos y sin las restricciones del tiempo ni el espacio. Sentí una petición, había una mujer... una bruja bastante fuerte que deseaba tener un hijo, vi a su esposo y no me agrado para nada pero en esos momentos no tenía otra opción... Lo deje con ella y al momento de hacer el traspaso mi conciencia quedo atrapada con el, pero yo no podía hacer mucho, me convertí en energía... y de vez en cuando podía hacerlo soñar o ver mis recuerdos.

-La visión... y el color... eras tu.

-¿Violeta?-pregunto Dumbledor y entonces Tzekel lo miro a los ojos. Dumby casi se va de espaldas junto con todos los demás al ver los ojos del hombre.

-Son ¿violetas?-dijo Lucius que parecía haber olvidado los colores.

-Así es ¿No les parecen hermosos?-dijo Charmont.

-Estraños... y lindos también.-dijo Hermione.

-No nos desviemos ¿Que paso después?-dijo Dumbledor una vez que se recuperó.

-Esa misma noche entre en los sueños de la mujer, Eileen se llamaba, le dije la verdad, quien era el hijo que estaba esperando y extrañamente a ella no le importo. Le pedí que lo cuidará, y ella dijo que lo haría, por que ya era hijo suyo también. Después de eso me quede casi todo el tiempo en su inconciente. Sólo cuando estaba muy alterado podía liberarme un poco y tratar de confortarlo sin embargo no fue suficiente... Aunque le agradezco mucho a Eileen lo que hizo, cuidarlo y ponerle nombre además...-dijo Tzekel con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo del nombre?

-Nunca hubiéramos podido decidir.-le dijo mientras miraba a Charmont, el Alto Elfo asintió.

-La lista más pequeña que habíamos hecho tenía 16 nombres...

-¿16?-pregunto Albus con una sonrisa.

-No podíamos decidir...-le dijo Tzekel.

-Pero aún no entiendo algo ¿Como es que ahora hablas nuestro idioma?-le pregunto el anciano.

-Lo aprendí de los recuerdos de Charmont.-le dijo Tzekel como si nada, esa actitud de "aprendo en cuestión de minutos lo que ustedes en horas y me parece perfectamente normal" era la misma que tenía Severus, Minerva McGonagall lo recordaba perfectamente bien, Severus no había sido particularmente bueno en trasformaciones, por lo general necesitaba hacerlo dos veces para que le saliera bien... y eso era en un día con mucha suerte pero por lo general era excelente en todas las demás materias y en ocasiones solía ser peor que Hermione Granger.

-Oh...-alcanzó a decir Dumbledor. En ese momento más personas aparecieron, encapuchados con capas color púrpura.

-Es el Santo Oficio.-dijo Luís.

-¿El Santo Oficio? ¿El mismo que intento acabar con todos los magos del mundo?-pregunto Lucius con rencor.

-Digámoslo así, pero ahora estamos involucrados en otras cuestiones... y como se dará cuenta muchos de nosotros somos magos.-le dijo uno de los encapuchados

-¿Y Caleb?-pregunto Dumbledor.

-Él... no puedo decirle que esta bien. Sufrió un infarto y esta en el hospital, esta siendo monitoreado y en caso de que algo ocurra usted será avisado de inmediato.

El anciano director parecía demasiado exhausto, Tzekel se acercó a él y tomo su hombro.

-No puedo hacer que Severus regrese tan pronto, pero puede estar seguro de que lo regresaré. En estos momentos él es más hijo suyo que nuestro. Usted lo cuido todo este tiempo... así que lo único que puedo hacer por usted ahora es darle un poco de paz para que descanse y que pueda empezar a ayudarnos mañana.-Dumbledor asintió con la cabeza levemente.-Estará bien, no se preocupe. Su sangre y su raza lo mantendrán a salvo un tiempo.

Muchos lo miraron confundidos.

-Cuando un Alto Elfo se ve en peligro, inconcientemente se vuelve más atrayente... así puede manipular las mentes y protegerse durante algún tiempo.-dijo Charmont.

-Además, su sangre de mago azteca es fácil de localizar. Aunque se encuentre dentro de los mejores escudos creados en la historia podré localizarlo, aunque probablemente me tomé algunos días...

-Días en los que sus enemigos estarán debatiéndose si es buena idea lastimarlo.

-Pero ¿Para que lo quieren?

-Para liberar al Señor Azul... Él fue uno de los más grandes magos en la historia, hasta que llegué yo. El no estuvo muy feliz cuando se entero.

-¿Un gran mago?-pregunto Remus.

-Si lo era, un mago oscuro por cierto pero logro hacer cosas extraordinarias, hasta que yo llegue... y empecé a lograr cosas mejores. Me odió, me ataco y tuve que frenarlo. Debí haberlo matado pero entonces no tenía suficiente experiencia en asesinatos y lo encerré. Esos hombres que vinieron por Severus son sus seguidores, su ejército. Deben querer liberarlo y para eso necesitan a Severus.

* * *

**Vaya, no cabe duda de que cuando uno se lo propone lo logra... He hecho estos últimos capitulos en menos de 4 días y estoy super feliz, espero que les agraden.**

**Se aceptan reviews y cajas de pañuelos para el pobre Sevy que todavía no se recupera, en el proximo capi lo verán ya que en este no apareció...**

**Michel: la depresión no lo dejo aparecer, comprendamoslo ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué la mataste?**

**No seas exagerado...**

**Micehl: ¡¿Por qué todo lo que es bueno nos abandona tan pronto?!**

**Michel... **

**Michel: ¡¿Por qué tuviste que descomponer la máquina de los refrescos?!**

**Arghh... eres odioso e insensible, Sevy te matara y yo me reire cuando lo haga...**

**Michel: ¿Por qué? Ah, por lo de Cris... Buaaaaa, sinf, ya ni me acordaba buaa... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Snif, snif...**

**Lo dejo, me rindo, será lo mejor. Hasta la proxima.**


	26. Bajo la sombra de los muertos

**Hola!**

**Yo aquí otra vez ¿Que tal?**

**¿No les parece raro esto? Digo últimamente no he dejado de actualizar y eso se me hace medio extraño... pero es bueno, espero que les guste la historia por que le queda un poco todavía n.n**

**Oki, el siguiente capi espero que les guste.**

**Algo más, si lees esto... **

**Entonces deja un review por que ando corta de esos XD**

**Desclaimmer: Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling bla, bla, bla, y sobre los Altos Elfos perteneden al mundo de J. R. R. Tolkien, no lo había dicho pero ahí esta ahora, no gano nada con esto bla, bla...**

**Eso es todo, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Bajo la sombra de los muertos**

-Bienvenido a tu nueva habitación... por ahora.-le dijo Sindael mientras lo dejaba en una lujosa habitación, hubiera sido perfecta si Severus no estuviera pensando en su novia... y que había muerto por él, y enojada con él.

Además de haberse sentido decepcionada cuando él no le había creído... ¿Le habría hecho daño confiar en ella un poco como ella lo había hecho? Ciertamente no, pero era demasiado estúpido y desconfiado como para hacer eso, y ahora tenía las consecuencias.

Había perdido a la mujer que lo había amado de verdad, ahora tenía la certeza de que era verdad, de que todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto. Ella lo amaba y el estúpidamente lo había echado todo a perder... otra vez, aunque en esta ocación sentía que había hecho más daño que con Lily.

Se sentó sobre el piso alfombrado y abrazo sus piernas, miro hacia enfrente y por la ventana se veía un hermoso cielo estrellado. Severus comenzó a llorar de nuevo, lejos de Albus, lejos de todos lo que pudieran entenderlo y ayudarlo a desahogarse... y sobre todo lejos de ella.

Odió esa habitación, odió esa ventana y odió aún más el cielo nocturno por ser tan bello... por que Cris no iba a poder verlo junto a él nuca más. La ventana se cerró de inmediato y las cortinas se corrieron, al menos su magia funcionaba.

-Cristina...-paso la noche entera llorando. Descubrió que ya era de día cuando un Singkui abrió la puerta para dejarle el desayuno. No tenía hambre, ni sueño, ni nada. Sólo quería ver a Cris, tocarla, sentirla otra vez... escuchar su voz.

Recordó muchas cosas que habían hecho juntos, como leer. Cuando se sentaba a leer y Cris estaba con él, se acercaba, se acomodaba entre sus piernas, se recargaba en su pecho y leía con él, sin importar el libro que fuera.

También le gustaba que Severus la llamara, no importaba la hora ella siempre contestaba. Una vez la había llamado a mitad de una clase, no lo supo hasta que ella se lo contó pero el profesor Garibay se lo había dicho también. Cuando el teléfono sonó el profesor la miro enojado y empezó a decirle que era irrespetuoso interrumpirlo así, la clase comenzó a murmurar y cuando la chica vio su nombre en la pantalla los miro a todos seriamente. "-Silencio, me llama mi amor." Y había dejado al profesor parado frente a su mesa vacía, sin saber que decir.

Su Cris, la que siempre estaba ahí para escuchar, para decirle que lo quería, para darle un beso o un abrazo "forzoso" cuando lo necesitara, para decirle que las cosas estarían bien... para estar siempre ahí para él.

El tiempo dejo de importarle y también el seguir llorando. No fue hasta que Sindael le llevo la comida cuando reacciono. El hombre se sentó en el piso frente a él, colocando la bandeja de comida a un lado.

-Deberías comer algo.-le dijo con tono de preocupación. Primero lo secuestraban y luego se preocupaban si no se alimentaba, o eran malos secuestradores o eran demasiado buenos.

-No tengo hambre.-le dijo sin levantar la cabeza de sus piernas.

-Pero llevas dos días sin probar alimentos, sin moverte de ahí... te hará daño.-le dijo Sindael. ¿Dos días? Le había parecido que llevaba meses ahí, no sentía nada que no fuera dolor y el que la habitación estuviera oscura no lo ayudaba a darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero quería estar así, no quería volver a ver el cielo, ni el verde del pasto, no lo haría si ella no estaba con él.

-No me importa... Quiero estar con Cris.

-Lo sé y lo lamento de verdad.-le dijo el hombre ¿Por qué sonaba tan sincero? se pregunto Severus.-Nosotros solo queríamos tu sangre, no queríamos que nadie saliera lastimado.

-Pero tu la mataste.-le dijo con odio. Sindael lo miro confuso.

-Severus... nosotros jamás lanzamos esos hechizos.-le dijo el otro.-No podemos hacerlo, la magia oscura de tu clase esta fuera de nuestro alcance.

-¿Qué?

-¿No sabes la historia?-le pregunto incrédulo.

-No... ¿Quienes son? ¿Que quieren? ¿Para que me quieren a mí en sus asuntos?

-Bien por orden, según nuestros enemigos, no es quien, es qué. ¿Que queremos? A ti ¿Para qué? Para liberar a nuestro señor ¿Mejor?

-Pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto... Y que fue eso que le dijiste a Charmont...

-¿Que eres su hijo?-le dijo despreocupadamente.-Es la verdad. Podría contarte tu historia si tú me ayudas a mí...

-¿Por que no pueden usar la maldición asesina?-le pregunto de pronto. Si ellos no la habían lanzado entonces el asesino de Cris estaba en Hogwarts, era probable que uno de sus compañeros la hubiera matado.

-Bueno es simple en realidad pero no es fácil de decir. El Señor Azul era un gran mago antiguamente, todos lo respetaban a pesar de que era algo tenebroso...

-Un mago oscuro

-Supongo que puedes llamarlo así. El podía hacer muchas cosas... Una vez intentó revivir a los muertos y, adivina, lo logro. Sólo que una vez que regresaban estaban atados a vivir cerca de él ya que tomaban de su energía pero eso no lo afectaba ya que era relativamente poca la que perdía. El aspecto de las personas cambiaba un poco, regresaban algo así como yo.

-Entonces tu también...

-Pues si, yo también morí hace demasiado tiempo... Pero no soy cualquiera, soy su hijo.-Severus lo miro aún más confundido.-Hijo ilegítimo y por lo tanto nunca me reconoció, pero cuando morí me trajo de vuelta y me convertí en Singkui, que fue el nombre que nos dieron. La razón por la que no podemos usar el Avada es por que simplemente, ya no estamos vivos, aunque tampoco estamos del todo muertos...

Severus simplemente lo miraba, con una cara de confusión total. Todavía no había aceptado muy bien la muerte de Cris, luego le decían que era hijo de un Alto Elfo y ahora estaba hablando con un semi-muerto, o semi-vivo...

Era hijo de Charmont. Su vida, su completa, triste y miserable vida había sido engañado... Así que su vida era una mentira, era lo único que le faltaba. Eso y que de la nada Black y Potter aparecieran ahí para torturarlo con el simple hecho de estar presentes.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que hacer.-le dijo Sindael.-Usaremos tu sangre pero de verdad no queremos matarte.

-No puedes usar mi sangre sin matarme.

-Sólo será una poca...

-No puedes. No puedo darme el lujo de perder sangre, podría ser mortal para mí... Ya había perdido mucha antes.

-Entonces haremos que la recuperes lo más pronto posible.-le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Un momento, espera.-le dijo Severus.- Tu señor... tu padre, él ¿Puede traer a Cris de regreso?

-Es posible, pero sólo si esta libre de nuevo.

-¿Que es lo que quiere?

-Salir, esta aburrido. Vivir mas de 500 años en una montaña debe ser mortalmente aburrido ¿no crees?

-¿Que más?-le dijo serio, el sabía que si el otro era un mago tenebroso no se conformaría con solo salir de su encierro.

-Oh si, vengarse del que lo encerró... que en tu caso sería tu otro padre. Estoy seguro de que el Señor Azul podrá explicarte mejor tu pasado.-Severus lo miro, tenía que pensar las cosas...

Listo. Quería a Cris de regreso e iba a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarla.

-Puedes salir de la habitación si quieres, es un lugar bastante grande. Aunque no te recomiendo bajar al sótano a menos que te gusten las arañas gigantes... Además es un tanto espeluznante.-le dijo Sindael antes de cerrar la puerta.

Severus miro la habitación y la comida, seguía sin tener hambre pero iba a recuperar a Cris, costara lo que costara. Empezó a revisar la habitación de lado a lado, todos los rincones hasta que un Singkui entró y le dejo ropa sobre la cama.

-Mi nombre es Joseph.- agregó antes de salir. La reviso completamente, era seda, y negra, eso estaba bien para él. Comenzó a revisar las dos puertas que había además de la que lo conectaba con el resto de la casa, una era otra habitación aunque más pequeña y la otra era un baño, era muy grande y completamente de mármol.

Se miro en el espejo ¿Desde cuando estaba tan blanco? No pálido, blanco. Se miro bien ¿Por que se veía mejor? Parecía más atractivo.

Bien, eso era demasiado para él. Salió del baño, puso la ropa nueva sobre una silla y se recostó sobre la cama, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba pensar en Cris.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los alumnos regresaron esa misma noche a Hogwarts, no podían quedarse fuera, después de todo ¿Quien tendría espacio suficiente para albergar a toda la población del colegio?

La Orden del Fénix, el Santo Oficio y el ejército del padre de Tzekel se habían retirado por órdenes de éste último, según el hombre era necesario que se conocieran bien antes de trabajar juntos.

Los estudiantes y profesores llegaron para ver la destrucción del Gran Comedor, al menos ya había oscurecido y no habían podido ver los destrozos que rodeaban Hogwarts. Dumbledor parecía más agotado de lo usual, Charmont tenía a Tzekel sujetado por la espalda y tomando su cintura sin dejarlo sólo sin un segundo, Elnorm miraba a Al cada 10 segundos para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Draco y Harry se miraban y trataban de asimilar lo que pasaba, Hermione estaba abrazada de Ron, Arthur Weasley no se alejaba de su hijo, Remus Lupin estaba con Minerva y Lucius observando al director mientras hacía resonar su voz amplificada.

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias.-anunció Dumbledor.-Hogwarts fue atacado pero no por mortifagos o enemigos que conociéramos, desafortunadamente son enemigos que venían siguiendo a Cris y a Severus, al profesor Snape.

Se escucharon cuchicheos y murmullos generales, Danny luchó hasta conseguir un lugar hasta adelante cuando Dumbledor pidió que todos los profesores y estudiantes del Instituto se acercaran.

-Me duele mucho decirles esto pero debo hacerlo.-les dijo el director con lágrimas en los ojos todavía.-Pero desagraciadamente Cris... ella... falleció. Fue asesinada.

Todos los alumnos y profesores restantes del Instituto y algunos de Hogwarts se pusieron pálidos.

-No... Es... debe ser un error... Albus no puede, dime que no...

-Lo siento Laura...

Después de casi una hora de recuperación y asimilación en la que los alumnos se preparaban para regresar a sus salas comunes un chico de Slytherin tomo el valor de levantar la mano hacia el director.

-¿Señor...?-pregunto.

-Dime

-¿Y el profesor Snape?-Dumbledor casi se echaba a llorar otra vez, todos los que estuvieron en la batalla bajaron la cabeza.

-El profesor... Severus fue... secuestrado.

Más murmullos y miradas pasmadas se centraron, llevo casi una hora más enviar a todos a sus salas comunes.

-No puedo más.-dijo Dumbledor antes de desplomarse en unas escaleras, estaba sentado cubriendo su cabeza con las manos.

-No será necesario por ahora.-le dijo Tzekel que había logrado que Charmont lo soltara y aparentemente había pasado desapercibido por todos. En realidad el Alto Elfo y él habían salido para no causar más revuelo entre los pobres estudiantes.-Déjeme ayudarle, a todos ustedes. Vayan a sus habitaciones y prepárense para dormir, de inmediato.

Todos lo hicieron así, Winky apareció a su lado por órdenes del director para que les diera una habitación. Después de unos minutos el hombre empezó a recitar palabras extrañas y Hogwarts y sus alrededores quedaron en tranquilidad, y durmieron en paz toda la noche.

-Señores seguir a Winky, Winky mostrarles una habitación.- Charmont la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Winky?

-Si señor ¿señor querer preguntar algo a Winky señor?

-Si en realidad... ¿sabes que soy yo?

-No señor Winky no conocer al señor, Winky no saber nada del señor, Winky ser sólo una simple elfina domestica, no conocer señor importante, cabello de rayo de sol... ni conocer señor cabello oscuro, como el señor profesor Snape... señor parecer al señor profesor Snape.-le dijo el pequeño elfo. Tzekel le sonrió complacido al ver a la pequeña criatura ser tan amable, Charmont seguía con el ceño fruncido pero estaba más relajado.

-Bien Winky, yo soy un Alto Elfo ¿Sabes lo que es eso?-Winky lo miro con sus enormes ojos más abiertos aún y Tzekel temió que se le fueran a desorbitar.

-Ohh...-exclamó el pequeño elfo mientras se tiraba al suelo a alabar a Charmont.-Winky mala no recocer un Alto Elfo, Winky muy tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta.-decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo. Tzekel miró muy mal a Charmont y levanto a Winky para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

-Pero no es necesario que te pongas así…-le dijo el Alto Elfo mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Winky mala, mala elfina domestica, Winky ser un estorbo para señor…-La pobre Winky estaba llorando a moco tendido.-Winky debía ser un buen sirviente para el señor, Winky no merece la presencia del señor Alto Elfo…

-Winky tranquila…

-Winky no merece que el señor diga Winky…

-Escucha… tranquila, respira.-le decía Tzekel y empezó a sujetarla como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser arrullado.

-Bien, Winky quédate tranquila, eres una buena elfina domestica sólo quiero saber algo ¿Esta bien?-Winky lo miro con sus enormes ojos llorosos.-Dime ¿estas bien aquí?

-Ohh si señor, Alto Elfo señor…

-Llámame Charmont-Y Winky se tendió a llorar otra vez diciendo que no merecía llamar por su nombre al príncipe, cuando se tranquilizo siguió relatándoles sobre Hogwarts y como muchos otros elfos domésticos trabajaban ahí. Les dijo que estaban bien y con voz baja como si fuera algo malo les dijo que les pagaban por trabajar pero que muchos no lo veían muy bien.

-¿Debías ayudar?-le pregunto Tzekel.

-No, pero sólo quiero saber si se encuentran bien aquí... No es algo que suela importar demasiado, después de todo se supone que son inferiores.

-Llegamos, Winky mostró su habitación, señores descansar aquí, Winky venir temprano para ayudar a señores a regresar si quieren, Winky poder traer desayuno a señores.

-Muchas gracias…-le dijo Tzekel.-Pero creo que por la mañana visitaremos al señor Dumbledor, si pudieras acompañarlos hasta donde el se encuentra te lo agradecería.

-Si señor, Winky feliz de ayudar, si necesitar a Winky sólo llamar y Winky llegara pronto.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, puedes retirarte… Que pases una buena noche.-le dijo Charmont.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Señor, Severus ha aceptado ayudarnos voluntariamente.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio lo hizo?

-Así es.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De qué usted pueda ayudarlo a regresar a su novia... fue asesinada durante la batalla en Hogwarts.

-Vaya, ahora lo veo. Bien, no hay problema, quiero hablar con él primero.-dijo complacido.

-También quiere escuchar la historia señor.

-De acuerdo, yo te avisare cuando este listo.

-¿Será necesario regresar a casa?

-No lo creo, cualquier movimiento sería detectado de inmediato por Tzekel, debemos manchar el aura de Severus antes de tratar de moverlo, si tratan de rastrearlo usaran la energía que tenía antes del ataque, si logramos cambiarla un poco con un asesinatoserá suficiente para que no se den cuenta de donde esta y no puedan encontrarlo.

-Pero para el ritual necesitamos estar en Mé...

-No será necesario.

Sindael regresó a la habitación de Severus y lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama con una pierna sobre la otra y usando la ropa que acababan de dejarle.

-Parece que me estabas esperando.

-Así es ¿Esta listo?

-Quiere hablar contigo antes. Quiere que entiendas lo que va a pasar y que sepas a quien va a atacar.- Severus asintió y lo siguió hasta lo que sería la biblioteca. Estando ahí a apreció la imagen de una silueta pero el lugar donde se encontraba la otra persona estaba demasiado oscuro.

-¿Estás preparado?-dijo el Señor Azul, Severus asintió.-Bien, ahora hablemos sobre nuestro trato.

-Quiero a Cris de regreso, exactamente como era, eso es todo.

-Yo yo quiero tu sangre y mi libertad... y la vida de Tzekel ¿Te parece si te cuento tu historia antes de la donación de sangre?

-También preferiría una manera de saber que cumplirás con tu parte.-Ya tenía mucha experiencia con señores oscuros -véase Voldemort-y manipuladores -véase Dumbledor- XD

-La tendrás... Sindael.-Llamo.- Dale a Severus el brazalete de Zaud. Este brazalete tiene el poder los Singkui, puedes controlarlos hasta cierto punto, significa que compartiremos control sobre el ejército hasta que tu amiga regrese ¿Estás de acuerdo?-Sindael le puso el brazalete en la muñeca derecha.

-Me parece bien, adelante.

-Tu desciendes de una gran tradición, tu padre era un sacerdote azteca.-empezó solemne.

-Pensé que era Charmont.-dijo Severus confundido cortanto la inspiración del otro que bufó exasperado pero que de todos modos cotinúo (Michel: tenía casi 500 años ensayando el cuentito después de todo)

-Ambos lo son, tus dos padres son varones Severus y tu eres el último de una raza que fue cazada hasta su extensión. Los mestizos de Altos Elfos y magos eran muy poderosos, demasiado en opinión de muchos así que fueron eliminados pero tu... nadie sabía sobre el grupo de Altos Elfos extraviados, por lo tanto jamás supieron de Charmont y menos de Tzekel. Yo era sacerdote antes de él, estaba por retirarme a vivir tranquilo hasta que llegara el momento de tomar mi lugar como embajador de los hombres en el reino de los dioses, en mi muerte, pero Tzekel era demasiado fuerte, incluso más que yo y eso no me gusto.

Me entere que estaba con un Alto Elfo y de no haber sido por que lo odiaba los habría dejado en paz. La razón por la que comenze a odiar a Tzekel no la sé, es como esas ocasiones en las que simplemente no te cae bien alguien... Lo odie tanto que decidí acabarlo, use mi ejército y lo ataque, pero fue mejor, fue capaz de matar a mis Singkui y eso me dio un motivo mayor para odiarlo, pero aún no tenía experiencia ni crueldad suficiente y me encerró en lugar de matarme. Como entenderás yo quiero devolverle el favor, además quiero proponerte algo Severus.

-Soy todo oídos.-le dijo con una sonrisa cruel, el hecho era que él también sabía lo que era el odio, contra cualquier persona aunque ésta no hubiera tenido la culpa. El odio muy peligroso y es tan fuerte en su estado puro que cuando se desarrolla y se cultiva es difícil de apagar y si se logra hacer, cualquier pequeña chispa que aparezca, reanima la llama.

-Entrénate conmigo, serás más poderoso de lo que imaginas, con tu poder y mis conocimientos serán suficientes y verás que lograrás más cosas que ningún otro mago en la historia y podrás vengarte de los asesinos de su novia.-Eso fue suficiente, la llama se encendió de nuevo en su interior y en sus ojos brillo una chispa que le dio entender al Señor Azul que tendría un gran aliado.

-¿Que ganas tú además de lo que yo?-le pregunto intrigado.

-Destruir a Tzekel por dentro al verte conmigo, al ver cómo te corrompes. Debes saber que cuando me enteré de su muerte me alegre demasiado pero no duro mucho, por ironías de la vida la sangre que me había encerrado sería la llave para liberarme pero cuentame ¿Que ganas tú además de recuperar a tu novia?

-Simple y pura diversión.-le dijo.

* * *

**Mmm... no tenía contemplado a Sewy para eso pero creo que ya tengo pensadolo que pasará. **

**Ok ustedes confíen por fa, hasta el siguiente capi.**

**Bye**


	27. El Señor Azul

**¡HoLaZ!**

**¿Que tal?**

**Ps yo aquí todavía, como la yerba mala que a pesar de todo sigue dando jeje XD**

**Pero weno, quiero agradecer a la lindisima hermione sander por seguir leyendo mis loquencias, sobre lo de Cris... parece que si va a estar vivita ¿o no? Creo que deberás esperar al siguiente capi n.n muchas gracias yo ya te considero una gran amiga.**

**Jean Slytherin... Gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo. Lo que me pusiste en el mensaje se va a contestar en el siguiente capi asi que te hare esperar un poquito más n.n, pero nada mas un poquito.**

**En serio, no se que haría sin ustedes, creo que ni siquiera mi familia estaría conmigo después de todo lo que he pasado con ustedes y este fic... pero bueno que mi family son como los Dursley, excepto que yo si tengo mi habitación, y puedo comer en la mesa, y no tengo un primo molesto y gordo que me pegue, y no tengo un tio gordo que me moleste, ni una tia horrible...**

**Sólo se parecen en que no soy precisamente "normal" para ellos. Weno, pueden decir que tienen una hija "muy especial" que no va con la corriente del mundo y sigue su propio camino.**

**Michel: Ya se oyo como programa de Tv... a mi tampoco me quieren T.T**

**Y eso que ellos no te escuchan, que si lo hicieran... A lo que vamos.**

**Desclaimer:**

**En serio ¿Debo ponerlo en cada capítulo?**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**El Señor Azul**

El director de Hogwarts y un pequeño grupo de alumnos habían viajado a México para asistir al funeral de Cris, desafortunadamente el cuerpo no había sido encontrado y todos habían creído lo mismo que Hermione, que había sido destruido. Era lo más lógico después de ver la cantidad de energía que había liberado Severus.

Todos los alumnos y profesores del Instituto habían regresado a México. Albus pudo ver a la familia de Cris reunida pero Caleb seguía en el hospital y nadie podía entrar a verlo, ni siquiera sus hijos, ni nietos.

El funeral fue bastante grande, mucha gente había asistido, demasiada. Algunos familiares y mucho amigos, profesores, compañeros, estudiantes, conocidos... Luís había ofrecido la misa para ella y Elnorm los acompañaba. Lucius, Remus, Harry, Draco, Neville y Ginny estaban con Dumbledor y McGonagall representando a Hogwarts. Danny estaba inconsolable y su padre tuvo que sacarla del templo para que se traquilizara. Charmont y Tzekel aparecieron después para acompañar a la familia.

Al terminar la ceremonia y el entierro se despidieron de la familia y sobre todo de la madre de Cris, Rose estaba dividiendo su tristeza entre su hija y Severus... a pesar de todo ella trato de darle fuerza a Dumbledor, le dijo que cofiaba en que estaría bien.

Fernando regreso con ellos a Inglaterra para recoger las cosas de la chica, mientras el empacaba Dumbledor se había armado de valor para entrar en la habitación de Severus, nadie había estado ahí, ni siquiera Dobby que era el único que tenía permitido ayudar a limpiar la habitación del pocionista por lo que el director esperaba encontrar todo como Snape lo había dejado, quería saber que había hecho antes de que lo atacaran.

Entró y se topo con la imagen de la cama desarreglada, el anciano sonrió un poco eso no era común en Severus pero según recordaba solía ocurrir. Luego vio pétalos de rosas por todo el suelo y velas rojas consumidas, se extraño al verlas pero sus dudas se aclararon al ver un vestido sobre la silla del escritorio del profesor.

-Así que paso la noche contigo…-dijo Dumbledor.-Es tan triste que todo ocurriera tan rápido, Severus… tienes que ser fuerte, debes resistir…

-Albus Fernando te esta...- McGonagall entro en la habitación junto con el otro hombre y ambos se llevaron la misma sorpresa.

-Creo que te falta esto.- le dijo el director y le dio el teléfono celular de Cris, Fernando lo tomo y abrió la tapa, lo recibió una fotografía de Severus y su hermana sonriendo.

-Gracias.-le dijo fríamente mientras lo cerraba, durante el funeral se había comportado igual pero a Albus no le extrañaba, estaba tratando de ser fuerte para todos.

-¿Qué es eso Albus?- pregunto la animaga al ver como Dumbledor pasaba la mano sobre una caja negra.

-Esto... Es una computadora portátil. Severus y yo peleábamos por usarla ya que yo siempre solía llenarla de virus infecto-contagiosos o algo así. Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo, gritándome que me alejara al menos.

-Es la que Cris le dio ¿No es cierto?

-Así es, fue una ventaja. Comunicarnos con Laura fue mucho más rápido y seguro...

-Sólo espero que Severus este bien.-dijo McGonagall en voz alta sorprendiendose a si misma.

-Lo estará.-le dijo Fernando.- Después de todo ya debieron haberle dicho la verdad y buscará al asesino.

-¿Que quieres decir con que "buscara al asesino"? ¿No fueron ellos los que lo atacaron?-pregunto Dumbledor.

-Los Singkui no usan maldiciones asesinas.-le dijo Fernando sombríamente.- Es probable que alguno de ustedes haya lanzado la maldición y que ésta se desviara por alguna razón.

-Entonces... ¿Uno de nosotros lo hizo?- pregunto McGonagall asustada.

-Es lo más probable, un accidente sin duda pero, sí... el asesino esta aquí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cris despertó en un lugar extraño, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de niebla sin embargo estaba en un gran y hermoso valle. La chica se levanto de inmediato y ni siquiera dudo, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Recordaba que uno de los avada había sido desviado y que se dirigía a Severus, recordaba también que antes de que su cerebro reaccionara ella se había interpuesto entre su novio y la maldición asesina.

-Quisiera saber que paso y sobre todo como estará Severus...-dijo la chica mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans y le daba una patada el suelo.-El pobre debe estar muy mal... Me pregunto que será este lugar. Debe ser como la sala de espera por que esta un poco vacía para ser el cielo o el infierno.-dijo la chica despreocupadamente.-Supongo que esperaré.

-No creo que tengas que hacerlo.-escuchó tras de si.-Acompáñame.-le dijo un hombre de piel oscura y sin cabello con varias túnicas encima.

-Eee... por más que quisiera mis papas me dijeron que no fuera nunca con gente extraña a la que no conociera, es más a veces ni me dejaban salir con gente extraña a la que si conocía...

-No debes temer...

-Bueno supongo que ya no debo temer por mi vida.-lo interrumpió Cris.-Pero aún así usted no me da mucha confianza señor.

-No entiendes, este no es el cielo, ni el infierno, ni el purgatorio, ni la sala de espera...

-Ya decía yo, no hay revistas, ni sofás, ni nada...

-Te encuentras en otro plano, mi nombre es Texcaltipocatl ¿Te suena?

-¿Texca? Mmm... ¿El dios azteca del inframundo?

-Así es, y mi nombre es Texcaltipocatl.

-Como digas Texca ¿Dijiste que querías que te acompañara?-De pronto una luz blanca lleno el valle y Cris sintió un llamado.- ¿Que ocurre?

-Nada que no deba suceder... Tendrás que venir conmigo.

-Ahh... ¿Oye y vamos hacia la luz?

-Si, ven.-y le dio la mano para que la tomara.

-Ok, pero estoy confiando en ti Texca, no me falles.-estrecho su mano y empezo a caminar hacia esa luz que se sentía bastante cálida.

-Es Texcalti... oh, olvídalo y vámonos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-le pregunto Severus a Sindael mientras regresaban a la habitación del primero.

-Tú nada, enviaré a algunos de mis hombres para que traigan un fragmento de la piedra que sella la entrada, según el Señor Azul con eso será suficiente.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en traerla?

-Dudo mucho que tarden más de un día. Descansa un poco y aliméntate bien, no queremos que algo le pase al nuevo aliado de los Singkui y nuevo líder del ejército.

Severus entró a la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama.

-No te preocupes Cris, te traeré de vuelta o yo mismo iré a donde tú estés.

La ventana se abrió violentamente con un fuerte viento, se levanto de golpe y salió hacia el balcón. Había unos cuantos árboles rodeando la casa, o mansión o lo que fuera el lugar donde estaba. Estaba entrando de nuevo a la habitación cuando un encapuchado apareció parado sobre la barandilla del balcón. Llevaba la túnica demasiado larga y muy desgastada en la parte de abajo. Severus se dio la vuelta de inmediato e intentó sacar su varita pero en el momento siguiente estaba atrapado contra la pared, sin poder moverse.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto aún luchando por zafarse pero no obtuvo repuesta, reviso bien a su atacante, podía ver un poco su rostro y sus ojos, esos ojos... ¡El conocía esos ojos!

-Severus ¿Estas listo?-pregunto Sindael desde afuera.

El encapuchado lo soltó y saltó por la ventana, Severus corrió tras de el hacia el balcón pero ya no había nadie.

-¿Severus…?-pregunto mientras entraba.

-Estoy bien, estoy listo.

-Bien vamos.

Siguió a Sindael hasta lo que debía ser el comedor. Había un pedazo de roca de al menos 2 metros de largo sobre una mesa de piedra. La habitación estaba iluminada por antorchas y la comunicación hacia la montaña estaba abierta otra vez.

-Adelante.-le dijo la silueta del hombre y él y Sindael entraron y fueron directamente hasta la mesa. Sindael sacó una daga de oro y se lo entrego.

Severus la tomo con la mano derecha y puso el filo en la mano izquierda. Jaló la daga y la sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente a borbotones… abrió la mano y el líquido cayo a la mesa resbalando por sus dedos.

En México la montaña tembló y se partió en dos mientras una gran energía era expulsada desde sus entrañas.

Sindael cerró de inmediato la herida, la piedra se disolvió justo después y el polvo comenzó a formar un remolino donde apareció la silueta de un hombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Hogwarts Tzekel trataba de encontrar a Severus. Estaba sentado en posición de loto, en su mente podía ver el camino y recorrer la misma dirección que habían tomado los Singkui pero antes de poder ver el lugar un rayo apareció en su mente sacándolo de su trance. El hombre dio un respingo y se llevo las manos a la cara. Charmont que había estado observándolo se acerco hasta el.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Que paso?

-Ya es libre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Por fin soy libre.-dijo la figura mientras se revisaba las manos y los brazos. Cuando la poca luz se lo permitió Severus pudo verlo, era un hombre casi tan alto como él mismo, con el cabello negro y echado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran cafés y vestía varias túnicas negras que se veían muy desgastadas.

-Señor…-dijo Sindael mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo.

-Levántate. Severus.-dijo acercándose.- Al fin nos conocemos personalmente… Deberás disculparme pero ahora quiero reunirme con mi gente y cambiar mis ropas.

-Esta bien, yo necesito descansar. Sin embargo espero que comencemos pronto… quiero tener la fuerza suficiente para vengar a Cris sin preocuparme por que puedan detenerme.

-Sobre eso…Me temo que deberás esperar un poco para que recupere fuerza y te regrese a tu novia.

-Sólo mantén tu palabra.-le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Será un aliado perfecto, es bastante cruel. Te recuerdo Sindael que te mantengas alejado de él, ahora que he visto sus ojos, veo de lo que es capaz.

Severus regreso a su habitación, estaba cansado y sobre todo triste ¿Qué estaría pasando en México? ¿Qué estaría pasando con la familia de Cris? Rose debía estar devastada... No había pensado en su familia.

Sus hermanos debían estar quizá peor que el, su madre, su padre ¿Y Caleb? ¿Cómo lo habrían tomado? El no había conocido a toda la familia pero todos los que conocio parecían quererla mucho... Y Danny, Cris era su amiga, su tutura, se suponía que iba a ser entrenada por ella y Danny la quería mucho, todos la querían. Él no era el único que la extrañaba, estaba siendo egoísta al no pensar en la familia de la chica, en sus amigos, inclusive sus profesores le tenian mucho cariño.

¿Ya la habrían enterrado?

Se estremeció al pensar en eso, recordaba el cuerpo de Cris en sus manos, sus ojos sin vida, sin brillo... ¿Como sería su tumba? Debía ser muy bella, tenía que serlo, ella se lo merecía sin duda.

**A donde irá veloz y fatigada  
la golondrina que de aquí se va  
por si en el viento se hallara extraviada  
buscando abrigo y no lo encontrara.**

**Junto a mi lecho le pondré un altarcito  
en donde pueda la estación pasar;  
también yo estoy en la región perdido,  
ah cielo santo, y sin poder volar.**

**Mansión de amor, celestial paraíso,  
nací en tu seno y mil dichas gocé;  
voy a partir a lejanas regiones  
de donde nunca yo jamás volveré.**

Jamás creyó tener que repetir esas líneas y mucho menos para la mujer que le enseño esa canción, la extrañaba demasiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente? ¿Y Severus? ¿Sabes algo sobre él?-Tzekel estaba siendo acribillado a preguntas por parte del director sin embargo como era su costumbre se mantuvo quieto y casi inexpresivo. Era su culpa después de todo, no debió haberle dicho nada pero él sabía que Severus era algo que ya no le competía sólo a Charmont y a él.

-No pero sospecho que no le hicieron daño.-le respondió.

-¿Quieres decir que los ayudo voluntariamente?-pregunto de nuevo el anciano mientras se paseaba por su despacho, últimamente era lo único que podía hacer, Slughorn había sido llamado de nuevo para impartir clases y ser Cabeza de Casa pero aunque el hombre ya tenía experiencia en eso los alumnos apenas y lo conocían, y ya estaban acostumbrados al profesor Snape.

-Es posible.-le respondió sincero.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

-El Señor Azul tiene mucho poder… puede revivir a los muertos…-le dijo Charmont cuando de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo.-Eso debió ser, Severus debe querer revivir a Cris. Tzekel tu también puedes revivirla ¿verdad? Hazlo por favor.- El hombre lo miro, cerró los ojos y luego suspiro.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Es imposible, no se puede revivir a…

-Dumbledor.- se escucho de pronto y Fernando apareció en la chimenea.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el anciano.

-Sólo vine a avisarte que mi abuelo ya se encuentra mejor… También me pidió que les dijera que ha habido algunos ataques, 4 en total y todos son a sacerdotes pertenecientes al Santo Oficio.

-¿Sacerdotes? Elnorm… ¿Y Luís?-pregunto el Alto Elfo.

-El esta bien, por el momento Elnorm lo esta cuidando.

-¿Por qué los están atacando? ¿Esta relacionado con lo que esta pasando con Severus?

-Supongo que están secuestrados, ningún muerto en el lugar.-dijo Tzekel, no era una pregunta, lo sabía.

-Así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Deben ser prisioneros para sacrificar. El Señor Azul debe estar entrando a alguien…

-¿Severus?-pregunto el director, Tzekel asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Pero que gana el con eso?

-Ver y saber que nos sentiremos culpables. La culpa es un sentimiento muy destructivo.

-Ese hombre… Tenemos que quitarle a Severus de las manos, él ya es bastante peligroso por su cuenta, no hace falta que un loco quiera enseñarle a ser más cruel…

-Es cierto, no hay opción. Tzekel comienza con el llamado de sangre antes de que Severus mate a alguien o no podremos encontrarlo. Yo no quiero dejarte pero debo regresar a la Comunidad, debo ver a mi padre y saber si están bien.

-Saluda al mío de mi parte.-le dijo Tzekel.-Esta de visita con el tuyo.

-¿El señor Izcalli?-pregunto Charmont confundido.

-Fue quien organizo el ataque contra el Ejercito de las Sombras.

-Ahora lo entiendo, tu padre ha sido el único capaz de convencer incluso a los Altos Elfos para conseguir un batallón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus seguía pensando en el encapuchado, no podía sacarse esos ojos de la mente ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente todo se había vuelto muy confuso...

No, debía mantenerse seguro. Tenía que regresar a Cris, ella lo amaba y se había sacrificado por él, y el quería tenerla de nuevo.

El Señor Azul lo había llamado, se sentía casi igual a cuando era mortífago con la diferencia de que el nuevo Señor era más centrado, o al menos no estaba loco, lo que era una gran ventaja.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de tortura?-fue lo primero que le pregunto.

-Bastente pero prefiero ir al punto...

-Ese es el punto

-Me refiero a matarlos, no me gusta andar con rodeos.

-Eso no esta bien, debes divertirte un poco más...-dijo con rostro serio.- Pero descuida que te ayudaré para que te superes.-le dijo sonriente, Snape por poco pone los ojos en blanco.- Por ahora desarrollare tus habilidades oscuras ¿Preparado? Por que tendrás que sentirlas en carne propia antes de usarlas.-En ese punto no era tan diferente a Voldemort.

-Adelante.

Varias horas después salió finalmente, ahora sabía lanzar maleficios que jamás había pensado.

Apenas podía sostenerse en pie por el dolor y las imagenes aún frescas en su mente, el Señor Azul tampoco había terminado limpio... pudo regresarle algunos ataques, bueno, un ataque y... pues lo había salpicado de sangre.

Ahora sabía hacer lo mismo que los boggart, mostrar los peores temores de una persona para hacerlo bajar la guardía y había aprendido a hacer casi lo mismo que un dementor... Dumbledor ya le había dicho que ya era lo suficientemente cruel por su cuenta como para que alguien más lo influenciara, ahora coincidía, pero esas nuevas artes oscuras eran fascinantes y él iba a aprenderlas todas.

Llegó a la habitación y se tiro sobre la cama, estaba exhausto y herido. Sintió algo en el rostro y se dio cuenta de que tenía un corte en la mejilla, estaba sangrando. Se sentó en la cama cuando tocaron la puerta, lo dejo pasar y un Singkui entró con una poción sanadora y una bandeja de comida.

-El Señor dijo que estabas herido.-le dijo mientras le acercaba el frasco.-Y dijo también que era posible que quisieras descansar por eso envió la cena, pero dijo que la próxima vez deberás comer con nosotros.

Severus asintió, lo estaban tratando bastante bien, para estar secuestrado claro. El mismo curo su herida y por primera vez sintió hambre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto al sentirse observado. El encapuchado apareció de nuevo sobre la barandilla, bajo de un salto y se acercó hasta él. No parecía peligroso excepto por el hecho de que no sabía quien era y que quería... y claro de que lo había inmovilizado fácilmente la última vez. La única persona que lo había logrado antes había sido Cris...

-¿Me invitas a comer?-le dijo mientras se descubría. El frasco que Severus tenía en la mano cayó al suelo mientras observaba a la otra persona.

-¿Tú...?

* * *

**Chan, chan , chan, chaaaan...**

**¿Quien es? ¿Quien será?**

**Adivinen adivinadores... Que se que ustedes si tiene dotes adivinatorias, no como cierta profesora cegatona que da clases en un colegio cuyo nombre no diré pero que comienza con la letra "H" y termina en "ogwarts" XD**

**dejen reviews!! Me hace ilusión que me escriban.**

**A propósito, la canción que esta arriba se llama "Las golondrinas" es del compositor Nicolas-Juárez, así lo encontre cuando lo busque por todo google así que supongo que esta bien el autor aunque tambien dice Zamacois-Serradel, weno no estoy segura pero se las traigo para el otro capi... Que no se me olvide o luego me llegan los de derechos de autor :S**

**En México, no se si solo en donde yo vivo, se suele acompañar algunas veces con mariachi a los entierros. Yo creo que es más triste y la verdad he constatado que te sientes más triste cuando los llevan con música que cuando van en silencio...**

**Mi preparatoria estaba por la misma calle, 2 bloques antes de llegar al cementerio así que siempre veíamos a las personas que pasaban a los entierros y aunque no conocieramos al difunto se siente muy triste cuando llevan mariachi y les cantan esa canción de las golondrinas. Pero bueno, algunas personas dicen que quieren ser despedidas así.**


	28. Usando al enemigo

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal? yo estoy aquí molestando todavía jiji...**

**Weno ps en el siguiente capi nos enteraremos de que le paso a Cris, si Sevi sera malo por siempre y para siempre, si Dumby dejara de odiar a los papis de Sev, si Sirius aparecera en Hogwarts otra vez después de acabar en un charco de lodo, si Lucius no murió en un accidente en la clase de pociones, si Axel es malo o malvado o super malo, si Caleb morirá o no en el hospital, si los Singkui se decidirán por un nuevo señor, si Sindael intentará algo con Sewy y si lo hace ¿Que pasará? ¿Severus le rompera el cuello?... Seran muchas cosas así que sigan conmigo (Michel: ejem...) eee, con nosotros.**

**Mi amiga Jean me estaba contando que ya van 28 capis y no hemos sabido la verdad sobre Cris, eso es por que el daddy de Sevy, Tzekel, no había estado cerca para que nos lo explicara... Pero weno, ya esta y nos lo tiene que decir... Si, ajá, ajá... ok, esta bien, sipi... no, ajá... yo se los digo.**

**Ok, Tzekel dice que se los dirá en el próximo capi, para que las respuestas esten juntas.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan rr y a los que leen y no dejan rr, que mas quisiera yo que un review pero... bien, no todo en la vida es color rosa. (Michel: y menos en esta pagina que es a blanco y negro)**

**Una disculpa... Ustedes saben que estaba subiendo capis los sabados pero tuve un pequeño problema, es que estan las fiestas en mi pueblo y dormir dos horas diarias en tiempos de clases y examenes no es muy buena idea :S pero aqui esta el siguiente capi y para los que leen mi otro fic pues les pedire que me esperen un poquito por que me retrase con el siguiente capi, espero subirlo hoy mismo pero mas tarde o hasta mañana... una disculpa otra vez.**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Lo que reconozcan en de Rowling, lo que no es mío n.n**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28**

**Usando al enemigo**

Los siguientes días al lado del Señor Azul fueron mejores, la mayor parte de los maleficios le resultaban bien a la primera o a la segunda. El otro hombre le dijo que ya estaba listo para tener un duelo con él.

-Supongo que conoces las reglas.

-Las de duelos modernos.

-De acuerdo, veamos en que cambiaron las cosas. Se permite cualquier clase de hechizo, maleficio, maldición o similar... Mmm, también ¿te parece que prohibamos maldiciones asesinas? No sería bueno matarte.-Snape asintió.-De acuerdo, eso es todo ¿Ves que soy un señor bondadoso?-Severus alzó una ceja, ese hombre no era tan malo, en realidad era bastante amable y llegaba a ser divertido a veces.-Supongo que no, el primero que caiga pierde.-dijo al ver que el otro no le contestaba.-Comenzamos con un saludo...-le dijo mientras se inclinaba, Severus hizo lo mismo.- Posición de ataque... y... ¡Comienza!

Severus se adelanto lanzando un simple desmaius, el otro lo esquivo fácilmente y le lanzo una maldición parecida al sectunsempra. La esquivo por poco y le lanzo un hechizo silencioso que apenas le había enseñado y que tenía por fin dar una especie de descarga eléctrica al sistema nervioso del oponente. El Señor Azul se hizo a un lado pero aún así alcanzo a rozarlo y por un momento bajo la guardia, momento que Severus aprovecho para hacer mover el suelo y hacerlo caer.

-¿Usas los elementos?-le pregunto al levantarse, Snape asintió.- ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? ¿Los controlas ya?

-Solo la tierra, con el agua apenas empecé pero ¿Tú como sabes...?

-Era deber de un sacerdote controlarlos, si quieres te ayudo con lo demás. Claro que lo haré, seguiremos con el agua entonces, busquemos un charquito para que empieces a chapotear.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar; al instante siguiente estaba junto al Señor Azul buscando una fuete de agua o de últimas un charco... Finalmente al no encontrar nada el líder de los Singkui los puso a acarrear agua al patio para hacer una pequeña laguna.

-¿Qué experiencia tienes?-le pregunto mientras trataba de elevar una pequeña cantidad de agua.

-No mucha, Cris comenzó a enseñarme pero...

-Si, supongo que ya no puede hacer mucho

-¿Cuando la regresaras?

-En el momento oportuno

-¿Y eso cuando será?-le pregunto impaciente.

-Hoy estás muy preguntón... cuando la luna este en posición y tu hayas acabado a tus sacrificios.

-¿Y por qué debo hacerlo?

-Otra pregunta ¿Lo ves?-Severus le dio una de sus mejores miradas de mortífago.-Es sólo precaución.-le respondió divertido.-Y un pequeño pago por mis servicios, ahora deja de preguntar y empecemos.

oooOOOooo

Charmont acababa de llegar a la comunidad elfica, en cuanto puso un pie dentro empezó a correr por la calle principal hasta llegar al palacio del líder donde encontró a Alphis charlando con Izcalli, su suegro.

-Padre ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Están todos bien? Señor Izcalli ¿Usted como se encuentra?-empezó a preguntar en cuanto llego.

-Charmont, estamos bien.-le contesto antes de abrazarlo.- ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perdí a Severus... pero Tzekel esta de vuelta conmigo y estamos buscándolo ahora. Señor, Tzekel le envía sus saludos.

-¿Dijiste que perdieron a mi nieto?-le respondió Izcalli preocupado.

-Lo secuestraron, El Señor Azul, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo además Tzekel dice que estará bien, al menos por un tiempo.

-Yo creo lo mismo, Axel odia a Tzekel y hará lo que sea para destrozarlo.

-¿Axel?-pregunto Charmont confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio crees que alguien va a ponerle de nombre a su hijo "Señor Azul"?-le pregunto Izcalli.

-Supongo que no...

-Claro que no ¿No ibas a hacer algo más?-le dijo su suegro, por más preocupado que estuviera por el bienestar de su familia no iba a ir directamente hasta otro continente solo para preguntar.

-Si, debo ver a Caleb... Padre me tengo que ir, los veré después.-Y el Elfo desapareció del palacio para aparecer cerca de la Hacienda, se sentía mandadero, él nunca había tenido que hacer esa clase de encargos y ahora estaba repartiendo saludos y recogiendo información, esas no eras labores de un príncipe heredero... Usando la red flú llego al hospital donde estaba Caleb sólo que el anciano no parecía tener muchas ganas de verlo y después de unos 15 minutos de estar tocando la puerta Caleb se apiado de él y lo dejo entrar.

Sobre la cama había varios mapas y planos, además parecía que no hacía mucho tiempo la habitación estaba atiborrada de gente.

-¿No se suponía que debías descansar?

-Oh cállate antes de que te corra.-gruño el anciano, Charmont empezó a contarle todo lo que habían estado haciendo y después de ponerlo al tanto regreso a Hogwarts.

Llego a la sala de profesores y sintió como un gran número de personas abandonaban el castillo, fue recibido con la noticia de que Tzekel había reducido el perímetro de búsqueda, de toda Europa a un área de 15 kilómetros en Londres. Además había detectado escudos muy poderosos y que se camuflajeaban con la naturaleza por lo que la búsqueda seguía sin ser fácil.

Antes de salir se aseguro de que Tzekel estuviera bien y partió con el último grupo de búsqueda mientras Dumbledor lo miraba enfadado.

-¿Por que no puedo participar?-Dijo enojado.

-Por que es usted un venerable anciano y no esta bien que se arriesgue, podría salir lastimado.-le respondió Tzekel mientras lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Charmont lo había llevado a conseguir ropas y estaba usando unos jeans con una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, por que eso le había gustado y el Elfo no lo pudo hacer cambiar de opinión, además a Tzekel parecieron no agradarle las túnica que usaban los magos en Inglaterra.-Incluso yo tuve que quedarme para descansar un poco.

-Pero si tú eres más viejo que yo.-dijo Albus dispuesto a no perder ninguna discusión de ningún tipo.

-Si, en edad, usted me gana en experiencia.-le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

-Sé que es el verdadero padre de Severus pero tanto él como Charmont están sacándome de quicio.-dijo el anciano.

-Yo creo que estas celoso Albus, Severus no va a dejarte sólo por que ellos aparecieron.-le dijo McGonagall.

oooOOOooo

En el I. C. E. M. H. Se preparaban para una celebración especial, el olor a flores e incienso se percibía desde la distancia. Era 2 de noviembre, día de muertos, día de recibir a los difuntos, de recordar a los que ya se adelantaron.

Cada grupo preparaba su propio altar de muertos, donde colocaban las cosas favoritas de los difuntos, sus comidas favoritas, ropas, objetos muy queridos para ellos, además de agua y botellas de licor para recordarles a amigos o familiares las alegrías que habían pasado en sus vidas, pero había uno en especial que se llevo la mayor parte del empeño y la atención de los estudiantes.

El altar dedicado a una estudiante del Instituto que el día anterior, apenas había sido enterrada… o no, por que su cuerpo no había aparecido. Su altar era el más grande y el que había sido hecho por casi todo el personal del Instituto, alumnos y profesores, Cristina Varela había sido una gran persona después de todo.

Su fotografía llamaba la atención, era una chica bonita después de todo y además en esa imagen estaba sonriendo, y su sonrisa era hermosa. Muchas personas e incluso la prensa había asistido a ver el altar. Desde pequeña Cris había demostrado que era una gran bruja, inteligente y estudiosa. Se decía que a sus apenas 14 años había hecho grandes descubrimientos sobre medicina para las Artes Oscuras, con un poco de ayuda de su abuelo, además también había sido una excelente duelista y campeona nacional desde los 13. Pertenecía también a la Sociedad de Defensa de la comunidad mágica, era por eso que tanto a conocidos como a extraños la noticia les había llegado con extrema sorpresa.

oooOOOooo

En su secuestro Severus trataba de asimilar la información que acababan de llevarle.

Al parecer los sacrificios que debía hacer eran para que nadie más pudiera encontrarlo, y por nadie más se referían a Tzekel, uno de sus padres.

También sabía que El Señor Azul no podría revivir a Cris.

Desde el balcón observo como la sombra negra se alejaba entre los árboles, le dolía dejarla ir pero sabía que para que su plan funcionara debían alejarse. Su encapuchada desapareció de su vista como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Se recostó en la cama y casi de inmediato se quedo dormido. Empezó a tener un sueño extraño, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño… alguien estaba intentado contactarlo en sus sueños, y lo había logrado.

-Hola…-escucho delante de él y se esforzó por ver algo pero todo era demasiado oscuro.-Supongo que no puedes verme, lo lamento, no pensé en eso.-escucho de nuevo y entonces una tenue luz los ilumino.

-Tú eres el de mi visión, el esposo de Charmont, así que supongo que eres…

-Si, mi nombre es Tzekel Edain, tú puedes llamarme como mejor te plazca.

-Bien, Tzekel Edain ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Si en realidad, tú sabes que Axel no podrá revivir a tu novia.

-¿Axel?-le pregunto confundido.

-Ese es su nombre ¿Sabes el por qué de eso?

-No pero tú me lo dirás.

-Severus, no se puede revivir a alguien que esta vivo. Es redúndate además de tonto. Y tu lo sabes, si no me equivoco ella te lo dijo.

-¿Entonces que paso?-pregunto y por fin pudo ver al otro hombre frente a él. _-Diablos, no se puede negar que somos familia…_-pensó al verlo, eran muy parecidos, ahora entendía por que Charmont lo había confundido con él.

-Tu poder es más grande de lo que crees, incluso más grande de lo que Axel cree ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-le pregunto al ver que su hijo parecía saber muy bien que su poder era superior.

-Lo mismo que el intenta hacer conmigo.-le dijo como si nada.

-¿Usarlo? ¿Te sietes preparado para hacer algo como eso?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Si lo estoy, quiero ver su cara cuando vea que no puede hacer nada por Cris.-Severus le sonrio casi con crueldad, Tzekel decidió cambiar de tema, definitivamente había sangre azteca corriendo en sus venas.

-¿Vino a verte?

-Si, lo hizo, acaba de irse. Esta oculta y no puedo decirte donde está.-Esperaba que el otro le insistiera pero en lugar de eso le sonrió.

-Lo entiendo. Ten cuidado, su odio hacia mí es más grande de lo que crees.

-¿Por qué? Dudo mucho que su explicación sea la verdadera.

-En parte. El me odia por que una vez me amo…

-Quiero escuchar esto.-dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos, lo había intrigado.

-La primera vez que lo vi yo era el aprendiz a sacerdote en las regiones conquistadas por mi padre, en el sur. Él era el sacerdote principal en la capital. Cuando lo conocí quede maravillado por las cosas que podía hacer, pero mi padre me vio y me dijo que yo podía ser mucho mejor que él, por que tenía más poder. Yo no lo podía creer pero seguí entrenándome y me di cuenta de que mi padre tenía razón, yo era más poderoso.

Algún tiempo después regresé a la capital junto con mi padre por sus asuntos de negocios, el emperador me envió con Axel cuando supo que era el sacerdote de mis tierras.-Se quedo callado un momento, parecía que se esforzaba en recordar.

-Te voy a interrumpir pero ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Los magos tenían que ser sacerdotes?

-No, había muchos más magos pero sólo los más poderosos se convertían en sacerdotes.

-Entiendo, siegue por favor.- Era una pregunta que tenía rondando casi desde que lo secuestraron, sabía que en algunas culturas todos los que poseían cualidades mágicas eran coliocados en altos rangos pero al parecer en la de Tzekel... y en la suya, ya que también pertenecía a ella, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

-Bien, Axel y yo nos conocimos. Yo aún lo admiraba y le guste desde que me vio. Sin embargo yo no podía quererlo, por que ya amaba a alguien más...-le dijo y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, Severus no dudo de quien era esa persona.

-¿A Charmont?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-A él. No lo conocía, sólo lo había visto un par de veces pero así me enamoro. El no supo de mí hasta que yo era el sacerdote principal.

-Pero ¿Qué paso con Axel?

-Cuando yo le dije que no lo quería se volvió loco y juro destruirme por todos los medios posibles y al grito de "mío o de nadie" me atacó. Por que me amaba y yo no lo quería, por que era más fuerte que él y por que, si no yo estaba con él, no estaría con nadie más.

-¿Y yo?

-Eres mi hijo, me ve en ti, pero también eres hijo de Charmont y también lo ve en ti. Quiere tenerte por que eres muy parecido a mí, y querrá hacerte daño por que te pareces a Charmont.

Esa historia le sonaba muy conocida, en parte era así como veía a Harry Potter. Veía a Lily en él, pero también estaba la imagen de James.

-Tendré cuidado entonces.

-Me tengo que ir ahora, cuídate mucho por favor.

Se despertó a la mitad de la noche, debía tener mucho cuidado con Axel y sobre todo con el ejercito, debía ganarse la confianza de todos y lograr que el ejercito lo siguiera sin importar la razón.

oooOOOooo

La mañana siguiente tendría que hacer sus sacrificios, los cuatro hombres lo miraban serenos, como si no le temieran. Axel parecía enfadado y eso no le ayudo, no tuvo otra opción más que comenzar con la tortura y al final, después de dañarlos un poco apunto su varita y lanzó un hechizo silencioso, que según parecía, los había destruido.

-Esperaba ver más sangre.-le dijo.

-No me gusta mancharme las manos.-le respondió con tranquilidad, haría lo que fuera por lograr su objetivo.

-¿Te importaría hacer algo por mi?

-_¿Tengo opción?_ Por supuesto.

-Junto a Sindael serás el líder del ejército. Debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga que hagas ¿Esta entendido?

-Claro.-le contesto, ese hombre era realmente hipócrita.

-Te gustará…

Axel los envió a atacar un grupo de personas que pertenecían a un alto grupo, el ejército seguía sus órdenes sin chistar y hasta Sindael hacía lo que le decía que hiciera. Eso estaba bien, estaba logrando lo que quería.

Habían aparecido en una región bastante fría, parecía un desierto halado sin embargo había una ciudad ahí por lo que siguieron con el plan. Un grupo de unos 12 Singkui estaban escondidos entre las azoteas de edificios y vestidos de gente común, esperaban indicaciones de Severus que hasta ese momento se había encargado de todo.

Debían capturar y eliminar a los altos miembros de la Orden del Santo Oficio y a otros del ejército que pertenecía a Tzekel. Severus había ordenado obtener información y usando a Sindael y a su sombra logro conseguirla, los observo durante días hasta que identificó sus rutinas. Ese día esperaban que salieran de una junta, todos se prepararon y tomaron posiciones, Severus estaba en una azotea observando todo y a todos.

Los hombres salieron del edificio y cada uno tomo su camino, los Singkui iban siguiéndolos, uno por cada hombre a capturar, los siguieron de cerca, sólo esperaban la señal...

Un rayo que pareció salir de una azotea hizo que todas las personas que estaban en la calle voltearan desconcertadas, en ese momento de confusión los Singkui se acercaron a sus víctimas, cubrieron sus cabezas con una tela oscura y desaparecieron del lugar, sin dejar rastro ni testigos de los secuestros.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto uno de los hombres una vez que los dejaron en una habitación parecida a una mazmorra en la Mansión del Señor Azul.

Severus estaba frente a ellos, hizo una señal con la cabeza y la tela negra que les cubría la cara salió volando.

-P-pero… si tú eres... entonces estas a salvo-dijo uno de ellos aliviado.

-Lo estoy, desgraciadamente, ustedes no lo están. Son un estorbo para Axel y para mí por lo que decidí que… deben desaparecer.-les dijo fríamente y los apunto con su varita.- Saluden de mi parte a sus otros compañeros caídos.-Y una luz rojiza salio de su varita, se escucho una fuerte explosión y como había pasado con los sacrificios, no dejo rastro de los hombres.

Uno de los Singkui dejo la habitación y fue directamente a la de su amo.

-Dime Joshua… ¿Severus esta cooperando?

-Más que eso, el esta a cargo… Nos inspira, y nos da terror a la vez… es un buen líder.-le contesto el otro, Axel noto algo extraño, muchos de sus seguidores ya no bajaban la vista al verlo.

Severus estaba en la biblioteca fingiendo leer un gran volumen sobre criaturas nocturnas, repasaba mentalmente lo que estaba haciendo, para Sindael ya era un gran amigo, el Singkui lo quería y el lo sabía, pero le había dicho de la manera más sutil que pudo que el quería a Cris de verdad, Sindael le había dicho que quería que fuera feliz. Era curioso, Cris también pensaba lo mismo.

No había vuelto a ver a su encapuchada pero no dudaba que estaba bien, era muy fuerte.

oooOOOooo

En Hogwarts empezaba a respirarse el ambiente navideño, era 2 de diciembre y había pasado más de un mes desde el secuestro de Severus y la muerte de Cris.

A pesar de que varios alumnos estaban adentrándose en el espíritu de la navidad, algunos profesores y otros alumnos no podían pensar en celebrar nada.

Lucius era el profesor de pociones desde que Snape se había ido. La silla de Severus estaba vacía desde que se lo habían llevado, nadie se sentó ahí y de vez en cuando los miembros de la Orden, o los del ED se dedicaban a observar el espacio vacío al lado del director.

Dumbledor parecía más repuesto pero cada día al ver la silla vacía su rostro se tornaba triste y se quedaba en silencio durante las comidas.

oooOOOooo

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Axel.

-¿Necesitas preguntar?-le respondió Severus.

-Hazlo entonces.

- A Hogwarts…-dio la orden al ejército y todas las sombras empezaron a moverse rápidamente en dirección al castillo.

* * *

**Weno aqui esta el siguiente capi, finalmente, una ultima cosa...**

**Dejen review!!!**


	29. El sacrificio del principe oscuro

**Hola!!**

**Este capi quizá no les guste mucho a los que saben algo de medicina... es que hasta yo creo que no es posible que alguien hable una vez que le sacaron el corazon pero me gusto escribir eso n.n asi que disculpen ese "pequeño" error de mi parte ^^**

**Un nuevo capi, gracias a Jean Slytherin que ya debe estar harta de gracias pero que aun asi le seguire dando mis agradecimientos n.n**

**Oki, adelante, a leer.**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Lo que reconozcan en de Rowling, lo que no es mío n.n**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 29**

**El sacrificio del príncipe oscuro**

Luís se paseaba por la sala de hogar de Elnorm. Se sentía débil y sobre todo impotente. El Alto Elfo no le dejaba solo y se preocupaba demasiado por él, siempre quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de que nada le hiciera falta, pero la verdad, ya empezaba a hartarse de ese comportamiento.

Elnorm incluso lo había llevado a su casa, lo escoltaba a su parroquia, se quedaba durante las misas, lo acompañaba cada vez que debía ir a otro lugar e incluso estaba con él en las confesiones donde le prohibió terminantemente quedarse cerca y sobe todo escuchar algo de lo que los feligreses dijeran.

Sabía que el Elfo lo hacía porque lo apreciaba pero estaba exagerando, siempre había sido el mejor en el seminario y también uno de los mejores magos, no necesitaba que lo protegieran.

Ya había anochecido y para su desgracia estaba preocupado porque Elnorm no llegaba, había pasado el día en casa de Luís conectando su chimenea con la de su casa, para que en caso de que lo necesitaran en el pueblo pudieran comunicarse con él.

-Todo listo Al.-le dijo el Elfo sonriendo cuando salió de la chimenea, pero Al no estaba de humor, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le gruño.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás cómodo con algo? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

-Necesito que me dejes en paz.-le dijo y se encerró en la que ahora era su habitación.

-Pero…-Elnorm se acerco hasta la puerta.- ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo?-le pregunto, su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Quiero que dejes de tratarme como a un niño, puedo defenderme solo, no necesito que me estén cuidando y menos tu.

-Lo hago porque me preocupas.

-No deberías, no somos nada.

-¿No somos amigos?-pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba dolido y el corazón de Al se oprimió.

-Si lo eres, pero aún así… déjame estar Elnorm, puedo cuidarme solo.

-Yo lo sé.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me atosigas?!

-No quiero que te pase algo malo

-Yo sé a lo que me arriesgo, estoy listo para darlo todo en batalla...

-Pero yo no lo estoy, no quiero perderte.

-¡Entiende que debo hacerlo! Ese es mi deber.

-Y tú entiende que mi deber es cuidarte.

-¡Tu deber es cuidar a Charmont!-le grito, harto de discutir, el Elfo también estaba cansado.

-¡No, debo cuidarte a ti!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Por qué te amo!

Ambos se quedaron petrificados, Al no podía creer lo que había escuchado y Elnorm no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho. Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada hasta que el Elfo pego su cabeza en la puerta.

-Ya lo dije… Lo lamento mucho Al, yo se que tu intención conmigo no era de este tipo.

-Elnorm… yo… yo no…-la voz le fallo.

-Estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo más de lo que debería y lo siento de verdad.- tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, Al lo miraba pasmado mientras el otro cerraba la puerta, avanzó hasta el hombre y Al retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, estaba acorralado.- No voy a hacerte nada, lo último que haría sería herirte, pero, ahora sabes porque te sobreprotejo.

-¿Cómo...?

-No lo sé, cuando menos lo espere me encontré pensando en ti todo el tiempo y... bueno, no diré nada más para no incomodarte pero no debes preocuparte, me alejare y no sabrás de mi nada más, te lo juro. Pero debes saber que te seguiré cuidando hasta que todo se arregle, que descanses.

Al solo asintió y el Elfo dejo la habitación. Se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer en ella... El quería mucho a Elnorm pero ¿enamorado? No lo creía... Le había dicho que ya no sabría más sobre él, pero no quería perderlo, no quería no saber de él, lo necesitaba. Elnorm era su amigo, siempre lo animaba, lo hacía reír, podía llevarlo hasta el más divertido hartazgo cuando en lugar de enojarse se divertía... le contaba historias, sus viajes, sus recuerdos, las batallas en las que participio, batallas que Al desconocía por completo. Le cantaba canciones en su lengua, le hablaba sobre las estrellas, le contaba sobre la historia de su familia...

No lo quería perder, si pasaba un sólo día sin verlo se sentía horrible ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba de verlo pasa siempre? No lo soportaría ¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorado? No lo sabía, no tenía referencias.

Recordaba que algunas personas en el pueblo... en realidad TODO el pueblo pensaba y probablemente apostaban acerca de cuándo dejaría el hábito, él no iba a hacer eso ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por un par de secuestros? ¿Por lo molesto que era Caleb? ¿Por qué todos tenían ya su quínela? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo lo amaba?

Bueno, lo último si lo hacía pensar pero él no quería dejar el hábito, no podía decidir entre el cariño que le tenía a Elnorm y el amor a Dios. De verdad no quería hacer eso, no quería separarse ni dividir nada pero tenía que sacrificar a alguno... Y ahora no tenía claro a quién.

Se despertó temprano, se vistió y se arreglo completamente. Llevaba el hábito, después de todo tenía una reunión con el arzobispado esa misma mañana, guardo sus cosas con un movimiento de varita y trato de salir lo más sigilosamente que pudo pero el olor del café hizo que se diera cuente de que Elnorm estaba esperándolo. Suspiró, dejo su pequeña maleta en el suelo y se encamino al comedor. Elnorm estaba ahí sentado en una silla con una pierna sobre la otra, pegado a la ventana mirando a las últimas estrellas esconderse por la luz del sol.

-Te levantaste temprano.-lo saludo Al, el Elfo se giro a verlo y con la maga de su camisa se limpió las lágrimas, el hombre se sintió miserable al verlo.

-En realidad no dormí. Te prepare el desayuno, supongo que tendrás hambre, yo...-el mortal pudo ver que las lágrimas no se habían rendido todavía.-Regresare en un momento... disculpa por dejarte sólo.

-No te preocupes, está bien.- Y se sentó a la mesa. No tenía hambre pero aún así se termino todo, su plato fue recogido de inmediato, no había sentido que el Elfo entrara pero Elnorm parecía no poder verlo a los ojos, él tampoco podía. Nunca había existido tensión entre ellos pero en ese momento el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, incluso Luís pensó que podía cortar un pedazo de aire con un cuchillo y llevárselo de recuerdo.

-Vamos, no debes llegar tarde.-le dijo el Elfo, él simplemente asintió. Fu escoltado a la chimenea y de ahí al arzobispado hasta la puerta de la sala de juntas donde se reuniría con el Obispo y los demás miembros de la orden del Santo Oficio que gracias a un repentino ataque ya eran menos, estaba por entrar cuando Elnorm sujeto su brazo.

-Al, sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, de verdad, nuca quise que terminara... que termináramos de este modo.-le dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo. Luís se sentía cada vez peor.

-Está bien, te creo y, si no te molesta me gustaría hablar contigo de vez en cuando, si tú quieres claro esta.- añadió rápidamente y Elnorm sonrió.

-¿Entonces no perderé tu amistad?-Luís negó con la cabeza.- Gracias.-le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-Gracias...-repitió Luís distraído observando la figura del Alto Elfo desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Oh por nada, yo sólo abrí la puerta por que iba a salir.-le dijo un sacerdote que sostenía la puerta, Luís se sonrojo y entré de inmediato.

La junta comenzó en cuanto se sentó, no esperarían a nadie más, el tema principal era la búsqueda en la que la mayoría se había involucrado. No había muchos progresos y ya 16 bajas pero estaban avanzando, Luís trato por todos los medios concentrarse pero no lo logro, no con Elnorm rondando en su cabeza. Al terminar la junta él y el Obispo fueron los últimos en quedarse.

-Señor ¿Podría hablar con usted?-le pregunto acercándose, el otro hombre lo miro.

-Claro, siéntate...-Luís suspiro pesadamente.

-Debo suponer que no se trata de la búsqueda, no después de ese suspiro.- Luís se sonrojo de nuevo, ya estaba temiendo, no podía ser normal sonrojarse tanto. Suspiró de nuevo y le contó todo lo que había pasado entre él y Elnorm, en secreto de confesión para que el otro no anduviera de chismoso... que tal que también le hubiera entrado a la quínela de apuestas...

-Y ahora, yo no sé qué hacer.

-Veo el problema pero no soy yo quien deba hacer algo, por lo general las cosas no pasan si una razón... Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas.-le dijo el otro hombre pero por dentro sufría muchísimo, no podía usar esa información para ganar en la quínela...- Dios no debe creer que sea bueno que gane.-razono después de que en su mente hiciera berrinche.- ¿Sabes ya que es lo que vas a hacer?

-Eso creo ¿Piensa que sea necesario llevar el caso a Roma?

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas tu mismo hasta el vaticano, el santo padre podría hacer más por ti que yo.-Luís se despidió y dejo la habitación, escribió una nota y se la dio a Elnorm que lo esperaba fuera del edificio, le pidió que lo acompañara al aeropuerto y le dijo que no la abriera hasta que el sacerdote hubiera tomado el avión y salido del país. Elnorm obedeció y luego de ver el avión alejarse abrió la nota.

**Elnorm:**

**Me voy a Roma, necesito ir al Vaticano porque estoy cargando con demasiadas cosas.**

**Mi pasado me está aplastando, las responsabilidades de la parroquia son demasiadas ya por que sus secretos me están carcomiendo, mi presente se derrumba y no veo la luz al final del túnel para llegar a mi futuro, no te creas el culpable de esto porque no es así, sin ti no hubiera podido soportar estas cosas tanto tiempo.**

**Necesito pensar y que me ayuden a hacerlo, te lo pediría pero no quiero agobiarte con problemas mortales, sé que me ayudarías de cualquier modo pero necesito hacer esto solo. No me olvides por favor... por favor no lo hagas.**

**El Elfo sostuvo el papel como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, y para él lo era. Luís le pedía que no lo olvidara, casi se lo suplicaba... esa nota era su isla de salvación.**

oooOOOooo

El día había comenzado de lo más normal en Hogwarts, los alumnos se preparaban para tomar sus clases los profesores, para impartirlas. Todo pasaba con relativa calma, algunos castigos, una que otra pelea entre alumnos, reducciones de puntos, tareas, cumplimiento de castigos, hasta que llegó la tarde…

Y junto con ella llegó el Ejército de las Sombras.

Los Singkui entraron fácilmente a Hogwarts, después de todo uno de sus líderes había sido profesor ahí. Al llegar acorralaron a todos los alumnos y por órdenes de su líder Severus los llevaron hasta una sala que él mismo había hecho aparecer.

Todos fueron colocados dentro de la Sala de Menesteres mientras que los profesores pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix y los estudiantes presentes en la batalla contra los Singkui se quedaron atrapados en el Gran Comedor.

-Exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.-dijo Dumbledor con voz fuerte.

-Muy valiente Albus, como siempre, pero no tienes el derecho de exigir nada, ahora soy yo el que exigirá.-hablo una figura oscura.

-¿Severus? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el director con la voz casi quebrándosele. Se quito la capucha y los miro a los ojos, después de un mes finalmente estaba en Hogwarts. Todos lo miraban con alegría y alivio en los ojos, al parecer no entendían que estaba siendo atacados. Avanzo hacia ellos, llevaba una túnica algo larga que le arrastraba al movimiento y eso lo hacía ver un tanto espeluznante lo sabía bien, porque eso era lo que quería.

-Yo si lo estoy, ustedes por otro lado… no por mucho.

-Severus, Fernando nos explico que fue uno de nosotros el responsable de asesinar a Cris y créeme que estamos dispuestos a aceptar lo que tú quieras de castigo.-le dijo Dumbledor.

-Que conmovedor.-Axel apareció en el Gran Comedor.-Pero Severus no va a aceptar un solo responsable, no, todos tuvieron la culpa de esto ¿No es verdad?-le pregunto, Severus asintió.

-No creo que debas influenciar sus pensamientos, él ya debería tener una idea bastante clara de lo que quiere hacer.- Se escucho detrás de ellos.

-Charmont ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-lo saludo con sarcasmo.

-Axel, no tienes por qué hacer esto…-trato de decirle el Alto Elfo.

-Ahh, claro que tengo porque, dime ¿Dónde está tu flamante esposo?

-A menos de un metro de ti.-le contesto una voz detrás de él.

-¿Atacar por la espalda?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Eso solo lo hacen los cobardes.-El hombre lo miro de pronto con odio.- Pónganlos junto a los demás.- Ordeno, lo que no vio fue que Sindael y los demás Singkui se giraron a ver a Severus, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y los otros acataron la orden.

-Severus ¿Sabes de verdad quien es el asesino?-le pregunto Tzekel.

-Sólo les diré que el asesino no es el primero ni será el último de los que mate.-se acerco a ellos y con la varita escogió al primero.- Albus...

-Adelante Severus, haz lo que creas que es mejor.-le dijo el anciano dando un paso al frente. Se acercó hasta él y lo apunto, una luz platinada salió de su varita pero en lugar de darle a Dumbledor fue directamente hasta el techo, que voló en pedazos.-Mi castillo...-dijo Albus mirando el gran agujero sobre su cabeza.

-¿Traición Severus?-le pregunto Axel.-Eso sería muy tonto de tu parte... -Severus lo miro y le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Debiste enterarte antes de actuar, fui conocido como un gran traidor antes, alejarme de ti no es una decisión reciente.

-Pero eso es algo muy tonto... ¿No querías acaso que reviviera a Cris?-Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Severus.

-Hazlo ahora.

-No lo creo... Singkui ¡Atáquenlo!-ordeno el Señor Azul pero ninguno se movió.- ¿Que no escucharon? ¡Dije que atacaran!

-Creo que te escucharon bastante bien. Lo que ocurre Axel es simple, están esperando. No saben quién de nosotros será el verdadero líder, el más fuerte... Pero tú si lo sabes, dentro de ti sabes quién es superior y a menos que quieras que todos se enteren... harás lo que dijiste que harías.-El hombre lo miro con furia para luego pasar sus ojos a Tzekel, Charmont se interpuso al ver como Axel miraba intensamente a su esposo.

El Señor Azul gruño pero aún así se acerco hasta el lugar donde Cris había caído. Paso una mano sobre el suelo y luego por el aire, se concentró y empezó a recitar unas palabras extrañas. Una gran cantidad de energía se formo a su alrededor y tanto los Singkui como la Orden del Fénix y los padres de Severus se giraron a ver al pocionista que sonreía burlonamente, Charmont miro a su esposo pero el otro no le dio señas de nada.

-P-pero...

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto Severus que de pronto ya estaba muy serio. Axel parecía demasiado confundido.

-Yo...

-¿No puedes? Ya lo sé.

-¿C-como...?

De pronto varias sombras crecieron en el Gran Comedor, varios encapuchados estaban sobre el techo del castillo y de un salto bajaron para ponerse a los lados de Severus, el ejercito Singkui también se alejo de su ex-señor y se posicionaron al lado de su nuevo Señor.

-No puede hacerlo porque alguien ya se le adelanto.-escucho Axel y vio que el primer encapuchado, el que estaba al lado de Severus se descubría, era una chica.

-¿Cris?-dijo Dumbledor que casi se desmaya. Axel la miro y luego a Severus, luego a Tzekel que dio a entender que él no tenía nada que ver y luego otra vez a Cris. Con un grito de furia un rayo salió con dirección a Severus. Esta vez nadie se movió, no hubo necesidad, el rayo se disolvió al acercarse.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Axel, Axel, Axel...-dijo Tzekel mientras se acercaba a su hijo. -¿En serio creíste qué...? ¿Fuiste tan tonto como para creer que mi hijo estaría sin protección alguna?

-¿Protección? Siempre fuiste bueno protegiendo a los que amabas.

-Si, pero no fui yo el que lo protegió.

-Fui yo.-dijo un hombre rubio con ropa completamente blanca. Tzekel se inclino al verlo y Axel hizo lo mismo. La Orden se preparaba para ver llegar a un batallón igual que la primera vez que habían atacado.

-Mi señor Quetzalcóatl...

-Axel.-le habló.-Acabas de cometer un crimen terrible... ¿Atacar a un dios?

-¿D-dios?-pregunto temeroso volteando a ver a Severus que se veía confundido.

-Si, dios... Cuando supe que mi pequeño sacerdote esperaba un hijo me alegre tanto...-empezó a explicar el recién llegado.- Algo tan prodigioso no podía pasar desapercibido así que en cuanto tuve oportunidad baje a esta tierra y con el permiso del Alto Elfo puse mis manos sobre el vientre de Tzekel... Y eleve al pequeño al estado de dios.- Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

Axel estaba con la quijada desencajada y todos a excepción de Charmont y Tzekel estaban de piedra. Axel abrió la boca pero no parecía capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, los Singkui pasaban su vista de Severus al dios azteca, buscando algún parecido o algo.

-Joseph, lleva a Draco y a Potter a la Sala de Menesteres y tranquilicen a los estudiantes. Draco mantenlos alejados del Gran Comedor.-dijo Severus, el Singkui se acerco hasta los dos y se los llevo. -Explica.-le dijo Severus al dios que estaba frente a ellos.

-Es simple, Tzekel es muy importante para mí y tu lo eres también, además ya estaba predicho que llegaríamos a este momento y que tu poder sería muy grande... Axel.-se giro y llamo al otro que seguía tratando de asimilar la información.-Lo que has hecho es un crimen atroz y lo sabes, es por eso que basándonos en las leyes que tú mismo ayudaste a reformar, serás puesto a disposición de juicio de la familia de Severus. Charmont, es tu decisión lo que ocurra con él.- El Alto Elfo no sabía qué hacer, Severus esperaba una respuesta al igual que Quetzalcóatl, paso su mirada a su esposo que lo miro suplicante.

-Es mi decisión que, que sea mi esposo quien se encargue de esto, será su decisión.- los ojos del sacerdote azteca brillaron al escuchar a su esposo.

-¿Tzekel?-pregunto el dios.

-Yo quiero un duelo... a muerte.

-¿A muerte? Tzekel...-Charmont iba a replicar pero se recordó a si mismo que había dicho que su esposo se encargaría de eso.-Ten cuidado.-le dijo al final.

-Axel...

-Tzekel...

Ambos hombres se miraron, uno con rabia y deseo contenido, el otro con resentimiento y lastima.

-Te dije que si te atrevías a hacerle daño a mi familia te sacaría el corazón con mis propias manos.

-Muy lindo.- le respondió Axel.-Pero te ruego que esperes un momento... ¿Sindael?-el aludido presto atención.-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te acercaras demasiado a Severus y aún así lo hiciste ¿Por qué? No respondas, lo sé... Pero respóndeme esto ¿Tú también tendrías el valor de dar tu vida para que él sea feliz?-le pregunto con un brillo en la mirada que Severus reconoció de inmediato, tenía pensado acabar con alguien. Instintivamente trato de acercar a Cris a si mismo pero la chica estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, si la atacaba no podría llegar a tiempo...

Entonces paso. De la nada un rayo atravesó el aire en dirección a la chica... pero nada ocurrió... Axel había tenido razón, Sindael se interpuso y ahora miraba desafiante a su padre.

-Traición. Excelente.-dijo Axel tranquilamente, los Singkui miraban a Sindael.-Y como veo que decidiste que ya no querías tu vida, te la quitare.-La energía que estaba en el cuerpo de Sindael empezó a salir y a dirigirse al cuerpo de su padre, la sombra de Ud se separo de su cuerpo para observar como su amo perdía la vida.

-Cuida de Severus... es tu nuevo dueño ahora... y asegúrate de que... de que ella lo haga feliz...-le dijo a la sombra antes de convertirse en energía y desaparecer por completo.

-¡¿Mataste a tu propio hijo?!-grito Tzekel, estaba furioso.

-Me traiciono, y la traición no se perdona...-respondió tranquilo.-Y en vista de que ellos también lo hicieron...

Axel se preparaba para hacer lo mismo pero un escudo negro y algo transparente rodeo a los Singkui, junto con Severus y Cris.

-Bien hecho sombra.-le dijo Severus. No sabía como era que Sindael la controlaba, pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento ¿Qué tal si él no podía hacerlo?

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-le pregunto con burla Axel pero Tzekel no contesto, le dio una mirada de rabia antes de que un rayo casi le diera de lleno. Axel dio un salto hacia atrás y una maldición salió volando en dirección del otro. Tzekel lo esquivo y la maldición casi le da a Lucius.

Fue entonces que Charmont levanto un escudo para proteger a todos, incluso a los Singkui, la sombra se coloco al lado de Severus y Charmont lo hizo también, Cris se acerco a su novio y tomo su mano.

En la batalla todo se veía en igualdad, no parecía que alguno fuera mejor que el otro pero Severus sentía que, mientras Axel usaba toda su energía, Tzekel se estaba conteniendo todavía.

-Vamos Tzekel ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

-¿Cómo pudiste? Tendrías que haber arreglado esto conmigo, no tenías por que meterlo en esto...-le respondió el otro.

-Cierto, no tenía por que... pero igual lo hice, sólo porque quería ver que tan hermoso se vería tu rostro cuando se llenara de preocupación ya que ciertamente, ahora que estas enfadado se ve precioso.

Los rayos se incrementaron y destruían todo a su paso, afortunadamente el escudo que había creado Charmont se veía bastante resistente. De pronto todo se ilumino, era una luz demasiado brillante y no permitía ver nada, sólo se podía escuchar como las piedras y roca caían alrededor.

-¡Tzekel!-llamo el Alto Elfo al no poder ver a su esposo. Tan rápido como apareció, la luz se fue, dejando ver a los dos hombres combatiendo todavía, Charmont no sabía si agradecer eso o preocuparse aún más.

Cuando Axel alzo la mano para lanzar otra maldición Tzekel alcanzó a detenerlo y con un movimiento rápido dio un golpe al corazón...

Todos se quedaron quietos, la mano de Tzekel no estaba en el pecho del hombre... estaba en su espalda, completamente roja y parecía sujetar algo. Comenzó a retirar la mano lentamente y atravesó de nuevo el cuerpo de Axel, fue entonces que el otro pudo ver por primera vez su corazón, latiendo todavía... en la mano de Tzekel.

-Como siempre... siempre ha estado en tus manos...-alcanzo a decir antes de caer al suelo.

Tzekel apretó su mano y la sangre salió rápidamente, escurriendo por su brazo.

-Eso es todo... me encargaré de Axel, Huitz quiere tenerlo con el.- dijo Quetzalcóatl, Tzekel inclino medio cuerpo y el dios desapareció llevándose el cuerpo con él.

-Tzekel ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Charmont una vez que llego hasta donde estaba.

-Ahora lo estoy.-le respondió mirando su mano ensangrentada, con un movimiento rápido la sangre desapareció.

En ese momento la Orden y el resto de las personas que estaban en la habitación se acercaron. Severus observó bien a los dos hombres, simplemente todavía no podía creer que ellos fueran sus padres, sus verdaderos padres... pero tenía algo que hacer.

-Gracias...-le dijo a Tzekel.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto el otro.

-Por lo de Cris... ella...

-Yo no la reviví Severus...-le contesto tranquilamente.

-Pero... ¿Entonces...? No me digas que sobreviviste a la...-intento preguntarle a la chica.

-No, no sobreviví.-le contesto Cris.- Alguien me trajo de vuelta.-Severus la miro confundido.-Ese alguien fuiste tú...

De acuerdo, Severus Snape estaba más confundido que antes ¿Cómo era que había revivido a alguien sin darse cuenta?

-Lo descubriste.-le dijo Tzekel.- Descubriste cual es la magia más poderosa que existe... y la usaste.

-¿Pero cómo si yo no supe que lo había hecho?

-El amor no tiene razones, y es más poderoso que la muerte... No necesitas saber más, no necesita explicaciones tampoco.-le dijo Tzekel tranquilamente mientras se dejaba abrazar por su esposo.

-Fue bastante ventajoso que lo descubrieras, Tzekel no hubiera podido revivirla...-le dijo Charmont.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dumbledor que, la verdad sea dicha, tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Por que su magia es muy antigua... demasiado poderosa y sobre todo, libre... Como el viento, como la naturaleza... Su magia no había nacido en varios siglos.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Usted sabe algo sobre la profecía de mi familia?-le pregunto Cris.

-Es simple... la profecía se hizo porque tu no debías nacer, más bien, no querías nacer hasta encontrar a Severus ¿No sabes quién eres en realidad?-le pregunto Tzekel, Cris negó con la cabeza mientras era abrazada por su novio.- Tú eras una sacerdotisa... muy poderosa, y eras mi compañera, y amiga.

-Tú y Tzekel eran muy apegados, cuando supimos del embarazo tú fuiste la primera en enterarte... Según recuerdo tuviste una visión sobre el futuro de nuestro hijo pero no nos contaste nada, supongo que viste lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Sólo Quetzalcóatl estuvo enterado de eso y después de hablar contigo vino a proteger al bebe...

-Supongo que él ya sabía todo sobre esto.-dijo Cris.

-Entonces... todo lo que viví, todo por lo que pase ¿Fue para llegar a aquí?-pregunto Severus.

-No lo sé.- respondio sinceramente Charmont.

-¿Y qué paso conmigo?-le pregunto Cris de nuevo.

-Tú te enamoraste de mi bebe...-le respondió Tzekel con una sonrisa.-No creí que lo dijeras en serio pero ahora que te veo aquí, no puedo dudarlo. Sé que moriste, el cómo lo desconozco. Lo que si se bien es que la línea de tu familia continúo expandiéndose, hasta que los últimos descendientes que comparten parte de tu sangre se asentaron en un sólo lugar... hace casi 200 años y desde entonces no se han movido. Es tu familia.

-¿Mi abuelo? ¿Mis papás...?

-Los últimos descendientes de tu línea familiar son ellos, y tú regresaste a tu familia. Me parece sorprendente que no hayas reencarnado antes. Esperaste hasta sentirlo para reencarnar... esperaste un momento oportuno para unir a tu familia y te dedicaste a esperar todo este tiempo porque, sin temor a equivocarme, sé que has estado esperando a alguien.

Cris asintió levemente. Durante toda su vida había tenido la sensación de esperar a alguien, esperaba conocerlo algún día y que ese alguien se quedara con ella... Lo había estado esperando, y finalmente había llegado.

-Así que, Severus creo que tienes razón...

-Si mi vida hubiera sido diferente, cambiado en algún sentido entonces es probable que... nunca hubiera llegado a este momento...

-Jamás la hubieras conocido, o lo hubieras hecho en otras circunstancias, pero ninguna en la que pudieran estar juntos.

-Cris, tú jamás saliste de México por qué no podías hacerlo.-le contesto Charmont adelantándose a lo que la chica iba a preguntar.- No podías porque era el único lugar que conocías, y era el único lugar donde recordabas que Severus había estado.

-Además, eres nuestra cultura.-todos miraron a Tzekel medio shokeados.- Eres la reencarnación de nuestro poder, de nuestro pueblo y cultura... Es por eso que tu poder es muy grande, nos representas a todos en nuestra antigua gloria.

Severus la observo detenidamente, Cris lo observo igual... Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y fue como si todo se hubiera detenido.

-_Estas aquí..._

_-No me iré._

_-Lo sé._

_-Me quedaré contigo._

_-Confió en ti... sé que no me mentirás._

_-Te amo._

_-Necesito decirte algo..._

-Cris...- una voz interrumpió el hilo y el contacto mental que habían formado, Albus la estaba llamando.- ¿Crees que debamos llamar a tu casa? Tu padres y Caleb...

-Si por favor.-respondió Cris emocionada.-Quiero verlos otra vez, los eché mucho de menos.

-Entonces iré a llamarlos, me alegra que estés bien...-le dijo el anciano antes de atraparla en un abrazo. Pronto todos se olvidaron de la batalla que acababa de librarse y se saludaban mutuamente.

-Tzekel ¿Qué pasara con ellos?-le pregunto Severus, había estado observando a los Singkui.

-Son tu responsabilidad ahora. Puedes dejarlos ir al otro lado, o puedes darles el resto de una vida mortal, es tu decisión.

Severus se detuvo a pensar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué era lo que ellos querían. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, no había podido tocar a Cris desde que la vio y ya extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos. De pronto recordó a Charmont ¿Cómo era que había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin Tzekel? Tres semanas habían sido suficientes para llevarlo a la depresión, no podía imaginar tener que soportar la tristeza 500 años ¿Cómo era posible que no muriera de tristeza? Eso le ocurría a los Altos Elfos ¿Cómo era que pensaba en eso cuando su novia también lo había extrañado?

Se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso y se concentro en Cris. La abrazó estrechamente... su aroma, la sensación de estar cerca era simplemente perfecta.

-Te extrañe mucho...-le dijo, la chica le sonrió y se abrazo a su cuello para después besarlo.

-Mis padres se enfadaran cuando vean que los hice sufrir...-bromeó.

-Si te corren de tu casa, ya tienes donde quedarte.-le dijo Severus divertido, no había visto a Caleb o Charles pero dudaba mucho que se enfadaran... no en ese momento, lo harían más tarde.

* * *

**Uff... hasta que acabe este capi, me costo tanto acabarlo...**

**Weno, aqui esta, un poco largo, bueno no tanto pero se me hizo largo.**

**Michel: ¿será por que no lo podias acabar?**

**¿Será?**

**Michel: yo creo que si...**

**Bien, aqui el capi, nos vemos en el proximo.**

**Besos**


	30. Conociendo a la familia

**Hola!!!**

**Antes que nada...**

**Aviso importante:**

**Creo que los dejare un par de semanas sin capi nuevo, este es el ultimo de los que escribi por adelantado... weno, solo escribi el primer parrafo por adelantado y no lo podía acabar.**

**Lo que ocurre es que estamos en finales en la Uni, asi que en el tiempo libre que quede... que no se por que creo que no sera muxo :S hare los capis que faltan.**

**Ya le habia dicho a Jean que todavia le faltaban y es asi pero ya no son muxos, no quiero acabar este fic :S T.T me pone triste acabar fics buaaaa... sniff**

**Más adelante les diré... er... comunicaré mi desición, mientras tanto, ps aqui este capi**

**Mientras tanto, deseenme suerte para salir bien en los finales... **

**Y sorry por el retraso.**

**Por último.... si ya es lo último:**

**Gracias a:**

**-Jean Slytherin  
-Arundhel Snape Y a  
-Hatsuan**

**Hatsuan, ps no quisiera terminar pero weno, que todo tiene un final... me pregunto si tanbién haría una segunda parte en caso de acabar... mmm ¿Tu que dices Michel?**

**Michel: Que hay que esperar a que pases los examenes finales.**

**Si, será lo mejor, tu sabiduría me ilumina Michel...**

**Michel: es mi trabajo, gajes del oficio.**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Lo que reconozcan es de Rowling, lo que no es mío n.n**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 30**

**Conociendo a la familia**

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor había cambiado drásticamente. En ese momento todos estaban saludándose o presentándose o babeando al ver a los padres del heredero... Severus y Cris casi habían sido asfixiados hasta la muerte varias veces a pesar de las advertencias y amenazas del hombre. Todos estaban demasiado felices por verse otra vez, y a salvo. Los Singkui pidieron permiso de retirarse, querían darle espacio a su nuevo amo y sobre todo, querían alejarse lo más rápido posible de todas esas personas a las que ya habían atacado y que estando juntos bien podrían pulverizarlos.

-Acabo de pensar algo...-dijo Dumbledor con su brillo en los ojos renovado. -¿Qué tal si llamo a tus padres luego de que ustedes se... reencuentren apropiadamente? Porque estoy seguro de que tendrán muchas cosas que hablar y en cuanto tu familia te vea, te acapararán.

-Creo que será lo mejor.-El anciano les sonrió de forma extraña y Cris tuvo escalofríos, él sabía que ellos ya habían estado juntos y les estaba dando oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez... eso era escalofriante, a su edad ya ni siquiera debería acordarse...

-Vamos.-le dijo Severus y en un momento de descuido la llevo fuera del Gran Comedor. Antes de dar la vuelta a una esquina ambos escucharon voces y se detuvieron en seco.

-Creo que... es Charmont y tu otro padre...--le dijo Cris, Severus asintió y se pegó a la pared de piedra. -¿Vamos a quedarnos?-le pregunto, no estaba segura de que escuchar conversaciones privadas fuera buena idea, y menos de que fuera bueno hacerlo a hurtadillas... aunque la curiosidad la picaba.

-¿Quieres interrumpirlos?-le pregunto Severus, la chica negó, si iban a escuchar para no interrumpirlos entonces estaba bien. Se quedaron parados en la esquina, pegados a la pared tratando de escuchar lo que los dos hombres decían.

-Anímate, todo salió bien.-le decía Tzekel.

-Lo sé, estoy feliz por eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es sólo que... No sé como vaya a reaccionar Severus, no sé si querrá conocernos como sus padres...- la voz del hombre estaba llena de preocupación y miedo.

-A mí también me preocupa eso.-le dijo el otro, su voz no es escuchaba del todo tranquila pero parecía querer darle ánimos a su esposo. -Pero hay que mantenernos positivos... sé que al menos nos dará la oportunidad de mostrarle quienes somos.

-¿Y si nos deja estar con él pero no nos quiere como sus padres?-lo interrumpió Charmont.

-Entonces deberemos sentirnos agradecidos de que nos deje ser parte de su vida. Entiende que es difícil para él... Vivió una vida muy dolorosa, no es fácil darse cuenta de que todo el dolor no debió ser suyo.

-Lo sé pero o puedo evitarlo... Él ve a Albus más como a un padre que a nosotros...

-Eso es porque él estuvo en su vida más tiempo que nosotros.

-Pero no fue por que quisiéramos alejarnos...-todo se silencio por un momento, Cris miro a su novio que parecía estar concentrándose en el más mínimo sonido que escuchara, ellos tenían razón, pera él iba a ser muy difícil aceptar algo diferente... aunque podría ser lo mejor.

-Charmont...-habló Tzekel luego de un rato. -Yo te amo y quiero preguntarte si tú me amas aún.

-Si te amo, y como prueba de eso, esta mi anillo de matrimonio...

-¿No te lo quitaste?-se escuchaba sorprendido.

-No y tampoco permití que nuestro matrimonio fuera anulado, yo sabía que regresarías...-paso otro momento de silencio antes de que el Alto Elfo volviera a hablar. -Tzekel, ahora que nuestro hijo regreso y está a salvo, nuestra promesa está cumplida ¿No es verdad?- Severus y Cris se miraron confundidos y luego con curiosidad. -¿Puedo besarte ahora? ¿Podemos amarnos ahora que todo está bien?

-Sí, sí podemos.

Se escucharon pasos alejándose sin embargo ninguno se movió, asimilaban las palabras. Entonces, desde que Tzekel había regresado... ellos ¿No habían estado juntos? ¿Ni siquiera se habían besado? Habían esperado a que Severus estuviera a salvo... eso era especial, y hablaba bien de ellos.

-Es desagradable...-hablo Severus por primera vez, Cris lo miro. -Ahora que se que son mis padres, saber que van a hacer... eso... me parece... raro...

-Si eso es raro, espera a ver si deciden darte un hermano.

-Un hermano que bien podría ser mi hijo... o nieto...-dijo pensando en Harry Potter, el muchacho no tardaría mucho en formar una familia con la chica Weasley. -Que desagradable...

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del pocionista. Todo estaba igual, excepto por las velas y las flores pero en todo lo demás era exacto como lo habían dejado... incluso el vestido de Cris estaba sobre la silla, la diferencia más notable era que todo estaba bastante limpio.

El hombre se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, Cris se acerco a él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lo abrazo por el cuello para después besarlo despacio. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que había pequeñas flamitas flotando alrededor de ellos y parecía que estrellas pequeñas caían a su alrededor, pero no llegaban a tocar la cama, Cris lo miro con la boca abierta.

-No sabes lo que tuve que entrenar y pasar para ver tu cara cuando vieras lo que puedo hacer...-le dijo, la chica le sonrió y lo beso de nuevo. -Cris ¿Por qué estás aquí?-le pregunto serio.

-Porque te amo...-le contesto como si fuera lo más simple en el universo.

-¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me amas?

-¿Qué no escuchaste a tu papá? El amor no necesita razones para...

-Quiero decir ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoro de mí? Me refiero a qué, no soy atractivo, ni agradable, soy amargado, solitario... no me gusta estar con la gente y suelo herir a todos con facilidad, yo simplemente... no debería estar contigo, ni con nadie, y sin embargo estas aquí... con el desagradable e imbécil profesor de pociones de...-pero antes de terminar una bofetada lo detuvo, miro a Cris, estaba llorando.

-No lo hagas, no quiero que lo hagas...-le dijo, su voz sonaba triste y enojada. -No quiero que vuelvas a hablar o pensar de ti de ese modo, Severus tu eres un gran hombre. No importa si cometiste errores antes, eres humano y eso es normal, aprendemos de ellos... Si te duele el peso de las muertes que cargas, piensa en los cientos de vidas que salvaste, sacaste provecho de tus errores y eso... pocos lo logran.-Severus la miro con su rostro inexpresivo, era imposible que Cris pudiera amar y odiar esa cara a la vez, el hombre miro a su mesita de noche, el cajón se abrió y un pequeño frasco con un liquido azulado floto hasta su mano.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?-Cris negó con la cabeza. -Es poción para dormir, alterada claro. La hice más fuerte de lo que debería ser, mucho más, una porción de esto y descansaría para siempre... La hice un día antes de ir a México, antes de conocerte. La lleve conmigo todo el tiempo, siempre la tuve cerca, en caso de querer usarla.-La chica miro el frasco con furia. -¿Sabes por qué la conservo?

-No.-le respondió enojada y trato de quitárselo para romperlo, iba a deshacerse de esa cosa horrible, pero Severus no se lo permitió.

-Lo tengo porque me recuerda como me sentía cuando creía que no tenía a nadie a mi lado, como me sentía antes de conocerte. A veces me pregunto por qué sigues conmigo... si yo fuera tú, no estaría conmigo.

-¡¿Por qué no lo ves?!-le grito Cris con las mejillas empapadas. -Eres un hombre extraordinario, mírate al espejo un día olvidando tu pasado y lo que decían de ti y verás lo atractivo que eres. Mira tu vida como si fueras alguien más y verás cuanto te has sacrificado, cuanto bien has hecho. Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo ¿Por qué estás conmigo? Yo siento a veces que... soy poco para ti...

-Tú... Tú ¿poco para mí?-le pregunto sorprendido.

-Eres un héroe, eres valiente y no te importa sacrificarte por los demás... Y por lo que he escuchado, incluso eres capaz de enfrentarte a un perro de tres cabezas con tal de proteger una piedra.

-Si lo pones así, pareciera que sales con un demente ¬¬...

-Quiero decir que eres grande... una gran persona y siento que no te merezco...

Se miraron por unos momentos, Severus limpió las mejillas de Cris con sus manos antes de besarla. Se recostó en la cama con ella encima y siguieron besándose, despacio, reconociendo la boda del otro.

-¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor?-Cris lo miro fijamente.

-¿Te quedo poción de la última vez?

-Hice un par... sólo para estar seguros.-la chica le sonrió y lo beso.

-Hazlo, por favor, necesito sentirte, necesito sentir que estamos juntos otra vez...

oooOOOooo

Un par de horas después, en las habitaciones del profesor de pociones, Severus y Cris estaban bajo las sábanas, abrazándose. De pronto se escucho un PLOP y un elfo domestico apareció frente a ellos, cubriéndose los ojos con las orejas.

-Señor profesor Snape, el señor director dice que llamará a la familia de la señorita en 10 minutos... y lo estará esperando en su despacho.- y sin esperar nada más desapareció.

-Qué lindo al avisarnos...

-Molesto ¿Lo mataría esperar un poco más? ¿Un par de días?-Cris lo miro fingiéndose enojada. -Muy bien, bien...

Cuando llegaron al despacho del director toda la comitiva estaba ahí, pensando seriamente que quizá uno de sus "padres" realizo un hechizo de estructura para hacer más grande el despacho, entro junto con Cris.

-Muy bien, voy a llamarlos ahora...-anunció Dumbledor en cuanto se sentaron. Apenas se acercaba a la chimenea cuando una figura alta y luminosa salió.

-Elnorm, bienvenido ¿Qué haces por aquí?-lo saludo Charmont que no había dejado de abrazar a su esposo. El otro le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza y una muy forzada sonrisa. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Luís...-el príncipe Elfo no necesito escuchar nada más, sujeto el brazo de su amigo y dejando un momento sólo en el sofá a Tzekel, abrazo a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Severus.

-Es qué... se fue a Roma, al Vaticano... Y creo que en parte fue mi culpa...

-¿Que le hiciste?

-Por accidente le dije que... que lo amaba...

-Esas cosas no se dicen por accidente.-le dijo Lucius.

-En realidad, algunas veces si... Severus me grito que yo le gustaba y eso fue un tanto aterrador.-le dijo Cris, el hombre le echó una mirada de furia pero la chica sólo le sonrió.

-Bueno pero Severus no es lo que se dice normal así que no cuenta.-le replicó el rubio, Cris se encogió de hombros y Severus se estaba debatiendo sobre a quién fulminar primero con la mirada.

-Rose... soy yo, Albus.

-Albus que gusto ¿Ya saben algo sobre Severus?-respondió la mujer.

-Si, en realidad ya está aquí con nosotros... y trajo a alguien con él, alguien a quien ustedes querrán ver...

-¿A quién?

-A Cris... esta viva y aquí...-el rostro de la mujer desapareció de las llamas de inmediato y luego de un par de segundos estaba saliendo de la chimenea.

-¿Mi Cristina? ¿Mi hijita...?-le pregunto con la voz quebrada, el anciano asintió con una sonrisa y le apunto con la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Cris estaba abrazada de Severus.- Cristy....-en menos de un segundo ya estaba abrazando a su hija.

-Hola mami...

-Cristy, mi preciosa... Creí... Creímos que te habíamos perdido...-le decía su madre en un mar de lágrimas. -Severus, hijo... tu también... estás bien...-y antes de darse cuenta el hombre se encontró atrapado en los brazos de la mujer.

-Lo estoy...

-Tu padre... lo olvide...-le dijo mientras la estrujaba.

-Má... si no dejas de apretarme esta vez si me vas a perder...-apenas alcanzó a decir Cris.

-Lo siento, si... disculpa...-de pronto otro rostro apareció en las llamas.

-¿Albus?

-Charles, si soy yo...

-¿Sabes por qué mi esposa esta allá?

-Charles no hay tiempo, llama a todos, Cristina está bien, esta viva... esta conmigo...-5 minutos después el padre de Cris llego al despacho, y se repitió la escena, incluso el abrazo a Severus. Fernando, Carlos y otros hombres llegaron después y aplastaban a la chica en abrazos. Snape se alejo un poco, no quería interrumpirlos...

-Parece una buena chica.-le dijo Tzekel.

-Lo es.

-¿Estás pensando en ella para ti?-Severus lo miro confundido antes de entender lo que quería decir.

-¿Te refieres a...? No lo sé, no es que no quiera es sólo que... no hemos hablado sobre eso.

-Si ella te amará la mitad de lo que te ama y fuera más liberal, de seguro te habría pedido matrimonio a ti...-Severus sonrió imaginando una escena donde Cris estuviera de rodillas frente a él, vestida de caballero pidiéndole matrimonio y el aceptara con un vestido de señorita... luego de imaginarlo le dieron escalofríos. -Severus... después de esto ¿Crees que podrías ir con nosotros a México?

-¿Para qué?

-Es qué mi padre, tu abuelo, y el padre de Charmont, tu otro abuelo, están allá esperándonos... quieren conocerte.

-¿Tu padre está vivo?

-No estoy muy seguro... supongo que mi señor debió haberle dado un permiso especial o algo así...

-¿Señor? ¿El dios? A propósito de dioses ¿Qué significa eso de que soy un dios?

-Bueno, eso lo dijimos para asustar a Axel, eres más bien un protegido de los dioses...

-Menos mal... ya había pensado en que tenía que hacerle de ejemplo para la humanidad...

-Severus.-Rose lo llamo después de que un gran número de personas, la mayoría hombres, se reuniera. -Ven por favor, no conociste a toda la familia.-Severus se acercó despacio y entre la multitud vio una cara conocida.

-¿Loba?-pregunto entre confundido y asustado, era el mismo mortífago que había hecho enfadar a Voldemort y luego había huido convirtiéndose en uno de los dos sobrevivientes a la furia de Voldemort, el otro era él mismo.

-Si, es mi segundo hijo, su nombre es Gabriel...

-Hola Severus ¿Cómo has estado?-lo saludo el hombre, Severus tragó saliva.

-Mi hijo mayor Ricardo no está ahora pero creo que no tardará en llegar... El tercero se llama Antonio.

-Mucho gusto.

-Este es Joshua...

-Más te vale cuidar a mi hermanita, o te la verás con esto...-le dijo enseñándole el puño.

-Joshua hijo, no seas salvaje... Este otro es Pepe.

-La misma advertencia de Josh... y gusto en conocerte.

-Y a los demás ya los conoces, Fernando y Carlos.

-Qué familia...-dijo Tzekel, Charmot sonrió. La chimenea ardió de nuevo y un hombre mayor salió sacudiéndose las cenizas, seguido de otro hombre más joven.

-¡Abuelo!-Cris se abrazó a él y casi lo tira.

-Tranquila, que efusividad... ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Severus... lo hizo, él lo hizo...

-Aprendiste algo, entonces no eres cabeza dura...-le dijo Caleb con una sonrisa. -Gracias.

-Luís.-saludo Charmont y de reojo miro a su guardaespaldas que se había colocado en una esquina del salón, alejándose lo más posible.

-Príncipe... señores, Cristina me alegra verte de nuevo... debemos ir al cementerio pronto, hay algo que debemos derribar...

-Es cierto.-dijo Gabriel.

-Tranquilo hijo, tu primo Manuel se está encargando de eso.

-Luís ven por favor que quiero presentarte a mi esposo.-el hombre se acercó y fue presentado de inmediato, y así de rápido se alejó, parecía que el Príncipe estaba muy exaltado. La chimenea ardió de nueva cuenta y todos se prepararon para recibir más conocidos pero en lugar de eso un hombre vestido de sacerdote y algo mayor apareció, seguido de otro vestido de la misma manera y el último que apreció estaba igual.

-Disculpen si interrumpo algo pero sólo quiero presentar a los miembros de la Orden del Santo Oficio, a los nuevos sacerdotes del pueblo... Ricardo Varela a quien ustedes conocen y a Richard DeFrenier... Ricardo será el cura y Richard su apoyo.-todos se giraron a ver a Luís y hasta ese momento repararon en que ya no vestía el hábito.

-¿Te ocurrió algo?-le pregunto Gabriel, el otro negó con la cabeza. -¿No me digas que dejaste el hábito?

-Si, me di cuenta de que el santo padre tenía razón, y tome una desición sobre Elnorm... si no fuera mi destino estar con él, entonces Dios no lo hubiera puesto en mi camino ...-dijo un tanto sonrojado mirando al Alto Elfo. Todos clavaron la mirada en el Elfo y la pasaban al ex-sacerdote, todo estaba en silencio hasta que Severus habló.

-¡Gané!

-¿Qué? No es cierto...

-Acepta la derrota Caleb, yo a poste a que dejaba el habito luego de que Elnorm se le declarara, tu apostaste a que sería después de que se acostaran cosa que no ha pasado o ya estarían devorándose...

-Bien, reuniré a todos, una apuesta es una apuesta...

-Siempre tienes suerte...-le dijo Dumbledor. -¿Y cuanto ganaste?

-Bueno, sacando cuentas... del pueblo en general, la comunidad mágica, la comunidad elfica y algunos Singkui... cerca de 800 galeones.

-Esperen... entonces ¿Ricardo se quedará de sacerdote?-pregunto Gabriel confundido.

-Así es hermano, y como yo me crié aquí, a mi no podrán sacarme del pueblo sin el hábito... además Richard será un gran apoyo ¿Verdad amigo?

-Por supuesto, nos apoyaremos mutuamente para defendernos de las amenazas del enemigo

-¿Tu eres Severus Snape? ¿Por el que voltearon todo el mundo?-le pregunto el nuevo cura, Severus asintió. -Vaya, no esperaba menos de ti... eres el novio de mi hermana ¿no es cierto?

-Si pero no te preocupes Rica que ya lo tenemos bien amenazado...

-Joshua no seas salvaje, debes respetar a las demás personas.

-A mi sólo me dijeron "Respeta a tus mayores".- el hombre se quedo pensando un momento antes de girarse a preguntarle a Snape. -¿Cúantos años tienes?

-40... cumpliré en enero...

-Ahh, entonces eres... 12 años menor que Rica y... 11 menor que Gabriel... y sólo es menor que yo por 3 años... ¿Ves? No estoy tan equivocado.

Y ahí Severus se quedó de piedra. No sabía que Cris tenía hermanos mayores... bueno, no tan mayores. Eran incluso más viejos que él. Eso era extraño, Rose no se veía lo suficientemente anciana como para ser madre de hombres de... 52 y 51 años ¿Por qué había dejado de entender las cosas? ¿Por qué todo se tornaba tan complicado cuando se trataba de Cris y su familia? De la gente de México en general, todo era un tanto extraño y especial y... extraño...

Volteo a ver a sus padres, se veían felices, en realidad todos se veían felices y eso, lo hacía feliz, por alguna extraña razón...

-Albus... ¿Tendrás inconveniente en que pase el fin de semana en México? Debo conocer a algunas personas.

-Por supuesto que no hijo... Severus.-se corrigió, se sentía incomodo frente a los padres de Severus.

-Bien, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo, en privado.

* * *

**Weno, aqui los voy a dejar**

**De nuevo sorry, trataré de escribir lo antes posible...**


	31. De luces, Elfos y semi muertos

**Hola!!!**

**Weno, este capi es un regalito de cumpleaños para mi amiga Jean Slytherin**

**Denle gracias a Jean por cumplir años que si no, no subia nada hoy...**

_**Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
**__**Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to yooooooouuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!**_

**Bien, disculpen los gallos que se me escaparon no soy muy afinada para esto del canto, ejem, espero que te guste chika y si alguien cumple años dentro de poco o cumplio hace poquito ps avisenme para felicitarlos!!! Y de paso les dedico un capi ^^**

**Espero que les guste muxo**

**Y gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Kisses**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos en Inglés.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 31**

**De luces, Elfos y semi-muertos**

Albus cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar, tener habitaciones adyacentes a su despacho era una gran ventaja. Si alguna vez necesitaba tener charlas privadas no tenía que vaciar su despacho si no simplemente, abrir una puerta.

Severus entro con paso firme, se había jurado que solo él y Dios... y quizá Cris, un poco, sabrían lo que había pasado en esas semanas en las que estuvo alejado, si en algo estaba cambiado -aunque él no lo notara- era en que no parecía importarle demasiado mostrarle afecto en público a su novia, probablemente la experiencia lo había hecho reflexionar.

Dumbledor lo miro mientras Severus se recargaba en un escritorio, el hombre había cambiado mucho y presentía que en su viaje de regreso a México cambiaría aún más. Si bien los cambios eran para mejorar a Albus aún le sorprendían. No habían sido rápidos si no graduales, pero aún así a veces lo extrañaban. Severus se mostraba más confiado y sonreía con frecuencia, comparado con su negativo record anterior que sonriera de tanto en tanto podría verse como frecuente, se relacionaba más y parecía ser más paciente.

-No he cambiado tanto.- Albus sintió como si fuera atravesado por un par de pozos negros.

-Solo te abriste más... ya no es Legeremence.-distinguió Dumbledor divertido.

-No, ya no... No va a cambiar, lo sabes.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto, fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

-Lo sabes.-le repitió, tenía temiéndose eso desde que Axel le contará su verdad y sabía que a Albus le iba a hacer menos gracias que a él... Dumbledor siempre había sido su imagen paterna y él, él era su muchacho.

-Severus...-empezó a hablar cansadamente.

-Albus, escucha con atención porque probablemente será la primera y última vez que te lo diga... Sin importar lo que pase tú siempre, siempre, serás un padre para mí. Fuiste la primera imagen paterna que tuve, me ayudaste y me apoyaste, y a veces me usaste ¬¬, pero siempre estuviste para mí. Nada va a cambiar eso... Sabes que no necesito llamarte papá, hay más entre nosotros que palabras y títulos pero... Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste, tu insistencia, tus regaños, tu apoyo, tu capricho para que fuera a México, sin ti me habría hundido desde el principio y no hubiera conocido a Cris, ni a su familia ni a mis nuevos amigos... por eso... Gracias, padre...-Severus miró al anciano con curiosidad, por un momento había bajado la vista, hablar sobre lo que sentía aún le era difícil.

Albus parecía está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas, sonreía y parecía profundamente tocado. Abrió los brazos y se acerco al más joven, Severus sintió que después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, lo merecía. Se dejo abrazar y dejo que el anciano llorara en su hombro. Era extraño que ahora, siendo más poderoso que Dumbledor, se pudiera sentir tan seguro con él, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, lo necesitaba y Albus era, hasta ese momento, el único hombre que tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-Quien lo diría... A ausencia de un padre en mi infancia ahora tengo 3...-dijo y Dumbledor rió por lo bajo.

-Esperemos que pueda compensarlo.-le respondió sin soltarlo. -Creo que deberías darles una oportunidad, se ve que son buenas personas que han sufrido mucho.

-Algo así como yo...-sonrió, el anciano le había dicho lo mismo a él hacía tiempo.

-Si, algo así como tú.-lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos, definitivamente ese hombre era el verdadero Severus Snape.

-Parece que viene de familia...

Afuera Charmont parecía demasiado concentrado en la puerta de la habitación que acababa de cerrarse, de repente algo cubrió su campo de visión.

-No lo hagas.-le dijo Tzekel cruzado de brazos.

-¿Hacer qué?-le pregunto inocente.

-Sabes qué... No está bien espiar.

-Lo siento.

-No es conmigo con quien te disculparás.

Dentro Albus luchaba contra sí mismo para sentir algo más que envidia y celos de los padres de Severus.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Todos merecen una oportunidad... Y hablando de oportunidades ¿Qué tal te va con Cris?

-Me ama Albus.-le dijo sonriendo. -Es una sensación extraña pero maravillosa... Y yo, quiero estar con ella.

-¿Entonces? Eso se puede resolver muy fácil...

-No lo sé, le dije lo mismo a Edain, jamás hablamos sobre eso. Espero tener un poco de tiempo para que hablemos...

-¿Edain?-el anciano lo miro confundido.

-Es el segundo nombre de Tzekel.

-Espero que nos deje llamarlo así porque todavía se me traba la lengua de pronunciar su primer nombre. Sobre ella, sé que encontraras el modo.- se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta antes de que la voz de Cris se escuchara a través de la madera.

-Siento interrumpir pero creo que les gustará saber que Elnorm y Al salieron a "charlar" sobre su "relación".- Severus sonrió con malicia y a Albus le centellearon los ojos.

-Ahora vamos.- le contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la habitación y todos los hermanos de Cris y algunos miembros de la orden estaban peleándose por salir por la puerta, Severus rodo los ojos, tomo de la mano a su novia y con un movimiento de su mano se abrió otra puerta en la pared por donde salieron ellos, Dumbledor, Charmont y Tzekel Edain. Estaban ya fuera del castillo cuando los demás los alcanzaron, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por una capa blanca de nieve y un frío de congelamiento cerebral... Severus y Cris se acercaron hasta donde estaba Caleb, detrás de un gran árbol.

-Parece que se van a formalizar...-susurró Cris y fue callada por un "Shht" de su novio y de su abuelo. -Lo siento.

-Lo lamento Al, dejaste lo que más querías por mí.- le decía el Alto Elfo.

-No, deje un trabajo por el que no tenía mucha vocación para tener lo que más quería, a ti.

-Entonces... Podríamos ¿Salir? ¿Juntos? ¿Serás mi... pareja?

-Sí, me encantaría aunque... no tengo mucha experiencia con esto, y menos con hombres... lo siento.

-Tranquilo, si me quieres sabrás que hacer, créeme...-le contesto el Elfo radiante.

Elnorm tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las besó, se miraron fijamente hasta que adelantaron sus rostros casi al mismo tiempo, al principio rozaron sus labios, temiendo que el otro se alejara pero después los juntaron en un beso. Al se dejo llevar, no sabía lo que era besar a un hombre pero por lo que estaba sintiendo con Elnorm bien valía la pena lo que había dejado atrás, el Alto Elfo se sentía joven... y se pregunto cuando había empezado a sentirse mayor, apenas tenía 1300 años, era muy joven aún. Luego pensó ¿Por qué estaba pensando? Y eso fue lo último que pensó ya que la sensación embriagante de los labios del hombre nublo su cerebro casi de inmediato.

-Que dulce...-suspiró Cris.

-Sí pero hasta ahora nadie la ha ganado al suyo.- dijo un hombre que tenía una videocámara y que al parecer había aparecido de la nada.

-¡¿Doctor?! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estas grabando?-le pregunto Severus.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto como si no supiera que estaba haciendo algo malo. -Muchos coleccionan estampas, sellos... yo colecciono momentos románticos.

-¿Tiene grabado algo nuestro?-le pregunto Cris quien no sabía si sentirse alagada o asqueada, ese hombre tenía mucho tiempo libre o era un tipo de voyeur.

-Claro, su beso con la luna de fondo es... perfecto.

-Perfectamente cursi.- dijo Caleb. -Diablos, vienen para acá.

Y por una razón que no alcanzaron a entender la nueva pareja no vio a ninguno de sus espías, aunque claro eso tenía una explicación lógica... quizá era porque estaban muy ocupados devorándose mientras caminaban. Luego de eso regresaron al despacho de Dumbledor donde el doctor compartió algunos momentos de su colección y la mayor parte de los hermanos de Cris coincidieron con ella, el "doc" tenía un pasatiempo muy raro. Todos los visitantes regresaron a sus hogares, excepto Cris, ella tenía algunos asuntos que aclarar con su novio.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto fingiéndose inocente.

-¿Vas a mostrarme esa propiedad tuya que según tu no puedo re-decorar de verde, rosa y dorado?

-Nada Gryffindor ni rosa... Vamos, quiero que la conozcas y me des tu opinión.

Severus la abrazó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo para aparecerse en una especie de valle, Cris miro extrañada a su novio, ahí no se veía ninguna estructura, el hombre le dijo que se diera la vuelta y al hacerlo se topo con una Mansión, bastante grande de roca negra y con algunas enredaderas creciendo en las paredes y que parecían decoración.

-Sev...- la chica no podía creer lo que veía.

-Era de mis abuelos, de la familia Prince.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás.- La herede hace apenas unos meses. Mi abuelo, David Prince se mudó lejos de Inglaterra y de todo lo que quedara de la guerra así que... buscó al único familiar que le quedaba.

-Al hijo único de su hija única...

-Así es. Me buscó el día que me quede en la casa Black, cuando salí a dar un paseo. Me dijo que era la única persona a quien sentía era correcto heredarla...

-Supongo que tenía razón, eres su nieto después de todo. Me tomará mucho re-decorar, si es que quiero re-decorar algo.

-Yo acabo de hacerlo, quiero escuchar tu opinión ¿Vamos?

Entraron en la propiedad cruzando la enorme puerta negra con toques de plata, en el primer jardín varios elfos domésticos trabajaban en las rosas y los setos, al verlos pasar los saludaron con respeto. Recorrieron gran parte de la mansión, todo lo que había no parecía demasiado ostentoso, sólo lo necesario pero todo elegante.

Cris estaba de verdad sorprendida, desde que su novio se había enterado de que era de familia rica le había dicho que el no podría darle nada de lo que estaba acostumbrada... Eso había provocado su primera pelea, Cris lo quería a él, no a lo que pudiera ofrecerle sin embargo el hombre seguía de terco, como era su costumbre. Pero luego reflexiono un poco, Severus le estaba advirtiendo que no le podía dar riqueza porque estaba acostumbrado a desconfiar de los demás y aunque eso le dolió se obligó a si misma a tragarse el coraje, y perdonarlo... y hablar con él y explicarle lo que sentía.

Pero ahora le mostraba una Mansión, una Mansión Snape para ser precisos y era enorme, llena de elfos domésticos donde todo era de lo más exquisitamente fino y elegante. Quizá el no sabía sobre eso, o quizá en un principio había querido probarla...

-¿Te gusta entonces?

-Me encanta, es perfecto...- le dijo embelesada observando el escudo de armas de la familia Prince. -Pero creo que hace falta el escudo de tu apellido.

-Estoy trabajando en él. Me da gusto que te agradara... Sé que tienes que trabajar un año en un hospital y no sé...

-Pediré que sea en San Mungo.- le dijo Cris. -Así podría estar cerca de ti.

-Podrías vivir aquí...- le dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Contigo? ¿Como... juntos? ¿Los dos?-le pregunto un tanto nerviosa, Severus se reprimió un suspiro cansado y se encogió de hombros acercándose a ella.

-Nunca tocamos un tema similar.

-No... No lo hicimos...- dijo ella pensativa. La verdad era que en su mente se había visualizado muchas veces con Severus, pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra muy diferente era vivirlo. -A mí... me gustaría... me encantaría vivir contigo.- le dijo feliz. -Pero...-¿Siempre debía haber un "Pero"?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mis padres y mis hermanos...

-Te cuidan mucho.- dijo Severus más para sí mismo y Cris sacudió la cabeza.

-Para ellos el matrimonio es algo... sagrado...

-Y primordial.-terminó Severus. -¿Nunca pensaste en casarte?-le pregunto después de un rato y Cris se sonrojo un poco.

-Yo... no lo sé. Es gracioso, hasta hace poco no pensaba que el matrimonio fuera una muy buena idea pero ahora...

-Las cosas cambian.- era mitad pregunta mitad aseveración.

-Si, las cosas cambian.

oooOOOooo

Severus y Cris estaban en el despacho de Dumbledor y se preparaban para salir, el pocionista había prometido que iría a conocer a sus... padres, y también a la familia de estos. Estaba bastante nervioso, por decir poco, no sabía casi nada sobre Altos Elfos y menos sobre aztecas así que no sabía muy bien como debía actuar, ni cómo vestir, ni como hablar... Y el cuello de su camisa negra no cooperaba nada.

-Deja, yo lo hago.- le dijo Cris y lo arreglo enseguida. Pero Severus no estaba para nada tranquilo, de un día para otro había descubierto que su vida había sido una mentira y también había conseguido una familia, consanguínea claro porque ahora la familia de Cris era también la suya. Además ahora tenía súbditos... Sí, el apodo que el mismo se había dado hacía tanto tiempo quedaba perfecto, el era y seguiría siendo El Príncipe Mestizo, tanto en ese continente como en el otro.

-Ya estas bien amor.

-Vamos Severus, has enfrentado cosas peores...-le dijo Albus guiñándole un ojo.

No estaba tan seguro de eso, jamás había tenido una familia real y al único al que consideraba familia estaba medio ido de la cabeza y era un obsesionado maniático de los dulces de limón, así que no tenía experiencia en eso. No conocía bien a sus... padres, menos a sus... abuelos... Todo eso de la familia iba a ser algo muy difícil de manejar, quien sabe cómo serían todas esas personas.

Juntando todo el valor que tenía tomo el traslador que Albus había usado la primera vez, abrazo a Cris y se despidió del anciano antes de cerrar la mano fuertemente y decir en voz alta su destino.

-Comunidad Elfica en México, Habitaciones del Príncipe Charmont.

La sensación de ser succionados apareció de inmediato acompañada de imágenes de lugares que viajaban demasiado rápido a su alrededor, luego de unos eternos segundos se detuvieron en una habitación con las paredes blancas y muy iluminada. Charmont y Tzekel estaban frente a ellos y los recibieron primero con una sonrisa, luego el Alto Elfo los abrazo mientras que Edain se quedo atrás dándole espacio a su hijo. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas elficas, Tzekel llevaba un traje blanco con bordados verdes y Charmont llevaba un traje verde con bordados de lo que parecía ser plata, además el cabello de ambos estaba peinado con algunas trenzas y según recordaba Severus, en la tradición elfica llevar ese peinado significaba que eran guerreros.

-¿Estas listo?- le pregunto Charmont sonriendo.

-Vamos.- Si quería que todo terminará pronto, debía comenzar pronto.

Salieron de la habitación y unos Elfos empezaron a seguirlos pero como ni Edain ni Charmont dijeron nada Severus supuso que eran los guardias encargados de cuidarlos. Caminaron por algunos largos pasillos, todo era blanco, plata, verde y oro y todo estaba muy iluminado, había grandes ventanas desde donde se podían ver los jardines y las montañas. Finalmente llegaron a unas enormes puertas plateadas con adornos de árboles y hojas. Charmont se giró a verlo, preguntándole con la mirada si quería seguir adelante, Severus asintió y los Elfos que los seguían abrieron las puertas.

Entonces un gran salón apareció frente a ellos, con grandes pilares a lo largo que daban la sensación de formar un camino, las ventanas tenían grandes vitrales que hacían que la luz del sol llegara a la habitación con diferentes colores hasta donde estaban los pilares. Dentro del camino que formaban éstos la luz era clara e invitaba a seguir adelante. Al final del pasillo estaba una especie de trono donde un hombre vestido de blanco y verde estaba sentado, a su lado estaba otro hombre vestido casi igual y también había una pareja. Al abrirse las puertas todos clavaron la mirada en los recién llegados, Severus estuvo a punto de salir huyendo al sentir todas las miradas en él, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y la verdad sea dicha no le gustaba nada que todos lo miraran. Cuando intento dar un paso atrás Cris sujeto su mano y la apretó, el hombre la miro y tomando el valor de ella siguió caminando hasta llegar al trono.

-Padre... Suegro...- saludo Charmont.

-Deja eso ahora, sólo somos nosotros ¿Y bien?- le dijo el hombre de tez morena.

-Bien. Él es nuestro hijo, su nombre es Severus Snape Prince... Severus, ellos son... bueno, todos.-

Y de nuevo tuvo las miradas sobre si mismo, de no ser porque Cris seguía sujetando su mano hubiera huido de ahí sin duda.

El hombre que estaba en el trono lo miro inexpresivo mientras se levantaba. Ese debía ser el padre de Charmont, era un hombre bastante alto con el cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba una corona de plata y tenía una imponente prescencia que parecía obligarte a obedecer cualquiera de sus órdenes, aunque se notaba que era un Elfo tranquilo no parecía ser de muchas palabras. El otro hombre debía ser el padre de Tzekel, era de piel oscura, cabello y ojos perfectamente negros y su nariz... bueno, ahora se resolvía el misterio de su propia nariz, era genético. También había otro Elfo, muy parecido a Charmont y una mujer Elfo muy hermosa, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

El que supuso era el padre de Charmont se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente, por poco y da un paso atrás sin embargo se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada fríamente hasta que el otro sonrío.

-Así que este es mi nieto...- dijo el que creía era padre de Edain. -Te pareces mucho a Tzekel, y también a mí... Mi nombre es Izcalli Yoyotzin y soy tu abuelo, padre de Tzekel como seguramente ya comprendiste.- Severus asintió.

-Bienvenido.- habló con voz suave el Elfo.- Mi nombre es Alphis, soy líder de esta comunidad y Señor de los Elfos que aquí han decidido vivir, también soy tu abuelo, padre de Charmont. Éste es mi hijo Alypis, segundo príncipe de la comunidad y ella es su esposa Maedy. A todos nos llena de alegría conocerte finalmente.- le dijo sonriendo. -¿Puedo?-preguntó y sin saber que quería Severus asintió, en el instante siguiente estaba atrapado en los brazos de su nuevo abuelo, pero no duró mucho porque Izcalli se deshizo del Elfo y lo sustituyo en el abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo y cuantas cosas hemos pasado para al fin conocerte.- le dijo el azteca. Severus se sintió mal de pronto, ellos habían estado esperándolo durante muchos siglos ¿Y si no era lo que ellos esperaban? No había pensado en eso y la verdad era que estaba muy feliz antes de darse cuenta.

¿Y si no cumplía sus expectativas? No parecía un Alto Elfo, ni tampoco era como Tzekel e Izcalli... Era una mezcla de ambos, de dos razas distintas y no estaba seguro de poder con la presión.

-¿Severus?- lo llamo Charmont. -¿Te sientes mal? No te ves muy bien...- el hombre parecía muy pálido de pronto.

-Yo creo que se siente presionado.- dijo Alphis.

-Temes no estar a la altura de la situación pero no debes sentirte así. Tú se quien eres, no debes tratar de adaptarte... Nosotros apenas te conocemos y tu a nosotros así que no tengas miedo, no mordemos... demasiado.- le dijo Izcalli.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme.- le respondió y el azteca sonrió de lado.

-Parece que si es mi nieto...

-Vamos, que tenemos cosas que contarnos y personas que conocer.- le dijo Alphis.

El resto del día lo paso contando sobre su vida, la guerra, su trabajo, gustos, de sus amigos y sobre todo, de Albus. Cada vez que lo mencionaba Charmont parecía desilucionarse un poco pero luego se mostraba tranquilo de nuevo, Tzekel no se acercaba más de lo necesario y eso le ayudaba mucho... Su abuelo Alphis estaba interesado en las personas con las que convivió y sobre todo, quería conocer al famoso Albus, su abuelo Izcalli por otro lado parecía más interesado en que le mostrará los conjuros y hechizos oscuros que había aprendido y creado.

Por la noche fue invitado a quedarse a dormir pero rechazo la invitación amablemente, tenía que ver a la familia de Cris y llevar a la chica a su hogar... Sus padres y familia sabían que estaba viva pero no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y Severus también quería pasar un tiempo con Rose y Caleb, y conocer a los hermanos de Cris, y de paso al resto de la familia. Aunque prometió pasar la última noche en la comunidad y también el día siguiente con ellos.

Usando el mismo traslador se aparecioeron frente a la Hacienda, la puerta estaba abierta y se veía una fogata fuera de la casa.

-Si es para quemarme creo que necesitaran algo más grande.- dijo Severys y Cris se río.

-Mira.- le dijo y apuntó en dirección al pueblo, todo parecía estar iluminado con fogatas. -No quieren quemarte, es la tradición.

-¿Qué tradición?

-Cada 11 de Noviembre se usa, al menos aquí, encender una fogara fuera de las casas para esperar la llegada del día 12... se llama "Día de las luminarias"

-Y el día 12 es especial porque...-empezó Severus esperando que Cris continuara.

-Porque es día de la Virgen de Guadalupe

-Ahh... No entiendo.- Cris le sonrió antes de besarlo.

-Vamos adentro, te explicaré luego.

En cuento pusieron un pie dentro de la Hacienda un mar de gente se les fue encima, la familia de la chica se había reunido para verla y para conocer a Severus que se sintió un tanto extraño al estar entre tantas personas. Aún así paso gran parte de la noche con todos frente a la fogata charlando, comiendo y bebiendo un poco también. Se acostó ya muy entrada la noche... o apenas entrando el día, ya ni sabía por lo que no es necesario decir que se levanto bastante tarde y con prisa para llegar a tiempo a la Comunidad. Dejo a Cris en la Hacienda a pesar de que no quería ir solo, sabía que su familia también la había extrañado mucho, como una especie de retorcida recompensa por su buena acción Caleb fue con él.

-No es necesario que me acompañes.- le dijo.

-Lo haré

-Pero no es necesario...

-Exacto, como no quieres entonces te acompañaré.- le dijo el anciano.

Cuando iban saliendo de la Hacienda Severus alcanzo a ver una llamarada al lado de un gran árbol, lo extraño no fue ver la llama en sí, si no que parecía no moverse ni nada además, figuraba que estaba flotando en el aire.

-¿Ves eso?- le pregunto a Caleb.

-¿Eso qué?

-La llama...

-¿Qué llama? ¿Es una llama de fuego o una llama de animal?

-De fuego, junto al árbol.- le respondió molesto.

-No veo nada.- Eso hubiera sido aún más extraño que ver una flama inmóvil y flotante pero el ver aparecer a un hombre con traje militar junto a la llamarada ganó con mucho. El hombre lo miro tan fijamente que le dieron escalofríos, Caleb seguía mirando al árbol y como no dijo nada sobre el tipo supuso que tampoco podía verlo, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Edain sobre eso.

Cuando llegaron a la Comunidad Caleb lo acompaño hasta el pasillo donde estaban sus padres, y luego lo abandono por irse con otros Elfos. Maldiciendo por lo bajo al anciano siguió caminando hasta donde estaban y al llegar, llegaron también sus abuelos.

-Bienvenido de nuevo ¿Dónde está tu novia?- lo saludo Alphis.

-Se quedo en la Hacienda, le hizo falta su familia.- en pocas ocasiones se había sentido cohibido por alguien, esa era una de esas ocasiones sólo que ahora era la primera en la que dejaba ver lo incómodo que se sentía.

-Tranquilo, siéntete como en casa. Hoy conocerás al resto de los Elfos...

-Y a algunos amigos nuestros.- termino Izcalli.

Salieron a los jardines y muchas personas estaban ya ahí esperándolos. Cuando escucho el bullicio se preparo y aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas al sentir las miradas clavadas en él retrocedió un paso, chocando contra el pecho de Charmont.

-Te observe ayer, sé que no te gusta que te miren pero no te preocupes...- le dijo al oído.- Aquí todos son amigos ¿Ves a los aztecas?- le pregunto, Snape miro fijamente a todos lo que estaban ahí, era un grupo de al menos 50.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Los que están aquí ahora fueron los primeros en morir en la conquista... Murieron protegiéndote a ti y a Tzekel ¿En serio crees que tratarán de hacerte algún mal?- Severus los observó de nuevo, todos parecían bastante felices de verlo. Cuando llegaron al centro del jardin todos se acercaron a ellos y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban charlando animadamente.

-Lo siento...- dijo Severus mientras miraba el suelo fijamente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunto uno de los aztecas.

-Yo... Sé que murieron por protegerme...

-¿Y por eso te disculpas? Nosotros deberíamos hacerlo, era nuestro deber cuidarlos y no lo logramos... eres tú quien debe perdonarnos.

-Pero yo no los culpo de nada...- salió de su boca antes de pensarlo pero no se arrepintió, era lo que sentía.

-Gracias.- le dijo entonces el que parecía ser su líder.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundido.

-Por no culparnos... por existir... por hacer que nuestro sacrificio valiera la pena... por permitirnos conocerte.

Mas entrada la tarde aparecieron más personas y también llego Cris por lo que Severus se relajo aún más... también apareció Caleb pero luego de que lo abandonara no le tomó mucha atención como venganza. La reunión se alargó bastante y cuando anocheció todos se animaron aún más, en ese momento Severus descubrió que a Charmont le gustaba mucho cantar, y bailar aunque a Tzekel no parecía gustarle demasiado pero aún así no dejo a su esposo sólo en la pista de baile que apenas habían despejado. Cris lo miró sonriendo ¿Estaba haciendo lo que él creía que estaba haciendo? Si... lo estaba haciendo. Su chica quería bailar y como Caleb le había dicho: Su deber como hombre era mantener feliz a su mujer, porque cuando tu mujer es feliz te da besos... y otras cosas...

-¿Quieres bailar?- era estúpido que lo preguntara cuando ella se lo pidió con la mirada pero, él era así... y ella lo quería así.

Con su chica de la mano avanzó hasta la improvisada pista de baile y simplemente se dejo llevar, la música de los Elfos era capaz de arrastrarte a un mundo diferente cuando se lo permitías. Todo se aclaro de pronto y pudo sentir las emociones de los que los rodeaban... tranquilidad, felicidad, amor, gozo, gratitud, esperanza... Tantas cosas buenas al mismo tiempo, no lo había sentido así de fuerte antes pero ahora sabía que eso había sido lo que percibió cuando sus amigos lo vieron llegar a Hogwarts después de su secuestro... quizá no todas pero si la gran mayoría de esas emociones estaban presentes.

Separo un poco a Cris de su cuerpo y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos con las de la chica, la miro a los ojos y se vio reflejado en ellos... ¿Por qué de pronto todo había dejado de ser tan complicado? Sí la quería debía decírselo ¿Verdad? Quizá fuera el efecto de la música pero ahora no sentía nada que lo encerrara, ni su miedo, ni los malos recuerdos estaban por su mente ahora. Así que lo que suponía era lo correcto.

-Cris...- la chica sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó despacio. Cuanto había extrañado sus abrazos, y su aroma... su olor era rico, también debía decírselo.

-Te amo.- le dijo al oído y Severus sintió una descarga que lo recorrió entero.

-Hueles rico.- le contesto. -Me gusta cuando me abrazas, me gustas mucho, te quiero mucho... me gusta cuando me hablas, siento... "cosa" cuando lo haces.- se sentía un tanto tonto pero también sentía que se liberaba de un gran peso. Y sabía que el haberle dicho a Cris que la quería era mucho para ella.

-Tú también hueles rico... y también siento "cosa" cuando me hablas...- la chica se rió un poco antes de contestarle.

-Te amo.- le dijo al oído y la apretó más contra sí mismo.

-Sev...

-Te amo preciosa, te amo de verdad... No lo olvides, aunque no te lo diga todo el tiempo esa es la verdad.

* * *

**Weno**

**Aqui nos quedamos, hasta el siguiente capi...**

**¿Un adelanto?**

**Ok, se llamará "Nuestra historia" Y ¿Adivinen?**

**..........**

**................**

**.........................**

**..................................**

**........................................**

**Los protas son Charmont y Tzekel ^^**

**Esta lindo!!!!**

**Cuidense**

**Kisses**

**Y dejen..................**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	32. Nuestra historia

**Hola gente bonita!!**

**Si uno nececita a veces q le suban el animo.**

**Ps weno, aqui estamos otra vez ¿Han notado que aquí tengo muchas faltas de ortografía? Yo si, lo raro es q no me importenerlas aquí mientras en la historia sean pocas... Aunque trataré de ya no tener más faltas de ortografía.**

**Noticia:**

**sigan la flecha para leerla--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- no, aún no, continuen...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- falta poco...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ahora si...**

**----------------------------------------- Digan "Adiós historia"**

**---------------------------------------------¡¡¡El fic ya termina!!!----------------------------------------------**

**Sólo un poco más y nos despedimos de este fic, creo que unos 3 o 4 capis más y terminamos, es que aún no se si voy a hacer epílogo... ya lo vere luego.**

**Gracias a todos por seguirme, y por esperarme, y por aguantarme, y por corregirme... Gracias por todo!**

**Ahora, vayamos adelante con este capi**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo porque a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

**-_Bla, bla, bla.- _pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**_-Bla, bla, bla.-_**** diálogos en náhuatl.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Nuestra historia**

La gran ciudad de Tenochtitlán estaba dividida en sectores. Unos para la clase baja, otros para la clase media y también algunos para la clase alta. Existían también los recintos especiales para los altos sacerdotes y los nobles, pero el palacio del emperador era el que gobernaba la cuidad... aunque había también otro palacio de igual tamaño y que gobernada un gran sector de la ciudad, el de los sacerdotes y sabios, ese era el hogar del sacerdote y, junto con el emperador, _tlatoani*_ de la ciudad, el hogar de un chico llamado Tzekel Edain.

Tzekel había sido entrenado desde muy niño en el manejo del poder que los dioses le habían otorgado y con el paso del tiempo llego a convertirse en un gran sacerdote: los dioses lo habían nombrado Caballero Águila y gracias a eso se había convertido en su mensajero. Su padre era Izcalli Yoyotzin, Señor Conquistador de las Tierras del Sur, y como príncipe y sacerdote pudo haber sido escogido como tlatoani o emperador de la ciudad azteca pero el joven había rechazado la propuesta, su interés estaba en los asuntos de los dioses y no tenía tiempo de sentarse a escuchar a todos los que quisieran hablarle de sus problemas.

Era un gran guerrero y mejor consejero, adivinaba las estrategias de los enemigos y creaba otras que siempre los llevaban a la victoria, sin embargo era bastante retraído y siempre iba a su destino, sin mirar a nadie más. No era que se sintiera superior era sólo que no le gustaba mucho estar con las personas, sólo un pequeño número de selectos -entre ellos estaba su mejor amigo el emperador de la ciudad, Moctezuma Xocoyotzin- eran considerados sus amigos y eran los únicos con quienes hablaba. Prefería la soledad y la calma del silencio, para su edad era también extraño que no tuviera relaciones con ninguna mujer u hombre del reino. Cuando las reuniones públicas se hacían era el único que podía mirar directamente a Moctezuma y quien más hablaba con el pueblo, pero siempre directo, concreto, firme y correcto... Y al igual que al Gran Señor de Tenochtitlán se le respetaba como semi-dios.

Tzekel era el más poderoso sacerdote que había estado en la ciudad pero no por eso se sentía superior... era un gran amigo de quienes tenían la suerte de poder considerarse amigos suyos y siempre estaba listo a aconsejar. El emperador Moctezuma era su mejor amigo, aunque no por eso Tzekel le cubría sus errores, el joven sacerdote sentía y sabía que un día su Gran Señor los llevaría a la tragedia, Moctezuma era en extremo religioso y solía confundir fácilmente las señales enviadas por los dioses, por eso era peligroso para sí mismo y para la ciudad.

Semanas antes de las siembras los sacerdotes, nobles y sabios se reunían para comenzar con los rituales a los dioses de la tierra, la lluvia, la fertilidad y todos cuantos tuvieran que ver con que lograran una buena cosecha. El padre de Tzekel no falto a la reunión y se hospedo en el palacio de su hijo, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. Para el joven eso no significo ningún cambio, como siempre lo hacía siguió saliendo de la ciudad todas las tardes para pasear por ahí y perder el poco tiempo que le sobraba. Gracias a eso ganó popularidad rápidamente, era uno de los pocos nobles que se permitían ser vistos entre los _macehualtin_ u hombres comunes y cuando estaba de muy especial buen humor se quedaba a hablar y contar anécdotas con los que quisieran acercarse y escuchar.

El tercer día desde la llegada de su padre el paseo diario de Tzekel se alargó un poco cuando creyó escuchar voces. Se detuvo a escuchar y esta vez percibió claramente un sonido, sigilosamente se acerco hasta el lugar donde se oía que varias personas charlaban en una lengua extraña. Se ocultó detrás de una roca y desde ahí espió un poco, no es que le gustara hacer eso pero tenía que hacerlo, si eran enemigos los descubriría antes de que pudieran llegar a la ciudad... y conseguiría sacrificios para el dios de la fertilidad.

Desapareció su presencia y su poder mágico, en completo silencio observó a los extranjeros. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento al verlos, era un grupo de hombres con una gran belleza. Su piel era blanca, algunos tenían cabellos negros como una noche sin estrellas y otros tenían el cabello con el color del sol... Además eran bastante altos y su voz era como una suave melodía.

Se quedo observándolos algunos momentos, no parecían peligrosos más bien parecían criaturas delicadas y se habían dedicado a observar el paisaje, también descubrió que respetaban la naturaleza por lo que supuso debían ser una especie de dioses inferiores. Se tranquilizó bastante y decidió regresar a su hogar, estaba a punto de atardecer, cuando empezó a alejarse una de las criaturas se acercó con una gran sonrisa a la roca, Tzekel se tensó y preparo para todo pero al parecer la criatura se había acercado a admirar una pequeña flor que crecía bajo la roca, intrigado intento ver un poco más y se encontró con lo que creyó sería la más hermosa criatura que jamás vería... y con la más preciosa de las sonrisas.

A pesar de sus deseos por quedarse a admirarlo se alejó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, quizá eran criaturas celosas y si lo descubrían podría darse un enfrentamiento y él no tenía ganas de pelear, y menos con esa criatura.

Cuando llego a su hogar se sentó bajo la puerta para ver el atardecer, lo raro era que ya no le parecía tan hermoso como los que había visto antes de conocer a ese hombre extraño.

-Príncipe Tzekel ¿Acaso quieres impedir mi salida?- escucho decir a su padre.

-No señor, lo lamento.- le contesto desde el suelo y se hizo a un lado, pero su padre no salió, se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Lo que más me gusta de los atardeceres es que nunca son iguales a los demás... ¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto al ver que su hijo no le respondía con alguna frase extraña que seguramente se le había pegado de hablar con un dios.

-¿Mis pensamientos? Están dispersos... Unos aquí, otros en los rituales...- respondió observando fijamente las estrellas que apenas aparecían y se le escapó un suspiro.

-Ya veo...- dijo Izcalli entendiendo la situación. -¿Y tu corazón?- Tzekel giró el rostro tan rápido que supo que le dolería el cuello un par de días.

-¿Mi... corazón? ¿Qué hay con él?

-Tu suspiro no es de pesar por las responsabilidades, es de amor... Entonces responde ¿Dónde está tu corazón hijo? ¿Quién es su dueño?- le pregunto intrigado, Tzekel sonrió triste.

-Esta con la más hermosa criatura que jamás vi... pero él no sabe que mi corazón le pertenece.- Izcalli se congelo un momento, jamás pensó que su hijo se enamorara lejos de casa, y él apenas se había enterado... ¿Él? Así que se había quedado prendado de un chico ¿Pero por qué él no lo sabría?

-¿Es acaso...? ¿Axel, quizá?- Tzekel hizo una mueca de asco, Axel era su amigo jamás lo vería con otras intenciones y con la expresión de su rostro Izcalli entendió que no era él.

-¿Es un guerrero?

-No, ni siquiera es de esta tierra...

-¡¿Un enemigo?!- pregunto alarmado, si era así prefería perder a su hijo (NdM: vaya, este hombre sí que sabe bien cuáles son sus prioridades ¬¬)

-¡No!- gritó Tzekel asustado también. -No, no... Que los dioses me libren de ese castigo. No sé quien es padre, era una criatura extraña, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo entero despedía luz... como la luna... su cabello tenía el color del sol y sus ojos, el color de un cielo sin nubes...

-¿Te enamoraste de un extraño?

-Apenas los vi hoy, estaban a los pies de _Iztaccíhuatl**._

-¿Y te aseguraste de que no eran enemigos?

-No lo eran padre, los observe bien.

-Los dioses te dieron una pesada carga ¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo malo a sus ojos? (NdM: Ahh... como cualquier otro padre, preguntándote si te portaste mal)

-No lo creo... Padre por favor, me duele pensarlo, no lo volveré a ver ya más y...- Izcalli puso un dedo sobre los labios de su hijo y lo abrazó.

-Que sea lo que los dioses quieran, todos tenemos que llevar una carga en la vida, quizá la tuya sea esta.

-¿Por qué tengo siempre cargas tan pesadas?

-Siempre es una palabra muy grande Tzekel, sólo espera y confía, es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora.

oooOOOooo

Su viaje a las Tierra Imperecederas se había ido a la basura cuando un huracán los arrojó fuera de rumbo, a merced del mar y el calor del Sol... Pero las cosas no habían salido tan mal después de todo. Luego de dos días los Altos Elfos de la región del Bosque Dorado alcanzaron a ver tierra, sabían que no era su destino pero ¿En qué otro lugar podrían encontrar provisiones? Cuando desembarcaron en la orilla no pasaron mucho tiempo solos, los nativos los encontraron y llevaron con su gobernante. Alphis era el Señor Elfo del Bosque Dorado por lo que fue él quien se presento como responsable por haber entrado sin permiso a sus tierras.

Decírselos, sin embargo, fue más complicado que sobrevivir a la furia del mar... No entendían nada de lo que decían y dudaban que los otros los comprendieran por lo que Charmont, el príncipe heredero, se prestó a ser el primero en aprender el lenguaje.

Tres días bastaron para que lo lograra, entonces convertido en el traductor les explicaron a los nativos de donde procedían y hacia donde iban. Los aborígenes se presentaron como pertenecientes a la civilización inca, aunque no con esas palabras claro, y los recibieron en sus tierras, les dieron asilo, comida y materiales para reparar su nave... Pero entre más tiempo pasaban los Elfos en tierra, más se olvidaban de su deseo de regresar al mar.

Todos menos uno

Charmont no quería quedarse en tierra, en las Tierras Imperecederas lo esperaba la más bella dama Elfo que había visto y aunque ella no sabía del amor que el príncipe le tenía, él quería llegar pronto a destino para poder decírselo. Pero ni su padre, ni su hermano, ni sus compañeros parecían querer dejar esas tierras extrañas... Charmont estaba molesto.

Y se molesto aún más cuando su padre le comunicó la decisión de establecerse en la región que después sería conocida como Perú. Por un segundo cientos de palabras cruzaron por su mente, listas para ser dirigidas a su padre, pero se obligó a apretar los labios y se dio media vuelta, alejándose lo más posible de Alphis y del resto de los Elfos.

El día siguiente su hermano Alypis lo encontró sentado sobre un árbol

-_Ada_*** dice que estas molesto.- le dijo el pequeño príncipe.

-Alypis ¿Qué edad tengo?

-Bueno... como acabas de llegar a la mayoría de edad, 1200 ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Yo sí, Ada es quien parece no recordarlo.- le respondió enojado.

-Pero Ada quiere que regreses, el nos quiere...

-Eres un elfito molesto Alypis.- le dijo esperando que su pequeño hermano se sintiera y regresara con Alphis.

-Ya tengo 950 años, no soy tan pequeño.- le respondió enojado.

-A los 800 Ada todavía no te dejaba salir del palacio, ahora regresa y quédate con él

-Pero quiero estar contigo...

-¿Qué Ada no te dijo que estaba molesto?- le pregunto, Alypis asintió. -Entonces sabes que quiero estar sólo, vete.- El pequeño príncipe bajo la cabeza y regreso triste con su padre mientras Charmont pensaba en ir por su propia cuenta a las Tierras Imperecederas.

Al regresar a casa se llevo una buena reprimenda de parte de su padre pero no le importo, a nadie le importaba lo que él pensara de cualquier modo, y sabiendo que no irían pronto a destino decidió no hacer nada, nada de nada.

Al poco tiempo empezó a escuchar de una civilización que estaba un tanto lejos de esas tierras, los nativos los llamaban "Aztecas" y en todas las culturas tenían fama de ser los más sanguinarios guerreros, y también los más poderosos señores, y como Charmont estaba aburrido de no hacer nada de nada, pidió permiso de ir a esas tierras. Su padre accedió de inmediato, si su hijo se había interesado en hacer algo entonces el no pondría objeción. Alypis decidió que quería ir con su hermano y Charmont decidió que ya no quería recibir más regaños de su padre así que acepto, por lo que él, su hermano y Elnorm salieron de la comunidad elfica para dirigirse al Valle de México.

El viaje resulto tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, la mayoría de las personas con las que se topaban los veían como seres superiores y los dejaban pasar sin necesidad de decirles nada lo que fue una ventaja.

Al llegar al Valle de México las cosas cambiaron, fueron emboscados por guerreros aztecas que, aunque en un principio se habían sorprendido al verlos no se habían dejado intimidar y los llevaron como prisioneros, por fortuna no los habían atado con cuerdas pero si habían cubierto sus ojos, al parecer no debían ver el lugar a donde iban. Aún sin poder ver nada sintió como Alypis se pegaba a su cuerpo, Charmont se sentía tonto y culpable, era imposible que no los hubieran sentido llegar, y por su culpa Alypis debía estar asustado. Tomo la mano de su hermano entre las suyas y dejo que se abrazara a él mientras caminaban. Podía sentir a Elnorm ir frente a él y que había unos 9 hombres custodiándolos, podía liberarse fácilmente pero no era buena idea dar una mala impresión a los guerreros... No buscaban pelea.

Los dejaron en una habitación y escucharon mucha agitación a su alrededor, cuando les descubrieron los ojos se encontraban en un gran salón y frente a ellos estaban dos hombres sentados en especies de tronos. Lo único que diferenciaba el rango entre los dos era que uno usaba un tocado con muchas más plumas. En ese momento Alypis dejo de apretar tanto el brazo de su hermano, al parecer le habían gustado los tocados que llevaban los extraños.

-Mi señor... Estos extraños fueron encontrados a las afueras de la ciudad, a los pies de _Iztaccíhuatl_, no sabemos su procedencia ni intenciones pero Atlanezi**** dijo que sentía algo especial en ellos, por eso los trajimos a su presencia.- dijo uno de los guardias mirando fijamente el piso. Charmont no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decían pero supuso que le contaban como los habían capturado.

-Comprendo... ¿Alguien comprobó si pueden entendernos? Por sus expresiones, se ven bastante perdidos.

-Mi señor, no nos comprenden.

-Bien, Tzekel parece que necesitaremos tu ayuda aquí...- pero cuando Moctezuma se giro para ver a su amigo se topo con un cojín en el lugar donde estaba la cabeza del chico. -¿Tzekel? ¿Qué estás...?

-Mi señor Moctezuma...- comenzó a hablar débilmente y fue entonces cuando el emperador comprendió que el chico quería una conversación privada, por lo que se acercó y cubrieron sus rostros con el cojín.

-Ahora sí, dime que te ocurre.

-Yo los conozco, bueno no los conozco, lo vi ayer en el mismo lugar donde los encontraron. Los observe bien un tiempo, no son enemigos.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en tu palabra si me respondes ¿Por qué te escondes de ellos?- el tono rosado que tomaron las mejillas de Tzekel lo dieron todo. -Ahh... pillo ¿Quién es?- los colores le subieron al rostro de nuevo y cuando iba a decirle que no le diría nada se atraganto. -Tzekel, como amigo prometo no ponerte en situaciones vergonzosas... como tu señor por otro lado...

-Es el que tiene al chico pegado.- le respondió a duras penas. Charmont sintió que estaban hablando de él, sobre todo cuando el que parecía el jefe salió del cojín y lo miro como evaluándolo. Todos los que estaban en la habitación miraban curiosos a sus señores, estaban discutiendo algo personal era obvio pero ¿Por qué en medio de una reunión con extraños? Quizá uno tuvo una visión sobre ellos y ahora se estaban peleando por descubrir el significado de su visita, era algo bastante común.

-Bueno, luego verás si tienes oportunidad con él.- le dijo Moctezuma y Tzekel sintió que tenía el peor amigo del mundo. -Quiero que vayas y aprendas su idioma, sácalo de su mente y apréndelo de inmediato, tenemos que comunicarnos con ellos. A señas y gestos no nos entendemos bien... ¿Recuerdas esa vez que arrojamos a los pumas a ese príncipe Zapoteco? El problema que se nos armó y todo por no hablar. Ve con él, anda...

-Pero...

-Que vayas, te estoy dando una oportunidad de tocarlo deberías agradecerme.- Ahora Tzekel sabía bien que tenía el peor amigo del mundo.

Se levantó del trono y se acercó a los extraños, los guardias comprendieron lo que iba a hacer por lo que ni se preocuparon, Moctezuma se acomodo en la mejor posición que encontró y abrazó el cojín que antes estaba cubriendo su rostro, si, iba a ver un buen espectáculo.

Tzekel se acercó a los extranjeros y sin dudarlo Charmont se puso frente al otro, él era el príncipe heredero después de todo, debía responder por la invasión justo como su padre lo había hecho antes. Edain se paralizó y Moctezuma rió quedito, las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas. Estando de pie, Charmont era bastante más alto que él por lo que, con cuidado y suavidad levanto la mano al rostro del otro. El Alto Elfo no se movió, no quería causar problemas. Cuando Tzekel toco su rostro su mano estaba temblando pero aún así consiguió tocar la sien y clavó sus ojos en los del extranjero.

El sacerdote admiro los ojos tan extraños que se le presentaban y Charmont hizo lo mismo, el color púrpura no era algo común. De pronto el Alto Elfo sintió una punzada en la sien, Tzekel quitó la mano y le sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Tenochtitlán.- los Altos Elfos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar a Tzekel hablar en su idioma.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es que...?

-Bueno, obtuve información de tus recuerdos para poder hacerlo, espero me disculpes por la intromisión pero era necesario entendernos.

-Está bien... Mi nombre es Charmont, él es mi hermano Alypis y él es Elnorm, mi guardián y mejor amigo.

-Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Tzekel Edain, soy el sacerdote de la ciudad. Él es Moctezuma, es el **_tlatoani_**... el emperador de la ciudad.

En menos de un par de horas los Altos Elfos contaron su historia a todos los que estaban en la habitación, Alypis parecía bastante interesado en todo lo que veía y ahora no se separaba de Tzekel... Charmont tampoco separaba su vista del chico, la verdad era simpático. Parecía que era serio la mayor parte del tiempo y quizá un tanto altivo pero no había dejado de hablar ni de traducir lo que todos decían, además de darse tiempo para contarle a Alypis todo lo que quisiera saber.

-Creo que deben avisar que llegaron con bien.- le dijo Tzekel y el Príncipe Elfo se obligo a dejar de pensar que tan bien se sentiría tocar la piel del chico.

-Si...

-¿Necesitan algo para enviar el mensaje?

-Si...- Tzekel le sonrió, era extraño que se hubiera quedado sin palabras de un momento para otro.

-**_Mi señor ¿Podríamos darles una águila para enviar su mensaje?_**- le pregunto a Moctezuma.

-**_Por supuesto... ¿Qué tal si vas con él mientras yo me quedo con su amigo y su hermano?-_** le dijo el emperador con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Cuando Tzekel iba a empezar a replicar un hombre irrumpió en el salón.

-Mi señor... Mis señores, el templo de Quetzalcóatl...- apenas hablo se desplomo en el suelo, Tzekel se giró a ver una ventana desde donde se observaba el templo y vio que una luz verde salía del recinto de sacrificios.

-Parece que quiere hablarnos, Tzekel...- el chico no espero nada y salió corriendo del lugar, dándole sin querer un golpe a Charmont. Al Alto Elfo no le dolió nada pero era una buena excusa para hablar con el chico otra vez. Cuando Tzekel dejo la habitación todo se quedo en silencio, la verdad era que sin el chico no podían comunicarse, Moctezuma se levanto y suspiro decepcionado, él quería divertirse un poco más pero ya que no había sido posible ordeno a los guardias darles una habitación a los invitados y, sobre todo, tratar a Charmont y a Alypis como lo que eran, realeza.

Ya instalados en la habitación Charmont se dedico a estudiar la ciudad desde la ventana mientras su hermano se divertía con uno de los guardias, sintió la mirada de Elnorm sobre él pero no lo miro, sabía bien lo que iba a decirle.

-Anda voltea.

-Olvídalo Elnorm, no es lo que crees.

-¿Lo que yo creo? No, lo que yo VI fue que no dejaste de mirar al sacerdote ese...

-Su nombre es Tzekel Edain y es un príncipe.

-Un príncipe para otro príncipe... Te gusto, acéptalo.

-Yo...- Sentía que los colores le subían al rostro, lo malo era que nunca había sabido ocultar sus emociones.- Creo que es... una persona agradable.- Ja, no resulto tan mal.

-Claro, agradable... cuando empieces a cortejarlo te recordare que sólo es "agradable"- Cuando Charmont iba a empezar a replicarle uno de los guardias le hizo señas y le apunto la pirámide a donde Tzekel había huido, no necesito que le hicieran más señas, salió rápidamente en esa dirección y subió la escalinata lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho ante la idea de verlo otra vez. Cuando llego a la cima chocó con algo y hubiera caído si el algo no lo hubiera sujetado.

-Lo siento príncipe Charmont.- se disculpo Edain de inmediato.

-No, yo lo lamento... ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Que pregunta tan estúpida, claro que tenía algo que hacer, si era el segundo gobernador de la ciudad.

-Yo...- Si tenía cosas que hacer... que las cosas esperaran, conocer un poco a Charmont bien valía la pena. -Nada importante.

-Podemos, podríamos... ¿Charlar?

-Me gustaría mucho.

oooOOOooo

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la ceremonia de fundación de la comunidad elfica en México, Moctezuma parecía niño pequeño en su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba feliz y muy divertido con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mejor amigo salía con el príncipe Elfo, el señor de la nueva comunidad, Alphis, tenía historias interesantes para contar y todos los extranjeros que llegaron parecían igual de entusiasmados que ellos por conocer gente nueva.

De todo eso, lo que lo tenía más contento era lo de Tzekel. Ambos príncipes se habían llevado bien desde el principio y ahora que el día de la unión entre los dos estaba bastante cerca -un ciclo lunar más- estaba aún más emocionado.

Izcalli y Alphis se llevaban bien, tanto que solían pelearse por cosas tontas y sin sentido como que si las maldiciones eran malas ¿? Eran divertidas según Izcalli, malvadas según Alphis, y sin importancia para Moctezuma que ya quería celebrar la unión que acercaría más a las dos culturas. Pero mientras ese día llegaba tenía otra celebración que hacer...

Axel, el antiguo sacerdote de la ciudad, había sido ordenado -finalmente- como Caballero Águila del señor Huitzilopochitli y eso era algo que tenía que celebrarse, era importante, y al emperador ya le hacían falta las fiestas.

El problema era que nadie le había avisado a Tzekel que su amigo Axel llegaría a la ciudad...

-Me da gusto verte Tzekel...- al chico por poco le estallaba una poción que estaba preparando para cuando estuviera casado.

-Axel... Que sorpresa verte por aquí. -De verdad era extraño, Axel no se le había aparecido desde que se le declaró -como Tzekel no quería nada con él tuvo que despacharlo-.

-¿Sorpresa? No te dijeron que vendría entonces... La celebración de esta noche es para mí.

-Te felicito.- era extraño hablar con él ahora, había algo raro en su amigo.

-Tzekel ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunto, sonaba sincero y aunque una voz dentro de él le decía que se alejara acepto, Axel se acercó a él y sujeto su rostro con fuerza. -Se mi esposo. Con tus poderes y los míos combinados seremos los señores más poderosos de la historia.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Qué te...?- pero el otro parecía no escucharlo, acercó su rostro y Tzekel no tuvo otra opción, liberó energía suficiente como para arrojarlo a varios metros. -Axel, ya hablamos sobre esto, por favor...

-No, por favor Tzekel...

-Voy a casarme Axel, y estoy enamorado.- Por la expresión en el rostro del otro Tzekel supo que su amigo había desaparecido tiempo atras.

-Pero... tú eres mío... TÚ DEBES SER MÍO.- le grito con furia.

-Sabes que no puedes ganarme Axel, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas.

-TU TE ARREPENTIRAS, SERÁS MÍO Y NADIE LO EVITARA... ACABARE CON CUALQUIERA QUE LO INTENTE.

Bien, soportaba las locuras de Axel porque era su amigo pero si se atrevía a tocar un sólo lindo cabello de Charmont, lo destazaba... Pero Tzekel no pudo seguir pensando en que otras cosas le haría a su ex-amigo, sintió que algo lo golpeaba y salió volando del recinto donde estaba.

Varias personas aparecieron a su alrededor con caras de pocos amigos, lo peor era que reconocía algunos de esos rostros... Eran guerreros que habían muerto recientemente.

-Axel ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Te gusta? Podría enseñarte si aceptas...

-¿Intentas comprarme? Ya te dije que voy a casa...- Pero no termino la oración porque Axel lo había golpeado en el rostro.

-Grave error...- siseó Tzekel, giro el rostro haciendo que su cuello tronara. Los guerreros se abalanzaron sobre él pero no lograron hacer nada porque una barrera invisible se interpuso entre ellos, lanzándolos lejos del muchacho.

-Vamos Tzekel, no tienes que pasar por esto, acéptame, sabes que quieres hacerlo...

-Lo que sé es que quiero lastimarte hasta que ruegues piedad.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Charmont acababa de aparecer en el recinto, Axel lo miro con furia.

-Así que ¿Es él?- le pregunto a Tzekel.

-Charmont ahora no es un buen momento, espérame abajo por favor...

-Si Charmont, espéralo abajo, después irá a decirte que ya no se casara contigo, si no conmigo.

-Eso nunca.- dijo con furia Edain y una luz tan potente como para cegar a cualquiera ilumino todo el recinto.

oooOOOooo

-¿Qué ocurrió con Axel?- le pregunto Charmont, Edain hizo una mueca de desprecio. -¿Tu lo...?

-No, no lo maté... lo encerré en un lugar especial, matarlo hubiera sido demasiado fácil.

-Claro.- El Elfo se acercó hasta el chico y lo tomo por la cintura. -¿Te probaste el traje?

-Por supuesto.

-Y ¿Cómo te ves con el?

-Mmm... bastante comestible...

-¿Comestible?- le pregunto mientras devoraba su cuello. -Excelente... Nuestro rito de consumación es lo que más espero.

De pronto los dos se tornaron borrosos... las figuras de Charmont y Edain se distorsionaron hasta no ser más que borrones en el espacio. Severus abrió los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire, como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua.

Los mismos hombres a quienes había estado observando lo miraron de nueva cuenta mientras salía del pensadero, el tiempo no parecía haber hecho nada en ninguno de los dos, quizá un poco en Edain ya que se veía un poco más mayor.

-Y esa, hijo, es nuestra historia...- le dijo Charmont con una sonrisa.

-Podrían haberse evitado esta última parte.- le contesto Severus con desagrado.

-Agradece que convencí a tu padre de que no te gustaría ver el rito de consumación nupcial.- Severus hizo una mueca de asco y se alejo bastante de los dos hombres, no fuera que lo quisieran pervertir.

-Hay bastantes huecos en la historia.- dijo para cambiar de conversación.

-Sólo quitamos los recuerdos que no te gustaría ver… jamás.- le dijo Edain, Severus asintió en agradecimiento, sin duda Charmont lo hubiera dejado ver todo, todo de todo… y el no quería eso, acababa de desayunar.

-Entonces... ¿Cuando nos presentaras formalmente a tu novia?

-Cuando vaya a recoger un encargo... y deje de ser mi novia.- Charmont lo miro confundido y Severus no pudo evitar reirse. -Quiero que sea mi prometida.

* * *

* Tlatoani: no hay palabra en el español para traducir correctamente esta palabra. Describe una especie de líder, gobernante y sacerdote máximo, y aunque está un tanto equivocado la palabra "emperador" es lo que más se le acerca.

** Iztaccíhuatl_: _Es una montaña en el Valle de México, su figura asemeja la silueta de la mujer dormida y hay una leyenda sobre ella, junto con el volcán Popocatepetl.

*** Ada: Es de la lengua elfica, de los libros de Tolkien, es una forma cariñosa de decir papá.

**** Atlanezi: Un nombre nahua, significa "Agua del amanecer, rocío"

* * *

**Ps weno, podría decirse que es un capi de relleno pero no es así... **

**Parece, pero no es lo mismo**

**Y ahora si, ya tengo el siguiente capi listo para subirlo el proximo viernes o sábado. **

**Si lo prometo, el proximo viernes o sábado**

**Cuidense **

**kisses**

**bye**


	33. Feliz Navidad

**Hola gente bonita!!**

**Si, si, uno nececita que le suban el ánimo seguido.**

**Pues weno, aqui estamos otra vez ¿Han notado que aquí tengo muchas faltas de ortografía? Yo si, lo raro es q no me importa tenerlas aquí mientras en la historia sean pocas... Aunque trataré de ya no tener más faltas de ortografía.**

**Noticia:**

**Digan "Adiós historia"**

**---------------------------------------------¡¡¡El fic ya termina!!!----------------------------------------------**

**Sólo un poco más y nos despedimos de este fic, creo que unos 2 o 3 capis más y terminamos, es que aún no se si voy a hacer epílogo... ya lo vere luego.**

**Gracias a todos por seguirme, y por esperarme, y por aguantarme, y por corregirme... Gracias por todo!**

**Puse esto de nuevo para que luego no digan que no les avise ¿Eh?**

**Gracias por sus rr a:**

**Hermione sander snape -a mi tambien me encantaria ver a sevy en traje de novio (NdM: lupita... pst... hija de #§*## ¡DEJA DE BABEAR EL TECLADO!)**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos en Inglés.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Feliz Navidad**

Si había algo que había llegado a odiar en la vida esa era la época que se acercaba.

Él nada tenía que ver con eso, nunca la había celebrado y estaba bastante feliz por eso... bueno, no precisamente feliz. Sabía bien que la navidad era una fiesta especial y todo eso, pero él no sabía nada de ese asunto y el estar escuchando a todos emocionarse era bastante molesto. Tradición antigua y quien sabe que tantas cosas, lo único que quería era pasar algún tiempo con su esposo y su hijo_._

Y hablando de hijos, algo que agradecía de verdad y con el corazón era que Severus había estado interesado en aprender a hablar su lengua primero, y no la de Charmont, eso le dejaba una grata alegría. No era que quisiera sentirse superior a su esposo, pero le gustaba saber que era el primero en lograr entrar en la vida de Severus.

Por otro lado...

Sabía que la poción que había creado para lograr su embarazo saldría después de casi seis ciclos lunares... Severus había estado solo un ciclo y medio en él, la poción ya debería haber salido, sin embargo sabía que no era así. Se mantuvo suspendido en el tiempo, y sacando cuentas claras, el hechizo de perpetuación que Charmont había hecho en el recinto donde se encontraba cuando abrió los ojos habría hecho que pasaran unos... dos días por su cuerpo a lo sumo así que ¡Sorpresa! Aún había poción en su cuerpo.

¡Otra sorpresa!

Charmont y él no habían hecho más que amarse desde que Severus regreso.

¿Una más? Sólo para no desentonar con la alegría de la época...

¡Triple sorpresa!

Si... estaba embarazado.

Lo sabía, lo podía sentir del mismo modo en que había sentido a su primer _cone_, Charmont y él tendrían un bebé... una gran alegría si exceptuaban como se sentiría Severus cuando lo supiera ¿Se sentiría excluido o hecho a un lado? Era lo más probable, él apenas llegaba a sus vidas y había hecho lo mejor que había podido para hacerlo sentir bien. Se mantuvo a distancia y espero que fuera él quien se acercara y así había sido.

--FLASH BACK--

El último día que había estado en México habían tenido una pequeña fiesta, Severus estaba bastante acaramelado con su novia y él con Charmont, no le gustaba que lo vieran divertirse, eso era parte de su vida privada, pero aún así no dejo sólo a su esposo en la pista de baile, lo mejor que había hecho era aceptar a la primera, de cualquier modo Charmont lo sacaría a bailar aunque no quisiera.

Cuando se iban a retirar Severus lo tomo del brazo y le pidió que hablarán en privado. Se alejaron de la gente y del escándalo de la fiesta, que ya era poco porque muchos estaban por dormirse gracias al alcohol.

-Quiero preguntarte algo...

-Adelante.

-¿Tú también fuiste una especie de guía, verdad?

-¿Para los espíritus? Si, así es.

-Entonces creo que necesito tu ayuda.

--Fin del Flash Back--

Y ahora estaba por darle clases especiales a su hijo sobre como tratar con espíritus molestos, si de esos que te siguen a todos lados y no te dejan dormir en paz... Aún no molestaban así a Severus pero pronto lo harían... Ups, había olvidado decírselo.

oooOOOooo

-Espero que tengas todo preparado Severus porque quiero verte con nosotros en la cena de Navidad.

Las palabras de Dumbledor habían desencadenado un proceso a reacción dirigido al desastre, justo como si dejaras a Neville Longbottom encargado de preparar la poción matalobos de Remus Lupin... Si no volaba las mazmorras terminaría asfixiando a todos por los gases liberados.

La Navidad nunca había sido su época favorita, ninguna lo era en realidad pero la Navidad resaltaba de entre todas, aunque este vez era un poco diferente. Quería aprovechar para pasar ese tiempo con Cris, y por consecuencia con Caleb y el resto de la familia... podía soportar eso. Charmont y Edain iban a ir también a la cena de Noche Buena porque querían relacionarse más con la familia de Cris, según Charmont debían conocer mejor a su nuera. Todo eso le pareció bien... hasta cierto punto era tolerable, sus padres se comportaban siempre de modo formal. Hasta ese momento todo parecía ir bien, sólo que como era su costumbre Dumbledor apareció para decirle que la Orden tenía pensado reunirse para la cena de Navidad como la "Gran familia" que eran y que tenía prohibido faltar.

Podía rechazar la invitación pero no quería herir a Albus y si rechazaba la de Caleb haría sentir mal a sus padres y a sus suegros, cuñados... a Cris.

-No se que hacer.- admitió sintiéndose derrotado.

-Destrozarme en el póker no hará nada pare resolverlo.- le dijo Henry. Desde que había hablado con Edain se dedico a investigar sobre espíritus que están ligados a flamas voladoras inmóviles, y para obtener información ¿Qué mejor fuente que la propia muerte? -Por lo general esos espíritus que me describes están ligados a cosas materiales...- al ver que Severus esperaba una explicación más detallada Henry se preparo para continuar. -Por ejemplo, durante la Revolución y la época cristera en México muchos cargamentos de oro y metales preciosos se perdieron, más bien se dieron por perdidos. Había bandidos por los caminos y los dueños de los cargamentos hacían lo único que les quedaba por hacer.

-Entregar el oro...- respondió Severus como si fuera obvio.

-Noo.- le respondió Henry haciendo gestos con la mano. -Escondían el metal precioso, lo enterraban o desbarrancaban y mataban a un hombre para que su espíritu quedara como guardián.- Severus lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- Henry se encogió de hombros, Severus ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar con encapuchados así que no le molestaba que el otro no se descubriera nunca, y pensaba que era lo mejor, la verdad no quería enterarse de que había debajo.

-El punto es que esos espíritus están ahí esperando q que llegue la persona adecuada para recibir el oro. Usan los gases naturales que despide el metal, los que producen fuegos fatuos, y los controlan. Con el tiempo adquieren energía suficiente para semejarse a una persona para aquel al que escogieron, o al menos parecen fantasmas.

-Fantasmas... ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-No, no es lo mismo.- le regaño Henry como si Severus fuera uno de esos estúpidos estudiantes estúpidamente estúpidos... -Un espíritu y un fantasma son seres diferentes ¿Qué hacías en tu curso de inducción?- Severus miró al vació un momento.

--Flashback--

Estaba sentado frente a otro encapuchado, sabía que no era Henry por la voz y por la diferencia de estaturas, Henry era más enano.

-Ahora te explicaré la diferencia entre fantasmas y espíritus...- le decía el otro pero Severus dejo de prestarle atención para poder jugar con la silla ajustable y móvil en la que estaba sentado.

--Fin del flashback--

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que era lo que hacía en esos momentos.- le respondió, el otro bufó en respuesta.

-Bueno, buena suerte.- le dijo antes de levantarse.

-Espera ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Escuchar y hacer lo que te pida que hagas... Sólo ten cuidado, algunos son capaces de seguirte a cualquier lugar.- le advirtió antes de desaparecer.

-Claro vete, estaba a punto de ganarte de nuevo.- gruño Severus al revisar las cartas de su compañero de juego. -Lo único que me falta es que un espíritu me siga como sombra.- De pronto una mancha negra apareció frente a él. -No, no me refería a ti sombra.

-Creo que es necesario que aprendas a relacionarte mejor con ese ente que deambula detrás de ti.- la voz de Cris lo sorprendió un poco, no la esperaba llegar tan rápido.

Después de la fiesta con los Elfos Severus regreso a Hogwarts un tanto mareado por el vino y Cris se quedo en México, suponía que mareada también. Al día siguiente la chica lo había llamado para invitarlo a cenar con su familia y él había aceptado por lo que no podía retractase ahora, además habían quedado en que Cris iría a visitarlo para conseguir los obsequios de Navidad para todos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le pregunto, Severus negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso preocuparla de sus asuntos y menos si involucraban problemas con su cita de Noche buena.

Salieron del castillo para poder aparecerse en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Cris miraba todo embobada y se atraso bastante por lo que Severus tuvo que esperarla.

-Vamos.- la apresuro.

-Tengo frío.- le contesto la chica fingiéndose enojada, Severus sonrió de lado.

-**La guardiana de los elementos, la misma que puede controlar el fuego tiene frío... eso es algo muy extraño**.- Cris lo miro sorprendida antes de sonreír y golpearse la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, lo olvide por completo.- se disculpo y corrió hasta donde estaba su novio. -Soy un poco tonta a veces.

-No, no lo eres.- le contesto sencillamente mientras metía las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, a diferencia de la chica el no llevaba guantes pero luego de pensarlo se recriminó a sí mismo, por supuesto que no llevaba guantes ¡El también controlaba el fuego y la temperatura!

Caminaron por el pueblo para que Cris pudiera verlo por completo, varias parejas de jóvenes y adultos paseaban también tomados de la mano o abrazados, no como ellos. Severus quiso tomarla de la mano pero aún había algo que se lo impedía. No le gustaban las PDA, o en lenguaje común Públicas Demostraciones de Afecto, pero después de tantas cosas por las que habían pasado Inglaterra aún no se enteraba de la relación que tenía con Cris -había sentido que vivió un milagro cuando el colegio siguió con su rumbo normal sin empezar a cuchichear sobre un romance de su profesor- La chica no se merecía eso, no quería dudar de ella, no debía hacerlo después de que ella le demostrara que lo amaba hasta el punto de sacrificarse por él, y él, la amaba también pero aún había ciertas cosas que no podía hacer. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Cris lo observaba, hasta que sintió algo, ella se había abrazado a su brazo y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Pensaste en algo ya o quieres que te ayude con los presentes de TUS amigos?

-En realidad... Creo que necesitare ayuda. Nunca he conseguido regalos para personas tan cercanas, a excepción de Albus, pero ahora tengo que conseguir cosas para demasiadas personas.

-¿No tienes ni idea?

-Bueno... ya tengo algo para Draco, pero es una sorpresa.- le advirtió al ver como la chica se disponía a obtener información.

-Bien.- dijo un tanto molesta pero de inmediato cambió de conversación. -¿Qué te parece si me dices que cosas les gustan a todos y vemos que tal nos va?- Severus asintió, era bueno tener ayuda y algunas personas eran bastante fáciles de leer, además, aunque era su primera Navidad juntos iban a dar los presentes como una pareja así que sólo tenían que preocuparse de un obsequio por cabeza.

Buscaron una banca y se sentaron mientras Cris sacaba papel y bolígrafo de su bolso, se acomodaron bien y Cris se preparo a escribir. El primero en la lista fue Albus, Severus respondió con una sola palabra: "Calcetines" Cris lo miro frunciendo el ceño y Severus sonrió.

-No juegues, entre más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos.

Y al final Albus termino con la oración "Vino de Elfo", Cris pensó lo fácil que sería conseguir Vino de Elfo de verdaderos Altos Elfos. El segundo en la lista fue Draco pero se quedo sin algo en concreto porque Severus la obligo a escribir "Es una sorpresa no preguntes más", el tercero fue Lucius, su presente fue un tanto difícil de pensar ya que aparte de estirado era rico y muy probablemente tenía todo lo que quería y lo que no tenía y deseaba probablemente fuera algún instrumento de magia oscura por lo que al lado de su nombre quedo "Algo con serpientes" Para Narcisa tampoco fue muy difícil, según Severus su nombre reflejaba su complejo narcisista, por lo que al lado de su nombre quedo "Algo para su complejo narcisista" Cris no quedo muy feliz pero Severus se veía satisfecho. Para Charmont y Edain no tuvieron mucha suerte, Severus dijo que no los conocía lo suficiente pero aún así se quedaron cerca de media hora secándose los sesos para conseguir algo.

-¡Ya sé!- grito Cris emocionada mientras se levantaba de la banca como un resorte, Severus la miro sorprendido y luego la jaló del brazo para volverla a sentar.

-Tranquila ¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Pues tu.- el pocionista la miro como si estuviera loca ¿Cómo quería que se regalara a si mismo? El era muy importante para si, se necesitaba. -Me refiero a que les des algo...- Cris parecía tener problemas para expresar su idea. -Bueno... algo como una fotografía.

-¿Una...? ¿Desde cuando una fotografía es un buen regalo?

-Una donde estén ustedes juntos.- le respondió Cris, Severus se quedo un rato pensando hasta que apareció su mirada de "Ya resolví el enigma".

-Creo que... es una buena idea.- La chica espero la idea pero se quedo con las ganas. -Vamos, tenemos que empezar con las compras.

Cris suspiro derrotada, a veces creía que Severus era bipolar. Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia las tiendas, Cris se colgó de nuevo del brazo de su novio y Severus parecía bastante feliz de estar así, hasta que algo los hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Skeeter...- susurró Severus, una voz maligna en su cabeza le dijo que ella era una buena oportunidad de que Inglaterra conociera a su Cris, otra parte de su ser se negó rotundamente.

-¿Quieres ocultarte?- le pregunto Cris, el hombre se giro a verla ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Porque lo conocía y sabía que no estaba acostumbrado al escrutinio público, menos a las críticas, ya había estado expuesto a ellas demasiado tiempo. Severus la miro con una mirada malévola y nada inocente, acerco su rostro al de la chica de modo que sus narices se tocaron.

-¿Y por qué haríamos eso?- la chica parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creer que su novio quisiera hacer algo en público.

-¿No te molesta que nos ve...?- pero no termino la oración porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, sintió las manos de Severus tomarla de la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo, cerro los ojos instintivamente y correspondió al beso que no duro mucho ya que la luz de un flash los interrumpió y de paso los cegó por un momento. Skeeter escribía como posesa en una hoja que parecía ser un envoltorio con un lápiz labial y otro flash les dio de lleno, cuando recuperaron la visión el tipo de la cámara y Skeeter habían desaparecido pero otras personas los miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados.

-Quizá... quizá deberíamos entrar en una tienda ahora.- alcanzo a decir Severus, Cris solamente asintió y entraron en la primera puerta que se les puso enfrente, que resulto ser una dulcería y ahí se resolvieron gran parte de sus problemas en escoger obsequios, podían enviar chocolates con alguna tarjeta. Y así salieron de la tienda con una gran cantidad de chocolates en dos bultos, unos para regalar y otros para Cris y Severus, que aunque no era fanático de los dulces no se negaba a un chocolatito de tanto en tanto.

Regresaron a Hogwarts y después de dejar las cosas en la habitación de Severus cada uno se fue por su lado. Cris a conseguir los obsequios que le faltaban a Severus y él a recoger un encargo que había hecho en México y a tomar una especie de clase con Edain.

Llegó a la comunidad Elfica gracias al traslador, a la habitación de sus padres. Severus se dio cuenta de que cada vez que quería llegar aparecía por ahí, se dijo a si mismo que tendría que tratar de aparecer en la sala o en el palacio, no quería encontrarlos en una posición "comprometedora". Edain lo recibió con una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual, Severus noto que el otro se veía bastante feliz e incluso podría jurar que resplandecía.

-Hola, bienvenido.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que continuemos con lo nuestro abajo, en el jardín?- Severus percibió que Edain estaba guardando algo, un secreto, lo raro era que aparentaba querer compartirlo y sin embargo contenía sus ganas de hacerlo.

Acepto la propuesta y ambos salieron al jardín.

-De acuerdo, empecemos donde nos quedamos.

Estaban practicando el idioma de Edain, a Severus le había gustado de inmediato el sonido de su lengua por lo que decidió que si iba a aprender primero algo de su cultura sería el idioma. Luego de casi una hora Edain le dijo que era hora de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido y comenzaron con una pequeña conversación.

**_-¿Quen tica?_** (¿cómo estás?)

**_-Cualli, tlazohcamati, ¿ihuan te?:_** (bien, gracias, ¿y tú?)

**_-Cenca cualli_** (Muy bien) **_¿Quen motoca?_** (¿cómo es tu nombre? ¿Cómo te llamas?)

-**_Ne notoca Tzekel Edain_** (mi nombre es… Me llamo…)

**_-¿Campa mochan?_** (¿dónde está tu casa? ¿Dónde vives?)

_-N**ehuatl nichanti Mexico**_ (yo vivo en México)

_-**¿Quexqui xihuitl ticpia?**_ (¿cuántos años tienes?)

**_-Cempohualli:_**(veinte)

Edain sonreía satisfecho mientras Severus se concentraba en mejorar una buena pronunciación, un Elfo llegó pare decirles que ya era hora de la merienda, Edain le agradeció y dio por terminada la lección.

-¿Te quedas a merendar conmigo?- le pregunto, Severus alzó una ceja.

-¿Donde esta Charmont?

-Atendiendo asuntos reales junto con su padre y su hermano, por lo que comeré sólo en la habitación, no tengo ganas de salir.- Severus sabía bien lo que era estar sólo, y no era una sensación agradable, así que acepto quedarse un rato más, podría pasar más tarde por su encargo, ya conocía bien al hombre que lo estaba haciendo y el sabía que debía entregarlo en persona.

-Y... ¿Qué tal mi acento?- le pregunto intrigado, ya había tenido problemas con los acentos antes. Edain lo miro y sonrió de lado antes de girar de nuevo su cabeza.

-Burdo, campesino.- le dijo sin mirarlo. -Pero no te preocupes, con un poco de práctica se arregla.

De regreso en la habitación, después de la merienda y de unas clases de comida elfica Severus se preparo para ir a recoger su encargo -si, era un regalo para Cris- pero algo lo detuvo, sabía que algo le pasaba a Edain y con la duda creciendo tan rápido en su interior se decidió a preguntarle, después de todo el otro no podía decirle que no eran sus asuntos.

-Edain ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿Sobre qué?- le contesto con un tono monótono, de inmediato Snape reconoció que intentaba mentir.

-Sobre ti. Me refiero a que estas diferente... feliz, si eso es, estas feliz y apostaría a que no te falta nada para comenzar a irradiar luz de alegría.- le dijo alejándose un poco, a el no le gustaba la gente que irradiaba luz de alegría. Edain sonrió de lado y respiro profundo.

-Esta bien... Severus tu sabes que te amamos, que eres muy importante para nosotros...

-No hables como si tuviera cinco años, sé que lo que ocultas es algo bueno.

-Bien pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Severus asintió, con el gusanito de la duda enormemente crecido y la curiosidad al máximo, Edain se removió en la cama hasta acomodarse y lo miro de nuevo con ese rostro radiante.

-De acuerdo, Severus...- tensión dramática y él a punto de un ataque cardiaco, es que no es buena tanta tensión dramática para alguien que maneja la presión alta como él. -Yo, estoy embarazado...- ... Mmm... ""... Ajá... Ok... No, esperen... ¿Qué?

Se quedo shokeado un momento pero después un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y empezó a hacerse más grande... ¡Un bebe! Iban a tener un bebe. Un bebe significaba que ya no se sentiría tan presionado y dejaría de ser el completo centro de atención ¡Milagro! Un bebe... era perfecto.

-Severus... ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Edain preocupado.

-Es... es... Perfecto.- Bien, Edain esperaba muchas cosas pero "perfecto" era una de las últimas que planeaba escuchar. -Tendrán un bebe, eso es perfecto y especial y aún más perfecto para mi... Se lo merecen.- Edain sonrió como entendiendo.

-Oh pero no sufras, no dejaras de ser el centro de atención, no te libraras de nosotros tan fácil, eres el primogénito.- Severus hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. -Y me alegro de que tu hermano o hermana sea "perfecto" para tus planes.

-No me refería a algo en específico... pero es bueno ¿Se lo dirás a Charmont?

-Tengo pensado hacerlo en la cena, será mi... presente de Navidad para él. Por eso no debes decirle nada a nadie, ni a Cris, es una sorpresa.

-Bien, me mantendré callado, buena suerte tahtli.- Edain lo miro sorprendido pero Severus lo ignoro hasta que, a punto de desaparecerse se giro a verlo. -Si, te llame papá.

oooOOOooo

Cris llevaba horas recorriendo el centro del Londres muggle. Había pensado ir al Callejón Diagon primero pero luego decidió ocuparse antes del lado muggle de sus compras. Sabía que quería regalarle a Severus, el problema era que Navidad y su cumpleaños estaban bastante cerca, bueno no era tan malo porque le daba un gran motivo para salir de compras. Cuando termino se apareció frente al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí paso al Callejón Diagon a completar sus compras y a recoger varias cosas que ya había apartado. Había conseguido túnicas nuevas para su novio, porque la verdad sea dicha ya se estaba hartando de sus túnicas con miles de micro botoncitos que no ayudaban cuando quería quitarle la ropa, y lo más importante era que iría a recoger algo que su abuelo había mandado a hacer y que le había regalado a la chica para que ella se lo diera a Severus.

Todos los magos y brujas la miraban mal, supuso que eran por las bolsas muggles que llevaba pero no les puso atención, fue directamente a la tienda de calderos y en cuanto entro el dueño la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero el caldero de mi abuelo...- le dijo acercándose al hombre, sacó su identificación muggle y se la puso enfrente. El dueño puso los ojos como platos y de inmediato sacó a la poca gente que había en la tienda.

-Bienvenida señorita Varela...- Cris lucho por no reírse, le gustaba ver la cara de confusión y vergüenza que tenían todos los que la miraban mal cuando se enteraban de que era nieta de Caleb. Era algo que pasaba seguido, sobre todo cuando estaba fuera de México, y aunque era divertido odiaba que la gente la tratara como realeza por su apellido. Ella había luchado para formarse su propia fama y dejar de estar bajo la sombra de su abuelo.

oooOOOooo

A la mañana siguiente ya tenían todos los obsequios listos, incluso los que iban a darse entre ellos, así que ya podían estar tranquilos y relajarse el día que quedaba para que llegara Noche Buena... Eso si no hubiera esperado hasta el ultimo momento para comunicarle a Albus su decisión, y esperaron hasta el final porque sólo hasta el final encontraron la solución.

Y después de todo no fue tan difícil decírselo al anciano, el plan era que cenarían en México el 24 y llegarían a Inglaterra el 25 e irían directo a la casa Black, para disgusto de Severus, donde se quedarían para la cena de Navidad.

Año nuevo en México y el cumpleaños de Severus en Inglaterra, esto último decidido sin el consentimiento de Snape.

Lo malo de su plan era que no iban a poder dormir... y no del modo en el que esperaban no dormir... Y debido a que se iban a ir a México tuvieron que pasar gran parte del día con Albus y el resto del profesorado que se había quedado en el castillo, que habían sido los mismos de cada año, y con los pocos alumnos que no habían regresado a casa.

Al acercarse la hora se vistieron y revisaron de nuevo la lista de obsequios que habían enviado ya a la casa de Cris y los que iban a mandar a la casa Black.

Severus se reviso una última vez: Pantalón, saco y camisa color negro (NdM: ¿Por qué eso ya no nos sorprende? ¬¬) Su cabello estaba ahora "ligeramente" más largo, le llegaba debajo de los hombros, pero en esa ocasión lo recogió con un listón. Cris por otro lado llevaba una blusa de cuello largo, blanca, pantalón de vestir y un saco largo, negro también, que Severus le había comprado.

-- Flash back--

Tenía una semana de haber llegado a Inglaterra junto con sus compañeros del Instituto y en cuanto llego el fin de semana Severus le propuso una visita al Londres muggle, Cris acepto de inmediato, siempre había querido conocer la capital del país ingles.

Estaban caminando por una calle donde había muchas tiendas de ropa y en el aparador el maniqui lucía el saco, a la chica le gusto de inmediato y entro a comprarlo pero a la hora de pagar Severus se le adelanto y le dio el dinero a la dependienta sólo que, como el no conocía bien el dinero muggle le dio de más y la mujer los miro sonriendo mientras pensaba "turistas", le regreso el cambio al hombre y salieron de la tienda.

-No tenías porque comprármelo...- le dijo Cris.

-Quise hacerlo.- fue todo lo que le contesto Severus y siguieron con su paseo.

-- Fin del flash back—

-¿Listo?- le pregunto la chica, Severus palpó la bolsa donde llevaba la varita y una cajita para Cris, al ver que todo estaba en orden asintió.

-Vamonos.- Snape tomo el traslador y en cuanto cerro la mano desaparecieron, Cris pensó que era extraño que el hombre no hubiera dicho en voz alta el lugar a donde iban a ir pero se extraño aún más cuando aparecieron en un lugar muy diferente a la Hacienda.

-Sev ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No reconoces el lugar?- le pregunto el hombre, entonces la chica hizo memoria... Ese era el mismo lugar donde había besado por primera vez a Severus.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- le pregunto confundida, de verdad que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacían en ese lugar y esa actitud de su novio le confirmo que su Severus era bipolar...

-Sólo quería... regresar.- le dijo el hombre mientras miraba el paisaje. –Tengo algo importante que decirte ¿Sabes? Desde que estamos juntos muchas cosas han cambiado para mí... Mi vida dio un cambio radical desde que llegue a este lugar. Conseguí una novia que me ama, no se porque razón pero lo hace.- Cris sonrió. –También hice nuevos amigos y descubrí que no solo tenía a Lucius, que, sin saberlo, tenía amigos en el colegio... Supe que a pesar de todo, mis alumnos no son tan cabezotas como suponía, que Harry no es un mal chico, y que Albus se preocupaba de verdad por mí. Descubrí también una familia y me hice de otra al convivir contigo, Caleb y los demás... Ahora tengo padres, buenos padres que están vivos y que no les importa mi pasado, me quieren. Tengo poderes nuevos, una nueva familia, una familia en Inglaterra, amigos y mucha gente a mi alrededor que se preocupa de verdad. Y te tengo a ti.- dijo y volvió su mirada a la chica.

-Eres muy dulce... Y en serio eres bipolar.- Severus le sonrió de un modo que Cris jamás había visto. _-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta planeando algo?_- pensó.

-Tú fuiste el principio de todo, es por ti que estoy aquí todavía, me sacaste del hoyo donde yo mismo me había metido.

-No, fue Albus quien te trajo...-lo interrumpió Cris pero el hombre se le adelanto y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Yo no podía ver a Albus porque estaba acostumbrado a verlo... Y en esos momentos me parecía que en lugar de ayudarme estaba fastidiándome. Tú me ayudaste, me tendiste una mano y me amaste a pesar de todo, con defectos y mal genio.

-Es una pena que esta vez no este la luna como testigo... Debe ser un milagro escuchar a Severus Snape hablando de sus sentimientos.- el hombre la miro fijamente.

-Te estoy diciendo esto porque se que me amas y confío en ti, se que no usaras esto en mi contra nunca...- Cris asintió en respuesta. –Me fue difícil entenderlo pero ahora se que te amo, que te he querido desde el momento en que me regalaste tu sonrisa, que empecé a amarte cuando me obligaste a montar a Kodá y me mostraste lo paciente que podías llegar a ser... Y lo mucho que podías llegar a amarme.

-Gracias.

-Escucha, no soy bueno en esto así que intenta no reírte. No se si debo arrodillarme y francamente no se porque todos se arrodillan, lo que si sé es que soy egoísta y no quiero compartirte con nadie, quiero que seas mía y que estés siempre conmigo.- le dijo mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de su bolso. –Mía y conmigo, siempre.- le repitió.

-Dime que en esa caja hay lo que yo estoy pensando que hay...- le pidió Cris. Jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, estaba asustada, feliz, emocionada y aterrada, todo a la vez. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho tan salvajemente que podía escuchar sus propios latidos zumbar en sus oídos y creyó que no iba a poder escuchar lo que su novio iba a decirle.

Severus le sonrío.- Dime que es lo que crees que hay dentro y te diré si es lo que tu crees.- le dijo y con un movimiento de su mano miles de pequeñas estrellas los rodearon, Cris tomo aire y lo dejo salir por la boca con un temblor.- No te atrevas a molestarme después por lo cursi.- le dijo Severus.

-Parece que ya tenías todo planeado.- le respondió Cris, Severus puso una rodilla en el suelo lentamente y la chica sollozo.

-¿Patético?

-No, es algo nuevo y dulce.

-Cris... me preguntaba si ¿No estarías muy ocupada el resto de tu vida, para que puedas pasarla conmigo?- le dijo y abrió la caja, dejando ver un anillo completamente blanco. Cris río un poco y una lagrima cayo por su rostro.

-Debí saberlo... Eres el único que podría quitarle lo cursi a un momento como este.- le dijo la chica y se arrodillo frente a él, la mirada de Severus mostraba confusión y era algo divertido y curioso de ver, según Cris.- Sé que estaré muy ocupada el resto de mi vida...- comenzó dejando un espacio entre la frase, apenas pudo evitar reírse cuando vio como Severus cambiaba la confusión de su rostro por una mascara de inexpresividad, como si esperara un ataque de algún tipo. -Pero también se que soy muy hábil y talentosa y que lograre encontrar tiempo para hacer otras cosas mientras estoy casada contigo.- termino ella con una sonrisa, el efecto en Severus fue inmediato: Su rostro se relajo por completo y el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones salio de golpe. Cris tomo el anillo. - Acepto.- le dijo y se lo entrego. -Anda pónmelo, es la tradición.

-¿Sabes en que mano debe ir?- le pregunto divertido y recibió un beso como respuesta.

oooOOOooo

-Lamento el retraso, tuvimos que hacer un pequeño desvío.- se disculpo Severus con Rose cuando les abrió la puerta.

-No importa querido, y sabes que no tienes porque tocar. Pasaron a la sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos, los hermanos de Cris con sus esposas, a excepción de Ricardo. Charles los recibió con una sonrisa y al parecer el espíritu navideño había atacado fuerte a Caleb porque también les sonrió en bienvenida. Charmont y Edain ya estaban ahí, Severus los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza pero luego de que Cris se fuera a saludar a sus hermanos y a abrazarse con su abuelo Snape se sentó al lado de Edain.

-He estado pensando en tu nombre.- le dijo Severus, Edain se acercó más a él en caso de que quisiera hablar sobre la "sorpresa".- Es anagrama de la palabra "nadie".- el otro se encogió de hombros.

-No lo había notado.

-Quizá sea sólo mi paranoia.

-Pero cariño ¿Por qué traes guantes?- escucho que le preguntaba Rose a su hija.

-Lo que pasa en que en Inglaterra hacía mucho frío y...

-Olvidaste que controlas el fuego, Señor dame paciencia...- pidió Caleb mirando el techo, por lo que se veía el anciano había logrado acabar con el espíritu navideño, ese hombre si que podía con todo, pensó Severus.

-¿Están ocultándome algo?- les pregunto Charmont con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos. Severus entrecerró los ojos y puso un semblante serio e inocente.

-Nadie esta ocultándote algo.- Edain río por lo bajo recordando el anagrama de su nombre.

-Tranquilo, nadie esta hablando de algo importante.- Esta vez fue el turno de Severus de reír al ver la confusión en el rostro del Elfo.

-Bueno ya estamos todos, pasemos al comedor...- ante la imposibilidad de que Cris comiera con guantes -para no revelar el anillo- Severus decidió que debía hacer algo.

-Hay algo que quisiera decir antes.- se levanto, Edain hizo lo mismo y con la mirada le pidió que le cediera el turno.

-Yo también tengo que decir algo aunque no creo que sea importante para todos.- dijo un poco avergonzado, Charmont se levanto preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien o...?- el moreno hizo un movimiento con la mano para que su esposo lo dejara continuar.

-Vamos Ada, deja que termine.- lo reprendió Severus y el otro lo miro extrañado, con la palabra resonando en su cabeza.

-¿Tú...?

-No, primero yo Charmont.- lo interrumpió Edain. -Bien... Yo, más bien, bueno...- la mirada asesina de "apresúrate" de Severus hizo que Edain se olvidara de su nerviosismo. -Estoy esperando un bebe.

Todos, excepto Severus, se quedaron quietos y en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Cris soltó un gritito de alegría y se colgó de su suegro, luego Caleb se levanto.

-Vaya pues, esta parece ser una noche aún más prometedora.- se acercó a Edain y lo abrazo. -Felicidades.- después del anicano llegaron los demás buenos deceos y todos se olvidaron de Severus.

-Disculpen...- pidió Cris con impaciencia golpeando el suelo con el pie. -Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles.

* * *

**Hoola!!!!!!**

**Ps aqui esta el siguiente capi... Muy bien, nos estamos yendo. **

**Dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos, mentadas, insultos, imperdonables... todo lo que quieran decirme son libres de hacerlo ahora.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Por fa????**


	34. Nos vamos

**Sorry!  
!**

**Siento muxxo haberlos hecho esperar, por eso no los voy a entretener mucho aqui, solo agradecer a quienes me han dejado comentarios:**

**-hermione sander snape:**

Muxxxas gracias por leer, y por decir que te gusto el ultimo capi ^-^ Aqui esta el siguiente, espero q tambien te guste.

**-Jean-Slytherin:**

Linda, de verdad muxxas gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar del tiempo. Espero q me des tu opinion sobre este capi tambien, cuidate muxxo y miles de abrazos.

**-Arundhel Snape:**

Ya quiero leer otro capi de Regresiones en el Tiempo!

**-SnapyL:**

Aqui esta la actualización, tranquis q no te voy a dejar con la duda. Muxxas gracias por leerme.

**Ahora si, a leer que yo tengo prisa y por eso mismo ni el disclaimer les voy a poner :S**

**En unas horitas mas voy a gritar a todo pulmon:**

**¡VIVA MEXICO!**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos en Inglés.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

**-Bla, bla, bla.- diálogos en Español.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 34

**Nos vamos**

-¿Tienen algo que decirnos?- les pregunto Charles un poco preocupado. Cris cambió su molestia por una sonrisa, Severus se acercó a ella y tomo su mano.

-La verdad no sé... sabemos como decir esto...

-Hija, nos están asustando.

-Pero no debes tener miedo mamá.- le dijo Cris sonriendo, y entonces Rose lo entendió todo.

-Nosotros estuvimos hablando y... yo le pedí que, fuera mi esposa.

-Y yo accedí.- dijo Cris quitándose el guante. Charmont se quedó congelado con la noticia, sin duda ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida. Dejo de acariciar el vientre de Tzekel por un momento y abrazo a Severus.

-Pero lo importante de esto es...- continuó el pocionista aún con Charmont encima.

-Severus quiere saber si están de acuerdo.- Rose los miraba feliz, Charles parecía algo contento, los hermanos de Cris y sus esposas estaban felices también, Caleb mantenía su expresión indiferente pero eso era algo común en él.

-Cris, Severus ¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieren hacer? ¿En realidad están listos para tomar esta gran responsabilidad sabiendo que, tendrán muchas cosas difíciles por aprender, probablemente a la mala?- la pareja se miro un momento, si habían podido sobrevivir a un complot de sabotaje iban a poder con cualquier cosa.

-Esto es lo que queremos.

-De verdad papá.

-En ese caso... Tienen nuestra bendición.

oooOOOooo

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Black todos estaban dormidos, excepto Molly, Arthur, Albus y Sirius. Molly estaba preparando el desayuno y como les había quedado un huequito de la cena que la madre de Cris había preparado, le ayudaron un poco con el desayuno. Severus sintió que Albus lo miraba fijamente así que se giro a verlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No hay nada que quieras decirnos?

-No, nada.- le contesto como si nada y le dio la espalda de nueva cuenta. Casi podía ver la desilusión en el rostro del anciano. –Bromeaba. Albus, prepara tu corazón para un gran shock porque oficialmente... me casó.

Albus dio un grito de niña que hizo que todos los transeúntes en la calle de Grimmdule se giraran a ver de donde provenía.

-No puedo creer que haya llegado el día en que finalmente te casarás... Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver esta fecha.

-Tranquilo Albus, relájate.- necesitaba que Albus se relajara, el director estaba a nada de quedarse sin profesor de pociones, y de dejar viuda antes de tiempo a Cris. –Dame espacio... necesito aire...

-Claro, por supuesto... Es que, es sorprendente, es... Estoy muy feliz por ti, Severus.

-¿Ya no me dices "hijo" ni "mi muchacho"?

-No quisiera entro...

-No lo haces.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando la marea de gente llego a la habitación de al lado, donde estaba el árbol de navidad, así que salieron de la cocina. Los presentes estaban juntos bajo el árbol y parecían ser demasiados, o sea que eran suficientes para todos los que estaban ahí.

-Tranquilos todos, tranquilícense... Sirius por favor, recuerda que eres un adulto.- lo reprendió Molly, el animago parecía más entusiasmado que los mismos chicos.

Hagrid fue el último en llegar y para su suerte aún quedaba espacio en la habitación. Cris se giró a ver a su novio y le sonrió con complicidad. Los paquetes empezaron a pasar de mano en mano a sus respetivos dueños, Severus se sorprendió al ver que, al igual que Cris, había recibido un regalo.

-¿Hagrid?- lo llamó Cris. –Nosotros, tenemos algo para ti.- le dijo y le entregó un pergamino enrollado con un listón verde esmeralda. Severus se acercó y le entrego una cajita larga, extrañamente parecida a las usadas para guardar las varitas.

-Vaya, muchas gracias...-les dijo, aunque se veía un tanto confundido.

-Lee el pergamino completo cuando tengas tiempo, si quieres saber que dice pues... En resumen, es un permiso para hacer magia. -Todos los miraron sorprendidos, Hagrid abrió el pergamino pero apenas y lo vio porque Albus se lo pidió para verlo.

-Es... perfectamente legal...

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Albus.- le dijo sarcástico Severus.

-Pero ¿Cómo...?

-Digamos que es bastante fácil cuando pides algo y pones tu apellido por delante, además...

-Ya que Hogwarts es una escuela, no creo que sea mucho problema enseñarle unos cuantos hechizos de nivel avanzado a un profesor.- termino Severus. -Y ahora que puedes usar magia, creo que ya debes abrir tu otro obsequio.- Hagrid empezó a abrir la caja temblando por completo y con sus gruesas lagrimas perdiéndose en su barba.

-Es... Una varita... Una varita.- dijo feliz y al tiempo que la levantaba una luz dorada salió de esta y lo rodeo para luego desaparecer lentamente.

-Varita flexible, 16 cm. de roble, núcleo de fibra de corazón de Dragón. Perfectamente tallada y creada especialmente para ti.- le dijo Cris con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- le pregunto Dumbedor.

-Resulta que tener una familia enorme tiene sus ventajas.- le contesto Severus, Cris le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno pues mi papá tiene un primo, el tío Benjamín, que tiene el don para fabricar varitas así que fuimos a verlo y... luego de que nos obligo a rastrear a Hagrid y a llevarle un escaneo de su aura y una muestra de cabello y de traerlo a Londres para que te viera y finalmente lo lleváramos a cenar y le pagáramos la mitad de sus vacaciones, junto con toda su familia que son como un regimiento, acepto hacerla para él. Feliz Navidad Hagrid.

El semigigante empezó a llorar dramáticamente y Cris se giro a ver a Severus un poco espantada.

-Te dije que reaccionaría así, Griffindors, son demasiado sentimentales.- entonces a Hagrid se le salió un sollozo enorme, que asustó a la chica, que se abrazó a su novio.

-A propósito de regalos... ¿Crees que Draco ya recibió el suyo?- pero Severus no necesito pensar en la respuesta porque en ese momento unas llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea y abrieron paso a un Draco Malfoy lleno de cenizas, en pijama y medio despeinado. El chico se abalanzó contra Severus para derribarlo y Cris apenas pudo escapar.

-Gracias-gracias-gracias-gracias-gracias-gracias...- decía sin aire abrazado al cuello de su padrino.

-Tranquilo Draco ¿O tendré que empezar a ponerme celosa de ti?-le dijo Cris. El rubio se levanto y la miro sonriendo, luego le tendió la mano al hombre para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Las llamas verdes hicieron acto de presencia otra vez pero en esta ocasión fue Lucius quien apareció, totalmente espantado de ver al heredero Malfoy en esas fachas...

Y fue su grito de terror lo que le hizo ver a los demás como estaba Draco. Severus necesito diez minutos para calmarse, al igual que el resto de la Orden, y el propio Draco.

-Pero, no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le regalaste?- le pregunto Cris para alejar su cabeza de la cara de pánico de Lucius.

-Bien, ya estaba bastante harto de que Draco me calentara la cabeza siempre diciéndome que quería estudiar pociones como yo.- dijo tratando de ocultar el orgullo en su voz, sin mucho éxito. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y siguió explicándoles. –Por eso decidí que, si eso era lo que quería iba a ayudarlo para que lo lograra.

-Severus me consiguió un lugar en la misma universidad donde el estudio. La Universidad de Riverside, y es perfecto porque ya no tenían cupo. Y yo no había podido aplicar debido a las investigaciones del Ministerio y eso pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Sólo cobre un par de favores ¿Estas feliz?

-Mucho. Gracias Severus.- y se abrazó a él.

-Bien, suficiente de eso. Si alguien pregunta es el espíritu de la época lo que provocó todo esto.- cortó Lucius, jaló del brazo a Draco y lo envolvió en su túnica. –Nunca, jamás, debes salir así a las calles ¿Dónde quedó lo que te he enseñado?- y sin más lo arrojo dentro de la chimenea. Antes de entrar se giró a ver a su amigo.

-Gracias Sevo.- Severus asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Por nada.- y Lucius desapareció. Unos minutos en silencio y de nuevo todos regresaron a reírse. Ese día había empezado muy bien y termino igual porque Cris accedió a quedarse esa noche y el día siguiente con él. Aunque se la habían pasado en la cama –durmiendo porque la chica había tenido trabajo extra y mínimas horas de sueño- casi todo el tiempo fue bastante agradable, excepto cuando tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño.

Exactamente dos días después de año nuevo Cris estaba de regreso en el colegio, temprano en la mañana fueron al Comedor a desayunar, la mayor parte de los alumnos y maestros estaban ahí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las lechuzas empezaran a llegar a entregar los paquetes.

Severus miro extrañado como los primeros alumnos que abrieron el diario El Profeta se ponían pálidos y se giraban a verlo casi con horror... ¿Acaso ya estaría listo?

Una lechuza café le dejo el diario frente a su plato, al menos el animal ya había tomado práctica, antes tenía que quitar su plato para evitar que el ave lo dejara caer sobre su desayuno. Miro el diario con un poco de desconfianza. La verdad tenía curiosidad de que era lo que esa harpía había escrito sobre ellos, peor una parte de él no quería saberlo. Al final la curiosidad le gano, Cris lo miro ansiosa y levanto el diario.

Jamás, JAMÁS en su vida creyó que aparecería en la primera plana de un diario, a menos que fuera para anunciar que se buscaba su cabeza, peor ahí estaba; un titular con grandes letras _"Parece que si tiene corazón después de todo"_ o algo así, por Rita Skeeter y más abajo la fotografía que les había tomado. En ese momento entendió el porque de las miradas de pánico, además de los de la Orden y el ED nadie más sabía que estaba con Cris.

Iba a leerlo de inmediato pero justo en ese momento era el centro de atención y todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, en ellos así que doblo el diario de nuevo y regreso a su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. Cris tomo la mano de su novio y le sonrió, con una mirada de "Estoy orgullosa de ti" e hizo lo mismo que él, terminar su desayuno.

Cuando la chica termino tomo el diario, salieron juntos del Gran Comedor y fueron directo a las mazmorras para poder leer el dichoso artículo ese.

-¿Qué crees que diga?

-Una sandense de tonterías.- era la verdad, eso esperaba.

_El profesor más frío de Hogwarts parece tener corazón después de todo_

_Rita Skeeter_

_El fin de semana anterior a Navidad esta periodista fue testigo de un extraño suceso. En las calles de Hogsmeade, mi fiel fotógrafo y yo nos topamos ni más ni menos que con el mismísimo Severus Snape. Y si eso no les parece lo suficientemente sorprendente deben saber que estaba muy bien acompañado, por una joven que mis contactos lograron identificar como Cristina Jazehel Varela, nieta de Caleb Varela, también conocido como el "Mayor Brujo" y el "Dragón de Occidente". Famoso por sus grandes dotes como mago, duelista, pocionista e investigador de las Artes Oscuras._

_Les aseguro queridos lectores que fue un shock impresionante para esta hermosa periodista ver tal acontecimiento ya que, es por todos sabido que Severus Snape no es una persona a la que se le puede ver paseando por ahí, y mucho menos se puede imaginarlo con otra persona, no digamos de una chica tan bonita._

_Pero no fue solo el que estuviera acompañado por ella, como bien pueden ver por la siguiente fotografía. Todo parece indicar que el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y ex mortifago mantiene una relación sentimental con ella._

_Por lo que, mis queridos lectores, a esta bella periodista no le queda más que advertirle que la manipulación de las emociones y el uso de filtros amorosos es un grave delito. Debería dejarlo si no quiere terminar en Askaban._

_Y en caso de que ni sea así... Mis felicitaciones a ambos._

-Yo soy bonita pero ella es hermosa. Y tú eres un criminal que usa filtros amorosos para retenerme a su lado.

-Si supieran que es lo contrario...

-Si... ¡Oye!- le replico Cris enojada para luego tomar una almohada y golpearlo con ella.

-¿Quieres guerra amor? Guerra tendrás.- le advirtió mientras tomaba otra almohada.

Cuando la habitación termino llena de plumas, sin almohadas y ambos con un fuerte dolor de estomago por la risa finalmente regresaron sus pensamientos al diario.

-¿Qué haremos con respecto al artículo?

-No lo sé, supongo que anunciar públicamente nuestra relación aclararía mucho las cosas.

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso? Dijiste que Skeeter relata la información a su conveniencia.

-Es cierto...- Severus se quedó pensando mirando a ningún lugar hasta que de pronto se sentó en la cama. -¿Recuerdas a Lovegood?

-¿La chica rara que habla sobre animales tan raros como ella?- Severus asintió con una sonrisa. -¿Qué con ella?

-Su padre tiene un periódico, El Quisquilloso.

-Oh diablos... Seguramente en la competencia de El Profeta.

-Durante la guerra se mantuvo firme hasta que los mortifagos secuestraron a su hija, algunos lo consideran demasiado fantasioso pero logro forjarse gran respeto debido a su papel en la guerra.

-Si le das la exclusiva al Quisquilloso... Severus, eres muy malo.

-Creí que te gustaba así.- le dijo mientras gateaba por la cama hasta recostarse sobre la chica y empezar a besarla.

-¿No tienes clases ahora?- le pregunto divertida.

-Los de tercer año de Huffelpuff disfrutaran su hora libre, pero yo la disfrutare más.- le dijo mientras empezaba a desabotonar su blusa.

-Ah...- dijo Cris asiéndose la entendida. -¿Y Albus?

-Creyéndome furioso por lo que no intentara buscarme, ahora cállate y ayúdame a desvestirte.

-Mmm... No, primero tienes que demostrarme que has sido bueno estos días.

-Bien, sólo le he quitado 100 puntos a Griffindor en esta semana.- Cris rió divertida.

-Wow Sev ¿Quién iba a decir que algún día te volverías tan bondadoso?

-De acuerdo, pero si lo haces prometo restar sólo 50 más en la próxima semana.

-Con una condición, si quitas más de 50 puntos por todas las casas, tendrás que darle esos mismos a Griffindor.

-¿Por qué a Griffindor?

-Porque jamás has dado ni un solo punto a esa casa ¿Estamos?- Severus la miro fijamente, evaluando.

-Tenemos un trato.


	35. Nueva familia

**Hola!**

**Sí, volví para ser apedreada. Luego de años sin actualizar acabo este fic que tanto esfuerzo me costó. **

**Me odiarán, lo sé. Perdí fans, lo sé... Pero a pesar de todo, estoy feliz de acabar con este ciclo y con esta historia. **

**Muchas gracias a todos, de corazon se los agradezco, de verdad.**

**Desclaimmer: Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling bla, bla, bla, y sobre los Altos Elfos pertenecen al mundo de J. R. R. Tolkien, no gano nada con esto bla, bla...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 35 **

**Nueva familia**

Faltaba ya un mes para que terminara el curso y ya todos se preparaban para las fiestas; los de último año se preparaban para la graduación y el resto para sus fiestas de fin de año. Potter y Cía. junto con el resto de los chicos que habían tenido que regresar se habían ido en diciembre y Draco solía llamarle red flú cada semana para decirle lo emocionante que era estar en esa universidad y también para preguntarle todo lo que no entendía o se le complicaba.

Rose y Albus estaban encabezando la organización de su boda con Cris, su thatli Edain estaba cada vez más ancho y se mantenía en contacto con ellos cada semana. Caleb parecía haberse recuperado por completo del ataque al corazón que había sufrido y seguía espantando a familiares y trabajadores por igual en la hacienda con su carácter.

Luis y Elnorm estaban en la comunidad mágica de Guadalajara, capital del estado, disfrutando de unas muy largas vacaciones... que comenzaron un mes después de que regresaron de su luna de miel. Según Charmont Luís estaba emocionado con la idea de irse a vivir con Elnorm a la comunidad elfica pero aún tenía cosas que aprender, esa era la razón principal de que se tomarán tanto tiempo.

Cris se daba una vuelta cada 15 días, organizando y trabajando con el papeleo necesario para trabajar en San Mungo. Apenas un mes atrás habían conseguido hablar con los Weasley y la chica consiguió reconstruir por completo la oreja de George, lo que dejo encantada a la gran familia.

Parecía que todo se estaba arreglando y tomando su camino... pero no era así.

Desde que se había enterado de las clases que daban en el Instituto no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la idea de estudiar ahí. Cris y Fernando lo habían ayudado mucho y ya habían mandado el papeleo de inscripción... Todo a escondidas, sólo ellos tres y la directora Durán lo sabían.

Pero la culpa ya estaba haciendo estragos en él. Se sentía mal por ocultarle eso a Albus y al resto de Hogwarts, pero tenía que hacerlo; de verdad quería saber que otras pociones e ingredientes había, cómo se hacían, para qué... Su curiosidad había estado al máximo los últimos meses, cuando empezó a abastecerse de libros y estudiarlos para su examen de admisión, que sería en un mes.

Y necesitaba ayuda.

Había estudiado todo lo que Cris le dijo podía necesitar e incluso más pero no era suficiente, tenía que hacer también un examen práctico general y la verdad era que necesitaba ayuda en las otras materias... en algunas más que en otras.

Y esa era otra buena razón para decirle a Albus y al resto del profesorado que se iba un año completo. Además, necesitaba que lo ayudaran a buscar su reemplazo.

Aspiro profundo y entro al despacho, Albus había citado una reunión para revisar los avances de los alumnos y todos estaban ahí. Luego de casi una hora la mayor parte de los profesores se retiraron, sólo quedaron McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledor y él mismo.

-Creo Severus que ese papel que llevas en la mano ya paso a mejor vida.- le dijo Albus sonriente, pero él no podía ni siquiera sonreír sarcásticamente; iba a lastimar mucho a Albus. El anciano se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba deprimido por lo que, cuando le dio el papel que había estado estrujando pensó lo peor, que en realidad no fue muy diferente a lo que leyó en la primera palabra: Instituto...

-Adelante...- le dijo quedamente mientras McGonagall los veía asustada y Flitwick espantado de que fuera algo malo.

Por un momento Albus había pensado que quizás su muchacho iba a dejarlos para ir con sus padres o algo así pero eso era algo diferente... Aunque de igual manera los separaría mucho tiempo. Levantó la vista del papel y vio como Severus mantenía la vista clavada en el piso y los otros dos profesores lo miraban preocupados.

-Así que... Te vas...- dijo suavemente, Severus asintió. -¿Será un año?- y de nuevo el otro simplemente asintió. -¿Solamente un año? ¿Regresarás después de eso?... Severus ¿Por qué quieres irte?

-Necesito hacerlo... Siento que lo que sé ahora es nada comparado a las cosas que vi cuando estuve en México. Esta es una gran oportunidad de aprender y de transmitir esos conocimientos a los alumnos que estudian aquí en Hogwarts...

-Pero ya hiciste gran parte del papeleo... ¿Por qué nos lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

-Bien, no sabía cómo lo tomarían y además es porque... Creo que necesito ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿De nosotros?- pregunto Flitwick, Severus asintió.

-El examen de admisión será en un mes y es un examen general... Nunca fui muy bueno en transformaciones y según lo que me dijo Fernando -que tomó las clases el año pasado-, me falta para completar los requisitos mínimos que necesitaré. También hay una parte de duelos modernos... Duelos oficiales que deben tener todos los puntos reglamentarios y aunque soy bueno en duelos, no se mucho sobre el reglamento. Y también necesito alguien con quien entrenar... Lucius se prestaría a ayudarme pero creo que si menciono la palabra "duelo" saldrá huyendo. La última vez casi lo mate...

-Entonces quieres que te demos clases particulares para que logres pasar tu examen.- dijo McGonagall.

-Y a alguien con quien practicar duelos y a alguien que me diga si estoy dentro del reglamento.- dijo mirando a Flitwick. -Y también necesitare que me ayuden a escoger a mi reemplazo.

-Eso suena muy lógico... ¿Cuando quieres que te ayude?- le dijo Flitwick.

-Cuando sea Filius, Cris prometió encargarse de los arreglos si yo lograba encontrar alguien con quien entrenar.

-¿Y por que ella no te ayuda?- le pregunto McGonagall.

-Porque está ayudando a la directora a preparar los exámenes y creo que en otras cosas, no puede decirme nada...

-Entonces te ayudaré.- le dijo la animaga sonriendo. -Si sigues teniendo las mismas capacidades en trasformaciones que tenías cuando estudiante, necesitaras mucho apoyo.

-¿Albus?- el anciano dejo de mirar el papel para posar su mirada en Severus. -¿También vas a ayudarme cierto?

-Por supuesto.- le sonrió. Después de todo, sería un año y cuando Severus regresara, él podría irse.

oooOOOooo

-Tranquilízate amor, todo saldrá bien...

Era sábado por la mañana y estaban en las instalaciones del Instituto. El examen comenzaría en menos de 20 minutos y podía durar hasta 6 horas ¿Necesario decir que estaba nervioso?

La verdad era que todos lo habían apoyado mucho, incluso Lucius que ya le tenía un poco de miedo. Minerva lo había ayudado mucho con las transformaciones y por lo que le había dicho ya estaba listo para convertirse en animago, si quería serlo. Filius también había dado lo mejor de sí, incluso Harry acepto tener un duelo con él para ayudarlo a practicar.

Draco se había comprometido a ayudarlo en sus materias y a no molestarlo demasiado y Albus... Albus estaba muy feliz de verlo feliz.

La prueba estaba por comenzar, se despidió de Cris y se acercó a uno de los profesores del Instituto que les pedía a todos los que escucharan su nombre seguirlo a un aula.

Cuando el examen comenzó no le pareció muy difícil pero no se confió demasiado, aún así la teoría fue bastante fácil. Tuvieron varios descansos y les dieron un par de chocolates (se pregunto si ellos no serían choco-adictos como Remus, aunque no lo parecían. Quizá sólo querían engordarlos... y comerlos... O querían que no se desmayaran y que el cacao les despertara la mente ¿Cómo saberlo?) Y luego de 5 horas de teoría y práctica, los dejaron salir en paz.

Para cuando estuvo de nuevo en Hogwarts no quería saber nada de los exámenes que tendrían sus propios alumnos, ya había tenido lo suficiente de pruebas por unas cuantas semanas.

Las siguientes 3 semanas no estuvo tranquilo ni un solo momento; tenía que saber qué tal le había ido y la dichosa carta no llegaba, ni siquiera daba luces de si estaba acercándose.

Hasta que, finalmente, la cuarta semana una lechuza marrón con blanco llegó portando un pergamino para él.

-Adelante ábrelo...- le dijo Albus.

Le temblaban las manos pero aún así accedió. Lo abrió y tuvo que leerlo varias veces para confirmar si lo que decía ahí era lo que él había leído.

-¿Qué es Severus? ¿Te aceptaron?

-_Señor Snape_.- leyó Severus. –

_Nos es grato anunciarle que ha sido aceptado en el I. C. E. M. H. para formar parte del grupo de alumnos que cursaran el siguiente ciclo. _

_Además, es nuestro placer informarle que, durante el examen que presento semanas atrás, fue el alumno más destacado al obtener un puntaje de 899, de un total de 915. _

_Esto lo coloca en la segunda posición dentro de los tres alumnos más destacados en puntaje por examen en la historia de nuestra institución._

_Lo esperamos el tercer jueves de Julio, a las 8:00 horas en las instalaciones del Instituto para que reciba las clases de inducción._

_Sin nada más por el momento, me despido con aprecio colocándome a su disposición._

_En caso de cualquier duda o consulta, favor de comunicarse con las siguientes chimeneas:_

_Atención a alumnos_

_-Sr. Janahí Álvarez  
I. C. E. M. H. ext. núm. 109_

_-Sr. Axel Ramos  
I. C. E. M. H. ext. núm. 164_

_-Sra. Rosario Villa  
I. C. E. M. H. ext. núm. 094_

_Atentamente_

_Laura Durán  
Directora_

_Amelia Hernández _  
_Sub directora_

-No solo te aceptaron entonces, sacaste un puntaje muy elevado...- dijo McGonagall sonriendo.

oooOOOooo

Apenas había podido sobrevivir a las clases del Instituto. Si en Hogwarts creían que él era duro era porque no conocían a los profesores que le tocaron soportar. Estaba en el infierno mismo. Sobre todo con uno llamado Issac Navarro... Ese hombre no enseñaba "Pociones reversivas: Oscurantismo y maldiciones" no, lo que el enseñaba se llamaba "Navarrología" y dudaba mucho que Longbottom hubiera sobrevivido a sólo verlo entrar al aula. El primer día de clases con él saco llorando a cuatro de sus compañeros porque los acribillo a preguntas apenas entró ¡CUATRO HOMBRES HECHOS Y DERECHOS SALIERON LLORANDO DE SU CLASE! Fácilmente podría haber provocado un ataque de histeria en cualquiera. Sólo esperaba que parecieras algo inseguro y nervioso y colocaba tanta presión en ti que si fueras un caldero, habrías explotado al minuto. Pero aún así era un profesor excelente y tenía conocimiento muy variado sobre Artes Oscuras y Maldiciones.

Además de sus oscuros y siniestros profesores nuevos había tenido que soportar los ataques constantes de sus nuevos "amigos" porque Cris había pasado a ser su profesora de "Medimagia: Intermedio y Avanzado".

Durante su período de vacaciones (que duro apenas cinco días) se había casado e ido de luna de miel. Al final la boda resulto ser más de la madre de Cris que suya porque la mujer logro salirse con la suya en todo. Bueno, en casi todo. Ella no había querido que se realizara en esa fecha porque no iban a tener mucho tiempo para irse de viaje pero lograron convencerla luego de mucho esfuerzo... Y es que tenían que casarse lo más pronto posible porque habían tenido un pequeño accidente y ahora Cris, estaba embarazada. Y si sus padres, abuelos y hermanos se enteraban de que había pasado antes de la boda lo matarían.

Pero eso ya había pasado hacía meses. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era que Albus y el resto llegaran a tiempo de Gran Bretaña para acompañarlo. Iba a graduarse.

-¡Severus!- habían llegado a tiempo. Albus le dio un fuerte abrazo apenas lo alcanzó. McGonagall, los Weasley más Hermione Granger, los Lupin, los Malfoy más Draco y los Potter llegaron también a saludarlo. –Te ves muy bien ¿Cómo han estado?

-Perfectos, aunque creo que se llevarán una sorpresa... Quería que lo vieran.- Edain se acercó al ver que ya habían llegado y los saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayan podido llegar a tiempo, los estábamos esperando.

-Bienvenidos...- los saludo Charmont. El Elfo llevaba en brazos a un niño de apenas unos meses. Tenía toda la pinta de un elfo, pero conservaba algunos rasgos humanos de en él. –Tómalo, creo que lo cansé con tanto ajetreo.- le dio el pequeño a su esposo que lo recibió encantado.

-Es un niño precioso...- todos estaban encantados con el pequeño bebe que dormía tranquilo en los brazos de su papá.

-Esta será una gran foto familiar.- escucharon a Cris. -¡Issac!- llamó a Navarro que pasaba muy contento con una sonrisa malvada mientras acechaba a unos alumnos de segundo que iban pasando y que no lo habían visto. -¿Podrías tomarnos una fotografía por favor?

-Estás...- Albus no podía creer lo que veía. Cris le sonrió y se colocó de lado, para que pudieran observar su prominente barriga

-¿Enorme? ¿Parezco un globo aerostático? ¿Sí me comí una sandía entera?- preguntó riendo.

-...preciosa. Y más grande de lo que te recuerdo.- terminó el anciano. -¿Ya saben qué será?

-Una niña.- contestó Severus orgulloso.

-¿Van a querer una fotografía o van a contar su vida? Cualesquiera de las dos avísenme, si es la segunda necesitare traer un sofá y algunas palomitas para disfrutarlo.

-Vamos Issac, no es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer. Además de aterrorizar a los nuevos.- lo regaño Cris.

-Linda, eso para ti no es nada. Para mí, es lo que me mantiene con vida.- le contestó tranquilamente. –Bien, acérquense... Cris ve con Severus... Más cerca linda, ya estas embarazada, no puede hacerte más daño... Dumbledor, más atrás... Chica de la melena tupida, sí tú, vete atrás con Dumbledor, no dejas ver nada con esas greñas... Ustedes dos, sí tú Elfo orejitas... No sé... Ahí, con los otros rubios de bote... Mejor no... Tú, enano con gafas ¿Eres Potter verdad? Sí, ponte con ellos y llévate a tu novia ¿Tú cuanto tienes linda? Dos o tres meses supongo porque apenas se te nota. Será niño, me apuesto la quincena... A ver... tribu pelirroja ustedes juntos, si los separo será peor... Tú, pecoso ¿A dónde? ¿Tú novia? ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que a mí me interesaba que fuera tu novia? Regrésate a dónde estabas... No, sigue sin gustarme... Y llegan los parientes de Cris... A ver, usted Caleb hasta atrás con el otro viejo. Sí le dije viejo ¿Y? ¿Qué soy qué...? Me vale una ver... Sí, ya, niños presentes claro... Bueno, ya está bien, lárguense a donde quieran estar y déjenme tomar la foto para irme de una vez... ¡No! No se muevan ¡Bola de...! Ya me harte... A ver Severus ¿De dónde sacaste gente tal folklórica? Bueno, ya ¿Listos? Va... Y cómo decía el que dijo: "Qué bonita familia". Sonrían...

**Fin**

* * *

Gracias, gracias, gracias... Nunca acabaré de agradecer a mi muso por haberme dejado terminar esta historia... Ya no tenía inspiración para nada y estaba realmente cansada de rebanarme los sesos para escribir más. Pero finalmente lo termine.

No lo sé, tal vez no gusto, pero no podía tenerlo abandonado más tiempo... Creo que es preferible esto a que termine inconcluso

A propósito, lo de la "Navarrología" es verdadero, y lo sabrás mejor que yo si estudias Medicina en Guadalajara, en la Lamar. Como mi amigo Sergio "Kenshin Himura" Martínez.


End file.
